


【授翻：Auf Nimmerwiedersehen】

by Lemenlon



Series: 【授翻：RoE系列】 [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: M/M, 两章的暴力场面描写警告更到了会标
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2020-11-27 06:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 164,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20944211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemenlon/pseuds/Lemenlon
Summary: 与一个你认为你恨的人在野外被困三个月算久了。但与一个你知道你爱着的人分开三个月感觉甚至更加漫长。尤其是当没有任何人，能在任何情况下知道他们之间的关系的时候。其后果将会是不可估量的。





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Auf Nimmerwiedersehen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18914734) by [suna_scribbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suna_scribbles/pseuds/suna_scribbles). 

> 主补档用，完整版或参与讨论请移步lofter: http://lemenlon.lofter.com/post/30920042_1c6b239be

“然后我就这样一记左勾拳朝他打过去了,对吧？”大黄蜂兴奋地说，拳头用力挥舞开直到身边对方宽阔的臂弯也容不下为止。“接着他躲开了然后向我发动进攻，接着我这样往下一猫_正好_从他两条腿中间滑了过去！一路过去，下一秒我就在他背后了，于是我变出电钻这样直接击中了他的一个火炮！然后他——”

“大黄蜂，我在那儿，”闪电说道，一如既往地冷漠。那语气本会令大黄蜂倍感不快，若不是因为对方的一根手指正轻轻地在他一只角上画圈，温热金属相碰触的感觉让大黄蜂弯了弯嘴角。不过蔚蓝色的光镜还是一下子睁开，玩闹般眯了起来对上另一方深红色的瞳仁。

“是啊，但是你没_看全！_”大黄蜂争辩道，在闪电怀里蹭进去了一点好让自己能给他体型巨大的伴侣的腹部来一下肘击。“把故事_讲出来_才好！那样子你才能得到细节嘛！”

“噢，相信我，我知道你与你那没用的故事叙述之间有多密切，”闪电说，面甲一转让一个猩红色的笑容将他的面容整整齐齐地分成两半。“但我可没叫你停下来！继续啊！”

大黄蜂翻了翻光镜任闪电把下巴搁在了自己的头雕上，尖锐的边缘掘进那明黄色的镀层。有那么一小会儿他担心被这样挤着可能会把他的漆给蹭花——虽然那只发生过一次，他从汽车人那儿得到的质问也足以导致他每次被闪电拥得稍微用力了点的时候都会瞬间警觉起来。

很冒险，每到像这样的时候。但都是值得的，仅是闪电的模样倒映在光镜中便给了大黄蜂一个逃回自己生命中最奇异也是最棒的几个月的机会。他再次合上了光镜，往后靠依着闪电的胸口，完全接受进对方那足以把他勒死的拥抱。

“螺母是真他渣的烦，”大黄蜂继续说，头雕蹭了蹭闪电的下巴。“但是没错——所以，我把他其中一个火炮给打下线，那_可_把他给惹恼了。然后他就朝我冲过来，但接着救护车就用他那对磁铁把我扯到了一边儿去，让那个螺母全速，开足了马力，_一头_这样撞到了一边的路灯杆儿上！我觉得就连威震天都笑了一下。”

_呼。_“他的确笑了，”闪电说道，声音低沉平稳，一丝难以察觉的轻快挂在他的每个音节上。“不过顶多也只能算是讥笑。螺母可为就那样失去理智被训了好一顿。”

“噫，”大黄蜂嘟哝着。“是不是你们每次哪怕有一丁点没做对威震天_都_**会**发作？我是说，大哥有时候会冲我们吼，但从来不会做什么_真的_过分的事。”

“那要看你如何定义‘发作’，”闪电说，机身被一个耸肩微微牵动，他的足尖不安地扭了扭。“破履条。”

大黄蜂咬咬嘴唇点了点头，默默地搜索起了一个新话题。他讨厌那个词，即便这一开始就是他提出来的。一个微妙的警告，用来暗示对方刹住，话题已经开始牵扯到了一些他们不该谈论的东西。

大黄蜂选择了让安静多持续一会，在闪电的臂弯里转过身往前一靠让他们胸口相贴，在闪电驾驶舱那带着弧度的黑色玻璃上亲了一下。那三变战士轻笑几声，倾下身啄了啄大黄蜂的头雕。

“只能亲驾驶舱因为你够不到我的嘴唇吧,我猜？”闪电轻声喃着。

大黄蜂不悦地皱了皱眉，梗起脖子对上闪电带了几分得意的目光。“闭嘴，”他说，十分徒劳地试着装出一副生气的模样。“我不矮。你。。。_你_才矮。”

“当然，”闪电干巴巴地说，弯下腰来面甲_呼_一声换成了黑色让他深红色的微笑成倍扩宽。大黄蜂眉头皱得更紧了看着他们面对面起来，一阵咯吱笑声毫无间隙地挂在空中。

“嗯哼。对。你很矮，”闪电愉悦地重新确认道，一个尖利的吻落在大黄蜂的额头上并对自己咯咯笑了起来。大黄蜂翻了翻光镜，两只胳膊使劲儿环在闪电腰上，努力伸着手指试图将它们碰到一起去。

_该死的。就快了。可能我是有点矮。。。_

“现在什么时候了？”大黄蜂问道，把面甲埋到了闪电的胸口上，嘴角翘了起来感受着对方四肢并用把他紧紧勒在怀里。

“挺晚了，”闪电明朗地说，像往时一样啃起了大黄蜂的角。“或者很早，取决于早晨什么时候开始。不过没有太阳！所以我们还有时间再亲热一会儿！”

他的面甲呼的一声又换了，听见那低沉的吼声在闪电的胸腔里轰隆作响让大黄蜂不禁偷笑了起来。“虽然要是你没这么_小不伶仃_的话亲热会容易得多。”

“嘿！”大黄蜂叫道，更加用力地伸起了胳膊，努力想让他的手指勾到一起去好给对方一个正式的拥抱。“你有我差不多三倍大又不是我的错！我差一点就能够到了，看！”

大黄蜂的手使劲在闪电背后拍了几下，接着闪电机身升温了几度，嘟哝了些含糊不清的东西。大概是句他并不怎么想完全说出口的夸赞，大黄蜂估摸着。他轻笑几声，又亲了几次闪电的驾驶舱，只希望自己没在带着一副这么粘腻的笑容。

“我们这样子到现在都多少，五个月了，漏电的？你可以夸我的，”大黄蜂狡黠地说。

_呼。_“五个月加两周，”闪电百无聊赖地说。

“天呐，你用不着这么激动的，”大黄蜂戏弄道。

“这很危险，”闪电淡淡地说，不过他轻揉着大黄蜂后背的两只手把他出卖了。“极度危险。而且我们也只能一个月见一次，这点——”

“我们二月份见了两次呐！”大黄蜂插嘴说。

“并且差点被抓包因为_某人_在我腿上睡着了。”

“你本来可以直接叫醒我的，但你_没有，_你就那样把我晾着直到日出！这锅我不背。没门儿。”

闪电叹了口气，大黄蜂几乎能听见他翻光镜的声音。

“兴许我们该试试以吵架_之外_的事情度过哪怕一个晚上？”闪电说，双手伸到大黄蜂腋下轻轻把他托了起来。大黄蜂扭了扭，闪电能这样轻易地就把他抱起来让他倍感受用但同时也满足于激烈否认这个事实。

“我们可以试试啊，如果你真的想的话，但我个人认为那已经成为一个传统了，”大黄蜂得意地咧开嘴说，蹬了蹬腿，正瞄着闪电的腹部。“何况那也不是真的吵。更像是拌嘴，有点像我跟隔板，我们会拌嘴，但是我们可不怎么会真的_争_起来。”

“请永远不要再拿我跟那笨手笨脚的家伙相提并论了，”闪电说。

大黄蜂窃笑几声向前伸出了手，手指摆动着作为邀请要对方亲近一些。“嘿，笨手笨脚有什么不好的。我不也是，还有长官给的名字为证，”

“还真贴切，”闪电狡黠地说着，把大黄蜂放下往后靠了靠，被用来当靠背的那棵树在他的重压下吱呀作响起来。

大黄蜂咧开嘴托住了闪电的脸颊，舒舒服服地坐在了那三变战士的怀里并把他一并拖了下来。闪电没有抗拒让大黄蜂把他拽过来吻上去，满足地叹息了一声，抚摸着对方温暖的湖蓝面甲。

这些拜访从未有过任何规律，或是规则，他们也从来没怎么计划过。闪电琢磨出了怎么把大黄蜂的通信频率连到他的系统里，所以他们要联系对方还是很容易的，但这些见面从组织到发生还从来没花到过十分钟以上。大黄蜂轻轻地笑了几声，让闪电退开了些，后者微微蹙着眉，他的面甲比几分钟之前要暖上了不少。

“你在笑什么？”闪电简短地问道。

“我没在笑，”大黄蜂说着发出了一阵咯咯声。“只是在想——你一给我发信息，我就差不多把自己丢出基地了。不晓得。我只是希望我能跟你待久一点。”

有那么一会闪电看起来几乎有些低落直到他再次恢复了面无表情的样子。“必须承认，要能多见你一些的确会感觉不错，”他说道，而大黄蜂私下认为那很可能就是他这辈子说过最浪漫的事。“但安全必须被排在第一位。你知道得和我一样清楚。”

“我知道，”大黄蜂说，如同往常一般。那讨论总会在太阳的升起令他们不得不再分开之前开始——大黄蜂说他不想走，闪电安静地表示赞同但依然一再提醒他但是在一起待这行为就能将他们两个置于怎样的危险境地。

倒不是说大黄蜂很在意。这样子已经过了五个月——或者，确切点，五个月加两周——而他们只差点被抓过一次。而就算是那一次，大黄蜂也只得了救护车抛来的几个被他轻易敷衍了过去的问题。那之后他们被迫将见面次数缩减到一个月一次，即使大黄蜂再渴望能多见见闪电，也不只是这样坐在土地上，躲在树林里，藏在那把底特律河流一分为二的岛屿之中。

他们都同意彼此对那森林都多少有了种亲近感，倒不是说大黄蜂这辈子有可能会向警车承认这一点。他最不想要的可就是被警车一大早拉起来去公园里散步打太极。树木只当在被闪电光学镜中锐利的深红色光芒照着的时候才值得欣赏，而月光只有在挂在闪电机身的轮廓上时才显得明亮，当它让那朦胧的光晕笼罩过他闪亮的镀层。

大黄蜂意识到自己又在傻笑了，他很快重新摆好表情，试图无视闪电面甲转动的那声_呼_和那一串紧随其后的咯咯笑声。

“傻笑的小虫子，”闪电快活地说，几个深红色的吻把大黄蜂埋没其中。“爱笑的小傻子，开心的小虫子，”

“很抱歉_喜欢_你，”大黄蜂嘟哝着说。

“傲娇了的小虫子，”闪电继续说。

“不准再说我_小_。”

“迷-你-可-爱-娇-俏-玲-珑的大-黄-蜂，”闪电说着，两排尖牙啃上了大黄蜂的一只角。那小跑车哼了一声，摆出一副瘪着嘴的样子。

“得，是啊，你——你就——你就大了，”大黄蜂嘟喃着。

“哦！”闪电无比戏剧性地倒抽一口凉气，抬起一只胳膊把手背搁在了额头上摆出了一副备受打击的样子。“我的火种啊，小蜜蜂！你伤了我的火种！求求你，收回那句话，我无法承受被如此羞辱。我也许永远都不能从那阴影中走出来了！”

“我可去你的吧。”

闪电咯咯笑了几下，面甲换回蓝色，一个吻落在了大黄蜂的头雕上——温暖，而轻柔，那类吻通常只意味着一件事。

“好了好了，我知道。该走了，”大黄蜂在闪电能开口之前便说。那三变战士轻轻笑了几声，点着头，下巴在大黄蜂头雕上敲了几下。

“我们很快就能再见面了，小蜜蜂，”闪电说道，语气似乎还挺诚挚。大黄蜂振作了那么一点点，他的火种怦怦跳着。

“确定？你怎么知道？”

“破履条”

“噢，拜托！我又不会把你们的计划偷听去或者怎么样！我只想知道我什么时候能再见到你”大黄蜂这回真的撅起了嘴，希望那能让他得到他想要的——倒不是说他以前有成功过，但总该要有一次可以的吧。

“破履条，”闪电说道，这次严肃了许多，证实着大黄蜂的又一次失败。他稍微挪了挪，双手轻轻扶在大黄蜂腰上的动作都就他实际上是在推开他来说显得有些虚情假意了。“要知道，我的确很享受这些与你共度的夜晚，但——”

“安全第一，是啊，我知道，”大黄蜂咕哝着，爬出闪电怀里站到了地面上。“没关系。我只是，差不多，一直都在想你，而已。”

“那就把你的底盘从你那_倒霉沙发_上挪开然后滚去前线哪怕一次，”闪电呵斥道，面甲换成深红。“你该多出来走动走动。我真不明白你_那么小_一个机型怎么能重成这样的。”

对于在会面即将结束的时候被磨上几句已然习以为常，那小跑车只偷笑几声抖掉了对方的话。大黄蜂瘪嘴然后闪电取笑他：两个完全不同并且一样怪异的相处方式，但反正能用。他叹息一声伸起了懒腰，往树木间隙中瞥上了一眼，默默记下那在地平线下渐渐攀高的太阳已经让月亮黯淡了多少。

“再见啦，那就，”大黄蜂说道，微笑起来向前伸出了双手。“一路顺风？”

闪电的护目镜恼怒般闪烁了几下，但他还是单膝蹲了下来，把大黄蜂拥进臂弯里给了他一个短暂的吻。大黄蜂很想让它一直持续下去，但他看得出来闪电已经开始有些焦躁了，所有他没再逼着要继续。

大黄蜂确定闪电晚上偷溜出去冒的险要比自己的严重得多。所以尽管再不情愿，大黄蜂仍旧松开了那三变战士后退几步仰望着巨大的身躯，虽然很快还是有一点后悔。

“拜啦，”他说。

闪电的面甲呼的一声换回了蓝色随即点点头。“直到下次，”他安静地附和道。

最起码大黄蜂瞥见了闪电转过身时面甲上那丝微笑，看着他助跑几步跃进空中，启动了他的推进器并变形像往常那样三趟一拐地飞向了远处。大黄蜂对自己微笑起来，一边注视着他的男朋友——普神啊，_男朋友_这个词怎么还是感觉哪里怪怪的——消失在云层里，一缕缕染着粉与橘色的云彩用了不下几秒便将他的身形完全淹没。

看着闪电消失在视野外，他感到自己的机身稍稍垮了一下，揉了揉光镜试着把那阵烦躁赶走。他不能否认这样维持他们之间的关系真是极其单调乏味并且_极度令人芯累，_而且大黄蜂真的，真的很不喜欢疲倦的感觉。但他都坚持了这么远了，说什么也得继续走下去。

“真笨，”他对自己咕哝着，引擎轰鸣起来，机身折叠切换成了载具模式让轮胎打着转擦过地面。“‘拜啦’？什么样的蠢货才会那么说话？你连道个别都道不好。天，可真有够笨的。啧。”

讨厌的闪电，弄得他这么手足无措的，再找不回先前那些自己_想_说的话语。是，大黄蜂话很多，但是他明明还有更多其它_本来_能说的。可一旦他听见闪电涡轮的呼啸声，看见他在皎月的映射下泛着光的轮廓，它们便全消散成了一堆跑到他油箱里拍翅膀的蝴蝶。 

真笨。真他渣的笨。

大黄蜂的轮胎刺啦着载着他飞驰过森林凹凸不平的地面，在树木之间穿梭着开足了马力奔向河岸。起码比起十二月份现在河水会暖得多，他们第一次在一个真正隐蔽的地方进行的会面。在四月份的时候自愿跳进一条河里是可接受的——在死气沉沉的腊月寒冬里玩破冰可就没那么值了。

大黄蜂深吸一口气看着水面那泛着涟漪的边缘进入视线范围，尽可能快地变了形并将他的排气扇封住之后才纵身跳进那冰凉的河水里。他咬了咬牙沉入水底，开始了他返程的旅途，搜索着他布置在河床上当成路标那串青苔石组成的熟悉路线。

如果在野外待上三个月有教会他什么的话，那就是永远，_永远_记得要留一条回家的路。

* * *

闪电在离矿洞几百码的地方着了陆，耐心地等到身周受惊的鸟儿都四下散开之后才尽可能安静朝入口走了过去。他的脚步声十分响亮，在这宁静的早晨中几乎有如阵阵滚雷，但他不觉得有谁会注意到。

或者，确切点说，他希望他们不会。

他弯下身钻进了山崖一侧的那个入口，清晨稀薄的光线很快消失进了那简陋走廊的阴影中。成串连成线挂起来的惨白灯泡悬在他的头顶上，闪电轻车熟路地避开了他们，翻了翻光镜看着那厚重的灰慢慢过渡成紫色。_威震天式审美，_他安静地叹了口气想道。

幸运的是，他面前的主控室内空无一人，除开那被关在一管荧光绿玻璃之后的人类。闪电的单筒镜轻易锁到了那在椅子里打盹的人类身上，某些闪电没去细看的错报在它身前的显示器上闪烁着。

那可怜的东西肯定是被威震天逼着作了个通宵。闪电无奈地轻笑了几声。随着一阵古怪的擤鼻声那人类惊醒了过来，它的——或者他的，闪电估摸着——眼睛疲惫地四处转了转想要锁定那个打扰他的事物。

闪电瞥了那人类一下，他们对上了视线。肮脏的小东西。大黄蜂是怎么容忍这些小害虫的？他跟某个幼生体级别的人类好像还挺亲近的，是不是？拥有火种源之匙的那个，Sari。倒不是说闪电有多在乎她的名字，但既然大黄蜂记住了，他也就索性效仿一下吧。

好在，他想怎样恐吓这个人类都可以。正如他现在想做的。

烦躁给闪电的视线糊上了一片猩红色。那人类被吓了一跳。

闪电低吼一声。那人类很快把他的椅子转了半圈背对着那三变战士，试图掩盖那令他从头到脚都在发抖的惧怕但只以失败告终。

闪电阴沉地讥笑几声随后转过了身朝自己的房间走去。等下次他再见到他的小汽车人的时候，他得记得问问如此落后的生物究竟有什么可喜之处。这么一个无趣的话题只当从大黄蜂嘴里说出来时才会值得一听。

* * *

大黄蜂的确讨厌别人笑他的身高，但那也不是没有方便的时候。比方说现在他就能——差不多——从工厂的侧门里挤进去，以免遇上正面车库门收上去时总是会制造出的一阵嚷闹。有点紧，但也能过得去，而清晨的宁静也给了他足够时间迅速抹干净自己身上的河水并把地面上遗留的所有证据都擦掉。

做完之后他咧开了嘴并把手里湿透的毛巾收到了子空间内，双手在机身上掸几下弄掉了装甲缝里残余的泥巴。_应该够了，_他对自己耸耸肩，蹑手蹑脚地从地面上印着的汽车人标志上踩过朝自己的卧房走了过去。是时候好好睡上一觉了，运气好的话，他还能梦见闪电。他存的不少记忆都能用来当原料，所有他们的秋日历险和那之后他们共同分享的亲吻，欢笑，争吵，那_一切_。他叹息一声拐过角落，边揉着惺忪的光镜边试着从那一堆贮藏里挑一个出来细翻。

接着他差点就一头撞上了救护车，那个不知怎的一点都没让大黄蜂注意到就出现在了门口的红白色机子。大黄蜂惊叫一声双手本能地挡在了身前，透过指缝望进那医官怀疑般眯成了一条线的光镜。

“你起得很早啊，”救护车评论道。

“是-是啊，嗯，也不对，”大黄蜂扯谎说。“我，呃，昨晚玩游戏忘了看时间。太阳出来之前都没意识到已经早上了，呵。。。啊-哦。所以我现在要去补个觉啦。”

“哦，得了，孩子，”救护车恼火地说道，双手抱在了胸前。“你不能这样通宵熬夜，特别当现在威震天还在外边，桑达克教授也失踪了的时候。我们需要你能随时做好准备。”

“好啦，好啦，我知道，”大黄蜂咕哝着。“最近几天挺累了，好吧？”

“最近几天。。。怎么累了？”救护车说道，挑了挑眉。“我们也就追着几个罪犯转了几圈而已。”

“噢，呃，那是很累人啊！”大黄蜂说道，从救护车胳膊底下钻了过去朝他的房间跑去。“你知道我有多讨厌工作！好了，睡觉时间，拜！”

他冲进房间在身后砰的一下甩上了门，松了口气然后咔哒一声把锁闸上。_我等会肯定又得挨训了，_他酸酸地想着，摇摇晃晃地朝自己的床铺走去，终于意识到自己究竟有多疲倦。不过他仍感到嘴角被半个微笑牵了起来，一面躺倒在床上眯起光镜假装闪电宽厚的臂膀正围在他身边一面舒舒服服地把自己蜷成了一个球。

挨训是很糟，但也都值了。


	2. 第二章

  


闪电压着嗓子闷哼了几声把另一桶油搁到了一大块铁板上，怒视着冲螺母瞪了一眼。

“这些太多了，”他第一万次骂道，脚尖顶了顶那摞东西，恼火顺着他的镀层渗进了线路里面。“这样子我们没法飞回基地去的。”

“威震天大人需要_全部_这些，”螺母说，同样是第一万次，把一个满是金属薄板的集装箱摞到了他自己那堆上面。“不要违背我们伟大领袖的命令。”

闪电低吼一声冲其中一个箱子踢了一脚，咯咯笑起来看着木板碎裂塌陷进去。“好吧，地球的小玩意儿建太空桥上，但愿威震天知道他在干什么，”闪电说道，那念头让他不禁倍觉好玩。

他又朝那些木箱踢了几下。螺母的光镜阴沉了几分，瞪了闪电一眼。

“不要损坏那些货物，”他低声咆哮道。

“我没在！只是盒子而已！看见没？”

闪电又踢了几次，嘴角咧到了耳根后。螺母叹口气，将另一桶东西放在了他的建材堆上。

“够了，”螺母咕哝着。“快点。赶在汽车人发现之前。”

闪电抬头瞥向上方那座桥，视线聚焦在那些汽车人身上，一路走着大概是在吵架。大黄蜂等会肯定又要抱怨自己得清理城市了，闪电琢磨着，单筒镜旋进几圈聚焦到那明黄色的迷你金刚身上，后者正恼怒地挥舞着胳膊冲他们色调鲜艳的首领喊了些什么。闪电强迫自己没笑出来，看着大黄蜂哼一声挖了一铲某种灰色稀泥一样的东西填到马路上一个大坑里面，明显在压低了声音不服气地嘟哝。

那几乎有些令人沮丧，得去与那一名闪电将火种奉予的机子交战，去看着他收拾他们给城市留下的烂摊子。但他知道若是他们还想继续的话这就是唯一的选择，无论这事实有多恼人。闪电又盯着大黄蜂看了一会儿，享受着那迷你金刚在他自己的队伍，在他所属的环境中自得其乐的样子。闪电很少能见到大黄蜂的那一面——只是一个修理工，被他的僚机们包围着，那些他既嫌弃又无可否认地关切着的对象。

大黄蜂扭头转向了那个大一些的绿色汽车人——隔板，闪电记得——让一个微笑浮现在了他的面甲上，显然是隔板说的什么东西逗笑了。他的光学镜中有一股闪电从未见过的光芒，神色中那几分无忧无虑，他的嘴角高高地翘了起来。那景象令闪电的火种震颤了那么一下，一部分出于对那莽撞的小虫子的喜爱，但边沿上点缀了一丝惆怅。

他们共享的每一刻都是在高度紧张的气氛中度过的，即使他们再努力。他们并无可选只得频繁地查看天空，确保他们在黎明之前回到基地，锁住他们的通讯链接，再三检查坐标仪真的有下线。闪电感到那想法让他皱了皱眉。这一切都值得，当然，但他有很大一部分仍旧希望事情能是另一个样子。

“闪电！”

闪电被吓了一下，被迫把视线从他的小跑车上移开，怒火引来的红晕覆上了他的视线。“_怎么了？_”他叱责道，双手紧握成了拳。

“该走了，”螺母说，似乎忽略了他同僚已经在那些汽车人身上锁了起码有几分钟的视线。“快点。”

闪电叹口气让自己恢复了冷静，弯下身把那摞沉重的建材搁到自己背上。视线内散布的弹窗让他狠狠瞪了螺母一眼，感到补给的重量威胁着要把他的背折成两半。

“这些太多了，”他简短地说。

“别再抱怨了，”螺母说道。“_快点。_”

闪电翻了翻光镜，四下张望找了条合适的逃跑路线之后才挣扎着迈开步子，起先慢走着然后才勉强小跑起来。螺母轻易超过了他，毕竟他的体格比闪电的都要健壮得多，不过他的后背同样在那重压弯成了一个几乎不可能的角度。

闪电咬了咬牙关追在螺母后面，非常想回头看一眼大黄蜂但无视了那冲动。他试了试启动推进器，希望也许一些额外的速度能让他们更快回到矿洞那儿，但它们拒绝让他机身离地哪怕一寸，坚决反对着飞行这个主意。

“这些建筑材料严重妨碍了我们的飞行能力，”闪电尖锐地说道，绷紧了声线。“兴许我们不该带上这么多。”

螺母无视了他，停都不停一下便向前冲去，显然太专注于为他伟大领袖的任务献身了连理智思考一下都顾不上。闪电想知道自己还能不能把光镜再翻得用力一点随后放弃尝试，选择了压低身子希望旁边四处游荡的人类不会把当局叫过来。从警察那儿逃跑_并不是_闪电最喜欢的娱乐项目，那点是母庸置疑的。

虽然，很明显，另一样比警察好得多同时也糟得多的东西正在追他们。显像器中闪过的一抹黄让闪电的火种跳到了嗓子眼，面前机子那熟悉的自负笑容几乎是在无声地尖叫着“我要搞点事情”。

闪电几乎咧开了嘴，看着大黄蜂变出了他的电钻带着一副宽得不可思议的笑容站到了螺母的正前方。他安静地想着螺母有没有可能哪怕把速度慢下来一点好躲开那小汽车人。大概不会，看样子，毕竟螺母仍在那儿性命攸关一般鼓足了劲往前冲。

“怎么了？”大黄蜂叫道，光镜闪烁几下，他的电钻被流动的电光点亮了起来。“拿了什么不属于你的东西么？”

_哦，大黄蜂，_闪电好笑地想着。_你这样是要被踩到的，小家伙。_

一声从上方传来的喊叫让闪电抬起了头，接着大黄蜂猛地向一侧跳开了，一抹失望闪过他的面甲。螺母，明显只想着他的任务而顾不上现况，似乎没有注意到那汽车人医官——救护车，是叫这个吗？——凭空出现在了画面中，面甲上一副怒视，蓄起磁能的双手发着光。

闪电放慢速度及时闪到了一边，于是当那医官并不出乎意料地敲断了一根路灯杆的时候只有螺母被那倒塌的金属绊住了脚。螺母慌乱中啸叫了一声往前一绊直接撞上了头上桥梁的其中一根支柱，几乎把它拦腰断成两截。

_蠢货，_闪电淡淡地想道，继续向前走着，往大黄蜂的方向瞥了一眼只因为他并没有理由不去这么做。大黄蜂显然注意到了——他鲜活的蓝色光学镜自他们站到了同一个平面上之后就没从闪电的面甲上移开过——他们之间那短暂的视线接触令闪电的火种一阵震颤。

深红光镜对着蔚蓝的片刻就已经足矣让闪电餍足。他看见大黄蜂面甲上那个自负的微笑温和了些，随后两支噼啪作响的电钻才指向了闪电的胸口，于是他朝螺母的方向扑了过去，把那摞补给甩到地上并对着自己咯咯笑了起来。

“诶呦，”他轻快地说，把一摊金属管扫到一旁望向了螺母那边。“你跌倒了诶！”

螺母满是阴毒的光学镜瞪了闪电一下，脚踝上缠着的路灯杆被他一用力扯开朝汽车人丢了过去。“烦人的医官，”螺母发出一阵嘶嘶声把自己扶了起来，涡轮啸叫了几声让他的装甲护板滑开，几个导弹的尖端从他的护甲下露了出来。

闪电叹了口气，他顽劣的笑声很快消退成了一阵阵烦躁顺带让他朝螺母的后脑勺扇了一巴掌。“省省吧你，”他斥道。“我们有比弄死些可笑的汽车人更重要的事情要做。”

螺母顿了一下才把装甲重新合上往他臂弯里塞了几箱补给，其他几名汽车人的叫喊声正在变得愈发清晰。“是的，”螺母嘟囔着。“我们还有任务在身。”

闪电无视了他，只在想是螺母语调中的什么令他一下子变得如此警觉。那莽子迟钝成这样不该会对闪电主动撤退的举动产生怀疑的，不是么？他又不是**不想**与汽车人交战——他只是清楚地知道威震天并不会喜欢看见他们的带回是战损而不是他要求的资源。

闪电用了五个月来维持自己在威震天芯中的印象。他可不会半途而废，即使这么做给他从螺母那儿挣来了好几个怀疑的眼神。

“起飞吧，那就，”闪电面无表情地说，尽量往怀里多塞了几个集装箱才启动推进器并升空。螺母紧跟在后面，抛弃了他们起码一半的补给但至少把抬着手试图遮挡那两名霸天虎咆哮着的引擎散发出的高温的汽车人留在了他们身后。

* * *

  


“他们要逃走了！”救护车说，比大黄蜂预料中的要恼怒了许多。得费点劲儿才能把光镜从闪电消失在云后的机身上剥下来，但大黄蜂勉强做到了，朝救护车偷笑几声给那大夫的身侧来了一下肘击。

“诶，谁管啊？”他说道。“霸天混账们离得越远越好。”

“他们偷走了许多施工材料，”擎天柱说，怀疑般把眉头皱到了一起，视线仍锁在天上。“我想威震天会不会是在建什么东西。”

“要他真能跟我们一起建这倒霉太空桥还_好_咧，”大黄蜂说，嫌弃地瞪了一眼他沾满水泥的铲子。

“这是我们的职责，大黄蜂，”擎天柱说，那句子对大黄蜂的接收器而言是如此地熟悉他现在甚至都不怎么听得见了。

“是啊，是啊，我知道，城市的守护者，英雄并不一定要追求荣誉，等等，等等，等等，”大黄蜂说着，一脚踩到铲子头上让那手柄弹起来敲到了他的手掌里边。“别瞎操心了，工头，威震天大概只是想建个基地之类的玩意儿。那些虎子都在林子里管他什么地方藏了,有多少,几个月了。他拿一堆木头跟石油能用来做什么？”

“就他阴险狡猾的性子而言，很多事，”救护车阴沉地说。“正是为什么我们要阻止他们的偷窃行为，而要做到那点请先记得_在跳进战场之前跟你的队友说一声。_”

“嘿，我只是看到时机到了不想错过而已！”大黄蜂辩护道。

“然后差点被踩扁！”救护车回嘴说。

“我这么_快_怎么会被踩到嘛，”大黄蜂说，傲慢地把胳膊抱在了胸前。

“你可别养成个一见到霸天虎就扑上去的坏习惯，孩子，”救护车说。“而且——”

“即使你能够积极些是好事，要记住，我们是一个_团队，_”擎天柱插嘴道，刻意给了救护车一个眼色。“我们需要保证彼此的安危。每一个都是。”

“而在你一看见什么紫色的东西就要跑丢的时候，要保证你的安危可能会有点困难，”救护车翻了翻光镜说。

大黄蜂努力保持着神色的平稳，不确定是该被救护车的话语显得有多讽刺逗笑还是为自己跟在闪电后面跑正开始成为常态而感到担忧。他又不是_想_这么做——与闪电交战时常让他觉着反胃，但大黄蜂愿意利用任何见面的机会。就算那意味着要把他的电钻指到对方脸上。想想其实也还算挺浪漫的。大概吧。

“我——听着，你想的话我要提前通知也不是不能，但我就跟你们一样急着想把他们解决掉啊！”大黄蜂说道，只有一小部分算在说谎。“所以我要攻击他们的话我不能光就坐那儿等你们赶到！我们得抢先手！而如果那意味着让我先冲进去，敢死队风格，我就得这么着！”

擎天柱的光镜眯了起来，嘴巴抿成一条线的样子几乎是在无声地呐喊着_训话时间。_大黄蜂不禁在芯里呻吟了一声。

“请问我们可不可以先把桥修了再吵？”警车说，声音一如既往地低沉紧绷，仿佛下一秒就要朝某人的头雕飞一个星形镖过去。他的打断几乎让大黄蜂松了一口气——_感谢火种源，今个不用再他渣的听训话了。_“我还有比铺沥青更有意思的事可以做。”

“是么，比如什么？”大黄蜂刺耳地说道。“看绿草生长吗？”

“也许吧，”警车说。

“等会——认真的？”

“哦，看在普神的份上，大黄蜂。”

“别嘛，我想知道！你真的会去看草长啊？”

“大黄蜂——”

“我又没在笑你，讲真！就这么一次我是真的对你的诡异之处感兴趣了！容忍我一下！”

“我的_诡异之处？_我看不出来花上一些时间——”

“嘿！”擎天柱呵斥道，尖锐地打断了那场争吵。警车和大黄蜂都转过了身去看着他，双方都已经对擎天柱那副严肃的蹙眉样见怪不怪了但好歹还记得装一下。

“抱歉，工头，”大黄蜂说，翻翻光镜拿起自己的铲子拍开了几个散落的沥青块。警车仅仅闷哼一声然后回到了他在一架起重机排挡旁的位置，缓缓将几根钢梁降入隔板等待着的臂弯里。

大黄蜂啃了啃自己的嘴唇看着隔板开始把那些巨大的金属板块铺在路面破裂的地方，都是霸天虎着陆时踩出来的坑。底特律的市民们居然仍能对汽车人抱有好感，简直是个奇迹，大黄蜂疲倦地想着，挖满一铲水泥填在了断桥的接缝上。

不过他得承认，即使大黄蜂的确非常担心威震天可能在计划什么，他还是很高兴今天能见到闪电的。即使只有片刻，他见到了闪电下颚组件上那用以代替微笑的标志性抽动，一个能让大黄蜂比先前明朗上十倍的简单举动。

把一铲湿水泥倒到了一个大洞里边，回忆起闪电搬运着起码三吨金属和石油时仍能全速奔跑的情景令他出神地微笑了起来。他一直都明白霸天虎们究竟有多巨大，但知道他们中的一个在拥有那样庞大的一具机身时动作可以如此轻柔可无疑是种绝佳的白日梦原料。

“想什么呢这么开心？”

大黄蜂眨眨光镜抬起头看着隔板，后者的笑容中带了几分疑惑，一边眉梢挑了起来。大黄蜂咳嗽几声把视线转移到了他的脚尖上，但愿自己看起来没那么可疑。

“没什么，”他撒谎说。

隔板轻笑几下，俯下身压了压钢梁的一端确保它保持水平。“顺便说一句，你突袭虎子们用的那招是挺酷的，”他说，压低了声音好让其他队员听不到。“但大哥是对的，你得小心点。我可不想让你伤着了或者怎么样。”

“别操这个芯，”大黄蜂说道，满不在乎地挥了挥手，没能忍下面甲上浮现出的那个微笑。“没人能把我伤着。”

* * *

  


闪电一直在盼望着能把那些建材卸下然后直接回到他的房间去，也许给大黄蜂发一条短信让他开朗开朗。他肯定会为那样直接跳到螺母面前去被唠嗑好一会儿——那行为很愚蠢，当然，但总的来说闪电仍很敬佩那迷你金刚的勇气。

但不，他现在正站在威震天面前，试着保持一副百无聊赖的样子任破坏大帝以凛冽的红色光镜审视着他和螺母。螺母看上去下一秒就能跪下来为他们收集到赃物的缺三短四道歉，但幸运的是，威震天在他能开口之前便打断了他。

“我要求的起码是这些的两倍多，”威震天说道，声音在失望与愤怒之间来回游走着。

“我们遇上了埋伏，哦至高无上的的领袖，”螺母立刻说，惭愧地压低了光镜。“我们最诚挚的道歉。我们会回到那施工地——”

“埋伏？”威震天冷冷地说。“是那些汽车人？我不知道他们比称霸着这星球的微型碳基们危险上多少。”

“的确不，大人，”螺母坚称。“我们并没有被他们的攻击威胁到，不过是被拖慢了些。我向您确认，您向我们要求的建材很快就会被送到您的面前。”

“明显不会，否则它们此时此刻就应当出现在我面前了，”威震天说，语气既严厉又冰冷。

闪电决定保持沉默看着螺母滔滔不绝地吐出一连串毫无意义的辩解和承诺，竭力忍着没去翻自己的光镜。螺母平日里就够难应付的了，但在威震天面前，他压根就令人无法忍受。闪电无所事事地用足尖蹭着地面，审视着腿上那条把他膝关节一分为二的浅浅的疤痕。_五个月了还留有一条疤，_他酸酸地想着。_可笑的人类。做点拿得出手的修理能有多难啊？_

闪电感到了威震天的目光在他身上灼烧着，于是他抬起头对上了他首领的视线，小心翼翼地保持着自己神色的空白。

“是的，大人？”他安静地问道。

“你仍未提供任何信息，”威震天说。

对方的语气显得相当直白，也并不算是个问题，但闪电知道该他发言了。他漫不经心地耸耸肩，挺直了机身。

“螺母所说与事实无二致，”闪电说道。“不需要再让我补充什么。”

“你们近来可以说是成事不足败事有余的典范，”威震天说道，充满攻击性的目光牢牢锁在闪电的光学镜上。“我希望你们的下次任务带回来的只有好消息，无论是我要求的材料或是那些一再阻挠你们的汽车人的首级。明白么？”

“是的，”闪电和螺母异口同声地回复道。

“你们在汽车人面前将只会全力以赴，要让他们见识到你们燃烧的怒火”威震天继续说，视线仍锁在闪电身上仿佛螺母根本不存在。“那些汽车人除了害虫什么都不是，若是你们得碾过他们的尸体来带给我一个可用的太空桥，就任它去吧。”

闪电眨都没眨一下，视线中充斥着威震天光镜那危险的猩红色。威震天几乎像是在闪电的目光中寻找着一个谎言，等着他崩溃主动承认自己并不想伤害那小汽车人。有那么一瞬间闪电几乎开始害怕威震天还对他抱有疑心——破坏大帝从来不是一个会轻易放松警惕的机子，而他也有很好的理由去这么做——但他安静地告诉自己如此一件事是不可能的。闪电身上并未留有任何大黄蜂的痕迹。威震天是许多东西，但读心者，他不是。

“明白，大人，”闪电简单地说。“没有汽车人会得到饶恕。”

威震天审视般注视了他好一阵子，才得意地笑笑并点了点头。

“解散，”他说。“去想些能在_不被_阻挠的情况下把我要的补给弄到手的法子。”

闪电点点头扭过了身，十分乐意回到自己的房间里好得些安宁。他路上经过了桑达克，瞥了几眼他那特殊的封闭空间，注视了一会儿看着那人类在他的键盘上不停敲击，嘴唇张合默念着边翻过一堆不成章的图表。

闪电停下观察起他来，不禁好奇要是让大黄蜂知道了这个被绑架的人类在做什么他得有多不高兴。大黄蜂的人类宠物跟这一个有关联的，不是么？他曾提到过Sari的父亲先前失踪了。那应当不会只是巧合。

“你有。。。后代么？”闪电想都没想便问道，说到一半试着停嘴结果自己在自己的句子上绊了一下。

桑达克被吓了一跳几乎从椅子上跌下来。他转过身面对着闪电，脸上写满了担忧。

“我——嗯，是的，我-我有，”那人类说。

闪电本已开始后悔与这烦人的碳基生物搭话了，但他一下子又来了兴趣。兴许大黄蜂的好奇心也开始传染给了他。

“一个雌性？”闪电问道，用余光注视着桑达克的神情。

“是-是的，”桑达克支吾着说。“她的——啊，她的名字叫Sari。我的女儿。”

闪电又注视了一阵子桑达克，之后安静地呼了一口气。所以大黄蜂的宠物和这个人类_的确_拥有基因上的联系。人类真是奇怪的种族。

“为什么突然问这个？”桑达克问道，他的神色突然明亮了不少，眼睛旁的皱褶似乎也消失了那么一会儿。

闪电没有回答，仅是走开了，他沉重的脚步声震颤着那人类身周环绕着的玻璃。很不幸，也似乎有些过于巧合，唯一闪电有机会了解到的两个人类之间居然也有联系。而他，当然，不能告诉大黄蜂这个有趣的发现：所有战争相关的话题都会被严厉禁止，看在他们双方的心理健康份上。

但至少闪电能把那个消息告诉大黄蜂，告诉他他宠物的父亲还好好地活着。只是但愿威震天没有打算要在事成之后把那人类处理掉。这似乎恰恰是那类会让他们之间的关系僵化的事。


	3. 第三章

  


“所以你_早就知道_你会见到我了。因为你们正打算要_偷_一堆东西。不怎么浪漫啊，漏电的。”

闪电低头看着大黄蜂在他腿上扭了扭，试图把自己调整成一个舒服些的姿势。要不向他微笑起来是很难的，那样扭来扭去活像某种碳基虫子。他小小的机身上泛着些许月光，即使天上的云朵此时正试图将其遮蔽。抛开火种内的满足感不谈闪电仍然叹了口气，一只手弹了弹大黄蜂的角。

“就那件事你记挂了整整三个星期？”闪电问，摇了摇头忍回一声轻笑。

“有一丁点，”大黄蜂说着抬头朝闪电笑了笑，玩闹般拍开了他的手。“你作弊了，顺便。你又不是真的知道你会不会见到我，因为你不知道我们当时会在那桥上忙。”

“我显然知道，不然我事先就什么都不会说了，”闪电干巴巴地说道。

“可是你怎么可能知道的？”

“因为你们汽车人在修理人类明明自己就能处理好的东西这方面上固执得很，”闪电轻轻耸了耸肩。“你们的首领似乎极度沉迷于努力维持他与那些碳基害虫之间的融洽关系。”

“嗯哼。破履条，”大黄蜂嘟喃着，不过闪电能看见他面甲上闪过的那丝笑意。

“好吧，”闪电说，把大黄蜂抱了起来重新安置在自己腿上，主要是为了止住对方那片刻不停的扭动。“你的那‘电子游戏’进展得怎么样了？”

“哦，忍者格斗士？我上周某天打通关了，好像，”大黄蜂说道，双手枕在脑后自豪地笑了笑。“也没花多久。我本来老早之前就能完成的了，但是工头一天到晚把我们叫出去修东西。而且我还要帮Sari管理她爸的公司，毕竟她爸爸失踪了嘛。然后这就有个家伙在那试图声明她没有管理公司的合法权。真够怪的，是吧？我恨他。而且我显然还讨厌书面工作。非常。但是Sari也好不到哪去，所以我们分了下班，我一周做个几次，其余部分她来。哦，还有接电话这活真是_糟透了。_有些人类_好_粗鲁的！像说，我怎么会知道正常生意时间该是几点嘛！”

闪电竭力想认真听大黄蜂继续唠嗑下去，但桑达克的提及令他的思绪不禁跑偏了不少。他很想告诉大黄蜂那人类还好好地活着，从某种方面上来说，但很不幸，那方面的话题出格了。

_很不幸。_闪电几乎对自己笑了笑。这个该死的汽车人让他软和了不少，看样子。

“——然后救护车就试着告诉我2Pac其实已经死了！我才不吃他这一套，一点都不。”大黄蜂说道，面甲上那副蹙眉显得相当阴沉。

闪电并不完全确定大黄蜂的思路是怎么拐到碳基音乐家上去的，但他许久以前就明白了有些事他问也是白搭。他单纯地俯下身啄了啄大黄蜂的头雕，希望那能让啃噬着自己油箱的内疚消去一些。那的确有用，哪怕只有一点点，尤其是当大黄蜂抬头给了他一个微笑的时候，他的光学镜闪着光。

“那是为了什么？”大黄蜂安静地问道。

闪电耸耸肩。“还不准我无缘无故亲你了？”

“没有，完全批准，”大黄蜂说着，摆出来一副歪歪斜斜的微笑。“你想怎么亲都可以。”

闪电感到自己的笑容也扩宽了不少，任喉头泄出一阵咯咯笑声边把大黄蜂拉向自己，吻着他的双唇将过去几个星期所积累下的思念与渴望尽数发泄了出来。与大黄蜂在一起总是能让他的不快全部消退，威震天愈加怀疑的目光给他带来的担忧，每一次螺母张嘴他都会感到的烦躁。那一切都不重要了，至少在此时此刻，因为大黄蜂的两只小手托上了他的脸颊，手指用力收紧，安静地坚持着要他们继续贴在一起。

闪电没有争，安静地嘎吱笑着把大黄蜂托得更高了些，把那汽车人拥在他的臂弯里所以即使他想他也无法挣脱那个吻。倒不是说大黄蜂有表露出任何想退开的迹象，他的嘴角在闪电自己永不褪去的笑容下翘了起来，双手滑到闪电后颈上用力将指尖掘进了他的镀层。

闪电不确定他们在一起纠缠了多久，但当他们终于把面甲撕开的时候，大黄蜂的排气扇在缓缓嗡鸣着，他的光镜仍未睁开。

“我想你了，”大黄蜂轻声喃着，拇指按在闪电的脖颈上轻轻画圈。

闪电叹口气翻了翻光镜，感到自己的微笑带上了几分嘲弄。“大黄蜂，我们每次见面你都这么说，”他狡黠地说道。“这才过了三个星期。”

“是啊，拖了三个星期了，”大黄蜂抱怨道，微微睁开的光学镜散出几缕蓝光。“我每次都会这么说因为我每次都是这么_想_的。要是我不在你身边，我就会想你。就那么简单。”

闪电试着维持自己那副干巴巴的表情，虽然片刻之后他便发觉自己败得一塌糊涂，俯下了身吻着大黄蜂的脸颊。“我知道这很难熬，”他温柔地说。

“嗯哼，”大黄蜂闷闷不乐地说道。

“但是，”闪电继续说，轻轻拨弄起了大黄蜂撅起来的下唇。“我也想你。即使你是那么一个烦人的白痴，我很享受跟你共度的时光。而且我也的确希望我们能得到更多。”

大黄蜂报以的微笑足以让闪电说话时火种上那股沉甸甸的感觉尽数消解。他想让那小汽车人知道他是被爱着的，因为那是事实——闪电从未想要与大黄蜂之外的任何人坦诚相对，而他也希望自己真的能做到，例如坦白桑达克教授的消息或是承认自己完全不知道这样一段感情将能如何收尾这个事实。

“嘿，”大黄蜂说道，把闪电扯回了现实。“你又摆出那副表情了。”

闪电眨眨光镜，本能地清了清自己的神色并皱起了眉头。“哪副？”他问。

“那副‘我在想事情’的表情，”大黄蜂深思熟虑般说道，伸手托住了闪电的脸颊。“吐出来！我是说——呃，你知道，要是你想的话。”

闪电轻笑几声摇了摇头，默默地对大黄蜂收芯的能力表示了几分赞许，即使那尝试显得再不起眼。他是一台奇怪的小机子，时常追问着想知道闪电的一切，不停纠缠他要各种各样问题的答案，所有那些闪电压根没想过琐碎平凡的事物。大黄蜂就是一连串的“你今天过得怎么样”还有“你最喜欢什么颜色”，而闪电也真心喜爱这一点。

虽然现在似乎并不是放任大黄蜂的好奇心的好时候。“我只是在想你，”闪电诚挚地说。“以及我如何梦想着能在这树林之外与你共度的日子。”

大黄蜂轻笑几声，挤进闪电怀里蹭了蹭。“我也是，”他同意道。“呃——我是说——我没有，像，_正在_想。就是时不时会想到这个，你懂吗？我真的很。。。喜欢你。非常喜欢。而且不是一般的喜欢。”

闪电不是很清楚这些之间有什么区别，但他没去问，即使词句再不通顺也能明白对方的意思。他无言地伸出一根手指托在大黄蜂颌下，抬起他的下巴将他覆进了又一个吻，让自己的担忧尽数融解感受着大黄蜂在他的指尖上做出同样。

好一阵子之后大黄蜂才安静地抗议了一声，闪电松开了他，往前轻靠着让他们的前额紧紧贴在一起。在如此之近的距离下大黄蜂蔚蓝的光学镜几乎亮得刺眼，但闪电没去管这些，描画起了大黄蜂的机体轮廓，试图好好记住他温暖的镀层的触感。大黄蜂一阵轻颤，之后将视线聚焦到了闪电身上，不知为何显得有些忧虑。

“你觉得我们真能成吗？”那汽车人轻声问道。

“内容，小家伙，”闪电回应道，十分清楚大黄蜂脱缰野马一般的思路是件他这辈子都不可能跟得上的东西。

“就——你知道，在树林之外与对方见面，这样，”大黄蜂说道，心虚地把光镜往下移了移。“也不只是在战场上。像说。。。你，和我，想什么时候在-待在一起都可以。。。就，那样。类似的东西。”

闪电轻抽搐了一下，试图对上大黄蜂的目光。“现实点来说，不，”他说道，当感到大黄蜂失望地垮了下去时很快拥紧了那迷你金刚的腰身。“_但是，_我的确希望我们将来能进展到那一步。”

大黄蜂的下嘴唇瘪了瘪，但他还是点点头，用力咽了口电解液。“保证？”他咕哝着。

“保证，”闪电安慰地说。

“_拉勾_保证？”大黄蜂问，他的视线明亮了不少，伸出最小的手指期待般在闪电的指节上敲了几下。

闪电轻笑一声点了点头，把他自己的小指勾在大黄蜂的旁边。“拉勾保证，”他说，并不在意那句子显得有多幼稚。

那能让大黄蜂开心起来，所以闪电很乐意配合下去。

大黄蜂的面容明亮得几乎像是一缕阳光。那小跑车猛地扑到闪电身上打了那三变战士一个措手不及，只能任由他们的唇齿撞到了一起去。即使大黄蜂并不重闪电也险些失去平衡向后仰倒，堪堪勉强保持住了支撑的同时拥住了大黄蜂，把那迷你金刚稳稳地固定在原位，尽他所能热切地回应着那个吻。

他们是在犯傻么？绝对的。但此时此刻，闪电发现自己完全不在意，怀中那紧拥着他身躯仿佛永远不会松手的迷你金刚已经让他无暇再顾及其它。

闪电甚至都懒得睁开光镜，放任处理器回归一片空白让他们紧紧地缠成了一起，亲吻着对方仿佛他们从未触碰过。他臂弯里的大黄蜂整个机都洋溢着温暖和幸福，双手在闪电身上乱扒拉着好像无法决定放哪儿最好。闪电的排气扇嘶嘶作响着刹住了任他迷失在对方的气息之中，只庆幸自己终于能停止思考哪怕一次。

他们可能纠缠了有数年之久，或者又可能只有几秒钟。闪电只知道当他们终于把对方放开的时候，他们两个的引擎都已经轰鸣了起来，排气扇中吐出的一团团热气在他们的镀层上凝结成一片片水雾。

闪电仍然闭着光镜，一只手缓缓抚过大黄蜂的脸颊，轻轻喘着气。大黄蜂的引擎嗡鸣着响了几下，紧随其后的是一声沙哑的轻笑。

“哇哦，”大黄蜂说道，声音又哑又细。“谁知道你还能这样亲人？反正我不知道。拜托了，还要。那真的。。。哇哦。”

闪电低吼一声，试着压下那股子烦躁并失败了，用力地磨起了牙关。“安静，死虫子，”他咕哝着说。“不然你这辈子都别再想让我亲你了。”

“哦，真能扯啊，就会说大话的家伙，”大黄蜂说，轻快地笑了笑。“你——”

他戛然而止的声音令闪电立刻睁开光镜皱起了眉。大黄蜂几乎从来不会停下话头，特别是当跟闪电拌嘴的时候——缠着他似乎就是那汽车人最喜欢的爱好。

“怎么了？”闪电问道，不过当他视线清晰起来的那一刻，他意识到自己不再需要一个答案了：大黄蜂的面甲正泛着光，但并不像先前那样出自他灿烂的笑容，而是那只可能来自一轮初升旭日的淡金色光晕。

闪电扭头望向东边并感到自己的火种慌乱地绊了个跟斗，看见天边的云彩已经染上了些许粉红，仍在地平线之下的太阳光开始让星辰逐渐黯淡。他立即站起身，任大黄蜂摔了下去，过于满是惊惧而顾不上理会那小跑车摔到泥土地上时不满的咕哝声。

“你得回基地了，_现在，_”闪电说道，徒劳地试图保持镇静好压下涌进他火种的那股惊慌。

大黄蜂急忙站起身来，抹掉了他腿部装甲上的草渍。“对啊，可不是么，”他说。“_你_也一样。”

闪电点点头，迅速地附下身吻了吻大黄蜂的头雕随后便从树木之间穿了过去，变形起飞时几乎能听见火种鼓点般的跳动声。听着他推进器的尖声嘶叫，闪电朝城市外围飞了过去，尽可能地降低了高度以期望万一威震天醒了他也能将自己的缺席归咎在外出巡逻上。

* * *

  


大黄蜂没有时间留在那惆怅地看着闪电离开，当即翻到地上迅速变了形并差点在匆忙中踢到自己的后脑勺。

_炉渣，炉渣，炉渣，_他一遍又一遍地想，边让轮胎打起转来把沙石溅得到处都是边朝河岸的方向飞奔过去，祈祷着希望运气能站在他这边让救护车今天正好——他机生第一次——睡过头。几率很小，但那是让大黄蜂还能保持理智的最后一线希望。他毫不迟疑地跃进了河里，火种怦怦跳得比以往任何时候都要剧烈。

他们到底亲了多久啊，看在流水线的份上？大黄蜂相当确定也就跟平时一样，也许顶多一个小时，不过那穿透过湖水照下来愈发明亮的阳光则证实了另一个结论。大黄蜂发出一阵牙疼般的吸气声冲向了他自制路线的第一块石头，比以往任何时候都要庆幸自己留了这么一串显眼的路标回家。

那全都是闪电的错，大黄蜂严厉地告诉自己，险些绊倒在他的其中一块石头上。_他和他那些棒到炸的吻。真是个混账！天呐，我希望他可别遇上麻烦了。我希望我可别遇上麻烦了。炉渣，炉渣，炉渣！冷静，好吧，没事的。我们不会有事的。_

大黄蜂猛地窜出了水面，无视了身周晨跑着的人类发出的困惑的惊叫声并再次变形，引擎调到最大功率载着他一路飞驰过街道，鸣着警笛开回了他的基地。

感谢普神只要你头顶上有个警笛在嚎叫那些警察就不在乎你有没有超速。

到达时大黄蜂几乎一头撞进了基地的侧门，连停下来让引擎降温都顾不上便从中挤了过去。

“炉渣的，好吧，”他对自己耳语着，试图把护甲上的水甩掉一些。“毛巾，毛巾，那些该死的毛巾都跑哪去了？真是——”

大黄蜂冲向了他先前存在沙发底下的那沓备用毛巾，惊叫一声感到脚下一滑让他狠狠摔到了地上。他发出一阵吸气声挣扎着爬起身，急忙四处观望了几下，尽可能安静地朝那沙发爬去以免先前的噪音把谁惊醒了过来。

“炉渣，”他嘟哝着，趴到了地上，试着无视他护甲与水泥地面相摩擦而产生的刺耳噪音。擎天柱睡得应该没_那么_浅吧？大黄蜂边试着说服自己他不会有事边伸手到沙发底下乱摸一通，指尖碰上的柔软布料令他大大松了一口气。

“大黄蜂？”

大黄蜂觉得自己可能会挨吓出火种衰竭。他很快收回手，往后一扭转过身望向来者。_哦，去它渣的！_他酸酸地想道，强装出一副无辜的笑容注视着眼前那疲倦而困惑的救护车。

“我控制器掉了！”大黄蜂当即脱口而出，辩护般举起了双手。“抱歉！我被吓了一下所以我绊倒了！正-正摔到沙发后面！我往后摔的！”

救护车明显不信，他缓缓抱起了胳膊，面甲上那副百万年如一日的蹙眉几乎加深到了物理上不可能的地步。“早上五点半，大黄蜂，”他简短地说。“为什么你会在玩游戏？”

“我——呃——我玩得太入迷了而已！”大黄蜂说着，佯装出一副轻佻的语调，只希望自己听起来没有这么心虚。

“真神奇，电视都没开呢你就玩得这么出神了，”救护车说道，眉头皱得更蛮横了一些。

大黄蜂的光镜朝电视机瞄上了一眼，他再次紧张地笑了笑，耸耸肩。“我把电源切了，就在弄掉控制器的时候——我_丢开_了我的控制器，其实，”他试探着说。“然后那电视。就不小心把电源线给拉掉了。有够好笑的，是不是？我猜我下次不该这样熬夜了，对吧？弄得脑子都晕乎了。”

“是么，”救护车说道，光镜眯成了两条缝。“晕乎到你‘弄掉控制器’之后立即跑到外面扎进了一个水池里？”

_炉渣！_大黄蜂望向了自己先前留在地面上的那一长串水渍，突然安静下来的气氛愈发映衬出了水珠从他机身上一点点流下来滴到地上_啪嗒，啪嗒，啪嗒_的声响。他努力咧开嘴耸了耸肩，竭力试图想出一个借口。_任何东西，拜托了，仔细想！你有想过后备计划的！不是吗？_

“我累了嘛，”大黄蜂说道，火种在自己胸腔里砰砰跳动着。“所以我出门倒了盆水到头上。好保持清醒。所以我能专心打通BOSS关。但是我输了，所以我一发火就把我的控制器给扔了然后那就是为什么我浑身湿嗒嗒的而且电视也没开。”

寂静覆上了大黄蜂的音频接收器，他的光镜锁在救护车身上，对方的神情到现在没移动过分毫。他面甲上的一块镀层正抽动着，他的上下颚咬得如此之紧大黄蜂几乎感觉自己能看见他咬在一起磨的牙关。但大黄蜂不敢动，保持着一副漆在面甲上的笑容仿佛这样就能让他看起来没那么心虚。

“你去哪儿了，大黄蜂？”救护车问道，语气比大黄蜂以往听过的都要严厉。他打了一阵寒战，强迫自己与那医官保持着眼神接触。

“事情就是这样的，我发誓”大黄蜂说道，只希望自己的手指能别再继续打颤。“难道我会跟你说谎吗，大夫？”

救护车盯了大黄蜂像是有一个世纪那么久，蓝色的光学镜如寒冰一样凛冽，以一种完全称不上令人舒心的方式直直望穿了他的机身。大黄蜂一个活塞都不敢动，仿佛一个动作就能把他和闪电纠缠在一起的图像发送到救护车的处理器里。那医官几乎像是想用眼神逼他招供，要把他一直盯到崩溃为止，而在结结实实的一分钟过去了之后，大黄蜂开始担心这招可能真的能管用。

“别瞎操心了，大夫，”大黄蜂说道，对方光镜中闪过的一丝凶狠令他的声音颤了颤。“我真的是认真的。要是我想扯谎的话，我会编个好得多的故事的，相信我。”

救护车没有回复，只是往前走了一步朝大黄蜂伸出一只手，示意他握上。大黄蜂迟疑地照做了，措手不及地看着救护车一下子将他拉起身，光学镜几乎能在那迷你金刚的镀层上灼出洞来。

“你该休息休息，如果你真的熬夜了，”救护车说，五官仍然怀疑般拧在一起。

“会的，”大黄蜂尽可能轻快地说，把手从救护车手中抽了出来朝自己的房间跑去，在身后甩上了门并一下子跳上了他的床铺。

_太险了，_他想道。排气扇一卡一卡地转着，大黄蜂蜷成了一个打着颤的球试图让自己冷静下来。_那真的，真的太险了。他准知道。他肯定知道了。炉渣。。。我完蛋了。_

忧虑牵扯起了他的火种，朝自己的数据板望了望想着闪电有没有安全地回到他自己的基地里面。他全身每一个零件都想给闪电发一条简讯，只要能得到对方仍然平安无事的确认就好，但那太过冒险。要是让威震天看见闪电收到了一条短信——或者，更糟，要是让救护车看见大黄蜂在给闪电发信息——他们可就不只是玩完这么简单了。联系对方本来就十分危险，而且大黄蜂相当确定数据板改造建立的双向通讯还是违法的，他拒绝让闪电因为自己遇上麻烦。

他最终决定就那么蜷着，紧紧闭上了光镜一次又一次祈祷希望自己很快能再在战场上见到一个安然无恙的闪电。

* * *

  


威震天在矿洞中安静地散着步，空洞的脚步声在隧道中回荡着，处理器就他在几分钟前才遇上的事而言显得相当冷静。闪电，一台以比螺母睡得都要死而出名的机子，正在基地入口旁兜着圈，在太阳都还没升起之前便已经完全清醒，带着那副每当威震天对他生疑时他都会摆出的空白神色。

到现在那几乎已经成为了常态。自他那次‘独自’在森林里度过的时光之后闪电的举止就一直引人瞩目地反常——他的忠诚似乎并未动摇，但威震天非常清楚有东西不太对劲。那三变战士近来变得更加沉着，更加冷静，少了些先前冲动的性子。

所有这些本都应该让威震天感到骄傲，但现在却只令他疑心重重。闪电没有理由会历经如此变化——要知道威震天已经尝试改变他试了几个世纪都没有成功。三个月不该让一台机子产生这样剧烈的改变，至少不会在没有外界影响的情况下。

他走进控制区，光镜锁上了在键盘上不停敲击的桑达克教授，他的桌面上散布着太空桥和其他各式赛博坦科技的蓝图。威震天对那人类的进展很满意，甚至对他在逆向工程方面的过人才华感到有些讶异。区区几张折跃场生成器的老旧图纸，他就能造出一个几近完美的复制品。

_其实还挺可惜的，_威震天漫不经心地想着，走到那人类身旁敲了敲玻璃。_不过他可以把这个项目先放一放。_

“桑达克教授，”威震天冷冷地说道，看着那人类转过了身。

“威震天，”那人类说，低下了头注视着他那细小的肉质手指。“我昨晚没怎么睡。还有，我很高兴告诉你我——”=

“太空桥项目需要被暂时搁置，”威震天插嘴说，得意地笑了笑看着那人类做出一副困惑的表情。

“我。。。不好意思？”

“我想让你当下先把你的特长发挥在另外一个方面，”威震天继续说，轻轻弯下身并压低了声音。“就问你愿意么？”

威震天并没有在询问，桑达克教授明显也知道，因为他很快就点了点头。_可悲的碳基生物，_威震天想道。_如此才华屈居在如此一个软弱、无用的身体之内。_

“只要你开口，威震天，”桑达克说道，声音显得分外小心谨慎。威震天得意地笑了笑。

“你不会正好知道一个变形齿轮是什么吧？”他说，保持着语调的刺耳，一阵阴毒的期许却早已在他的火种之内燃烧了起来。

“一个。。。变形齿轮，”桑达克重复道，看上去既若有所思又十分困惑。“不，恐怕我并不知道。”

“一个变形齿轮，”威震天解释道。“便是允许赛博坦人拥有变形能力的器官。我在考虑让你建造一个。”

桑达克的困惑之情愈发明显了，他稍稍歪了下头，眉头皱到了一起。“建造一个？”他问道。“。。。为什么？”

“我发现我的部队中出现了一些摩擦，”威震天故作神秘地低声说。“而我相信让你给我做一次机体改造可能会是个不错的解决方法。”

桑达克的眼睛睁圆了那么一下，不过他显然在试着收敛好自己的表情。“你想要的会是什么样的。。。 _改造？_”他紧张地问。“我恐怕并不怎么了解赛博坦人的生物构造，毕竟你的大部分机体都是Sari的——是那把火种源之匙修复的，所以我没能得到什么机会去研究它，而且——”

“我会给你提供一具机体用来研究的，”威震天沉着地说。“你将要仿造的，是闪电的变形齿轮。”

“闪电的？”桑达克问，没能藏住闪过他面孔的那丝惊慌。“但——他很不稳定，不是么？我不认为——”

“我向你保证，你与他的接触之间不会出任何事，”威震天镇静地说，尽管他自己并不怎么清楚。“他可以算是某种雏形，来自一名已经不在我们队伍之中的霸天虎许久以前接下的一个研究项目。而要复兴这个项目，我相信现在将会是一个完美的时机，有你的才能和这些向你开放的资源相协。”

桑达克看上去十分忧虑，但看见他最终点了点头并不让威震天惊讶。碳基生物都算不上什么硬骨头，一个威震天很乐意压榨的特性。他站起身，在那玻璃墙壁上敲了几敲，一个愉悦的笑容取代了先前那副得意的微笑。

“好极了，”威震天说道。“继续在我的太空桥上下功夫，但研究变形齿轮将是你的优先项目。我确定你也明白这样的消息是不能传出去的，是么？”

桑达克再一次沉默地点点头，整理起了他桌面上的几页纸张，看上去有些踌躇。“但，嗯，”他慢慢说道，“我该如何——”

“等我传令，”威震天说着转身离开了，刻意不透露细节省得那人类继续提问。“与此同时，那个信标生成器可不会自己把自己设计好，对么？”

威震天意识到自己愉悦得嘴角都不禁翘了起来。他离开控制中心，路过时朝闪电紧闭的房门瞥上了几眼。闪电的“改造”并没有同预想之中那样发展实在是一大遗憾——从很多方面来讲都是。他性格上的缺陷便是一个，仅仅是因为他为他们在战场上提供的巨大优势才得以被接受。但威震天拒绝让自己仅剩的几个高层之一在他面前扯谎时光镜都不眨一下。

而虽然威震天无法确定闪电究竟在打什么算盘，他发现自己也并不那么在意。桑达克的成功将能把闪电彻底淘汰，而无论那三变战士在做什么，都不再将是他的困扰了。


	4. 第四章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 部分机体手术解剖描写预警

“_真是的，_大黄蜂！”Sari哀嚎着，把控制器摔到地上扯起了她的两条马尾辫。“我只想赢你一次！_一次！_求你了？就_一次_行吗？”

“你要练才能进步啊，而跟我在一起，你拥有的可是一位大师级的训练对手，”大黄蜂傲慢地说道，看着屏幕上阵阵彩光庆祝起了他的胜利同时Sari的角色正窝在墙角里。“我不能**让**你赢，那有什么好玩的？”

“_每一次_都输又有什么好玩的？”Sari嘟哝着说。

“噢，得啦，那么愁眉苦脸的干嘛？”大黄蜂大笑起来，弯下身捏着Sari的脸颊，强行把她的嘴角拉成了一个夸张的微笑。“你这次也表现得很不错了！要是,说，再来几次，你说不定真的能击败我呐！来嘛？”

Sari安静地考虑了好一会儿之后才叹了口气把她的控制器捡了回来。“好吧，”她说。“但起码放一放水，行不？”

“没门儿，”大黄蜂咧开嘴说，开了一局新游戏并立刻操控着他的角色扑到了Sari的身上。

Sari喉头泄出来那句气恼的笑声足以令大黄蜂摆出一副得意的笑容。他还刻意让她打着了几招，手指在按键之间来回穿梭玩起了大概是他们的第几万局忍者格斗士。Sari还从来没能在大黄蜂的最佳领域——这个游戏上击败过他，但她从来不会认栽，总是顽强抵抗着，黑亮的眼睛眯了起来全神贯注在他们面前的屏幕上。

击败Sari从来就不是件难事，但大黄蜂总会确保让她先以几下重击绊住他的角色之后才发出最后的进攻并毫无例外地将胜利据为己有。Sari恼怒地喊了起来将她的控制器丢到了房间的另一角，抱起了胳膊，从大黄蜂的发声器中勾出了一阵咯咯笑声。

“你在笑什么？”她没好气地问道。

“就是，你现在居然还会输了以后生气，挺可爱的，”大黄蜂轻笑几声说。“再来？”

“丫的，不，”Sari毫不客气地回绝了。“我今天输得够多的了，非常不感谢。”

“拜托？”大黄蜂试探着说，清楚地知道Sari脸上那副怒视已经代表了结局已定。“就一次？”

“_不要。_”

“真逊。你只是输不起而已。”

“才不是！”

“明明就是！”

* * *

桑达克对时间的概念许久以前就已经消融了，所以尽管不知道自己在他那圆柱状的监狱里被困了多久，他至少能够确定被从那个牢笼中释放的确是个不错的待遇。

虽然若是威震天没有走在他身后几码的地方，眯紧了冰冷的光学镜，像只跟踪着自己猎物的捕食者一样盯着他的话，那经历无疑会令人自在得多。桑达克没能忍回顺着他脊背渗进来的阵阵寒意，手中紧抓着一个先前提供给他的工具箱，手指打颤打得他要竭力才能继续把它握在手里。

“威震天，”桑达克说，咬了咬牙看着通向闪电房间的那扇门变得越来越近。“你真的确定——”

“我没有询问你的意见，桑达克教授，”威震天低声说道。

“是的，可——闪电并不是以他对人类的喜爱而知名的，我担心——”

“你到这来不是来提意见的，”威震天呵斥道，语气突然要凶险得多。“_继续。_”

桑达克已经被惊疑占据了，脑内的思绪即使他再努力地想把它们稳下来也在疯狂打着转。他对赛博坦人生物构造的认知几乎为零——他苍天在上要怎么仿造一个世上绝无仅有的变形齿轮然后将其装配到另一具躯体里面？

_这就像要凭空造出一个战机引擎然后把它塞到一辆轿车里面，_桑达克焦躁地想着。_真是疯了，彻彻底底地疯了。我不能这么做，这就是一个不可能的任务！我光要为威震天构筑太空桥就足够艰难了，更甚者，我连其他的参考资料的没有！绝对的疯狂。_

桑达克用力咽了口唾沫抬头望向闪电的房门，发着抖看着威震天十分随意地扭开了手柄擅自走进去。里面的天花板高得令人发晕，高到桑达克几乎无法看见自己上方岩壁的轮廓。

“我们的时间不是无限的，教授，”威震天说，稍稍歪了歪头对上桑达克的视线，一个自满的微笑勾起了他的嘴角但他的光学镜仍是那般冷漠。“过来。”

_这绝对是疯了，_桑达克想道，把他的工具箱提到了胸前紧抓着朝房间中心的床铺走去。闪电宽大的机翼垂在两侧，时不时便随着那只悬在床沿的大手的抽动痉挛一下。

在他们的基地里困了如此之久，对于霸天虎们的个头桑达克是早已心知肚明，但靠近闪电的躯体仍然让他的心沉了一下。他的脖子梗得越来越厉害试着望过床沿之后，阴影覆盖着他的面孔只因闪电的机翼遮住了那暗淡的灯光，将他抛进了一片短暂的黑暗当中。

“我-有点高了，”桑达克说道，啃咬着他的脸颊内侧。“床铺，我是说。”

威震天疲倦般叹了口气，一只手伸过来攥住了桑达克外套的后领把他丢到闪电身侧，一个离地面足有十尺的地方。桑达克摇晃了一下，头中的眩晕感令他不禁有些难受，尽量试着不去向下看。

“谢谢，”他虚弱地说道。

威震天不过哼了一声，靠在闪电的床沿上像只鹰一样注视着桑达克。“动作快点吧，那，”他简单地说。

“是的，当然，”桑达克说道。_只要能让我快点出去。什么都可以。_

_呼。_桑达克惊叫一声倒退了几步几乎绊在自己的步子上，视线猛地朝闪电头雕的方向转了过去。那三变战士毫无生气的样子真有些怕人，他的单只光学镜翻向后方，暗色的电路和缆线盘绕着那闪烁不定的深红色镜片。他的嘴微微张着，一丝黏稠的粉色液体从他唇边滴落流到下方的床铺上。

“他。。。他还好吗？”桑达克问道，注视着闪电的面甲换成黑色，平日的微笑往下弯形成了一个可怖的怒容。

“你该关心的是他的变形齿轮，不是他的健康状况，”威震天冷冷地说。“他服了镇静剂，不会出事。而且我的确相信你还有任务要完成，不是么？”

桑达克顿了一下，手指在工具旁紧紧收拢，发现自己对这样侵入闪电的机体有多迟疑令他有些惊讶。闪电几个星期前才透露过Sari，虽然是间接的，而桑达克就是摆脱不了他可能知道些什么东西这个念头。也许他遇见过她和那些汽车人在一起？擎天柱会保证她的安全的，不是吗？就连救护车都很好地接受了那人类女孩，而且大黄蜂是她最好的朋友——他们肯定不会让她遇上危险的。

“我等着呢，”威震天一声低吼。

桑达克瞬间回过神来，强迫自己没再去想Sari，听着闪电的面甲随一声安静的_呼_又换了一次。

_她没事的，_桑达克告诉自己，展开了一张简陋的图纸铺在地面上。_她一定得没事。_

* * *

“Sari！”大黄蜂叫道，双手拍上自己的头雕，试着不让自己打颤打得那么明显。“滚下去！”

“不要！”Sari大笑起来，两只小手在大黄蜂的角上抓得更紧了，把自己牢牢固定在原地。“继续转！我想看看你能到多快！”

“我不是用来玩的！下去！那_很痒的！_”

Sari不过大笑了起来看着大黄蜂开始绕圈，试着把Sari从他的头雕上甩掉。她许久以前染上了一个喜欢坐在大黄蜂的肩膀或是头雕上的爱好，而大黄蜂平时也很乐意配合，把速度提到最高带着挂在他身上的Sari在基地里跑圈。那总是会让她喜笑颜开，所以那也差不多成为了他们之间的日常游戏。

但对大黄蜂而言那游戏有一部分几周前就被毁了。 当闪电近乎狂热地吻着他，他强有力的双手抚摩着大黄蜂的头雕，指尖轻轻拂过他的两只角。他的触碰几乎就像电流，而大黄蜂作为回应发出的那阵乞食一样可怜兮兮的声音他到现在还没能忘掉。

Sari抓在他角上的两只手或许是完全清白的，但大黄蜂发现那样子要把注意力放在她而不是闪电身上十分困难。而且她也没有半点要帮他把处理器收敛一下的意思，任他的思绪跑脱了缰想着自己什么时候才能再见到闪电。

“再快点！”Sari大笑着坚持道。

“你那样抓着我的角我怎么行嘛！”大黄蜂说，安静地祈祷着希望她能松手。“你快把它们都给扯下来了！”

“好啦！只要你再跑快点！”Sari欢呼着说，杂耍一样把她自己荡到了大黄蜂的脖子上，手指掘进了他喉颈附近的电缆中。

“我头晕！”大黄蜂抗议道，忍回了自己要松的那口气，不过他依旧加快了速度。Sari高声欢叫起来往回一靠，胳膊紧紧揽住大黄蜂的脖子并失控般大笑起来看着基地在他们身周打转。

“再快点！”她开心地尖叫道。

“已经最高速度了！”

“_再快点！_拜托，你行的！你总是能再加快的！”

大黄蜂偷笑了一声——她是对的，毕竟。 他用脚踝上的轮胎玩起了漂移，绕着沙发不停转圈，无视了橡胶在水泥上摩擦所发出的一阵阵刺耳噪音。Sari欢快地尖声叫起来，围在大黄蜂脖子旁边的双手加重了力道。他们以严重极其危险的速度到处横冲直撞，两个在一起笑得嗓子都要哑了。

大黄蜂超喜欢这样跟Sari在一起犯蠢的时候——她对于生命的热情几乎跟他不相上下，总是很乐意接纳他旺盛的精力，以鼓励他像个精神病一样在基地里跑圈。她唯一的条件便是她必须也得能加入进来，而在他们两个之间，救护车已经完全放弃了把轮胎印从地上清理掉的努力。

他们在一起就是势不可挡的，大黄蜂幸福地想道，引擎欢快地嗡鸣起来，从Sari那儿挣了几声叫好。

大黄蜂在他们的欢笑中陷得如此之深他都没注意到面前出现的那个巨大的绿色物体，接着他惊叫了一声一头撞了上去，一下子绊倒栽到了地上痛叫起来。

“嗷！”他没好气地喊道。“_隔板！_”

“我跟你_说了_刹住！”隔板很快说，弯下身把Sari从地上托了起来，掸了几下将灰尘从她的头发上拍掉，动作轻柔得不可思议。“你没事吧，Sari？”

“是啊，”Sari咕哝着，揉了揉她的腰。“真有你的,Bee。”

“我也没事，谢了，”大黄蜂挖苦般说道，自己把自己从地上扶起来并欣赏起了沙发旁围绕着的环形胎印。“抱歉了,老隔，没听见你。”

“要是你又得换一次轮胎救护车肯定得杀了你不可，”隔板说，一抹微笑出卖了他训斥般的语气。“你过去两个月可就耗掉了一整套！”

“我喜欢画圈圈嘛！”大黄蜂辩护道，咧开了嘴指着地面。“看看！我站直着漂了,有,整整一分钟呐！有本事破那个，大螺栓！”

“我。。。并不真的想，”隔板说。“你得更注意点，小兄弟！你刚差点摔到Sari身上！”

“嘿，那是_你的_错，”大黄蜂大笑起来。“要不是你一下子拦在前面我们本来都没事的。她抓得紧着呐！没事！”

隔板低头望向Sari，那小女孩急忙点了点头。“别担心，大家伙，”她轻快地说。“就算我摔下来了Bee也会接住的。我放心他。”

“好吧，”隔板说，光学镜踌躇般眯紧了些。“我只是不希望你们受伤，好吗？”

“她不会的！”大黄蜂说道，把Sari从隔板手里拽过来丢到了自己的肩膀上面。“嘿，顺便——忍者格斗士？你想来一局不？”

“别答应！”Sari咯咯笑起来，头摇得像个拨浪鼓。“他今天可是杀人不眨眼的！”

“我_一直都是_杀人不眨眼的！”大黄蜂说道。“一个回合，来吧！想的话你们还能组队！二打一？”

隔板轻笑几声摇了摇头，不过他依旧坐了下来，拍着身旁的那个空位。“就一局，”他严肃地说，似乎只庆幸能有个不把极速转圈包括在内的活动。“来吧，Sari。Bee得被煞煞威风了。”

“我们要_输_的，”Sari发着牢骚，不过她没有争辩任大黄蜂兴奋地跑向沙发并把她一并丢了上去。

“没错，你们会，”他开心地说，打开电视用手中的几个控制器玩起了杂耍。“准备好啦，废柴们！”

隔板和Sari把头凑到了一起去开始耳语，商量起了一个进攻计划。大黄蜂感到自己的火种在胸腔里温暖地搏动着。他的情感生活也许是无法望见出头之日的一团糟，但这两个没有一次不能让他感觉好些的。他们几秒钟之后便挂上了两幅相配的得意笑容，时不时朝大黄蜂这里瞥上几眼，明显对他们要用以将他击败的计划感到相当自信。

_门都没有，_大黄蜂坚定地想，拇指在自己的控制器上威胁般敲了几下，向他们报以一副恶毒的微笑。

有他们两个在身边时很难去感到低落或是孤独，那点他可以确定。大黄蜂咧开了嘴看着眼前的关卡加载完毕并立即将他的角色抛了出去，一击将Sari和隔板都打倒在地。他得意地大笑几声躲开了来自隔板的进攻，一下子将他扔出了屏幕外并欢呼一声听着Sari再次发起了牢骚。

就算闪电不能一直陪在他身边，至少他还有他们两个。

* * *

每一次切割都在令桑达克愈感不安。他的手奇迹般地十分平稳，身为一个工程师的基本保持着他动作的小心谨慎，但桑达克压不下他自己心中的那股惧怕。

就连在桑达克用一个喷灯切开了闪电的腹部将那金属撬开之后，闪电机体内的一个活塞都未曾移动过。那十分令人不安，往轻了来说，这样在一个处在不知有没有效的麻醉之下的机器人身上开刀，但无论如何桑达克延续了他的解剖，试着忽略身后威震天审视般的锐利目光。桑达克导开了另一团缆线向闪电变形齿轮的方向挖掘着，注意没将任何物件偏离太多，保持着动作的缓慢以避免遇上变数。

除开当下状况的形势，他完全可以坐在那欣赏闪电机体错综复杂的内里欣赏上几个小时，被眼前的一切所深深震撼。每一根缆线都被安置得如此令人舒心，每一节卡钳整齐排列，无穷无尽的液压管线和电路以及拉杆被如此紧密如此精致地编织在一起。

其中区区毫厘内内所包含的科技便比桑达克这辈子见过的都要多，他无比渴望能直接那样坐下来研究，不停记笔记直到手酸为止。但他继续钻探进去，搜索着任何可以被称作是一个器官的物件，急切地想让威震天的光学镜移向别处而不是继续锁在他的后背上。

_呼。_桑达克被轻轻吓了一跳，手指撞上了一个厚重的瓷质电容器。他焦急地朝闪电的面甲撇了一眼。那三变战士仍然毫无动静，谢天谢地，他猩红色的护目镜朦胧地明明灭灭，嘴角下弯形成了一个莫名可怖的讥讽。桑达克顿了一下下，不怎么习惯看见那张脸上出现任何愤怒之外的元素。

_别分心，_桑达克严厉地告诉自己，强迫自己把视线移回到了闪电暴露在外的腹腔上。_专心解决手头的事。所有这些科技。。。电路的连合简直就是天衣无缝。我从来没有见过这般精妙排列的缆线。_

要保持专注几乎是不可能的，但桑达克让自己的双手即使在他神游的时候也继续工作着，在闪电的机身内部不停搜寻仿佛在那一丛丛神经元和电缆下藏着的是珍贵的宝藏。时间在寂静中一分一秒地流过，桑达克继续搜索着，感到他的内里绷得越来越紧。渐渐地他得勉强才能从他在那些电子元件中蛀出的空隙中钻过，一柄手电筒挥舞着希望能让什么东西浮现出来。

“你确定那变形齿轮是在左侧的吗？”桑达克问道，心怦怦跳了起来听着威震天不耐烦地吸了一口气。

“我确定，对，”威震天呲牙低吼着说。“继续找。”

“我-我向您表示歉意，但我好像很难锁定它的位置。闪电真的完全失去知觉了，对吧？我想——”

_呼。呼。呼。呼 呼呼 呼 呼。_

桑达克惊叫一声往后绊了一下，心几乎能跳进嗓子眼里，呲了呲牙感到他的头发被什么东西钩住直接从头皮上扯了下来。他的视线猛然转向闪电的面甲，看着它失控般又转换了几次才缓下来，那单只光学镜像先前一样诡异地朝后翻着，亮粉色的液体沾染着他的唇角。

“那是怎么回事？”桑达克耳语道，双手不停发抖，竭力试着才没弄掉他的工具。

“他就是那样的，”威震天不屑一顾地说。“继续。”

“但是——”

“_继续。_”

跟那样一个口吻并没有什么可以争执的余地。桑达克急忙点点头，轻轻皱了皱眉再次弯下身来。有什么东西钩住了他的头发，可是是什么？闪电的机身自他来到这里之后就一直没动过，他的线路也同样没对桑达克的触碰起过任何反应，除开那些偶尔会没精打采地闪一闪的生物光。

桑达克梗着脖子挥了挥他的手电筒，惊讶地眨了眨眼看见自己的一撮头发正挂在一个较大的银色齿轮上。他眯紧了眼睛凑近看，把一团缆线拨到了一边随后深吸一口气。

“威震天？”他说，声音有些急促。“变形齿轮，是不是。。。通常都比较。。。油？”

“我并不是医官，但也许吧，”威震天阴沉地说。“你找到了？”

桑达克盯着眼前离他手指只有几寸的黑色组织，用力咽了口唾沫。他从来没有见过变形齿轮，但他确定这并不是它们正常的样子。上面一种浓稠的油性物质几乎是在流动，四周围绕着的那一大丛沾满油烟的齿轮与链条一路延伸到闪电的机身内部。

就正当他在看的时候，一声轻呼 从闪电的头雕附近传了过来，接着那些零件开始转动，一连串活塞抽动着将那巨大的黑色球体向左推了几寸。

_但他没有变形，_桑达克好奇地想道。_只是他的脸换了。。。难道它们是之间有一种关联使得它们相互作用。。。？_

“是的，”他说。“我找到了。”

“很好，”威震天低吟道，语气突然柔和得多了。“尽量多记些资料。如果需要的话我们今后还能再来。”

桑达克点了点头即使知道威震天并不能看见他，调着调他的护目镜并翻找起了他的摄像机。要仿制这样一个物件将会是个更甚建造于太空桥的工程。其结构复杂得几乎有些荒唐，而桑达克完全不清楚哪一个零件是变形齿轮的必要原件而哪一个只单纯是闪电机体的一部分。

虽然他试着压下去，但在一张接一张的照片和一行行的潦草笔记之后桑达克仍然忍不住感到有些兴奋。这绝对是，毫无疑问，他这一生中见过的最最精妙的机械工程之一。忧虑仍旧在他的肠肚深处来回徘徊——担心威震天在计划什么，担心这般令人瞠目结舌的科技是否真的能被重现——但桑达克几乎感觉像又回到了小时候，将电脑主机大卸八块然后再重组，写下的每一个字母都代表着他学识的进一步丰富。

_等我回去的时候一定要把这说给Sari听，_桑达克出神地想着。_嗯。。。。_如果_我能回去，我估计。_

“动作快点吧，”威震天说道，声音的边缘悬着一股凶险的意味。“他可能不久就要醒过来了，而你将会抹除掉你留下的一切痕迹。”

“是的，”桑达克嘟喃着说，翻开他笔记簿的一页新纸尽可能快地写了起来。“绝对的。”

如果这里有一件桑达克不希望发生的事，那就是让闪电醒过来看见一个人类在他的身侧上开了一个洞。因为即使桑达克近来的所作所为不不怎么光彩，他确定威震天至少会在工作完成之前保住他的性命。而闪电可就不会那么仁慈了。

* * *

闪电感到他的处理器试了几次才得以让自己清醒过来，他的发声器中泄出了一声细微的呻吟，视线闪烁着无法聚焦。

他在哪？发生什么了？他感到浑身冰冷，一阵奇怪的紧绷感像硫酸一样在他的油箱里翻腾着。面甲上阵阵钝痛，他下意识地朝嘴角旁那股湿黏的感觉一抹，抬起了手举在面前。

_能量液？_他想道，火种怦怦跳着，仔细检验起了手掌上亮粉色的污迹。_怎么会。。。？_

他试图坐起身却立即抽搐了一下，躺了回来将一只手捂上身侧那酸得让他呲牙咧嘴的部位。有什么东西感觉不对。他说不太清楚究竟是什么，但他知道要相信自己的本能，而他的处理器正在片刻不停地运转着，试图理清他此时莫名的感受。

他的头雕一阵酸痛，他的火种怦怦跳着，他的油箱不停翻腾。那一切都感觉无比反常，但一次简单的扫描诊断证表明着他全身上下没有一寸不对的。他的机身处在最佳状态，正如同他不久前回到自己的房间打算休息一阵的时候。

那为什么他会感到这么_不对劲？_

闪电花了好一会儿才意识到自己的双手正在发颤，他的整个机身颤抖着连带装甲都敲到了一起去喀哒作响。出什么事了，他相当肯定这点。模糊的图像闪过他的处理器——过于明亮的灯光，身侧一阵灼烧般的疼痛，什么东西在他的体内来回拨弄，反复涌上他的面甲的滚烫，一次一次又一次。

不假思索地，闪电猛然坐起了身来，无视了神经元中划过的阵阵剧痛。_他又开始做梦了。_他一定是。那光亮，面甲上的不适感，变形齿轮中的钝痛，那种被自己的机体禁锢住无法动弹的感觉。就像是他许久以来一直被迫承受的梦魇，布满了黑寡妇俯卧在他上方的图像和困惑与恐惧点缀着他处理器内部的感觉。它们全都联结在了一起。

他扭头四处张望起来，接着皱了皱眉头。那说不通。黑寡妇早已叛逃，而自从在树林里和大黄蜂度过的那些日子之后他就再也没做过噩梦。为什么它们现在又回来了？对与此刻自己难以捉摸的感受他没有任何一个符合逻辑的解释，而仅仅是那无法解答的疑问便令闪电颤抖得愈发剧烈，浑身战栗着感到处理器徒劳地试图将零散的碎片拼接在一起。

什么都没有。

他低头望向了自己的数据板，衡量着要不要拨通大黄蜂的通讯链。跟那小汽车人倾诉先前就帮过他，不是么？在跟大黄蜂坦白了他的梦境之后他就再也没怎么遇见过它们——特别是像这样的梦，这样能让他的冷凝液冻结、让他的视线变得黯淡无光的梦。一次简单的谈话无疑能让他的处理器安稳下来，或者，至少，给自己提供一个分散注意力的对象。

一只手伸向了他的数据板，但很快便又被收了回来重新垂在他身侧。闪电叹口气躺了回去，揉了揉面甲徒劳地试着驱走那股酸痛。根据他的内置时钟，现在仍然是下午，而大黄蜂无疑正与他的队友待在一起。而尽管再想，闪电就是没法让自己去打扰他们。

那只是个梦。一定只是个梦而已。不过是平日里所有的压抑与思念将一个早已被遗忘的梦魇唤醒了过来。这点事不值得拿来烦他。大黄蜂无疑会有比起安慰一个吓坏了的三变战士更为重要的事情要做。

_只是一个梦，_闪电严厉地告诉自己，合上光学镜心不在焉地揉搓起了他变形齿轮周围的装甲。_那只是一个梦。你一点事都没有。_

他感觉他连自己都说服不了，但无论如何闪电保持光学镜紧闭着，不想向区区一阵不安的感觉屈服。一旦冷静下来，他就给大黄蜂发信息要求一次见面——他们上一次见到对方也不过才一周前的事，但闪电发现自己比许久以来的任何时候都要想念他的小虫子。

该死的小汽车人，总是那么讨喜，光是看着他都能让人舒心下来。想着大黄蜂，闪电慢慢感到好过了不少，手指轻轻在自己的镀层上画起了圈。能在他人身上寻到如此慰藉无疑是种可悲的举动，但幸运的是，他此刻正独自待在自己的房间里。只要无人旁观，闪电完全不在意自己是可悲与否，任由一抹微笑将他的嘴角牵了起来。


	5. 第五章

卵石在大黄蜂的轮胎下喀咯响着，还有几个打到了他的挡风玻璃上。他刚刚才冲上河岸，就算知道加速也不能让他别早到也仍旧止不住自己。现在距离他上次见到闪电已经过了差不多一个月，但他最后依然勉强把救护车支开了一会，刚够他溜出基地来。那台年迈的机子似乎对任何大黄蜂想要拥有的独处时间都抱有疑心，即使几周过去了过去他也半点没有要打消怀疑的意思。

但幸运的是，大黄蜂要成功逃脱所需的全部便是一次假装要将救护车拉进来讨论他最喜欢电视节目的尝试——没有一次不能让那医官闷闷地躲到他的房间里去，简直是屡试不爽。大黄蜂对自己轻笑几声将油门踩得更低了些，远光灯划过树影暗沉的轮廓，搜寻着那一抹他迫切地想要见到的熟悉紫色。

没过多久闪电便进入了他的视野，看见那霸天虎让大黄蜂立刻变了形，带着一副微笑用尽全力将自己投到闪电怀里撞上了对方的驾驶舱玻璃。“抱歉我迟到了！”他上气不接下气地说，使劲而将两条胳膊环住了闪电庞大的机身。“救护车最近老是跟在我废气管后面不让自己出去。我还是成功了，不过！只要跟他唠嗑个五分钟的动画片他就差不多落荒而逃了。”

“没事——我也从来没指望你能有多少时间观念的，”闪电干巴巴地说，双手滑到大黄蜂背后一下子把他抱了起来。大黄蜂的嘴角咧得更开了，痛饮下对方的情意并回了几个短暂的吻落在闪电的机身上。

“我想你了，”大黄蜂说，蹭进闪电的臂弯里开心地摆弄起了环着他的两只大手。

“我也想你了，”闪电顿了顿说道。

要是没有因为听到这样一句话而开心死的话大黄蜂大概会被吓到——足够讽刺的是，闪电从来不怎么会吐露他的芯声。大黄蜂随时随地都能说出自己的想法，正如他经常做的那样，但能得到一句回应倒是个意外的惊喜。他歪了歪头朝闪电咧开了嘴，爱慕地注视着闪电机身边缘泛出的丝缕星光。

“所以你这个月都在干什么呢？”他轻快地问道。“有什么了不得的日程给我讲讲呗？你们最近都不偷东西了，我还挺意外。平时拿得那么多，我琢磨着我说不定能经常看见你的。但是你,怎么,从来都没露过面！我上次见到你都不知道多久以前的事了！你——”

“破履条。”

大黄蜂停下来讶异地眨了眨光镜，对闪电语气中的沉重没有半点防备。但他很快点点头，琢磨着霸天虎们肯定是有什么重大的计划，并决定试试从另一个方向切入话题。

“哦，对噢，抱歉。呃，我得了个新游戏！是赛车的，我跟Sari总是玩，跟你说那地图简直_赞透了。_几乎就像真的赛车一样，几乎，差不多了！Sari还要给我们弄到某种VR眼罩之类的东西，你知道，等她爸爸回来的时候还是怎么的。所以它还能变得甚至更棒！”大黄蜂开心地蹭了蹭闪电的胸口，短暂地试图忽视对方面甲上闪过的那抹古怪的神色。“那肯定会酷毙了，因为那样我能真的和Sari一起赛车而不只是载着她兜风，你懂么？”

“那听上去妙极了，”闪电说道，光镜柔和但莫名显得有些无神，就仿佛他在注视着大黄蜂的同时也直直看穿了他。大黄蜂感到他的笑容退去了不少，他稍稍歪了歪头。

“你还好吗？”他问道。“你好像有点分神了。我不会已经开始烦着你了吧？我这不才刚到么！”

“嗯？”闪电的视线突然锐利了些，他坚持般摇了摇头雕。“我的道歉。最近过得挺忙的。请，继续吧。”

大黄蜂皱了皱眉之后才点点头，十指在闪电的指尖旁用力合拢。“是啊，”他说。“呃。。。噢，还有隔板有一天做了一件真的很好玩的事——我本来在沙发上呆着，然后他就走过来拿着一张很大张的纸，对吧？”

大黄蜂顿了顿，望向闪电，等待着平日里那声鼓励他继续说下去的轻哼，一个那三变战士的确有在认真听自己在说什么的确认。但闪电只是盯着，视线固定在大黄蜂的光学镜上方，望着他的方向却没在看着他。大黄蜂皱起眉头把闪电的双手拉到了自己的胸口上，尽可能用力地捏了捏。

“漏电的，”他说道，试着让自己听上去既坚实又轻柔。“怎么回事？你好像有点怪怪的。”

好几秒重过去了之后闪电的光学镜才得以重新聚焦，那景象却只让大黄蜂的火种不自在地颤了颤。闪电的面孔上划过了一抹困惑之后才很快恢复成平时淡漠的神色，然后他心不在焉地耸了耸肩，仍旧直直地盯着大黄蜂的前额。

“没什么，”闪电终于说。“我——”

“别想骗我，”大黄蜂说道，嘴角不悦地弯了弯。

闪电叹了口气，单只光学镜在它的颅眶里转了转才最终对到大黄蜂的上面，一种奇怪的阴影覆上了他的面容。“得承认，我的心思的确不在这，”他安静地说，十指拢在大黄蜂手上的力道几乎能将其碾碎。“我。。。又开始做梦了，我想。”

大黄蜂吃惊地眨了眨光镜，一千条思绪同时划过了他的处理器。闪电已经许久没有抱怨过他的噩梦了——自从他告诉了大黄蜂它们的成因之后就再没有过。那是一个大黄蜂依然无比珍重的时刻，能作为他人的倾听对象令大黄蜂感到无比满足，被需要的感觉令自信与骄傲充斥着他的火种。大黄蜂感到自己的机身稍微垮了那么一点，不禁好奇是不是他不在身边导致了闪电梦魇的回归，接着又很快试着驱走了那个念头。

“呃——没事的，有时候就会那样，”大黄蜂说道，但愿自己听上去就和希望中一样令人舒心。“没什么可担心的，好么？黑寡妇已经失踪了老久了，而且威震天现在喜欢你了，不是吗？所以你不会有事的！”

闪电皱了皱眉，他的下颚连接件抽动着。“我想是这样，”他说，明显并没有信服。“就是。。。它们和以往不一样了。黑寡妇不在其中。而且它们非常地模糊。要回忆也只有几张一闪而过的图像，而且虽然很生动，我却似乎就是无法将它们联系到一起。这很困扰人。”

“我们都有做噩梦的时候！”大黄蜂坚持道。他把闪电的一只手拉到唇边轻轻吻了上去，强迫自己咧开了嘴。“它们会走开的，别担心！可能你只是喝了劣质石油或者怎么样，那总是会让我想睡觉的时候感觉怪怪的。”

“它们几乎每天晚上都会拜访，”闪电说道，将目光移走破开了与大黄蜂的视线接触。

大黄蜂顿了一下咬了咬他的嘴唇，挣扎着想找到合适的措词。他当下最想要的就是帮助闪电，但一个在他处理器深处徘徊着纠缠不放的念头始终在提醒他闪电的梦魇只当在他们一起依偎着度过了许多个夜晚之后才终于离去——一段无论大黄蜂有多渴望，他们都不再可能回得去的时光。

“好——嗯——也许你可以试试直接无视它们？”大黄蜂试探着说。“如果你反正也不怎么记得住，没必要死抓着它们不放的，对吧？”

大黄蜂缩了一下看着闪电的面甲突然换了，一副深红色的怒容替换了原先沉着的蹙眉。“我_试过了_，”闪电呸道，脸侧恼怒般抽了抽。“但当我他渣每天醒来都觉得_难受_的时候要想点其他的事可不怎么_简单。_”

“别冲我发火啊！”大黄蜂简短地说，松开了闪电的手将自己的胳膊抱在胸前。“我只是想帮忙而已，没别的了！”

“_帮忙？_例如先缠着我要坦白然后再提议点跟_别去想_差不多蠢的东西？”闪电不悦的面孔突然阴沉得多了，护目镜愤怒般闪烁起来。“我很担心，你这个死虫子！有什么不对劲，我感觉得出来！而你还建议我_无视_它？”

“不然我该建议什么？”大黄蜂反驳说。

“_什么都不用！_”闪电叱骂道。“你可以让我说说话就这么一次而不是一天到晚它渣把我的音频接收器都给唠叨掉！”

大黄蜂的下巴垮了那么一会儿，光学镜被一阵奇怪的暖意刺得发酸。他从闪电膝上爬了出去站起身，双臂紧紧抱在胸前用力怒视起来。“你平时不会抱怨我说太多的！”大黄蜂辩护道。“你还说过你就_喜欢_我这么多话呐！要是那惹到你了的话，干嘛不直接说？”

闪电哼了一声，同样加入了站立的行列，光机身投下的阴影便能轻易笼罩过大黄蜂的头顶。“因为我_以为_要是我有哪天需要谈论点什么的话，你会_让_我说的，”他嘶嘶叫道。

“我让了啊！”大黄蜂说，音量提得越来越高。“然后你就开始因为那个发脾气了！你到底_想_让我干嘛？”

“_听着！_”闪电叫道。“就这么_一次！听着_就行了！普神知道这辈子终于能他渣地被倾听一下该能有多好！”

大黄蜂突然无话可说了，一下子意识到闪电其实根本不是在生他的气。他缓缓放下胳膊，咬咬牙关试着不让闪电的话语刺得太深。“好，”他尽量沉着地说。“那就说吧。拉勾保证我会安静下来听的。守口如瓶。发誓。”

闪电的神色闪烁了几下，那副蹙眉消淡了那么一会儿。“闭嘴听？你确定你能做得到？”他讥笑着说。

“为了你，我可以试试，”大黄蜂说。“开始吧，那就。你的梦。里面都是什么？”

闪电的面甲仍是猩红，但他僵硬的站姿稍稍放松了一点，牙关用力咬在一起磨着大黄蜂连隔着一段距离都能听见。“很难解释，”他粗声说。“我能感到某个东西在我身侧，到处拨弄，类似于被那个毒妇。。。你懂的。”

大黄蜂点点头，忍回了嘴边的话语，试着想无声地鼓励闪电继续。闪电又沉默了一阵子才让他的面甲换回蓝色，他的光学镜锁在下方。

“我能尝到能量液的味道，”他说，声音不比一阵耳语高多少。“但是我什么都看不见。我的机身不肯回应，旁边时不时就会有一阵红光，但是我无法扭头去看那是什么。而且当我醒过来的时候，我的油箱感觉就像是在翻腾，我的处理器直发晕。我的面甲一抽一抽地痛。似乎没什么是真的有问题的，但它就是感觉不对。我不知道怎么解释，但那种感觉总会比我预料中维持得要久得多。”

“好吧，”大黄蜂慢慢说道。“那真的超级古怪，这点没得说。”

闪电轻笑一声。“说的真好，”他干巴巴地说。

大黄蜂咧开嘴，朝闪电走近了些将他的胳膊环在那三变战士的大腿上，希望自己能够高点亲一亲对方那副不开心的小表情。“你现在感觉好些了吗？”他充满希冀地问道。

闪电的牙关清晰可闻地磨了一下。“某种意义上，”他咕哝着说。

“你想再抱一下吗？”大黄蜂说道，抬头朝闪电咧了咧嘴。“你不会有事的，我保证。梦又伤不到你。”

_呼。_“你是_一个子都没听进去吗？_”闪电叫道，声音震得树上的叶子都颤了几颤。“我_说了_我每天早上醒过来都觉得像摊锈铁！所以很显然，梦_可以_伤到我！”

大黄蜂皱了皱眉，从闪电身旁退开了几步将手插在腰上。“被恶梦吓到是很正常的，你知道，”他说道，声音比应该的刺耳了太多。“你没必要为了它们就把镀层都拧到一块儿去。”

闪电低吼起来，一阵似是在他的胸腔深处轰隆作响而非从发声器中传出的低沉响声。“你明显没有听我讲，”他说道，对着他怒目而视。

大黄蜂缩了一下，之后站直了身子辩护般扬起了双臂。“没有，我听了，蠢底盘子！”他回敬道。“我_听你讲了！_为什么你它渣要这么生气？你到底想让我_干嘛？_”

“我不知道！”闪电咆哮道。“也许别在我向你诉说了一件让我惧怕到_每天_早上醒过来都_难受得要死_的事情以后立刻提议说_抱一抱_就好？”

“那只是一场梦！”大黄蜂想都没想便脱口而出。“我是说——好吧，我——看着，我知道那是很糟，但它就只是个_梦！_我又不能把它赶走或者怎么样！我希望我_可以，_但是我做不到，然后现在只是因为想帮忙你就开始冲我大喊大叫了？”

“你就是个_蠢货，_”闪电咆哮道。

“_怎么是了？_”

“你在用你的音频接收器，但是你没在_听我讲！_”闪电说着踱起了步，步伐沉重得能都震颤他们身周树木的枝叶。“你的处理器是就和你自己一样小，或者你只是喜欢_装成这样？_”

“我不知道你想让我_干什么！_”大黄蜂重复着，站直了试图显得高一些。

“_听着！_”

“我_听了！_”

“不，你_没有！_而且接着你_就立刻想开始玩亲亲抱抱举高高？_”一根枝条拍上了闪电的面甲，他恼怒地一把抓上去，手稍一使劲就把它从树干上扯了下来。

“我不知道！”大黄蜂叫着，困惑得完全不知所措。“我以为那也许能让你感觉好一点！”

“我不想只是_搂搂抱抱，_大黄蜂！”闪电喊道，用力将那枝条抛到了远处。“你是这炉渣星球上_唯一一个_我会想跟着说点什么的机子！我跟你在一起不只是为了亲热——我信任你，你这个蠢炉渣！”

“我知道，白痴！”大黄蜂回嘴说。“我也信任你的！但是我不知道你想让我做什么！我听你说了，我试着提议做些可能会让你感觉好点的事，故事结束！你还想要我干嘛？”

“我_不知道！_”闪电吼道。

“_那你它渣为什么要生我气？_”

他都不清楚自己口中吐出的词句是些什么。几乎没怎么听，在大黄蜂能够发觉到之前他们的争吵便溶入了其他千百万件各不相同的事物。他们互相吼叫着直到大黄蜂的声带都开始发疼，吵着他们的阵营，关于大黄蜂喋喋不休的毛病，关于闪电面甲转换时制造的恼人的噪声。实际上他们互相喊的那些东西有一半大黄蜂都没想过可以算在烦人的行列里，但是他们两个都已经起了头，大黄蜂无法阻止自己扯着嗓子尖叫出每一件烦过他的鸡毛蒜皮的小事，无论闪电是不是那个话题的中心。

闪电大声抱怨起了螺母。大黄蜂高声发着警车的牢骚。闪电坚称螺母要更加烦人，然后他们再一次冲彼此喊叫起来，怒气冲冲地跺着脚让一团团尘土被他们扬到空中。大黄蜂开始哭喊，而闪电则幸灾乐祸地讥讽着他，深红色的笑容咯咯叫起来任大黄蜂尖叫着要他闭嘴。

大黄蜂过去几个月感到的每一丝不快此时就像被拧开了龙头一样从他的发声器中涛涛涌出，他再试着停下也都只是徒劳无功。救护车几个月前对闪电妄下言论时他沸腾的怒火再次涌现只为演变成一场尖叫着争哪个阵营比较糟的比试，而大黄蜂在不在闪电身边时经常会感到的阵阵忧伤则过渡成了对于他们相处时间的稀少的争执。

“哦，还有一件事！”大黄蜂叫道，看着闪电叹口气翻了翻他的光镜。“你总是笑话我有多矮！你到底喜欢还是不喜欢，啊？因为我并不能让我自己变高一点！你有没有考虑过你一天到晚拿这个说事我是_什么感觉？_”

闪电的视线锁上了远处的某件事物，他当即举起一只手示意停下，护目镜闪了闪。“大黄蜂？”

“我在汽车人基地里就已经被笑话够了，然后你比他们都要高！”大黄蜂继续说，踢了一脚地上的泥土并用力抹开了光学镜旁的泪水。“很抱歉我_长得不高_了！我是你自己选的，为什么你还要拿这个来笑话我？”

“大黄蜂！”

“我甚至都没_那么矮！_我有,差不多,十二尺高呐！那是_完全正常的！_”

“大黄蜂！”

“_什么？_”大黄蜂尖叫道，捂着面甲的双手一下子挥开。“_说_就是了！你不需要在我准许过后才能冲我吼！普神知道反正你不一直都在做了！”

闪电无言地指向了远方。大黄蜂又发了一声牢骚才转过身来，不过那阵烦躁很快被眼前闪电所指的景象给掐灭了——一道浅浅的灿粉色撒过天空，将那逐渐淡去的夜色划成了两半。大黄蜂立刻安静了下来——他们吵了一整个晚上？那怎么可能？

“炉渣，”他嘟囔着。

“我们得走了，”闪电说道，语调低沉而阴暗。

“是啊，”大黄蜂闷闷地同意道。

他们在寂静中又站了好一阵，然后大黄蜂感到一阵想要奔向前给闪电一个拥抱的冲动涌进了他的火种。他们争吵的内容他连一半都记不住，同样也不知道他一开始为什么要提起它们。但闪电僵硬的站姿则不这么告诉大黄蜂。

现在，显然，并不是拥抱的时候。

“拜了，那就，”大黄蜂呼了一口气。

“拜，”闪电简短地说。

他们的视线又在彼此身上逗留了有一会儿恐慌才终于完全将他们覆盖在内。大黄蜂一下子转过身跑开，变了形将档速切到最高从树木之间穿过。他几乎没听见闪电奔走的脚步声，只接收到那霸天虎起飞时涡轮被激活的阵阵呼啸。继续向河边冲去，他的火种抽了抽，竭力想忍下那股转身去道歉的冲动。

_我真是个蠢货。_他阴郁地想着。_他只它渣的是想谈谈一个梦，然后现在你们俩都要遇上麻烦了。去它流水线的。我根本都注意不到他死面甲转啊转的的声音了，我干嘛要提起来？_

大黄蜂一接近河岸便跃进了水里，跟随着他的苔石过道，忧心忡忡地看着清晨的阳光撒入河水之中。有一件事能肯定，至少——救护车现在肯定已经醒了，意味着大黄蜂得翻出一个万全的理由才有机会避开对方的疑心。

不过抛开对自己命运逐渐蔓延着的担忧不谈，大黄蜂仍禁不住时时朝天空望去，安静地祈祷着希望闪电也能找到一个解释摆脱当下的困境。


	6. 第六章

大黄蜂是对的——救护车已经醒得不能再醒了，而且_非常_不高兴，一副怒视将他的面甲拉得比大黄蜂有生以来见过的都要长。那医官靠在门边时装出的漫不经心立即让大黄蜂警觉了起来。

大黄蜂在面甲上贴了一副无辜的微笑，揉着自己的后颈试图尽量看起来随意些。“早啊，大夫，”他心虚地说。

“早上五点半，”救护车说，没给留大黄蜂任何好好生造出一个故事的时间。“你去哪了？”

“出门去了，”大黄蜂说道，耸了耸肩膀悄悄挪向自己的房间，希望只要自己走得够慢救护车就不会注意到他。“早上起来呼吸呼吸新鲜空气而已，没别的了。”

“你撒谎技术差劲透了，知道吧？”救护车面无表情地说。

“谁说我在撒谎的？”大黄蜂急促地笑了笑，强迫自己将光学镜继续对在救护车的上面。“你老是抱怨我睡得太晚，然后现在我起早来出去晨跑却又把你惹到了？双重标准可耻啊。”

“我不觉得你知道双重标准是什么，”救护车翻了翻光镜说。

“昂，”大黄蜂紧张地说道。“嘿，这样，要不我现在回去睡觉，然后你就可以像以前一样继续训我说睡太晚了？听上去不错吧？那我就先——”

“大黄蜂，”救护车严厉地说，往旁边一站挡住了大黄蜂回房间的路。“我就呆在这儿，直到你解释到底为什么你要半夜偷偷溜出去。已经几次了现在。你是不是又去参加街头赛车了？因为我们讨论过，我已经跟你说了我不想不得不把你从一座桥下面捡回来。”

“我没参加街头赛车，”大黄蜂说道，匆忙地搜索着一个能从那医官身边溜过去回到他的房间里的法子。他现在最想要的就是冲枕头打上几拳然后躺下来，睡个几个小时好让自己能好好想想怎么向闪电道歉。他满是乱麻而且无比疲累的处理器根本没法理清他脑中的字句，不过他也同样不太清楚自己到底做了什么需要道歉。

_可能是我太不解人意了？_大黄蜂想着，冲自己皱了皱眉。_我是说，那些梦是真的把他吓坏了，你也记得他之前睡觉的时候都是什么样子。哦，渣的，你知道我该干嘛的吗？我应该建议让我们两个一起打个盹的，这样说不定他就可以好好睡上一觉了！该死的，为什么我没有早点想到那个？难怪他这么暴躁，他肯定累得跟废铁似的了！普神在上，我真笨。好，让我先给他发信息说我很抱歉，然后我可以——_

“大黄蜂！”

救护车的声音一下子闯入了大黄蜂的处理器中。他立刻直了直身，光学镜对回到救护车的上面。“抱歉，什么？”

“我_说_你已经表现反常了有_很久_了，大黄蜂，”救护车说，光学镜锐利得像磨尖了的刀子。“你究竟怎么回事？”

“没怎么回事啊，”大黄蜂说道，咬了咬牙关。“只是试试新日程表而已。那也是犯罪？”

“听着，孩子，”救护车说，双手垂到了身侧，神色却依然十分严肃。“自从。。。听着，我知道你说过你不想说这个，但自从你从跟闪电远足完回来了以后，你就好像一直有些不对劲。我知道与一个霸天虎相处这么久肯定没让你好过，相信我，那帮炉渣们平时碰上几面就已经够难对付的了，别说是几个月。所以如果你。。。我不知道，如果你想谈谈的话，我过有很多应付霸天虎的经验，所以——”

大黄蜂感到自己的面容暗沉了下来。他毫不迟疑地打开了对方递来的橄榄枝，皱着眉头。“我说过我不想谈那个，还有哪里不清楚的？”他说道，被自己语气的刺耳惊了一下。“要是我真想说的话，你不觉得我早就会说了吗？别提了然后它渣的让我去睡觉。”

“别那么跟我说话，孩子，”救护车呵斥道。

“好啊，”大黄蜂咕哝着说。“别提了然后_请_它渣让我去睡觉吧。”

救护车的面甲抽了抽，但大黄蜂很快一扭身擦过他身侧，猫腰从医官的一只手臂底下钻了过去冲向自己的房间，拐进去并猛力将房门锁在了身后。他现在最不想应付的可就是更多争吵——他的处理器此时已经抽疼得够厉害的了，别提把大黄蜂惹恼到管不住嘴似乎还正是救护车的特长之一。而且要是大黄蜂此时有一件事不想做，破天荒的，那就是说话。

他抓过一个枕头往面甲上一捂，甚至没发觉自己已经用尽全力尖声叫了起来。大概几个月之前Sari曾提议让他试试用枕头，然而它们对充电虽然没什么实际用处，用来泄愤时这种柔软的布料团子却有着相当不错的隔音效果。大黄蜂又朝枕头里喊了好几分钟，只在他感到它毛绒绒的表面上沾了两大块湿嗒嗒的痕迹时才把它丢到了一边去。

_死救护车，_他想道，翻了个身望向他的数据板。_现在我还得过上几个星期才能再见到闪电，而且救护车又它渣得阴魂不散地盯着我了。为什么你不能就好好记下时间呢,Bee？或者干脆闭上你的嘴？_

大黄蜂伸手把他的数据板拿过来，输入了藏着他和闪电的聊天历史的那道复杂的密码。他们互相联系时总是保持着信息的晦涩与简短，但看到那一行行难以捉摸的文字时大黄蜂的火种仍然温暖了不少。

_明天？_

_午夜。_

就在昨天，大黄蜂的火种还在为能再见到闪电这个念头兴奋地翻着跟斗，机身一阵轻颤，感到一个微笑在自己的面甲上浮现。他们的会面是挺稀松平常，但大黄蜂从来都会为了它们感到无比兴奋。能见到闪电就好比在几个星期的地沟油之后痛饮下一罐甘醇清爽的冷却液。大黄蜂感到自己整个机都瘪了，意识到他们的最近一次拜访纯粹是在浪费时间。

_你甚至都来得及没告诉他你爱他，_他酸酸地想着。_我猜那又得再它渣等上一个月。干得漂亮，蠢货。_

他又盯了一会儿他的数据板，想知道自己能不能用最多十个字有效地将他的歉意尽数表达出来。他必须得保持信息的整洁以免他们的聊天记录有一天被人发现，但尽管再尝试，大黄蜂似乎就是琢磨不出一个对外人来说含糊不清对闪电而言又意味深长的字句组合。

他大声地叹口气，敲下了他唯现在一能想到的东西：_对不起。周六？_

当面道歉绝对会是应对这样一个局面的最佳方式。大黄蜂见过的许多人类影片足够让他明白文字总是能被曲解然后让现状在污泥里陷得更深。他想确保自己的话语不会被误解。

_你很抱歉你没有好好听他讲，没有考虑到他的感受，还就因为你生气拿一堆蠢的不行的事来算旧账。_大黄蜂坚定地告诉自己。_跟他说这些就可以了。干净整洁，接着你就可以亲亲他然后告诉他你爱他了。简单，对吧？天，我现在就想亲他。我连个告别吻都没得。那糟透了。我超喜欢告别吻的。_

一阵敲门声响了几响让大黄蜂抬头朝门口瞥了一眼，然后传进音频接收器的那个声音让他立即翻过了身面对墙壁。

“大黄蜂？”擎天柱。他的声音显得安静但严肃，他的指节再次在门板上敲了敲。“我能进来么？我想跟你谈谈。”

大黄蜂无视了他，合上光镜假装在睡觉即使他知道门是锁着的。擎天柱再次拍了拍门，这回大声了些。

“大黄蜂？”他再次说道。“救护车说——我听说你最近不怎么好过，而且我想知道发生了什么事。谈一谈有时候能帮上忙的，你知道。”

大黄蜂翻了翻紧闭着的光学镜。典型的擎天柱风格，总是希望他团队中的每个人都能坦然相对每件事都能开诚公布。_相信我，大哥，_他讥笑着想道。_跟你谈谈能帮上的只有倒忙。_

擎天柱又敲了几次门才安静地叹一口气，脚步声转向消失在了走廊中，只留下一阵久久不能散去的寂静。大黄蜂把他的枕头塞到了自己怀里，头雕蹭进去了些安静地希望它能给予那种和闪电的座舱散发出的一样令人舒心的温度。

_他会回的，_大黄蜂坚定地告诉自己，一只手覆上了他的数据板。_接着你们就可以好好谈一谈了，一切都会没事的。_

至少，他希望那是真的。他叹息一声将双膝收到了胸前，之后虽然他计划要保持清醒等待着闪电的回复，他的处理器则有其它的念头，一个请求下线的弹窗被发送到了他的显像器上。

大黄蜂无视了几次，但他的处理器始终屹然不动，于是他不情愿地接受了请求，紧紧地抱着他的枕头试图假装那是闪电黑色的大手而不只是一个简陋的替代品。

* * *

_死虫子，_闪电想道，磨牙磨得生疼，走进了矿洞的入口。_他渣的连安静个五分钟听我说话都做不到。蠢货。又笨还发育不良的小害虫。_

他朝转角后瞟了一眼接着尽可能安静地蹑手蹑脚过了主控区，没怎么注意那个在某种繁杂的大型项目蓝图上涂鸦看上去精疲力竭的人类。更多的太空桥垃圾，想必。闪电可懒得去管那些，音频接收器大开着，祈祷希望因为某种奇迹威震天仍然没醒或者起码多少在忙。 

近日来破坏大帝几乎能令他的警戒等级突破上限。他没有什么不同寻常的举动，令那三变战士芯中时常警铃大作的是他看向闪电时多少有些古怪的眼神。显得凶狠，危险，而且完全无法解析。闪电感到那想法令他不自觉地咬起了下颚，一阵寒颤顺着他的后背往下蔓着令他的神经末梢不舒服地抽了抽。

_可能是我对大黄蜂太刻薄了，_闪电疲倦地想道，他的烦躁慢慢淌去，基地内的寂静终于给了他一个冷静下来思考的机会。_他或许是不怎么会安慰人，但是这一切对他而言就跟对你来说一样不熟悉。而且威震天让你操劳成这样也不是他的错。_

闪电感到一阵愧疚猛然冲刷过他的传感器，他不得不咬上了自己的嘴唇才没有叹气出声来。也许他本就不该以为大黄蜂能知道怎么做——闪电自己都不确定他到底想要什么。理想来说，在威震天审察的视线之外度过一个多月这样会是个不错的选项，但闪电知道这样一件事终归也只能是个白日梦。

_也许大黄蜂是对的，_他想道，合上了他的光学镜。_无视那些梦也许的确是容忍它们带来的副作用的最佳办法。一天到晚这么挂念它们很可能便是我醒来会感到如此难受的原因。_

牙咬进了下唇里，闪电继续向他的卧房走去。也许一个简短的道歉和这个月一次额外的会面便是修复他们的关系所需的全部。闪电相当确定自己如此易怒并不是大黄蜂的错，不过是平日里压力稍大了些带来的后遗症而已。

与他深爱着的小汽车人之间一次平和的谈话和一个道歉的吻无疑能多少让闪电静下来一些。

闪电感到自己微微笑了起来，推开自己的房门。在感情这方面大黄蜂或许的确是相当不成熟，但他无疑在努力。值得钦佩，总的来说，而闪电完全乐意为了保住大黄蜂这样一个乐于奉献的傻瓜将自己的尊严弃之不谈。

不过房门后的景象进入视线时那微笑几乎立刻就消失了。闪电的火种慌乱中绊了个跟头，威震天正懒洋洋地坐在他的床上，指间一个数据板被他漫不经心地把玩着。

“欢迎回来，闪电，”威震天低吟道。

闪电微微张开了嘴，处理器运转着试图为自己的突然出现想出一个可行的解释。“早上好，威震天，”他自动说道，听到自己的声音还算是镇静让他松了口气。“嗯。。。您这么早来我的房间是有什么事么？”

威震天又对着他自己轻声哼了一会儿，仍然摆弄着闪电的数据板。闪电感到自己的油箱沉了沉。威震天没有发现他的聊天信息吧？这肯定不过是某种绕着弯子恐吓的方式。闪电与大黄蜂的讨论被锁在好几道密码之后，每一个都复杂得无法强行破解。威震天即使想也不可能独自在八个小时之内黑进去。

“我几个小时之前来到你的房间希望你可以为我执行一次夜间巡逻，”威震天终于说道，随手丢开了数据板并将他的腿从床沿上放了下来。“而看见你不在令我感到很惊讶。”

“我-我出去飞了一圈，”闪电立即撒谎说，“我近日觉得自己需要好好清一清处理器。我为不事先通知擅自离开向您道歉，大人。”

“不用担心这个，”威震天说，声音沉着得令人脊背发凉。“我仅仅是没有意识到你已经养成了这个习惯。”

闪电的声带拧到了一块，留他凝固在原地好一阵子不能言语。_他知道了，_他想道，恐惧撕扯过他的火种。_我不知道他知道了什么。但他知道。_

“我发现少许的日程调整能帮助我放松，”闪电说道，将手收到了背后以藏住开始发颤的手指。

“只要你能保持工作效率你不会从我这听到任何抱怨，”威震天说道，一个淡漠得怕人的微笑在他的面甲上浮现。“我知道你最近感觉压力有些大。”

闪电感到他的油箱正试图把自己打成一个结。“大人？”

“你比平时要安静了许多，”威震天继续说。“更内敛了。而且大约有一给月一次，我会说，你从你的外出中回归并似乎自控得多了。精神也不错，这么说下来。所以我会高度建议你继续如此，毕竟一次简单的_外出飞行_所起到的作用明显对你十分有益。”

_他知道了，_闪电不停地想着。_而且他想让我知道他知道了。渣的，渣的，我真的遇上麻烦了。_

“是的，大人，”闪电顺从地说。

“休息休息并顺便理一下你的处理器吧，”威震天低声哼着，站起身轻轻拍了一下床铺。“你和螺母将会在今晚出去为我搜刮补给，所以若是想的话你一整天都可以用来休整。”

“谢谢，”闪电机械地说。

威震天得意地笑了笑，走过闪电身侧消失在走廊里，留闪电独自被他源源不断地涌入他处理器的一条条思绪所淹没。威震天知道些什么，他很确定。但他能知道些什么呢？闪电冲过去拾起自己的数据板检查过那些日志，注意到就只有一条登入失败的历史。

威震天没有看见那些信息。闪电顿时松了一口气，但稍后那庆幸便又被惊慌所取代了。威震天知道闪电经常偷溜出去，但他连一点证据都没有就可以能得出这个结论。

_该死的，他可真聪明，_闪电酸酸地想道。

一个念头从闪电所有纠缠的思绪中浮现出来，他发着颤的手指抓到了数据扳上开始输入一道又一道的密码进入大黄蜂的聊天窗口。即使他再迫切地想弥补他们之间的关系，现在威震天想必已经盯上了闪电，那汽车人正处在不可估量的危险之中。若是让破坏大帝得知了哪怕一丝现下事态真正的严重性，大黄蜂就跟死人没什么区别了。闪电拒绝导致这一切的发生。

看见大黄蜂发来的一条简讯让他的油箱翻腾了起来，发送时间显示不过几分钟前。

_对不起。周六？_

闪电合上光镜，手指不停地打着颤。他当下最想要的不过就是去说好，去见到大黄蜂，将他拥在怀里像所有成熟的机子一样好好谈谈他们之间的摩擦，但他知道这样一件事不能发生。若是他用芯威震天那警戒的目光足矣洞悉一切，闪电宁愿断线也不想将大黄蜂送到这样一条通往灾难的大道上。

他尽可能迅速地在键盘上敲出了一条信息，试着尽量保持简短。_我们不该来往，_他写道，火种怦怦跳起来看着自己点了发送并再次将聊天窗口藏在了一个又一个密码后面。

无法见到大黄蜂无疑会让接下来的几个月都过得很艰难。但闪电只得等到威震天的疑心衰退，接着他才能冒险再一次去见那小汽车人，并或许从他们中断的地方再次开始。如此一个局面自他们关系之初开始便是无法避免的，这般甚至无法溜出去与对方见面，但即使困难闪电也下了决心要坚持下去。

与大黄蜂相处时产生的不安感是闪电唯一能够忍受的一种。所以他闭上了光学镜，用力咽了口气并希望或许在白天休整能，多少，让他的梦魇消退一些。

* * *

大黄蜂睡梦中猛然睁开了光学镜听见指尖下的数据板安静地叮了一声，令一阵兴奋涌进了他的火种。他一下子坐起身绊了几下想赶紧打开那条信息，却在看见对方发送的内容的瞬间便被失望所淹没。

_我们不该来往。_

大黄蜂感到自己仿佛是在泄气，他的机身垮了垮，继续盯着那条短信。

_我们不该来往。_

那是什么意思？大黄蜂想要的只是道歉，去弥补这一切，而闪电甚至都不想和他说话了？大黄蜂感到自己的光学镜再次升温，匆匆拭去了在他的眼眶上打转的泪水。

一次争执，就那样，然后闪电就再也不想见到他了。大黄蜂的火种一下子似乎凝结成了铁石，他将自己的数据板甩到了墙上，看着它喀哒几声落回地面，屏幕在那撞击下闪烁几下便熄灭了。

_好吧，那就，_大黄蜂想道，把他的枕头捂在怀里紧紧蜷成了一个球。_他还说我不肯听，然后现在他连听我说都不肯了。真他渣的不公平！这个混账！_

大黄蜂顿了顿随后将面甲埋进了枕头里面，沉沉地叹了一口气。

_该死的，_他痛苦地想道。_为什么我不能就好好听他讲呢？普神在上，Bee，你有时候蠢死了知不知道！然后现在你甚至没法道歉因为就那一台你真的关心的机子不想再理你了！干得漂亮，笨蛋。_

一下轻轻的敲门声从门外传来，大黄蜂朝它瞥了一眼，没办法鼓起劲去回应。他现在绝对一点都不想去跟擎天柱谈心，尤其是因为此刻正从他的脸颊上源源不断地滚落流淌到床铺上的泪水。

“嘿，Bee？”一个细小的声音从走廊传过来，大黄蜂感到自己喉头起了一个疙瘩，意识到敲门的是Sari，不是擎天柱。

“怎么？”他回喊道，试图无视自己破得不能再明显的嗓音。

“你还好吗？”

“是-是啊，为什么我会不好？”

另一个厚沉些的声音加入了进来，口吻放轻了显得有些同情。“呃，我们听见你房间里有声音，”隔板的嗓音说。“所以我们只是想过来确定你没事。”

“嗯哼，一点事都没有，”大黄蜂说道，抹开面甲上的泪水在自己的枕头旁边蜷成了一个小球。“我把数据板弄掉了而已。走开，我要睡觉。”

“好的，”隔板很快说，止下了Sari发出的一句抗议声。“你想什么时候出来都可以的。”

“但是救护车说——”

“嘘，Sari，我们先走吧。”

隔板的脚步声渐渐远去，顿了好一阵子之后Sari也加入了离开的行列，将大黄蜂独自留在他重新安静了下来的房间里。他咽下一口啜泣朝自己的数据板望去，安静地抽噎了几下。

_嘿，我猜这意味着救护车不用再担心我为什么要溜出去了，_大黄蜂悲哀地想道。_少一件事不用操心了还，起码。_


	7. 第七章

_好黑。一切都好黑。_

_他的光学镜从一边转到另一边，疯狂地搜索着想找到一丝光亮，一抹色彩，任何东西，但他看见的只有黑暗。这是什么？他以往总能看见她柔韧的身躯俯卧在他上方，四只滚圆发亮的深红色光学镜兴高采烈地注视着他，但现在他能看见的只有黑暗。他是不是根本没有睁开光镜？他不知道，他看不出来，他说不出来，他感觉不到任何东西，为什么他看不见了？_

_他的机身不肯回应。他只想伸一伸自己的手指，去感受它们的动作，去感受液压移动感受关节弯曲，但他什么都感觉不到。他的传感器乱作一团，环绕着的冰凉空气如同针尖令它们不停刺痛，气流涌入它们不该到达的地方，太多知觉却又什么都没有。能感受到一切的同时他却又什么都感觉不到，一个煎熬的组合，麻木与过多的刺激交织到一起。_

_大黄蜂在哪？他还安全么？又或者他也在这儿？_

_有什么东西在触碰他。又小，又软，软，很软，太软了。小得不自然又软得骇人。无论那是什么，他想要冲它尖叫，把它吓走，但他依旧无法移动。他有些慌了，尽管没有人能让他冷静下来，没有人能够帮助他。_

_大黄蜂要是也在这的话会试着帮他的。大黄蜂在哪？_

_声音。破碎，模糊，仿佛它们漂过了几里厚的湖水才传到闪电的音频接收器里。他无法分辨出它们的主人或是它们的内容，但他确定自己听见了。它们真的是声音么？他要疯了么？_

_触碰，触碰，如此之多的触碰，显得精巧而熟练，但它们不该这样。它们在他内部，在他的腰侧，轻盈的触碰却带来了沉甸甸的重压。那是什么？那是谁？是什么在碰他？为什么它们要碰他？_

_他是如此地困惑，如此地愤怒。谁会敢碰他？为什么他们剥夺了他的感知，他移动自己身躯的能力？他们是怎么做到的？为什么，为什么，为什么，谁在碰他，他们为什么要碰他，他们在触碰的是什么？_

_大黄蜂在哪？他是安全的，又或者也在被不停戳弄？_

_一扯，一次牵动，令他的面甲灼烧，但他无法伸手揉搓把那疼痛驱走。他动弹不得，有什么东西在碰他但那不是她，那不是她，那么那能是谁呢？那不像她动手的时候一样疼，但他反而希望那会疼。这些触碰太过轻柔。太过谨慎。_

_这是谁？为什么他们要这么做？为什么，为什么是他，为什么要是他，为什么总是他？_

_声音回归了，触碰消失了，但他无法安心下来，只能感到更多恐惧，更多困惑，更多担忧。大黄蜂会不会就是下一个？大黄蜂在哪？他想要大黄蜂，他想见大黄蜂，他想要注视着大黄蜂，注视着那对湛蓝色光学镜散发出的丝丝暖意，他想要见他，他想要见他，抱住他，听他说他没事，说他会好起来的，说这一切都会好起来的。_

_有什么东西在灼烧。是什么在灼烧着？他认出了一抹光亮，那红色的光芒令他的火种中涌出阵阵恐慌。为什么是红色，为什么是红色，总是红色，但他想要蓝色，蓝色，蓝色，拜托，别是更多的红色，不要了，他痛恨红色，他痛恨着那个调的红色，但为什么？_

_声音消失了但他仍然动弹不得。他现在什么都感觉不到了，而这甚至比那些触碰还要糟糕。他只想要去感受，去理解，去寻求一个答案，但这里没有答案，他的面甲开始抽痛，他的火种不停悸动，紧接着——_

闪电倒抽一口寒气，双手扒拉几下床沿一下子撞上了那金属板面，传感器中的知觉渐渐退去。他的胸膛起伏着，排气扇失控般高速转动着试图排出那火舌一样淹没了他身躯的阵阵热浪。他将十指掘进了床面，品味着那坚硬的表面在他指尖下给予的触感回馈，猛然眨了眨光镜感到显像器古怪地_啪嚓_了一声才得以上线。

他盯着天花板，听着音频接收器上覆着的那层厚重的死寂。四周唯一的声响便是系统的重启，活塞发出一阵嘶嘶声，床铺在他自己的重压下吱呀作响。

他就在他的房间里，根据外面透过穴壁中的裂缝洒进来一条条细细的光带来判断，现在大概是清晨。闪电没去检查自己的内置时钟，本能地伸手去拿自己的数据板不过很快又让他的手没精打采地垂在了床沿上。

他又在做梦了——他可以肯定。但即使闪电再迫切地渴望给大黄蜂发去一线音讯，再想让那汽车人用一个愚蠢的emoji点亮他的屏幕，他也无法下手去冒这个险。

_现在不行，_他想道，光镜大睁着，不想再被睡眠时萦绕着他梦境的层层黑暗所吞没。_再等一会儿。威震天已经盯上你了。你需要确保大黄蜂的安全，不管做没做噩梦。他肯定能明白的。_

* * *

大黄蜂的手指在控制器上轻车熟路地敲打着，但他的光镜莫名有些朦胧，注视着面前的屏幕。这一关他已经玩过了不下二十次，不过虽然他现在的确是闭着光学镜都能打通，他知道这并不是他的处理器失焦得这么厉害的理由。

无论他怎样试图让自己分心，他依旧一直在想着闪电。

那条信息他读了几千遍，推敲出了几千种不同的理解方式，但最终能得出的结论就只有一个闪电不再想应付他了。他们吵架，大黄蜂越了界，于是闪电终于决定足够便是足够。

大黄蜂沉沉地叹了口气，躲开了屏幕上敌人的进攻朝关卡结尾挪去。_玩这死游戏就是了，_他想道，没精打采地瘫在沙发上。_然后也许去睡觉。。。或者喝点油。我上次加油时什么时候来着？今早上还是昨晚上？啧。_

大黄蜂听见一阵安静的脚步声慢慢靠近，但他竭力无视了它们，全神贯注在面前的电视机上尽管那五彩斑斓的屏幕一下子刺得他光学镜生疼。

“你不是已经打通过这关了么？”擎天柱轻柔的嗓音飘到了大黄蜂的接收器中，但他仅仅闷哼了一声作为回应——即使很想掩藏自己不能再明显的消沉状态，大黄蜂甚至更加不想去公开讨论导致这样的缘由。

大黄蜂继续敲着按键，气氛紧张的背景音乐继续从音响中流出来，就那样过了好几分钟擎天柱才再次开口。“也许你该和Sari出去弄个新游戏了，”他建议道，走到沙发正面坐了下来。

大黄蜂耸耸肩再次嗯了一声。“可能吧，”他说。

“你看上去好像玩腻了这个了，”擎天柱说，明显是想挑起一场谈话，就算他挑选的谈话对象只翻了翻光学镜。

“也不算，”大黄蜂回复道，声音莫名显得冷冷的，有那么一会儿把他自己都吓了一跳。难怪擎天柱要缠着他——他听上去病怏怏的，嗓音被一连好几个把自己哭到睡着的夜晚弄得既细弱又沙哑。他清了清喉咙试图让自己的语调轻快些。“我只是，呃，冲刺跑，看看我能不能破通关最快的记录。”

“听上去挺健康的，”擎天柱轻笑一声说。“听着，大黄蜂，我确定这些问题你已经听烦了，但——”

“工头，我没事，”大黄蜂说道，拇指砸上控制器的力度显得过重了那么一点。“真的。你也不用老是过来检查的。我只是感觉有点点不在状态而已，没别的了。”

“无意冒犯，但自打认识你开始我就没见你‘不在状态’过，”擎天柱说着，挑了挑眉。“如果真出了什么事的话，你可以告诉我的，行吗？无论是什么。我们是一个团队，而要好好合作，我们得先——”

“是啊，我知道，”大黄蜂说道，语调尖利恼躁得他自己都几乎无法辨认。“团队就要整整齐齐的团在一块还要随时向彼此袒露任何事这样我们才可以好好一天到晚修它的炉渣桥！你用不着提醒我的，好嘛？前五十次就听见了。”

对于那侦察兵的爆发擎天柱的表现倒还算平静，但大黄蜂只觉得愈发不悦，意识到自己吸引了某个他比擎天柱还不想面对的机子的注意力：救护车，本来正在联络区里忙他自己的事，现在却带着面甲上那副标志性的皱眉走了过来。

“不好意思，但我们很担心，孩子，”救护车说道，从擎天柱那挣了一个他很快挥开了的恳请眼色。“省省吧。大黄蜂，要惹着你了我们都有份，但是你费不着那样子冲擎天柱发脾气。”

“您还说我呐，”大黄蜂咕哝着。

救护车叹一口气，站到大黄蜂面前挡住电视屏幕，无视了大黄蜂恼怒的抗议声。“你上次反常成这样事是几个月前的事了，”他言简意骇地说。“本来你好像已经好了很多，现在又顺着坡滑下去了？你是要告诉我们为什么，还是继续让我们为了这个缠着你？”

“我跟你们_说过_的——我只是有点不在状态，”大黄蜂说，把游戏摇杆扔到了自己双膝上并试着仿造救护车那副皱眉。“我没事！就算真要挑，那也是你们整天跟在我后头害的！”

“说不定你只是酸因为你最近没得半夜三更从基地里溜出去，”救护车讥讽般说道。

大黄蜂感到自己的机身升温了些，看着擎天柱往自己的方向投过来一个担忧的眼神。“你什么？”擎天柱说道，听上去有些警觉。

“隔几阵子会出去兜兜风，”大黄蜂嘟喃着说，用尽全力将光学镜继续对在救护车的那双上面，焦躁地想着那医官的神色是了然还是单纯的怀疑。“能让我不至于精力过剩吧，大概。”

“然后你们两个都没有想到要跟我说？”擎天柱烦躁地问，朝救护车瞪了一眼，即使那医官无视他的技术已经可以说是炉火纯青了。

“上一次我看见你这个心情，你还是在刚被跟一个霸天虎在荒山野岭里困了，多少，三四个月？以后回来的。”

“差不多吧，”大黄蜂说着试图忍回那些涌至处理器的边缘威胁着要倾泻而入的记忆。“而且我跟你说了几亿次了_我不想谈那个。_”

“而那又究竟是为什么？”救护车追问道，光学镜眯了起来。“我还以为你是那种什么东西都要扯一下的类型呢。”

“我只是不想，”大黄蜂透过咬紧的牙关说。他的双手挪到了大腿上紧抓着自己的装甲，试图强压下那阵流过他全身的震颤。_什么都别说就是了。看在元始天尊的份上，闭紧嘴。只要你管好你的嘴巴他迟早会放弃的。反正你也得好好练习一下闭嘴的，记得吗？_

“如果发生了什么事,Bee，你可以跟我们说的，”擎天柱说道，给大黄蜂温柔的微笑与救护车那副深深的皱眉形成了强烈对比。

“什么事都没有，”大黄蜂坚决地说。

救护车的光学镜眯得几乎成了两条线，其中透出的蓝光直直刺穿过大黄蜂的装甲令他的传感器末梢不自在地颤了颤。“大黄蜂，”救护车直白地说。“如果你不肯坦白你究竟在隐瞒什么的话，你将不再被允许出这个基地。_一点都不行。_”

大黄蜂视线一角里的擎天柱退缩了一下。“嗯——救护车，你不觉得那有点太严厉了吗？他只是——”

“领袖，我可以自己处理。你还有什么要说的吗，大黄蜂？”

大黄蜂咽了口电解液，用力盯着救护车，试图继续保持冷静。_他只是在虚张声势，_他紧张地想道。_吓唬人的而已。_

“什么事都没有，”大黄蜂再一次说道。“而且就算_真的_有什么东西发生过——_假设，_因为什么都没有发生过——我也不会因为某个空荡荡的要挟就告诉你。你需要我上前线，而且你知道得就跟我一样清楚。”

大黄蜂在看清救护车神色的那刻便牙疼一样皱起了面甲，认出对方光学镜中闪过的那一抹理解。_渣的，_大黄蜂想道，咬着牙关用力得自己都觉得它们会给咬崩掉。_不是最佳的反击方式。好吧。不，他不知道。不要再说别的就是了。连嘴都别张。说真的。不管怎样。_

不过，令大黄蜂惊讶的是，救护车僵硬的站姿好像还放松下来了不少。“好吧，”救护车说道，神色随意了许多。“要是你真想这样。因为我得跟你说实话，孩子，我一直很担心你。在所有那些机子当中，偏偏是跟闪电在一起呆了那么久。他崩坏的可不只是几根螺栓，我都开始担心你被他影响了。”

大黄蜂感到他的火种抽搐了一下，阵阵怒火上涌令他的整个机身都绷了起来。但他听从了内芯的指令并保持着沉默，不过耸了耸肩，试图做出一副满不在乎的样子。

救护车身旁的擎天柱则顿时僵直了不少，朝那医官递过几个警觉的眼神。“嗯，救护车？我不觉得——”

“但你可没那么好解决，对吧？”救护车说，一丝像是得意的东西划过他的面甲随后很快又消失不见。“你可不会让区区一个虎子就搅得你芯神不宁。你是个坚强的孩子，而闪电，闪电只是又一个疯狂的霸天虎。还是最疯狂的之一，要是你问我。”

大黄蜂在努力保持安静的前提下任由火种沸腾了起来，十指尖用力扎进自己的镀层，几乎能把涂漆都给抓掉。擎天柱朝他瞥了一眼，接着扭头向救护车，一下子皱起了眉。

“救护车，那未免——”

“我都不知道你是怎么能忍了他这么长时间的，”救护车继续说，刻意忽视了擎天柱的抗议。“我前阵子还跟擎天柱反映过我有多担芯你独自跟那个怪物待了这么久可能——”

“_闭嘴！_”大黄蜂叫道，最后一缕自控力也被绷断，愤怒燃烧着令他从头到脚都在颤抖，双手在身侧用力攥紧。“闭嘴！你_什么_都不知道！所以_闭嘴！_”

救护车的光学镜再次眯了起来，而擎天柱则在沙发上缩了缩，微颤着深深吸入一口气，他的目光在救护车和大黄蜂之间来回游走。

“呃，Bee？”擎天柱不安地问。

“对，大黄蜂，”救护车装模作样的语气让大黄蜂几乎想揍他。“想解释解释刚才的小插曲吗？”

_炉渣，_大黄蜂想道，不过蒸腾着的怒火依旧盖过了他保持安静的执念。“他不是怪物，”他低吼道，声音阴沉冰冷得自己都认不出来。“别那么叫他。你一点都不了解他所以别装得好像你什么都知道一样，你这-你-你这个老活栓脑袋！”

悔恨着说出的每一个字但就是不能让自己保持安静，那句辱骂比大黄蜂料想的要无力得多，恼怒中急促的抽气吐气害得他话都说不连贯。_好吧，闪电说我不知道什么时候闭上嘴绝对不是没有道理的，_他想道，几乎有些芯虚了。但抛开掘着他火种的自觉不谈，大黄蜂完全无法压下他的怒火，膝关节发抖发得他害怕自己随时都可能瘫下来。

救护车注视着他，神色显得有些复杂——大黄蜂的话明显把他给惹怒了不少，但他的目光中好像还藏着些别的，沉重，哀伤，足以让大黄蜂的火种不舒服地悸动几下。但大黄蜂驱走了自己那丝疑惑，只想听救护车为了_那样_称呼闪电而道歉，那_一个_大黄蜂拒绝让别人用来中伤他的词汇。

擎天柱勇敢地划破了那片死寂，踏进大黄蜂的视野内，看上去分外费解。“大黄蜂，”他缓缓说道。“他。。。他就是你时不时偷溜出去的理由？”

大黄蜂咬了咬嘴唇，望过擎天柱身侧将他的怒火全部集中在了救护车身上。救护车嘲弄般哼了一声，翻了翻光学镜将双臂抱在胸前。

更多的寂静在空气中回荡。

“你都在，呃。。。你跟他都在做些什么”擎天柱尝试着。

“那不重要，”大黄蜂恼火地想开口，但不等他发声救护车便突然说。“我不知道你都在做什么或者他往你处理器里倒腾了什么疯狂的主意，但说真的，我他渣不在乎。你不准再独自离开这个基地。永远。就算我得盯你盯他渣一整个晚上。”

“我倒想看看你要怎么拦我，”大黄蜂发出一阵嘶嘶声。

“大黄蜂，听我说，”擎天柱说道，看着比大黄蜂有生以来见过的都要忧虑。“这不是个好主意，而且你也不该再偷偷溜出去了，但你们两个都需要冷静下来。我们可以谈谈。”

“我不觉得我们可以，”大黄蜂毫不客气地回复道。

“大黄蜂，”擎天柱说道，语气突然严肃了许多，一副蹙眉令他不安的神色显得愈发锐利。“这将只会保持在我们之间，好吧？但闪电是我们敌人，他不可信，而且我真的不觉得你该再继续跑去见他了，无论你们究竟在做什么。”

大黄蜂什么都没说，一扭头转过身踏着步朝自己的房间走了过去，无视了救护车的大声反对。拐过转角时他朝身后瞥了一眼，看见一个略有些慌张的擎天柱弯下身将救护车拦在了原地，说着些大黄蜂听不见的东西。

_炉渣，_大黄蜂想道，冲进自己的房间在身后甩上了门，绕过地面上的垃圾爬到了床底下躲着，浑身都在发抖。_我死定了，普神的流水线在上，我真他渣的死定了。救护车肯定会杀了我的然后我就连跟闪电吻别都不行了。该死的,Bee，为什么你不能就闭嘴呢？就这么一次？炉渣，炉渣，炉渣！_

大黄蜂恼火地捶起了地板，把指节上的漆都蹭掉了不少，听着几声啜泣从他喉头泄了出来。为什么他不能就保持安静呢？他当然会想帮闪电说话，但救护车是永远不会改变他对一个霸天虎的看法的，无论大黄蜂对他是什么感觉。他这张大嘴已经赶走了闪电，现在还要把他的整个队伍也给推开。

大黄蜂确信救护车和擎天柱从今往后只会将他视作一个叛徒了。他吞下一口抽噎，一边试图忍回自己汹涌的泪水一边狠狠地捶着地面。_时间抓得挺准的，起码，_他默哀般想着。_现在闪电肯定不用担心跟我有来往的事了。_

* * *

近来要向闪电瞥上几眼并不是什么难事，毕竟那三变战士除了遵令的时候以外几乎从来没出过他的房间。

作息时间上的古怪变动,当然，但威震天多少为此有些感激。闪电一直都很难对付，在彻彻底底地精力过剩和懒散得什么都不想做之间来回晃荡。但最近，闪电一直保持在视野之外，以一种反常的顺从回应了所有指令，迅速完成了所有任务好再回到——威震天只能判断是——回到他的房间里怄着。

好的那一面，无论如何，是这闪电古怪的举动同时也使得威震天要监视他简直再容易不过。

也差不多正是破坏大帝现在的状态。他安静地看着闪电躺在床上，一只手心不在焉地描摹着桑达克每次开刀的部位，仿佛在搜索一道他永远不会找到的疤痕。威震天暗自笑了笑。桑达克或许是威震天棋局中一个无关紧要的棋子，但他的焊接手法绝对值得赞扬，那人类每一次在那三变战士的变形齿轮上研究完之后都能把他的装甲完美无缺地再给封回去。

若不是没想要暴露位置威震天本可能还会笑出声来。闪电一向以他的机灵劲儿为荣，但现在这样注视着他，威震天不禁好奇那蠢货究竟为什么会认为他可以聪明过霸天虎的领袖。

他忽视了闪电面甲转换发出的安静声响，转身穿过主控室，愉悦地对自己哼了哼调子走向桑达克教授翡翠绿的监狱。

“教授，”威震天流利地说，面甲上摆出一副沉静的微笑。“我的项目进展得怎么样了？”

那人类从一沓整齐得令人惊讶的纸张后面抬起头来，在里面翻找了一会儿才拉出来一张巨大的蓝图并把它贴在了玻璃壁上。“相当可观，”他说道，双眼下的圆圈颜色比以往都要深了些。“我基本已经掌握了生物学上的基础，但我得承认我有许多东西仍然弄不明白。”

“比如？”

“嗯，举个例子，这个，”桑达克说道，指向一个被谨慎描摹过、有许多管道从表面延伸出来的球形图样。“它似乎加装有某种燃料储备系统，很可能是为了增强马力，但半有机半机械的零件，个人而言，并不是我的专长。我的研究方面更倾向于科技，而不是生物学——但-但我确定我可以琢磨出来的，毕竟——”

桑达克的声音突然淡去。威震天挑了挑眉。

“继续，”他冷冷地说。

桑达克迟疑了许久才把视线移到下方，脚尖不安地挪了挪。“你知道我有一个女儿吗？”他说道，声音安静得威震天几乎没有听见。

_我不在乎。_“我不知道，”威震天说。“就你先前与汽车人的密切关系而言,无论如何，我想她便是那个携带着钥匙的小不点吧？”

桑达克似乎是紧张得没法回复了，只勉强点了点他的头。“嗯，是的，然而。。。说起她。若是我继续帮助你，”他急促地说道，某种湿湿的东西令他小小的人类眼睛泛了泛光，“我能斗胆请求您不要伤害她么？”

“你怎么知道我没有已经下手了？”威震天阴险地说。

“嗯，闪电说她——”

威震天抬起了一只手，一阵敏锐的好奇心令他的火种阴阴地悸动起来。“闪电说起过你的女儿？”他说，语调中带了几分微妙。

“嗯——我-呃——”

那人类嗫嚅着好一会说不出话惹得威震天朝他低吼了一声，然后他立即直起了身子，害怕地睁大了双眼。

“闪电只是问了几句，”桑达克安静地说，在自己的字句上绊了几绊。“然-然后我担心——呃，担心她可能出了什么事，这就是为什么我要问你，而且我——”

“安静，”威震天呵斥道。处理器中的部件开始高速运转，一点一点地将一缕缕蛛丝马迹拼在一起并令他那已然埋没了几个月的疑心再次浮现。“你还需要再执行多少次手术才能完成这个项目？”

“我——嗯——再多四次长达一小时的研究应该足以收集到所需的全部信息——但-但我仍会需要一些其他方面的数据来进行确认，而且——”

“减至三次，”威震天说。

桑达克惊讶地眨了眨眼睛，稍稍放低了那页纸。“三-三次？”

“照我说的做，”威震天说道，一言不发地转过了身再朝闪电的房间走去。

他还有些东西得弄清楚，看样子。


	8. 第八章

大黄蜂不确定自己庆不庆幸救护车要把他关在基地里的威胁才撑了不过几天，但现在比起这里他的确更希望自己能够待在工厂。

救护车也不算完全食言，至少——他的光学镜已经在大黄蜂身上挂了好几个日循环，几乎从不给那个迷你金刚任何哪怕一分钟以上的独处时间。大黄蜂变得愈发坐立不安起来，渴望着像自己不过几周前一样跟着Sari上蹿下跳，但救护车沉默下来的怒火始终屹然不动。而且更糟的是，那医官还开始试图调整他的日程表想跟上大黄蜂颠三倒四的作息节奏，令那脾气本就不好的医官不知怎地竟然还能更暴躁一点。

倒不是说大黄蜂现在想发牢骚。他只顾得上松开自己僵直的关节并试图打破那层他视线对上闪电冷冷的猩红光镜之时逐渐裹上他火种的那层薄冰了。

_为什么非得是现在？_他焦虑地想着，企图强迫自己变出电钻的同时看着警车无声地扑向了螺母，趁着那莽汉没反应过来一拳怼上了他的下颚。_来吧，Bee，你行的。你跟他打过多少次了都，就连之前你们还在一起的时候不也是么。只要像平常走个过场一样划拉几下就完事了。你行的，来吧！_

“专芯点，孩子，”救护车呵斥道，一记脑后敲上了大黄蜂的头雕令他一个激灵。大黄蜂一缩揉了揉他的头雕，终于从出神的状态中摆脱了出来并将他的视线从闪电的光学镜上撕开。

“首先，_嗷，_”他烦躁地说。“然后冷静冷静，行不，老家伙？我在等命令呐！”

“我给了你命令了！”擎天柱喊道，从大黄蜂身边凭空窜了出来朝警车的方向冲过去。“补上左翼以免他们中的一个决定推进！警车和我会负责前线。救护车。右侧。”

“成，”救护车说到，带着面甲上一副古怪、难以描述的神色瞥了瞥大黄蜂。“你没事的，孩子。专芯就好。”

“是啊，是啊，”大黄蜂嘟哝着，变出他的电钻并赶向阵型左侧，看着警车被一个莫名很烦躁的螺母摔进了路面。救护车往前一踏启动了他的电磁铁，在螺母将警车的处理器碾成粉末的区区几秒钟前把他下落的脚板带到了一边去。

那场面令大黄蜂龇了龇牙，不过他的视线很快又回到了闪电身上并感到他的油箱沉了沉，看见那三变战士脱开了人群开始奔跑。发出一阵吸气声打开了他的内线通讯，火种砰砰跳着，大黄蜂追在了闪电身后。

“隔板，”他匆忙说，“Sari在你那儿，对吧？”

顿了一顿之后隔板才回复，但他的话语令一阵安芯涌过了大黄蜂的处理器。“她没事，小兄弟，别担芯，”隔板说。“他们想要什么？”

“不清楚，但我得猜是Sari的钥匙，因为又高、又大、又丑先生眼下正跟在你扬起的废气后面追着，”大黄蜂干干地说道。

隔板轻笑出了声。“哪个？他们不都挺高、挺大、挺丑的。”

“得走了。”大黄蜂关上了他的通讯链并强迫自己所有汹涌的情感缓缓平息，变出电钻深吸了一口气。攻击闪电从来都不是件易事，但这次，名为恐惧的大手真真正正攥住了他的火种——闪电是否还会收手，既然现在他对大黄蜂的感情已经被打破了？即使大黄蜂再痛恨给他深爱着的三变战士来上迎面一拳，但内芯深处知道闪电，最最起码，不会给他送上一记致命打击总是能给予他不少安慰。但现在，没了那层将他们紧密联系在一起并无声地鼓励着他们去保护对方的关系，大黄蜂不确定自己还能不能再继续依赖那张安全网。

_没时间关芯这些了，_大黄蜂想道，眯紧光学镜朝闪电背后扑了过去。_你和闪子已经结束了。而且你还得保护Sari呢。_

大黄蜂电钻的喀啦声充斥了四周令闪电扭转过头雕，接着他的面甲从红色换成了蓝色，正当大黄蜂着陆在他的肩膀上将电钻锐利尖端埋进了闪电的外层装甲之下。有那么一微妙闪电看起来有些吃惊，之后他面甲一声呼换回了深红色，痛苦地尖叫一声，双手扼上大黄蜂的脖颈将他狠狠地甩过了自己的肩膀狠狠地摔到地上。

大黄蜂来了一次硬着陆，显像器烦躁般闪动几下，装甲下的神经末梢微微刺痛。但他强迫自己站了起来，用力眨几下光镜以清开他视线中的模糊并转过身面对闪电，直直注视进了那熟悉得怕人的讥讽神色。

“你就这点本事吗，漏电的？”他喘着，电钻随着涌动的电流噼啪作响。“我跟人类摔跤都比这带劲儿！”

闪电的怒容加深了，护目镜愤怒地闪烁着，然后大黄蜂闪到了一边去令闪电炮口中发出的一记轰炸堪堪擦过他的一条腿。双脚像是生根在原地的同时火种做了个后空翻，大黄蜂抬头望向闪电并祈祷着自己的慌张还不算太显眼。

“你们是不是想要Sari的钥匙？”他质问道，弯身躲开了闪电朝他的方向打出的一连串炮弹。

“破履条，”闪电嘶嘶叫着。

大黄蜂突然感到他的神经束被一种不自在的刺痛感点亮了，不自觉地将电钻放低了几寸。“什么？”他说。

闪电的面甲换成蓝色，一副难以解读的神色占据了他的五官。“你什么意思，‘什么’？”他说，声音低沉。“我们——”

“_大黄蜂！_”警车喊道，被白噪点缀着的声音从大黄蜂左边某个地方传了过来。“_躲开！_”

“什——”

大黄蜂都没来得及做出反应一团紫绿就突然全速撞到了他身上，令一系列弹窗散布过他的显像器还给他通风系统里的空气都压出来了不少。他发出了一声被闷回到嗓子里的惊叫声感到自己的机身再一次撞上了地面，被压在坚硬冰冷的沥青路面和螺母庞大臃肿的青紫身形之间。

“闪电，追上去，”螺母冷冷地说，钳子一样的手缓缓上抬露出了中间的一个红色按钮。“我们的帝王需要那把钥匙。”

大黄蜂徒劳地挣扎着，恐慌撕扯过他的处理器注视着那个按钮闪光的频率越来越快，威胁着仿佛要在接触的瞬间爆炸。“呃，大哥？”他喊道，光学镜锁在了螺母威胁般高举起来的手臂。“介意帮下忙吗?!”

一连串朝大黄蜂的方向靠近的沉重脚步声令地面都颤了几颤，但他看得出来他的队友无法及时赶到了——螺母的手开始下落，而大黄蜂别无选择只得紧闭上光学镜并希望，因为某种奇迹，那霸天虎能在零距离下错过他的目标。

但突然间，他听到了一声震耳欲聋的_哐_，接着他胸口上的重量便消失了，留他在原地喘息着感到能量液再次开始在他的线路之中回流。他重新撬开了自己的光学镜，有些讶异自己的一个队友居然能这么及时地到达现场将他救下，不过他的光学镜睁大了许多意识到他们仍在不下十码之外的地方。

螺母的单只光学镜恼怒地亮起了红光，锁到闪电身上，那三变战士此时正戴着一副巨大的血红微笑，自满般来回蹦跶着几乎像是在跳舞庆祝。大黄蜂抬头朝他望去，可闪电的笑容不过扩得更宽了，整张面甲似乎都兴高采烈得泛起了光。

“蠢货！”螺母叫道，凶狠地朝闪电踏出一步。“那把_钥匙！_”

“啊哦！”闪电唱着。“想踢那只小虫子的！”

螺母低吼一声，有如一阵从他胸腔深处翻滚着涌出的怒火。“这件事会传到我们君主的音频接收器里的，”他说道。“而你将会——”

他到嘴边的一段长篇大论被一把正砍上他光学镜的斧头打断了，接着他痛苦地嚎叫起来，将那把斧子甩到地面上并转过了身区面对迅速逼近的擎天柱。擎天柱一把将他的斧子捞了回来，警车从他背后凭空出现朝闪电甩了两个星形镖。它们准确无误地落到了闪电的两只手臂上扎进他的装甲，令那三变战士的面甲一转变回了那副阴森森的深红色怒容。

“你的刀刃_什么都不是，_汽车人，”他呸了一声。“现在准备好——_嘿！_”

大黄蜂不解地注视着面前的情景，看着螺母突然将双臂环在闪电身上并启动了他的推进器，涡轮呼啸起来，拖着闪电跃进了空中。几秒钟之后，他们两个便不见了踪影，只留下破碎的沥青路面和空中的一道烟雾。一阵厚重的哑然寂静覆盖着仰头望天的汽车人们，一个个困惑得说不出话来。

“刚才发生了什么？”大黄蜂迟钝地问道。

“你还好吗？”擎天柱问，直接无视了大黄蜂的问题。

直到那时大黄蜂才发觉他仍然趴在地上，于是他很快坐了起来，一眼扫过显像器里的几个弹窗。“是啊，”他说道，晃了晃头雕。“是啊，我还好。”

“你挡下他们了，干得不错，”擎天柱温和地说，向大黄蜂伸出手，帮他站起了身。

“把自己当成一面盾来阻挡两名霸天虎无疑是个大胆的战术，”警车挖苦着说。

“一样起作用了，不是吗？”大黄蜂说道，只有一半在听，光学镜仍然锁在空中悬着的两条烟迹上。_闪电刚才是不是。。。？_他不确定地想道。_不，他不会那样做就为了救我的，特别螺母还在旁边呐。不是吗？不可能。他那么做会给自己惹上麻烦的。_

大黄蜂不清楚为什么他就连在自己脑内都要否认那一点——闪电的的确确踢开了螺母正要下落的拳头。但为什么？他跟大黄蜂分手了，不是吗？所以为什么他还要为了大黄蜂冒险？显然螺母对被打断可并不怎么高兴。

“发生了什么？”大黄蜂重复道，希望有人能澄清一下状况，并开始想为什么一只冰手突然攥住了他的火种。“为什么他们就那样跑路了？”

擎天柱咬了一下嘴唇，瞥向那名缓慢走近的医官。他的神色中有一种莫名的不安，他的视线紧紧钉在大黄蜂身上，目光显得格外僵硬。

“嗯，呃，”擎天柱说道，“看上去好像——很难说，毕竟我们还在跑，但——”

“似乎是闪电在螺母能击中你之前将他的手踢开了，”警车面无表情地说，从来都是个开门见山的类型。

大黄蜂感到冰冷的寒意顺着他的脊柱蜿蜒着渗了下去，想要但没能对上救护车的视线。_为什么他会那么做？_他想道，试着没去构思螺母这么突兀地将闪电截走的行为的用意所在。_他明明应该是精明的那一个才对！要是被螺母说给了威震天听他准他渣的会气死——哦，炉渣，大家还在都看着我呢。我该怎么跟警车说啊？_

“嗯，呃，我光镜是闭着的，所以我，呃，你知道，我也没怎么看到，”他支吾着说，试图夺回自己的冷静给并以一个结结巴巴丢出来的半吊子谎言而宣告惨败。“可能他只是，呃——他，嗯，他戴着的不是那张笑嘻嘻的脸吗？所以说不定——呃——说不定——他，呃，只是在搞恶作剧或者，呃。。。之类的？”

“那不重要，”擎天柱说，很快打断了警车要开口的意图。“重要的是你没事。还有Sari也好好地待在基地里。”

“哦-噢，”大黄蜂勉强挤出一句，紧张地望了望救护车。“呃。。。她没出事，对吧？”

“隔板？”擎天柱说，一只手指按在他的通讯上。“你跟Sari回到基地了吗？”

“嗯哼，”隔板回复道，听上去还挺累的。“那些虎子们跑哪去了？我还以为得加场追逐赛。”

“他们离开了，”擎天柱直接地说。“坐稳了。我们大概几个循环之内就能赶到。”

“收到，大哥——嘿！Sari，不要！从自动贩卖机里出来！”

隔板的通讯突兀地中止了，大黄蜂偷笑几声，很高兴听见Sari完全没有被霸天虎的进攻影响到，还有心情从她的护卫那儿偷糖果吃。不过他的一点愉悦很快就被救护车紧贴在他颈后的视线压灭了，大黄蜂转过身，朝那医官挑了挑眉。

“有什么可以效劳的么？”大黄蜂绷着嗓子说。

救护车好一会儿没有回复，只是给了大黄蜂一个五味陈杂的眼神，其中的许多情感交织在一起完全无法分辨。大黄蜂把胳膊抱在了仍在发疼的胸口前，不耐烦地吐了口气转过身。

“可别因为你错了就生气啊，”大黄蜂说，声音放低了许多不想让警车听见。

“谁说我是错的？”救护车回敬道。

“你不瞎的，对吧，老家伙？”大黄蜂毫不客气地嘲弄道。“你也看见他做了什么了。”

“我还看见你拼命想编个谎来盖过去，”救护车低吼着说。

“所以呢？”

“_所以，_如果你真的相信他是个好人的话，你应该会很乐意跟警车说才对。”

大黄蜂张开嘴想争辩但又很快闭上了，双手在胸前收紧了些。“你好烦人，”他嘟哝着说。“而且还是错的，以免你听不见。我只是不想什么都得跟警车解释清楚。我_确实_认为闪电是个好——”

“歇歇吧，”救护车说道，轻蔑地摆了摆手小跑几步跟在擎天柱后面。

大黄蜂咬咬牙关盯了一阵他远去队友们的背影，数不清的思绪在他的处理器中奔走徘徊。_救护车只是在找借口抹黑他，_大黄蜂酸酸地想着。_反正它渣也不重要了。他不要我了。但是为什么他没让螺母杀我？普神在上，这都什么破事。_

大黄蜂揉了揉头雕，试着把那股钝痛感驱走，抬头望着那道将天空分隔的烟痕缓缓消散。他想要掩回住那阵为了对方而感到的担忧，一遍又一遍地提醒自己那个三变战士已经不再需要他来关心，没必要为了他控制不了的事情纠结这么多。

但看着那烟雾变得愈发淡薄，他仍然忍不住开始希望自己能再在战场上见到对方。即使那意味着战斗，只要能知道闪电依旧安然无恙便足以让大黄蜂安下芯来。

* * *

闪电许久以前就不再会被螺母当站在他们_至高无上_的领袖面前时的变脸速度惊到了。刚几分钟之前，他还在喋喋不休地抱怨着闪电的愚蠢和莽撞，一次又一次地将他满是愤懑的目光扎到闪电身上。

但现在他们一回到基地当中，螺母就顺从地跪倒在了威震天的脚下——丝毫没有夸张。威震天进入视线的那一刻他便俯下身，头雕几乎能磕到地面，安静地让他们的首领开口问了那个闪电一直在担心被说出口的问题。

“钥匙在哪儿？”

闪电咬紧了下颚，没有说话，并竭力忍回了翻光学镜的冲动听着螺母当即泼出了一大长串的开脱和借口。“我们尽全力迎战了，我的君王，”他说道，继续在地上卑躬屈膝。“那些汽车人仍如往时一般弱小，我们对他们而言有着压倒性的优势，但——”

“别唯唯诺诺的，”威震天不耐烦地说。

螺母立即站起身来，大力点了点头。“我向您道歉，”他匆匆说道。“我们很快便占据了上风，而我,作为您忠诚的仆从，当面对着那个胆敢站在您和您渴求的那把钥匙之间的汽车人之时，我早已做好了要终结他性命的准备。但正当我要熄灭他的火种的时候，闪电——”

“我们没拿到钥匙因为螺母连打一拳都打不准，”闪电讥笑着打断道。

“_胡言乱语！_”螺母叫道，光学镜中燃烧着熊熊怒火。“那一击打偏了并不是我的错，大人！求您相信我！是闪电在最后一刻将我的手踢开了，我只得将那一击的力量撤回唯恐我损坏自己的机体而无法为您的伟大事业尽职尽责！”

“是这样么？”威震天淡漠地说道，向闪电投来一道询问的目光，面甲上一副冷笑。“那么现在，为什么你会做出这样一件事呢，闪电？”

“我无聊嘛，”闪电说，感到笑容扩得太宽了些令一阵吃吃笑被从他的发声器里勾了出来。“螺母做事情真的好慢。”

“不要在我们的领袖面前这般抹黑我！”螺母叱责道。

“是哪一个汽车人？”威震天问道。

闪电感到自己的油箱一沉，望进了威震天灼烧的深红色光镜让冰冷的担忧将处理器重新占据。“那个黄色的迷你金刚，我的君王，”他尽可能面无表情地说着。

“真有意思，”威震天低吟道。

闪电感到寒冰在逐渐将他的每一寸线路包裹其中，但他屹立着，不过耸了耸肩。“那只虫子就是总会跳出来挡路的，”他简单地说。“他给自己提供了不少被断线的机会。”

“然而，他却还_在线，_”威震天说道。

“我向您保证，若是闪电没有插手，那个汽车人将早已从这世上被抹去！”螺母说，强行插进了他们的谈话，不过却令闪电安芯了许多。“任何胆敢挡在您面前的汽车人都将被歼灭，我伟大的威震天啊，我将亲手——”

“安静，螺母，”威震天毫不客气地地说道，目光宛若刀尖一般对视着闪电的光学镜，丝毫不动摇。“我听够了。回房间去吧，你们两个都是。桑达克教授需要一个安静的工作环境，而我觉得你们两个都不了解那个词究竟什么意思。”

螺母立刻转过身朝他的房间踏了过去，但闪电在威震天的凝视下凝固在原地，关节处感觉就像锁住了一般完全无法动弹。威震天的神色看上去仍如他们回归时的那样，一抹阴笑牵扯着他的嘴角但并没有再继续蔓延，两只光学镜一如既往地僵硬冷漠。

“你还有什么事吗，闪电？”威震天说道，将那寂静像面玻璃一样破成了碎片。

闪电咬着牙关摇了摇头。“没有。”

“那么我建议你遵从命令，离开吧，”威震天说道，仍然冷笑着。

_为什么他没有惩罚我？闪电想道。螺母_告诉_他我让大黄蜂活下来了，他却什么意见都没有？他在想什么呢？_

威震天愈发弯曲的嘴角似乎让闪电紧绷的关节一下子松了下来，于是他立即转过身尽可能快地走向了自己的单间，火种在胸腔里不停抽动。_还有为什么我说‘破履条’的时候大黄蜂会那么困惑？他想道，背后威震天灼烧般的视线让他不安地将双手攥成了拳。他知道那是什么意思的啊。难道他还在为上次的事生气么？_

冲进了房间，身后的门闪电几乎是砰地一下甩上的，退了两步将后背紧靠在门板上挣扎着想让自己的换气扇重新开始运转。_只有今天的事，威震天是不可能知道的，他告诉自己。你已经几周没有联系过大黄蜂了。这个基地里没有任何能让他起疑的证据。惊慌只会让情况变得更糟。_

他略显急促地深吸了一口气，走向自己的床铺并试图让自己纠缠的神经元稳定下来，踌躇着望了望自己的数据板。_现在不是联系他的时候。他坚实地想道。耐芯等待才能不至于将他置于险境之中，当然前提是你别再犯蠢。_

闪电安静地揉了揉头雕，只希望他的处理器能正常运转个哪怕一次。他知道他得收敛一些，看在他自己的和大黄蜂的份上，但他似乎就是做不到。威震天阴暗的目光已经不仅是会日夜不分地审视着他了，现在还开始频频在他的梦境中出现，令他始终紧绷着的神经几近崩溃。闪电发着颤的指尖掘进了脸侧，轻搓着其上柔软的镀层。

“再等一下，”他对自己耳语道。“再等一下，_一下下_就好。”

这样对着空气嘟喃让他觉得自己像个傻子，但在漫长的几分钟之后一遍遍重复这个简单的句式终归令他的处理器稳下来了不少。他只需要注意收敛，不透露出任何异常，直到威震天找到另一个能转移他的注意力的事物。

或者,至少，他但愿如此。

* * *

威震天完全不像他应该感到的那样惊讶，但他将那归于了近来形势的动荡。

他知道，毫无疑问地，闪电和那些汽车人有来往。他没有坚实的证据来证明这个事实，他也不需要任何：闪电今日的反常举动早已不言而明，当那蠢货攻击了自己的队友只为保护一个汽车人的火种。

兴许闪电勾结的是那个黄色的小家伙，那个好几个月前同他一起失踪了的迷你金刚。自闪电从那次远行中回归威震天便一直从未完全放下戒芯，而在闪电淡漠地否认了任何与那汽车人的联系的同时，威震天不禁开始发自芯底质疑闪电说的任何东西的可信度。尤其考虑到那迷你金刚几个小时之前还才被闪电救了一命。

幸运的是，他并不用操芯当下情况的细节——闪电背叛了他的标徽，这点母庸置疑。不过那只让威震天在看到他在主控区里的人类俘虏努力工作时感到更加愉快了。

“桑达克教授，”他沉着地说。“我相信我们的项目已经接近尾声了，正如我命令的那样？”

那人类点了点头，状态看上去比往时都要糟糕，眼下的圆圈黑得像个李子。“是的，大人，”桑达克说，手拨过他的头发并四下望了望。“没有别人了？”

“影都没有，”威震天说。

桑达克再一次点点头接着爬到了他的一张书桌下面，从底下滚出了一个意外地挺大、盖满了金属箔片的球体，一边喘了喘。“我只缺一个部件了，看上去，”他略有些惺忪地说。“你提到过一个。。。啊。。。某个‘Q’开头的东西，稳定用的？它明明就在我嘴边了，我只是——原谅我，我只是有些累了，为你这个项目我工作得很辛苦——”

“而我们都十分感激你的付出，”威震天还挺嘲讽地说，毕竟他们都知道桑达克对此并没有什么选择权。“你要的那个词是‘QNA’，五面怪的QNA。”

“QNA，是的，就是那个，谢谢，”桑达克说道，将几张箔片从那球体上揭开展露出了一个由盘根错杂的缆线组成的金属部件。“请原谅它的外表——我知道这看起来像一团灾难，但它与闪电的那个几乎别无二致，无论你信不信。这光是缆线就占了他整个下腹的一半。”

“很可能是必要的，毕竟单一个载具模式在赛博坦人之间是标准设置，我们的机体也由此设计，”威震天说道，试着没让自己的兴奋在面甲上流露出来。“精彩绝伦，教授。你做得非常、非常好。”

“也不完全是，”桑达克说道，紧张地把手绞在了一起。“你确定这个。。。‘QNA’能将其稳定下来么？我连动它都不怎么敢，说实话，毕竟它,唔，显得十分不稳当。”

“我有权威的学术保证QNA便是我们齿轮拼图的最后一块碎片，教授，”威震天低吟道，俯下身来近距离观察起了面前那泛着金属光泽的变形齿轮。

桑达克茫然地抬头望向了威震天。“‘权威的学术保证？’”他重复道。

“我并不会声称自己了解五面怪那高深莫测的科技或是生物学，”威震天简短地说。“但我旁观了闪电的机体重组。所以我可以说，是的，我确定QNA便是你项目关键的最后一环。”

“原谅我，威震天，但我并不真的知道QNA是什么，”桑达克说道，听上去不是一般地紧张，还将他细小的手指织到了一块。“那听上去并不像是什么可以在这个星球上获得的东西，所以我——”

“那个你没说错，”威震天没等他说完便打断道。“但请放心，在十个循环之内你便能得到一些。确保那时你已经为更换我的变形齿轮做好了万全准备。”

桑达克看上去不解极了，但威震天没去理会，只是转过身轻笑着拨响了诈骗的通讯链接。

_我有一个加急订单要下，早到还能给你额外付款。_

有额外酬金的保证，诈骗明天日落之前便能把QNA送到威震天的手里。他对自己笑了笑，朝自己的房间走去，余光轻轻扫过闪电的房门。

像抓到叛徒时一般令人浑身舒畅的感觉不多，而知道自己在下周前便能强大到可以单枪匹马地将汽车人尽数消灭便是其中之一。


	9. 第九章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章的血腥场面描写预警，请做好心理准备后签收

闪电再一次翻过身，将机翼收在了背后以期望侧躺能多少比仰卧要好受一些。但他的关节仍然僵硬，思绪晕眩得失控，宁静的气氛也没让丝毫舒适流进他的传感器。排气扇拖进的每一阵空气都无比沉重，紧绷，带着铁锈和电流的味道，但闪电试着把那归功于外面天空中酝酿着的风暴。

威震天过去几天一直在留着闪电和螺母做他们自己的事，闪电没有浪费这个机会。他一有机会就闷在他的房间里，出去只为了获取燃料接着又很快便会回到他的“隔绝带”之后。

但要甩掉随着独处时间而来的危机感正在变得越来越困难。闪电十分乐意躲开威震天审问般的血红目光，但他表现出的纵容显得太过反常，太过突兀，换谁都会感到警戒不已。一股不自在的感觉在闪电的火种深处压迫着，但他强迫自己去无视它，企图说服自己那不过是他的猜疑过度。他已经好几天没有受到噩梦的折磨了，他应该感到庆幸他终于能暂时从自己处理器里的拉锯战中解脱出来了才对。

但即便如此，不安感沉甸甸的重压依旧残留。

闪电发觉自己在不知天昏地暗地盯着天花板看，任由思绪以它们乐意的速度缓慢飘过他的处理器，并很少真的去注意它们。大黄蜂，威震天，黑寡妇，桑达克教授，闪电认识过的每一个生命和存在都在他脑中浮现，虽然他似乎无法令它们中的任何停留过片刻。

除了大黄蜂以外，当然。无论流浪得有多远闪电的思绪最后似乎也总能回到他身上。他叹口气合上了光镜，一只手拂过置在膝上的数据板，一声滚雷从高空中传下来，明亮的电光刚刚能把它白得耀眼的残片灌进墙上的裂痕。

大黄蜂在他们的上一次相遇中表现得有些反常，而闪电无法停止思考那究竟原因何在。那个小汽车人是很能记仇，那点可以肯定，但闪电就是无法解析为什么_他_会是大黄蜂记恨的对象。他们的争吵的确算不上和气，但即使大黄蜂是很固执，他同样从未有过这般举止。

自从树林里之后，至少。闪电叹了口气重新睁开光学镜，解锁手中的数据板望过他上次发给大黄蜂的消息。

名为盼望的情绪令他的火种带了些许抽痛，他能看出对方完全藏不住的兴奋之情，几乎能从他那些愚蠢的颜文字当中溢出来，几串符号巧妙地排列出一个个小小的笑脸。闪电感到一抹笑意扯了扯他的嘴角，手指轻轻划过屏幕，一条一条往下读直到他翻到他发的最后一条信息。

_我们不该来往。_

闪电对自己皱了皱眉，反复看过那条信息。现在再看它显得露骨得多，用词隐约有些刺耳。他是慌乱中发出的这条信息，但现在以一个还算清晰的处理器再读过，他不禁开始想它也许是_太_露骨了一点。

_我们不该来往。_

“哦，炉渣，”闪电对自己耳语道，抬起的手掌捂住了嘴，处理器中的齿轮开始转动。他之前还那么肯定他的信息会说得通——大黄蜂总是唯一一个似乎真正能理解他的，无论他如何言语，或者干脆不说话。但闪电越是盯着那行文字看，它就显得越愤懑，笔画旋转扭曲成狰狞的形状，读起来明显是情感决堤的表示而不像一句好芯的警告。

_哦，渣的，不，_闪电想道，手指稍稍开始发颤。_他不会以为——不，不,我不是指永远，不是那样！渣！_

他为自己竟然挑了最不合宜的时候发这种云里雾里的信息暗地里咒了一句，手指悬在按键上，专注地思量起一种更合适的表达方式。_也许像‘我们不能来往因为我觉得威震天盯上我了，’这样的，_闪电想道，打出开头几个字并立即又将它们删去。_不，不行，那太长了。‘我仍想见你，但威震天起疑芯了。’不，我该说‘他’而不是‘威震天’。‘我仍想见你，但他起疑了。’或者我可能该——_

“跟谁聊天呢？”

闪电惊叫出声，一下子松手让数据板砸到了脸上并猛地坐起了身来，那电子设备喀嗒一声摔到地上，屏幕闪烁了一下随即熄灭。“威-威震天，”他结巴道，挣扎着想找回冷静。“我——没料到您会来。我为我的过激反应道歉，大人，我——嗯——”

“不用担心，”威震天说，光学镜里燃着一股暴戾的深红，一丝笑意装点着他的面甲。“螺母就在过道，不是么？我知道你近日不怎么出来，但我肯定如果想和他说活你大可直接去他房间拜访的吧？何必费事发短信呢？”

警报片刻不停地弹进闪电的处理器，他竭力保持着神色的平稳，佯装漠不关心地耸了耸肩。_保持冷静，顺着他说下去就行了。他总会离开的。_“或许吧，”闪电说。“但他可能在忙，我并不想打扰到——”

“不要把我当成傻子，闪电。”

闪电的换气口一下子闭合，令他也努力只得勉强哽出了一个词来。“抱-抱歉？”

威震天的笑意消失了，被某种远要凶险得多的东西取而代之，面甲上的光学镜灼烧得像通红的炭火。他往前迈出一步，于是闪电本能地往后缩了缩，混乱的思绪中他上次遭遇一个愤怒的威震天的记忆在他的处理器之内炸开。

但威震天不过弯身捡起了他的数据板，敲了敲屏幕。

“告诉我你在给谁发消息，”他说道，懒洋洋地输入了几道错误的密码。

“我——螺母，像我先前说的，”闪电说道，用力咽了咽。“但我没得发出那条消息，所以它现在很可能已经取消——”

威震天锐利的目光划过闪电的视线，他的神色愈发阴沉但光学镜仍是明亮得可怖。“我说过不要把我当成傻子，”他说，语气阴暗得宛若黑夜。

“我并没有，大人，我只是在告诉您——”

威震天的手突然在数据板上收拢，随着一声骇人的尖锐声响他钳爪般的抓握将其折成了两半，玻璃碎裂洒落在地面上。闪电后退一步，竭尽所能地往回缩，单筒镜疯狂地搜寻着一条脱身的路线。

有什么不对头，非常、非常不对头。

“你向我撒了多久的慌了？”威震天继续，手缓缓松开让闪电被摧毁的数据板余下的碎片淋洒到地面上。“起码几个月了，我猜？”

闪电的排气扇刹了刹，发声器尝试起另一个谎言并最终惨败。“我——我的君王，我——我没有——”

威震天低吼一声朝闪电又迈了一步，手往前一伸在闪电能反应过来之前扼住了他的脖颈，将他从床铺上提了起来。闪电只勉强忍回了一句惊声尖叫，双手扒上威震天的手指，挣扎着企图松开对方紧得不可思议的抓握。

“大-大人，”他断续喘息道。“我——”

“闪电，”威震天高傲地说道，光学镜比火焰都要灼热。“你很清楚事态会朝哪个方向发展。告诉我你所知道的一切否则我将被迫_逼_你开口。”

“我什么都不知道，”闪电马上说，只剩下一个念头透过手指紧紧掐合着颈部管线的感觉出现在脑中——_关于大黄蜂的事一个字都别提。_

“为什么还要费这个劲说谎呢？”威震天和蔼地说道，手一使劲将闪电背朝后摔到了一面墙上，把身周岩壁上的石块都震落了不少，在闪电机翼的外装甲上砸出几个凹痕。“你也很清楚我_知道_些什么。直接坦白对我们两个而言都能让事情容易得多。你撒谎的样子从来都不好看。”

闪电的显像器烦躁般闪着几个错报，但他将它们扫到了一边，直直注视进了威震天的光学镜，没理会系统中流过的阵阵恐惧。“我什么都不知道，”他重复道，逐渐沸腾的愤怒将他的视线转换为一片血红。“麻烦提示一下你他渣在说_什么胡话，_说不定我就可以——”

胸口炸开一阵痛楚，闪电嘶嘶叫了一声，显像器被几个闪烁不定的错报点亮。他抬起一只颤抖的手摸向痛感来源，感到威震天的拳头从他座舱处缓慢收回，被摧毁的霸天虎标徽在一团黑紫色玻璃组成的烟雾中坠落到地面上。

“你就天生不服管的，是不是，三变？”威震天阴毒地说。“不过这得怪我，某种意义上，居然以为你能够做出理智的决定。”

闪电低吼一声伸手抓住了威震天的手腕，无视了胸口灼热的痛感和威震天话语造成的刺痛。“你不会_真的_对我做什么的，”他低声咆哮道。“你需要我。”

“是么？”另一击落在了闪电的机身上，准确无误地撞上闪电坦克装甲较柔弱的部位。他痛叫一声咳嗽起来，舌尖染上了能量液与石油和硝烟的味道。_什么都别说，_他想道，无力地抬腿朝威震天踢了过去企图要他松手。_他在等你上钩。_

“不管你在想什么都是错的，”闪电说，即将要顺着唇边流下的石油被他一扭头吐到了地上。“放开我！”

“那是谁？”威震天问道。

“什——？”

威震天松手让闪电摔到了地上接着，顷刻之间，一脚踢上了他的腹部，神色冰冷僵硬。闪电的排气扇嘶嘶响着刹住了，涌出一阵阵厚重的黑色浓烟，短暂地阻隔了刀剜一样扎到他身上的血红目光。

“_那人是谁？_”威震天重复，脚跟碾磨过闪电的每一寸装甲，金属相互刮擦的声音几乎刺耳欲聋。

“谁是什么？”闪电愚钝地吸着气，咳出又一大口石油吐得地面上到处都是。威震天嘴角勾了勾，移开腿，脚面正悬在闪电的面甲上方。

“是那个螺母想要击杀的可笑的小虫子么？”威震天问道。“亦或是那个绿色的大块头，愚蠢到会与你勾结？”

“我不知道你——”

闪电没来得及说完，威震天一脚踏上了他的面甲令成山的错报划过闪电的显像器，一声声_嘀_在他的内线里大声警告着。闪电没能咽回那声痛苦尖叫，手指在威震天愈加用力地踩下的脚上拼命扒拉着，感到牙关崩碎，面甲逐渐开裂，滚烫的火星从他光学镜后断裂的线路中溅出来。

“告诉我是谁不定我就会_考虑_一下饶过你的火种，叛徒，”威震天说，声音模糊得像从几千里外荡漾过来的。

他抬起脚板，留闪电大口吸着气，企图直起身，伸手摸向面甲无力地想检查一下损伤。他视线中的威震天很模糊还打着弯，裹着一层浅浅的噪点无法驱走，但他坚持着屹立在原地。

_我得保护大黄蜂。无论付出什么代价。_

“你永远不会知道，”闪电说，声音边沿满是白噪，无视了掉出口外的牙齿与放射过他面甲中每一束传感末梢的疼痛。

威震天大笑起来，再次抬腿踢向闪电，他的头雕被正中颌下的巨大冲击力往后一扳几乎能感到外装甲的崩裂。剧痛在他的光镜后炸开，后颈的轴承险些折断，他向后瘫倒在地，显像器裹满了错报让他看都看不见，光学镜一明一暗节奏紊乱得令人晕眩。

“哦，可我会的，”威震天说，懒懒地闲步走向闪电一脚踩上他的腿，重新打开那道已经是几个月前了的伤口。闪电尖叫起来，被撕裂的伤疤中涌出一股温热的能量液喷洒过地面。膝关节下的一丛触感末梢超载了_啪嚓_一声湮灭，留下轻微刺痛的麻木感不知怎地竟比那愈发难以承受的痛苦还要糟糕。

_我要死了，_闪电迷糊地想着，几乎无法聚焦在眼前威震天明亮的红色光镜上。_我要死了，我永远都见不到大黄蜂了。_

“告诉我，是谁，”威震天再次说，脚踩在闪电膝关节上的力道重得令他担心自己的腿可能会断成两截。

“我不知道你在说什么，”闪电说道，正企图重置的发声器制造出的扭曲音节在不同八度之间来回徘徊。

威震天阴阴地笑了笑，抬脚移向闪电的另一边膝关节，将它踩碎在脚下，崩碎的金属残片如同霰弹一样飞溅散落。闪电的惨叫声淡成一阵可悲的呜咽，显像器中的错报尽数融成了一条单独的信息：_严重故障。请即刻进行修理。_

“我要求的只有一件事，闪电，听指挥，”威震天随意地说着，足跟碾压过闪电的每一寸装甲。“你一直是台软弱无能的机子，你也一直都会是一台软弱无能的机子。就连在我为你做的所有这些之后，你仍然当着我的面撒谎？我_锻造_了现在的你。我以为我教过你不敬是不会被宽恕的。我必须说，闪电，我对你感到很失望。”

闪电试图说话，被威震天一只脚踩上喉咙令他只干咳出了一阵杂音。他口中涌出阵阵烟雾，泪水和能量液汇成溪流顺着他的面甲滑落。闪电的火种几近疯狂地跳动着，节奏过于迅速，他的传感器慢慢丢弃了剧烈的疼痛，转之是一种冰冷湿黏的空洞感受。

_死亡的感觉就是这样的么？_他朦胧地想着，碎裂的右边光学镜噼啪几声黑掉了。全身上下都在疼，但古怪地，他同时也感到十分麻木，每一丝疼痛消失得都如同来时那般迅捷，痛感组成的滚烫刀刃熔化了成寒冰。他艰难地认出了威震天的说话声，足尖碾进闪电破碎的座舱里，他的融合炮开始发光。

“怪不得你‘独自’迷路在森林里时不愿杀死那个汽车人，”威震天阴森地笑了笑。“真可悲啊，闪电，你变_心软_了，而且正如我一直怀疑的那样分文不值。只可惜你的处理器不如你的机体一般强大。”

闪电向威震天的方向吐出了满口的烟雾，企图但没能说出话来，他视线中的世界开始天旋地转。他能看见的只有两团残酷的深红光晕，充斥着沸腾的恨意与怒火无言地注视着他。

“我告知过你我军中不准许你这种容易擦枪走火的性子，”威震天轻声喃着，融合炮正瞄准了闪电的火种。“而你还是向我证实了你的存在只是对于空间与资源的浪费。”

“——要——杀我，”闪电勉强发声，单筒镜头溅出了一阵花火将他抛入一片黑暗之中。“动——手就——是。”

闪电听见威震天的融合炮撤了蓄能，一阵阴森的笑声在空中奏响，一个警报覆过了闪电的整个显像器：_中枢传感器受阻。紧急维修程序执行。即将关机。_

“不，闪电，”威震天轻快地吟着。“我不觉得我会。但要清楚这点——我非常，非常想下手。但我不接叛徒的请求。杀死你是一种仁慈，而你配不上任何。”

闪电感到他的机身被捞了起来，一边手中的线缆尽数断裂将那只手留在了地上某处。他都不在乎了，只顾得上竭力保持清醒，带着大黄蜂温暖笑容的影像闪过他的处理器，能量液从破碎的光学镜中源源不断地流出溅落到地面。

“这个基地不再欢迎你了，”威震天说道，将闪电的机身挌到了大概是他的肩膀上。“要是再让我看见你这张脸——哪张脸都是，说真的——出现在我面前，无论完好还是损坏，我都会毫不迟疑地将你击杀。运气好，我还能找到你空荡荡的躯壳然后回收了当备用零件。”

闪电无力地呻吟几声，无法解析威震天的大部分话语，任由他的思绪游走到大黄蜂身上，系统一个接一个开始下线。_无论什么代价，_他想道。_好好活着，小家伙。_

“再见了，闪电。”他的机身被从威震天肩上抓起，对方将他提起来时扼着的本就严重受损的脖颈令闪电担心自己可能会身首分家。“感谢你让我明白了本性难移的道理。”

威震天自满的声音都没怎么传进闪电的接收器中，他的系统几乎全部下线，不过仍能感到自己的突然坠落。他始终没有遇上地面，或是威震天后面的话语，终于松开了意识的边沿放一切坠入黑暗。

* * *

威震天懒洋洋地注视着闪电了无生气的躯体撞上崖壁一侧，失控地打几下转之后在一阵四溅的水花当中落入了崖底的河流。河水被他身躯中渗漏出的能量液染成了深浅不一的荧光粉，厚重的浓烟盘旋攀升之时火星宛若烟花一般从胸口破碎的座舱中喷溅洒落。

如果闪电现在还没死，他不久之后也该是了。威震天想了想该不该向那胆敢叛变的白痴补上最后一炮，进一步确认他已断线，但他不过冷笑一声安静地对自己摇了摇头。胆敢与汽车人勾结的霸天虎不配让他给个痛快。而且即使闪电能活着撑到汽车人那儿，他也将亲自确认震荡波会命令精英卫队将他抓获并留在监狱里腐烂。

_但是现在让他断线无疑会容易得多，_威震天想道，再一次抬起融合炮并指向了百尺之下闪电一动不动的身形。_而且远远没有那么冒险。或许他是不应得此等仁慈，但——_

“大-大人？”

威震天翻了翻光镜才放低炮口转过身，遇上了来自一个困惑不已的螺母的视线。“日安，螺母，”他沉静地说。“我以为你在你的房间里忙着。”

“我听见有争吵声，我的君王，于是。。。”螺母谨慎地打量着威震天，光学镜在顺着一缕烟雾向下望见了闪电之后猛然睁圆。“大人。。。？”

“闪电向我证实了他叛徒的身份，”威震天说。“我认为将他处理掉是个明智的决定。”

螺母再安静地注视了一会儿之后才点头，在威震天面前低下了他的头颅。“所有胆敢背叛您的光辉荣耀的人都理应付出代价，”他说，变调速度之快几乎像排练过一般熟练。“可，我想冒昧问一下，他。。。他犯了什么事？”

“细节上我不完全清楚，但他是暗中在与汽车人勾结，”威震天说道。“不过所谓的细节并不重要。过来。”

“我并没有要质疑您的手段，大人，或是您的睿智，”螺母说，很快跟上了挑了条直线朝桑达克教授走去的威震天。“但——就他对空中和地面两方战场的掌控而言，闪电所提供的战术优势是不容忽视的，而且——”

“闪电优人一等的机型已经不再需要担心，”威震天言简意赅地说。

螺母的脚步似乎慢下来了些，不过威震天没有在意。“抱歉，大人？”螺母问道，快步赶在威震天后走进主控区。

“教授，”威震天说道，无视了螺母，走近那稍稍反光的玻璃牢房，一抹笑意不可遏止地沾染上了他的面容。“给螺母展示展示您辛勤劳作收获的果实吧。”

那人类将视线从他的电脑上移开，小小的眼睛睁大了不少。“这么快？”他说道，声音紧张得尖细。

“是的，”威震天说道。“这么快。”

他伸手从子空间里拉出了一个玻璃试管，轻轻晃荡着里面他从诈骗那买来的试剂。那物质似是在跃动，烟雾般半透明的粒子在它们的容器中旋转萦绕。螺母的头雕歪到了一边，光学镜焦点缩了起来斜眼注视着那乳状液体。

“那是什么，大人？”他安静地问道。

“QNA，”威震天说，将光学镜锁到了桑达克教授迷惑的面孔上。

“我。。。以为会有更多，”那人类说道。

“我并不希望被闪电所经历过的那种荒唐的副作用所影响，”威震天简短地说。“你将会把剂量控制到最小，能确保变形齿轮可以正常运转便足够。”

“_变形齿轮？_”螺母愚钝地脱口而出道。“我——大人，恐怕我并不明白——您是不是在说——您将闪电处理掉是为了——？”

“处理掉？”桑达克说道，眼睛睁得仿佛是在测试他头骨构造的极限。“你_杀了_他？”

“您的机体不久前才经历过巨大改变，大人！”螺母说道，看上去有些担忧。“而且我们并没有火种源的力量帮助，所以若是出了什么意外——”

“你为什么要杀他？他是有点怪，对，但他——”

“我们无法承受再次失去您了，我的君王，您_真的_确定——”

“问题有够多的，你们俩，”威震天毫不客气地打断道，当即让他们两个都闭上了嘴。“螺母，准备监督手术进程。”

“监督？”螺母说，光学镜困惑般四处游移。“为什么要监督，大人？”

威震天轻笑一声，伸手拉上了桑达克的监狱顶端的锁闩。“因为我不可能信任一个人类在我瘫痪的机体上动手动脚，”他说。“我并不会失去意识，正如我命令过的，但我会有好一阵子都无法变形或是移动。而你，螺母，和你那对笨拙的钳子，不准靠近我除非你认为我处在紧要危险之中。”

他朝桑达克投了一个凶狠的眼神。“请将那一并考虑进去，人类，若是你想尝试逃跑，”他阴沉地说。

桑达克肉眼可见地颤了颤，之后才点点头，爬到书桌下小心地将那个变形齿轮从窝藏点推着滚了出来。威震天微笑着伸过手，手指轻轻拈起那个球体将它高举起来，欣赏着那精致的工艺品，光学镜贪婪地从它细致、光滑的表面上划过。

“做得好，教授。”

螺母鸡啄米一样点起了头，下颌因为崇敬微微张着。“您很快将变得比现在还要强大，哦我至高无上的领袖，”他低声哼着。“您的高瞻远瞩总能令我为之称奇。但是，您若要使用黑寡妇用在闪电身上的那种技术，您不担心您的处理器会受到同样的创伤么？”

“闪电的意志太弱，”威震天冷冷地说道。“我可不会像他挣扎得那般艰难。”

螺母继续点着头，光学镜中闪烁着明显的喜悦。“当然，大人，”他说。“您的力量和意志力是没有上限的。”

威震天压回了扇他一巴掌的举动，空着的那只手朝桑达克伸了过去，手指弯了弯作为一个直白的邀请。“过来吧，教授，”他说，“你还有很多活要做。”


	10. 第十章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一点预警：这章还是有点伤残描写，不过不多。对此类东西敏感的朋友们请谨慎阅读！

“来吧，”大黄蜂嘟哝着，专芯注视着他的数据板。“按下去。来吧。别磨磨唧唧的，点下去_就是了。_”

他写下的那条信息已经被晾了有好一会儿，仍未送出，如同大黄蜂的指尖悬疑不定地迟迟没有按下那个会将它发给对方的键。

_我知道你想我，我也想你了。老地方，明天？拜托？_

比他平时允许自己的字数长些，救护车一眨不眨的光学镜也确实还在目不转睛地盯着他，但愈发焦芯的大黄蜂顾不得这么多。他得见闪电。他就是_得_去。他的火种像是被一只拳头攥住了，被狠力抓捏着，告诉他他现在非得去见闪电不可，不过他不怎么清楚是什么导致了他突然的执念。

“发送啊，”大黄蜂再一次对自己耳语道，盯着自己的拇指，仿佛它这样不听使唤是存芯要招惹他。“发送啊，按下去，数到三。一，二，_三！_”

他没有点发送。大黄蜂恼火地伸吟了一声向后躺倒在床上。_这可真荒唐，_他想道。_只不过是吵了个架，你得道歉。你不能再不见他下去了！你现在整个糟芯死——就连Sari都这么说！你知道你想他，而且他大概也想你了。可能。但愿吧。_

他再次坐起身，拿起数据板眯起光学镜专注地盯起了那个写着‘发送’的键。“数到三，这次说真的，”他大声说了出来，不在乎有没有人在听。“一。二。三。”

他把整只手都拍到了数据板上，安静地抽一口气看见信息出现在了文本框之外，缓慢地眨眨光镜注视着代表加载的小圈打起了转。他舒了一口气将数据板放下，揉了揉头雕，试图驱走他的忧虑。

_这样，你做到了！_他想道，想知道为什么他并没有感觉好一点。_小菜一碟。然后现在你等着他回复就行了，接着你可以告诉他你有多想念他，说你很抱歉，你爱他，还有你会付出三倍努力在他需要的时候当一个好倾听者。简单！以及要是救护车想给你点教训的话，你可以告诉他这些哪里来的再给他从那又老又锈的废气管里塞——_

_叮。_

大黄蜂险些绊在自己身上，扑向他的数据板扒拉几下翻到了那条收件箱里的未读信息。他的火种翻了个兴高采烈的筋斗，面甲上浮出一个微笑，光学镜生吞下了发回来的那行文字。

_信息发送失败。请查看详情并重试。错误：4.20.8 3416._

“什么？”大黄蜂嘶嘶叫了一声，忙打开了那所谓的详情，视线来回扫过弹框，企图将那覆过屏幕的字句拼凑成些_合理_的东西。

_4.20.8 3416：通讯权限驳回。地址不存在。_

“_什么？_”大黄蜂又说，这次稍稍提了提音量。那是什么意思？他给闪电发过了不下几打的信息，都正是这一串号码，发到_这一个_地址上。这个收信人怎么可能就不存在了？

不可能啊，大黄蜂执着地想道，重新写下信息，可前脚刚发后脚就收到了同一个错误提示。_他没法更改他的链接号码的，除非他得了个新的数据板。而且他炉渣能到哪里去搞一个新的？那些虎子他渣又没有多余物资！_

大黄蜂的处理器疯转了起来试图理清状况。如果是闪电把他加入了黑名单，他应该会收到一个不同的错误提示的，对吧？以前新兵营里他就被长臂加过黑名单，大黄蜂能肯定那阵他想发送东西时收到的都是被拉黑的通知。_可能他只是真的，真的，不想和我说话了，_大黄蜂闷闷不乐地想着，放下数据板将它慢慢推到了床脚边。_可能他特地为了别让我烦他弄到了一个新的数据板。或者他弄明白了怎么改地址。_

大黄蜂又揉了揉他的头雕，盯着天花板，焦虑地啃着他的下唇。_我猜这就到此为止了，那么，_他想道。_不管怎么样，他不想和你说话就是不想和你说话。没事。我又不会逼他，这个该死的大脑残。大不了我下次见到他把他揍个七荤八素就是了，那总该让他满意了吧。_

他徒劳地努力试着咽下喉头浮起的那块疙瘩，烦躁地抹了抹被还未流出的泪水刺得发疼的光学镜。_哦，歇歇吧，你是个幼生体吗？_他恼怒地想道，将数据板摔到一边并吐了一口气站起身来。_你又不需要他。你还有这么多很棒的机子在这，他们可不会在你跟他们吵起来的那一刻就把你甩掉。_

不过当大黄蜂拐出房间走向起居室区域的时候，望见Sari挥着手时他脸上的笑容睁只眼闭只眼也能看出来是强装的。他清了清嗓子将自己挤进隔板身边的空位，抱起Sari放到他腿上然后往前倾注视起了电视屏幕。

“你们玩什么呢？”他问道，缩了缩希望自己的声音没破得像刚才那么明显。

Sari似乎没注意，继续咧着嘴敲打起了控制器。“马里奥赛车，”她快活地说。“以及那位大绿铁疙瘩正在被我丢在后面吃灰。”

“现在而已，”隔板安静地笑了笑说。“我还有追上的时间以及背包里的一个蓝色龟壳。”

大黄蜂大笑起来听着Sari恐慌中尖叫了一声。“我来准赢，”他说道，毫不例外地。

隔板的余光朝大黄蜂瞥了一眼，他的笑容微不可察地消退了些。“嘿，你没事吧，小兄弟？”他说。“你听着有点不在状态。”

“打完盹刚醒而已，大螺栓子。不用这么操芯，”大黄蜂本能地撒谎道。“别看我啊，专芯看你的屏幕。”

* * *

醒来从不是闪电最喜欢做的事，毕竟被因噩梦勾起的回忆例行灌进刚启动的处理器之中可算不上什么愉快的经历。但没有什么比得上这一次。

企图认清楚周边的环境，他伸吟了一声，那不连贯的声响从他的换气口深处冒出来，时断时续还点缀着杂音，仿佛他的发声器已经作废。他眨了眨光学镜，显像器上了线却只能看见一片红散布过他的视野，一边令人眼花缭乱地闪动一边无声地向他尖叫着：_严重故障。系统即将关闭。请求下线。_

照在背后的阳光很温暖，温暖得像在嘲笑，爱抚着他遍布全身的伤口,正开始重新恢复知觉并在他的内线里塞满了错报弹窗。首先是他的胸口，然后是他的腿，他的胳膊，他的后背，他的双手，他的面甲，他的头雕，他的全身都疼得超过了他能想象到的极限。闪电一阵战栗，咬着他的舌头才没尖叫出声，不停颤抖着仿佛要被冻死在这，尽管他机身的温度几乎能从装甲表面溢出来。他的排气扇张开，企图让冰凉的气流循环进他过热的系统，但就连那细微的动作都让闪电一阵颤抖，感到水流涌进了他的电路。

_水？这它渣哪。。。_

闪电深吸一口凉气把自己扶起身，强行上线了他唯一一只还能工作的光学镜头，企图透过单筒镜那破碎迷蒙的镜片理清楚身周的景物。他现在是面朝下，盯着在身下波澜的河水中自己一副扭曲的倒影。

_我这副鬼样肯定不会是在火种源之井里面，_闪电心不在焉地想着，倾下身想观察自己被毁得不成样子的面甲但很快痛苦地倒抽了一口寒气。一阵尖锐的剧痛划过他的处理器，一路涌贯过他的全身，以他一直在下意识地努力逃避着的痛楚重新唤醒点燃了他的每一寸神经元。他差点连翻了个身仰着瘫都没能做到，大口喘息起来，扩开的外装甲排出了先前积聚在身下某处的好几加仑的水和一团一团的油污。

他好一会儿都无法使上劲儿，单目镜锁在天空上，允许自己接受进它多少算舒适的暖意。现在是白天。他这副模样在这里躺了多久？之前是威震天进了他的卧房，接下来的一切都显得愈演愈烈地模糊，内存档案被损坏，他的处理器显然在被揍到一半的时候躲到了乐观些的思绪里面去。

身周的溪水旁若无事地潺潺流动着，卷进丝丝亮粉色和半透明的污黑，能量液和石油仍然在从遍布闪电外装甲上的裂隙和凹痕与孔洞中渗漏出来。他想要抬头检查一下损伤，但他不认为此举能给他带来多少好处——他的脖颈本来就在仿佛要崩断的边缘摇摇欲坠了，他不想加快那个进程。

_本可能更糟，_闪电估计，清楚得不能再清楚那只是自欺欺人。轻柔地抬起双手摸向他的脸，他在指尖触及镀层时顿了顿，皱了皱眉头因为只有五根手指出现在视野中。

闪电把他的左手朝单目镜挪近了些并烦躁地伸吟出了声，看见左手原本在的地方只剩残缺的手腕，关节处断裂的缆线冒着火花。“真不幸，”他对着空气说，自己都不确定那声音是说出来了还是仍在他的脑海中。

他将另一只手贴上面甲，嘶嘶叫了一声立即拉开感到指尖压上脆弱电路和外露的传感末梢的痛感流进了他的神经元。_好极了，_他想，强迫自己再试了一次，一边掸抹开块状的干涸能量液作为他自医的无力尝试一边透过咬紧了的残破牙关大声吸着气。_还有什么比得上破碎的面甲的呢。_

有好一会儿他就在那儿无意识地清理着自己的面甲，目光仍然望向清澈的蓝色天空，一边试着将处理器里支零破碎地飘荡着的记忆拼凑到一起。威震天摧毁了他的数据板，所以他与大黄蜂的聊天信息不用担心会被披露。以及他的标徽是威震天的第一个目标，只那念头便令闪电轻笑了起来。

威震天真的很好预测。闪电没料到他的进攻，那是真的，但威震天无比诗意的对戏剧性的追求让他只觉无比好玩。_他当然要打碎我的标徽了，_他想着，对自己嗤笑一声，口中喷涌出的石油洒落到了河里。_为什么不呢？没什么比一个破碎的军徽更配一个无能的变节者的了。_

闪电大笑起来，笑得越来越厉害直到他酸痛的胸口感觉像是着了火，无视了舌尖硝烟的味道和显像器里不停弹出的错报。

他现在就像红蜘蛛了。霸天虎伟业路上的一个叛徒，被从自己的基地流放，被留在了那一条闪电他自己几个月前才一次次地将红蜘蛛抛进去的河里等死。闪电不想继续笑了，但是他停不下来，没在意感到自己嘴角扩宽时面甲上涌过撕裂般的疼痛，他的笑声愈发放肆起来。

多么讽刺。_多么讽刺。_几乎令闪电叹为观止，失控地放声笑着，强迫自己用残余的手脚缓缓爬起。他永远不会料到这个结局，永远没想过他被揭露后的下场，没想过他对大黄蜂的感情会有一天留他在生死边缘几寸的地方挣扎。

今天的天空真蓝，蓝得好好看，还有那太阳，闪耀着一种璀璨的金黄色。闪电好喜欢蓝色。还有黄色。他超喜欢黄色。

也没有停下来思考，他伸手抓上河床便把自己的身躯往前拖，咳了满口的能量液到水里，无视了移动时碾轧着他每一寸系统的疼痛。“威震天，买个床，买个你炉渣的床”他汹汹地对自己唱着，把机身拖过被搅浑的河水，全然不在乎堆积在他被摧毁的座舱里的石块和沙砾。“无能？没用？在说_你_吧，可能，床子。”

他的显像器闪烁得愈发执着，猩红色的字符覆盖了他的整个视野。_严重故障。系统即将关闭。请即刻进行修复。请求下线。_

“_死开，_”闪电嘶嘶叫了一声，企图清开那条警报，但每次尝试过后它都会再次出现。

_ 严重故障。严重故障。严重——  _

“_死开！_”闪电叫道，面甲上燃烧起一阵被他熟练地无视了的灼热痛感。“无能的是_威震天。_没用的_霸天虎。_把它从你的促动器里排出去，_威震天。_没有自控能力，你说？一点都没有？你尽管拿走我的自控力然后_给它捅进你废气管里面去，_因为_我它渣可没这么说。_”

闪电对自己轻笑了几声，手指凿进湿黏的河床淤泥把自己拉上了河岸，希望能清出推进器里进的水。那痛楚与闪电感到的自豪比起来什么都不是，一个狡黠的得意笑容被挂上了他的面甲，无视了碎玻璃和干涸的石油从他的机身上剥落下来掉到地面，零碎的部件在他拖着自己的身躯向目的地进发时被留在了身后。

他没有透露任何有关大黄蜂的事。威震天以往总能把真相从闪电口中撬出来，以他自己都不知道可能的方式把他操纵玩弄于股掌。威震天的折磨几百万年前便毁了他，可当他再次下手，闪电却能始终守口如瓶。

闪电不认为他还能再活着见到那迷你金刚了，但他不能放弃。他要用上他毕生的_自控能力_爬到那一个大黄蜂会知道来找他的地方。离开霸天虎基地进入邻近的森林，太阳的光芒黯淡了下来，他面甲上灿烂的笑容也慢慢退去。

威震天称他心软，轻蔑地吐出这个词汇仿佛那是一句侮辱。但心软让闪电感到比以往任何时候都要坚强。

_我来找你了，死虫子，_他想，磨着自己的牙关，拉上一棵树的树干把他半瘫的机体往前又扯了几米。_而且如果你不想跟我有交集，如果那次争吵真的为我们收了尾，真糟。我不在乎。你个蠢货最好也来找我，管它何种方式。_

* * *

时间来了又去，大黄蜂从未像现在这么感激Sari和隔板的陪伴过。直到现在他才发觉他有多迫切地需要从自己的心绪中逃离一会，一直到夜幕降临时，甚至他声音中的欢笑也变得真挚了许多——或者，至少，还算是。

大黄蜂在马里奥赛车里把Sari和隔板两个都击败得一塌涂地,一如既往，但他们对他的敌意从未升到会让他们转身离去的地步。至于是因为他的低落情绪是真的明显还是因为他们只是确实在享受游戏过程，大黄蜂不清楚，但无论如何他都很感激。隔板只当在太阳下山之后他的光学镜因为睡意渐渐睁不开时才起身离开。

大黄蜂,当然地,为此笑了他几句，很清楚隔板不是个会熬夜的机但依然不会浪费开他玩笑的机会。隔板只是翻了翻光镜，拍拍Sari的头祝她玩得愉快便走去了他的房间。

于是这里就剩下了大黄蜂和Sari。然后，毫不例外地，他们两个共处一室时安静从来不是个可能的局面。

“再来一个回合？”大黄蜂建议，得意地笑着把他的控制器在两只手之间来回抛。“我一整个晚上都有空，尽管来吧。顺便回顾一下。我们现在，多少，三十几比零了？”

“你就显摆吧你，”莎莉嘟囔着，不过咧开的嘴角出卖了她佯装气恼的事实。“还有，不要，别再来了。”

“什么？”大黄蜂哀嚎道。“干嘛不嘛？想的话我还可以帮你得第二名！我知道这有条捷径——看，在椰子购物中心里面，你得——”

“不要，”莎莉毫不动摇，把她的控制器抛到一旁然后抱着胳膊面对起了大黄蜂。

大黄蜂皱了皱眉头，盯着她，试图理解她的神色。“怎么了，我赢就那么让你生气？”他紧张地说。“我又没想炫耀或者什么样！我有在努力的！我可以低调一点，你想的话，我只是——”

“不是游戏的问题，笨蛋，”Sari说道，摇摇她的头，一丝笑意让她的面容明朗了些。“但就顺便，是啊，绝对别老这么耀武扬威的了。总有这么一天，隔板会一脚把你踩扁。”

“记下了，”大黄蜂说。“所以？为什么不再来个第三十几局？你饿了？”

“不是，”Sari再次说，五官调整成一个明显是想表示严肃的神情但奈何她一个八岁碳基的可爱模样实在架不住。“你有心事，我想知道是什么。”

“啊-啊？”大黄蜂说道，吃了一惊的同时竭力想摆出一副困惑的样子。“你什么意思？我明明好好的——”

“你是我最好的朋友，Bee。我觉得我看得出来，”莎莉认真地说。“拜托。尤其是过去几个星期，你都不知道反常成什么样子了，老是心不在焉的。擎天柱一直在问你你还好吗，而且不，他可不怎么藏得住那份担心劲儿。还有救护车，老是像只老鹰一样盯着你不放。”

她勇敢地伸出一根手指指向大黄蜂，眼睛眯起来成了两条细细的线。“现在，要么你告诉我到底怎么回事不然我就永远不跟你玩游戏了，”她结束了自己的句子。

“哦，得了吧，”大黄蜂哼了一声，“说得好像你能忍住不玩一样。”

“啊哈！”莎莉说道，嘴角咧到了耳根后。“所以你_是_有事挂在心上！”

“什么?! 不是，我没——你耍了我！那是作弊！”

“告诉我不然我就跟擎天柱说那天他有一半油都不见了是你给偷的！”

“那才,差不多,两口而已！”大黄蜂辩护道，努力想拖延时间，完全无法预料要是他真被迫承认了他和闪电的关系Sari会是什么反应。她会不会生他的气？说不定甚至恨他？他估计可能,最坏的情况，她会说他蠢，跑去跟一个霸天虎交往，但无论怎样她也没什么可以做的，考虑到闪电已经不再是他生命的一部分了。

放弃抵抗他已经走到死路的事实之后，大黄蜂叹了口气，把双膝收到胸前，胳膊紧紧环在自己身上，手指在肩膀上一敲一敲。“好吧，”他嘟哝着。“但是你得保证不要讨厌我。而且你不准告诉警车和隔板，不管_怎么样。_我会跟他们说的，我只是。。。现在，不行，你懂？”

“我永远不可能讨厌你的，”Sari安慰地说，她爬到沙发另一头坐在大黄蜂旁边，小手在他的一个轮胎上拍了拍。“而且我不会跟别人说的。拉钩上吊不许变。”

“谁变谁是小狗？”大黄蜂问。

“谁变谁是小狗。”莎莉咧开嘴重复道。“现在，来吧。告诉我。”

大黄蜂叹了口气，感到那个熟悉的疙瘩又回到了喉咙里面。“你是第一个我真的告诉的，”他开口。“工头和大夫是自己发现的。算是。说来话长。但是我——嗯，我是在——大概——我猜是这样——嗯——我在——我_之前_在——跟某人交往。”

Sari歪了歪头，不可思议地睁大了眼睛。“_没门儿，_”她耳语着说。“你搞到了个女朋友？”

“男朋友，”大黄蜂纠正道，极力试图避开这个男朋友的身份并立刻打开了他的八卦匣子。“而且不是——呃——是_前_男友。他，呃，嗯——我们前一阵子分手了。我们为一点蠢事吵了好大一架——我都不记得吵的什么了，反正很笨——然后他说他不想再跟我见面了。我猜那是弄得我挺郁闷的。”

Sari吃惊地瞪了一会儿大黄蜂，随后立刻凑了过来把胳膊紧紧环了在他腿上作为一个拥抱。“你本来可以直接说的，你知道，”她轻声说。“现在我又得内疚自己老是缠着你问了。”

“没事的，”大黄蜂耸耸肩说，要夺眶而出的泪水令他不耐烦地抹了抹脸颊。“你真好。起码你还关心。救护车可是_气死了。_我从来没见他这么生气过，说实话。我都觉得他要绷掉根保险丝。”

“凭什么？”Sari问。“你跟谁谈恋爱关他半箱子蜂蜡的事哦！我都不知道你这坨大铁块恋爱了！我是说，这里又不是有很多——”

Sari说到半句便停住了，令大黄蜂感到他的油箱沉了沉，一阵紧张的微颤带动了他的外装甲。_拜托了，别问，_大黄蜂祈祷着。_拜托，拜托，拜托了，别问，别问，别问，别问——_

“这星球上又没有很多机子，”Sari慢慢地说道，结束了她的句子。“诶额。。。Bee？”

大黄蜂紧紧闭着光学镜，缩紧了机身。_别问，别问，别问，别问，拜托了，别问——_

“你在跟谁交往啊？”Sari问。

大黄蜂叹了口气，希望自己能化成一团粉尘随风消散。“你保证了你不会生气的，对吧？”他耳语道，被自己声音里的颤抖惹恼了。

“我——”

“是闪电，”大黄蜂脱口，捂住了他的光镜。“我在跟闪电交往，好嘛？我知道这很蠢而且我知道这很冒险，但是——你得明白，我在林子里跟他被困了_老久_，然后等我能够了解他了，他其实也没那么糟的！他很好的，其实！我是说，他是有点焦虑症之类随便你们会怎么叫的东西，但是他底下是个很棒的机子。但是我们为了某件蠢事吵了一架然后现在我再也不能去见他那张蠢脸了，所以我都搞不懂为什么救护车还要生气，自从那次螺母他渣差点把我的头扯下来以后闪电我连_见_都没见过！”

“Bee——”

“我本来没打算这样的！我们之前被困在那个——那个——那个沙滩还是管它什么炉渣的——的时候我是恨他的！而且他也恨我！但是然后等我们慢慢开始了解对方了，他总是会认真听我说话，他信任我，他还会保护我而且也,像,不会过度了？他尊重我然后他会认真聆听然后我太笨了不知道回报回去，因为他又开始做噩梦了然后我连好好听他讲都不行。天啊，我它渣真笨，然后现在他也走了然后你们都要永远恨我了因为我是一个_叛徒，_而且——“

“Bee——”

“——救护车还一直一直_一直_在说闪电是——只是——在利用我还是操纵我还是管它什么东西，还有就因为闪电是个霸天虎所以他是个坏蛋之类乱七八糟的_废话，_但是只要你见过他望着我的眼神——你肯定就能明白了！还有只要他在旁边的时候我火种里那阵暖暖的感觉，还有他给我的安全感，或者我们有多信任对方，还有他光学镜里面——”

“Bee！”

大黄蜂掐断了自己的句子，嘴还张着，他的光学镜一下子睁开。终于注意到顺着自己的面甲流下的泪水组成的瀑布让窘迫涌过了他全身，于是他很快抹开了它们，把自己收在胸前的双膝抱得更紧了。

“对不起，”他说。“最近几个月都挺难捱的。”

“看得出来，天，”Sari说。大黄蜂强迫自己直视她，火种在他瞧见她脸上毫不掩饰的费解时沉了一下。没有愤怒，若是她没有看上去像大黄蜂刚朝她丢出了一堆纯粹的胡言乱语的话可能还会让他安心点。他咬咬嘴唇，紧张地缩紧了些。

“你生我的气吗？”他耳语道。

“我是说——我气你居然没跟我说，那是肯定的，”Sari说，扭过头去望黑屏的电视机时神色也没有变化。“但至于闪-闪电，我是说。。。 已经结束了，是不是？你们俩？”

大黄蜂想要肯定，但他的话被一股泪水堵在了他的喉咙里面，所以他只能点了下头。Sari回头转向他并咽了咽，她自己的眼睛也开始湿了。

“那它就不重要了，吧，”她说。“我-我知道失去某人有多难受，所以我不能怪你会为了这个难过，就算是为了。。。你知道，他。我——我爸爸重建了_威震天，_然后我还是会因为他不见了难过，就算他做的事情真的，真的很——”

“嘿，喔噢，Sari，”大黄蜂说，尽快抹了把自己的脸颊然后伸手把Sari拉到身侧。“你没失去他，好吧？我们会找到你爸爸的。我保证。我们都知道威震天的事只是场意外。”

Sari咽了口唾液，哀伤地点了点头。“起码我们现在可以一起抱怨了，”她哽咽着轻笑一声说。

“我们绝对可以，没错，”大黄蜂同意道。“现在，过来然后别担心你爸爸了，好吗？我们会找到他的。拉勾——我保证。而且炉渣知道我现在有多也需要一个拥抱，所以过来。”

Sari点了点头爬到大黄蜂腿上，两条细胳膊紧紧扒在他腰上。大黄蜂轻柔地拍了拍她的头，看着她的两条马尾一晃一晃并企图借此忽视她自自己说出了闪电名字的那刻便一直游移不定躲避着他的光学镜的躲闪目光。

* * *

往常只用飞上十分钟，有时候十五如果天气不怎么理想的旅途，对闪电而言成为了一趟全天的路程。他不确定有多少次他的处理器直接下线留他在原地不省人事或者他冒着暴露在碳基生物视线下的险毫无作为地在地上躺了多久。但只要他还清醒得足以思考，他就会逼迫自己继续往前。

使用推进器帮他跨越了大半条底特律河，坠落的那一次令他沉入了翻滚的浪花中，所以他在河床上爬完了剩下的路。完全淹没在水下，由着身边的水流卷入自己泄漏的体液，他继续坚持着。

他_必须_继续。

精疲力尽不是放慢速度的理由。等到闪电挣扎着走过了河岸之上时他的系统线路没有一寸不是泡在水里的，松开的护甲让大片大片的河水泼到了地上，但他坚持走着。那阵阵酸疼和刺痛感撕扯着他直到是否理智都已不再重要的地步。

他坚持着走啊走啊走，聆听着早春里的蟋蟀在他身周吱吱喳喳地唱，注视着太阳滑到地平线之下，天空从带着桃色的桔红融成墨一样的漆黑。

他依然继续。

看见在地面上的轮胎印是个受欢迎的迹象，闪电一段时间以来第一次歇息只为将他的头雕贴上那印记，喘息几声，手指拂过刻入泥土之中那细细的平行线组成的图样。大黄蜂从来无法抗拒就那样打着轮胎擦过地面，从来不在乎他把景色搅成了什么样。光那念头便令闪电微笑了起来。

他们先前还在一起，就这里，刚不久之前。闪电拥着大黄蜂，听他闲扯着随便什么正好路过他处理器的东西。闪电还吻着他的额头，摆弄着他细细的手指，手环在他腰上把他拉近，音频接收频道全开认认真真地聆听着他遇到过话最多、最棒的机子。

闪电咬一咬牙把自己的身躯拖向了一棵看上去还算稳固的树，在树根处瘫成了一摊，听着他终于允许自己的活塞停歇下来时机身中传出的松一口气般的吱呀声。尖利滚烫的痛感现在配上了一种缓慢灼烧的酸疼，但闪电没去在意。他不过咬了咬自己的舌头然后任由显像器再次被错报淹没，无视了它们的每一个，让思绪渐渐飘向大黄蜂。

闪电能捱过今晚就算一个奇迹了，而大黄蜂要找到哪怕他的尸体的可能性也顶多算微弱。闪电可以肯定。但他知道要是他还有任何再见到他深爱着的小汽车人的希望，那也将会是在这里，在这他们共度了那么多个秘密夜晚的小岛上。

闪电残余的左臂又断掉了一截，当他艰难地扶起自己的身躯，企图调整成一个能充分让他利用最后一滴循环过机体的能量液的姿势，以期望他能借此再撑久一点。他的储量肯定已经低了，不过他不能确定——早已损坏的压强感应器无法计算他还剩下多少燃料，但他完全不像他本应该的那样在意。一阵宁静感覆上了闪电的思绪，他允许自己被淹没在了蟋蟀的演奏声里，在夜空暗调的色彩中，和他记忆的深处。

大黄蜂选择这个地点正是因为它在人类的视野之外，太过渺小太过平凡而不足以吸引总是匆匆过往的人类的注意。闪电很欣赏大黄蜂这点——他似乎总是知道该往哪走，而且就算他不知道，他装得也可真挺像的。

闪电摇曳的视线落到了身下泥土表面的印记上，想象它们依然新鲜，才刚被在他身边踱着步的大黄蜂划上去。他喜欢在地上刻印子，在闪电面前炫耀他连变形都不用便乘着脚踝上的轮胎玩漂移的样子，兴致勃勃地夸耀着他的敏捷轻巧并戏弄起对方略逊一筹的速度。

闪电轻笑一声，从破碎的面甲上抹开了几滴油。白痴虫子。闪电不敢相信自己有多想念他。

起码如果他死在这里的话，他最后的念头也将是属于大黄蜂的。


	11. 第十一章

“大黄蜂，警车！”擎天柱吼道，透过警笛的呼啸声几乎听不见。“去街角准备堵麦考姆。我们会把他赶到那条路上，然后你们来截！”

“成，工头！”大黄蜂喊，拐过一个转角驶上了计划的路线，警车一言不发地的加入了他。余下的团队掉头消失了，紧追在那刚从她抢劫珠宝店的旅途上回来企图逃跑的人类尾后。

追捕罪犯已经不知道什么时候成了汽车人小队的日常，不过大黄蜂其实还挺享受——还算，起码。它比巡逻任务要好得多，比守监视器好到了不知道哪里去。而且它时常还伴着荣耀而来，结束后底特律的市民们总会带着一副欢喜的微笑祝贺这些汽车人，他们的热切对大黄蜂来说几乎像种燃料。

“你能相信这些人类吗？”大黄蜂说，一个急转弯与街角停着的一辆车擦肩而过。“偷一堆石头？这它渣有什么意思？”

“这些是极其昂贵的石头，”警车说，借着狭长的摩托车型毫不费力便从车流中穿了过去。

“对，但另一个问题又来了——人类买它们是做什么的？”大黄蜂问道，无视了遇上的每一个红灯。“就是块石头，不是么？我是说，它们是亮晶晶的，但那又有什么稀奇的？看起来很漂亮？就没了？明明可以直接去沙滩上，可能捡个好看的贝壳回来，为什么你要花上那么多钱买一块超级贵的泛光石头？我情愿带着个——”

“专注点，大黄蜂，”警车疲倦地说。

“哦。专注。工头说麦考姆，对吧？”

大黄蜂把前轮往侧面一打转进了一个停车位，关掉警笛然后变回了人形。试图尽量隐蔽自己，他把机身贴到了附近的一座建筑墙后，时不时朝转角瞟上几眼等着那人类靠近。

“就是看着很浪费时间嘛，”大黄蜂大声地耳语道。“像说，如果你想要钞票，从银行或者哪里偷不就行了，是不是？我不是为抢银行的_开脱_或者怎么样，但是你要想要钱，那就去搞_钱_啊，你懂不？”

“你真是个蠢货，”警车说，同样变了形，按了按那迷你金刚的头雕。“放低点。我们不想让她看见了。”

“哦，不，我就想让她瞧见，”大黄蜂说，咧着嘴搓起了手。“想象一下她等下脸上是什么表情吧，以为她把我们甩掉了，然后_嘭，_我们窜出来打碎了她的挡风玻璃！那是这些任务最棒的部分，说真的。范宗在路上了？”

“很可能，”警车说，向大黄蜂投了个烦躁的眼神。“保持安静，行不行？我们得确保不会失去出其不意的优势。”

“早高峰时间在下城区里，木头？”大黄蜂窃笑几声。“我们就是在这里开骂战她也听不见。”

“那也许是真的，”警车叹了口气。“但这辈子就试着保持沉默一次还能_杀了你_不成？我几乎希望——”

警车说到一半停住了，皱着眉头望向天空。大黄蜂歪了歪头雕，同样抬起头，想看见是什么突然转移了警车的注意力。

“怎么了？”他紧张地问。

“没什么，我觉得，”警车说，眉头拧到了一起去。“我好像听见了什么。一架喷气机？”

“底特律有很多飞机的，”大黄蜂针对地说。

“飞机，是，”警车说。“带那种引擎的喷气式战斗机？没有。”

“霸天虎吧，可能？”

“不。那听上去不熟悉。”

“嘿，看看你，活体档案馆先生。我是说，这人类偷了很多东西，不是吗？”

“多到能惊动_空军？_”

“我是说，可能吧！我不知道！你知道范宗队长在这边对罪犯什么态度的。要是我们不拦着，他大概会动用致命武装对付横穿马路。”

警车皱着眉点了点头，虽然他还是花了好几秒钟才能把视线从天空转移到街道上。明显不认为他需要解释更多，他不过抬起了一根手指放在唇边，目光牢牢锁在街上。

大黄蜂兴奋得重心在两只脚上移来移去，期待着即将到来的战斗，只盼着早点把这个人类拿下。“这肯定会棒极了，”他在能让自己闭嘴之前开口说。“我喜欢捉坏人。感觉像我们真的能帮上忙了，你懂那种感觉吗？”

“_安静，_”警车说。“我觉得他们在靠近了。准备好。”

“我从没准备得这么好过，”大黄蜂说道，改变站姿做出一副随时要扑出去的样子，兴奋奔流过他的系统。“能这么说的吗？‘准备得有多好’？感觉好像可以，但是我又知道什么呢？”

“专芯，”警车简短地说。“我听见他们了。看见那人类的车辆时你就跳出去拦，我则会从后面上来给擎天柱和其他人清路。”

大黄蜂偷笑起来。警车盯着他。

“怎么？”

“你——抱歉，你说你要‘从后面上来’，然后我——”

“看在普神的份上。”警车烦躁地揉了揉他的额头才抓着大黄蜂的肩膀把他推到路边。“去。”

“我看见她了，”大黄蜂说道，做好了起跑的准备，注意集中起来，咧开嘴听着四周的噪音变得似乎越来越大声。“等着抓时机。要镇静，是不是？一，二——”

“大黄蜂——等等——”

“哈？”

“那不是——”

_喀吱。_

大黄蜂讶异地呼出了声，警车的纤长的身形突然扑过来把他撞到路面上的冲击力令他的显像器都卡了卡。他惊叫一声摔了个狗啃泥，警车则转身一刹擦过了路对面，金属在砖瓦上刮擦的刺耳声响扎进了大黄蜂的音频接收器。

“警车？”大黄蜂透过车喇叭的合奏声喘着气，扶起自己发酸的机身。一辆黑色越野车一路飙到了街角，匆忙中险些从警车身上碾过去。“_警车！_”

“我没事，”警车说，声音浸着一股白噪声，他低吼着把自己拉了起来。他转头向大黄蜂，护目镜中闪烁出了一抹惊慌。

“啊？”大黄蜂喊道。“搞_什么？_你让她逃了！”

警车一言不发地跃起身，动作之快他整个都几乎只是一片残影。“_低头！_”他叫道。

大黄蜂想都没想便照做了——他了解警车声音中的那股尖锐。他趴到地上捂住了头雕，带动关节的纯粹是本能。而且幸好他这么做了，因为某个极其迅速的东西刚从他头顶上擦了过去，背后的涂漆被高温烘得融起了跑，留下一道显眼的灼热擦痕。

_子弹？_大黄蜂想道，无视着背后装甲的刺猫到了另一辆车后面以寻求掩护。_不，它这么大不可能是颗子弹。可它感觉几乎像。。。闪电的动能穿甲弹。。。？_

一阵惊恐冻结了大黄蜂的能量管线——闪电只在树林里的事之前才动用过这样的火力。他这次是真的想见血了么？先前闪电放过大黄蜂的时候可惹恼了螺母，所以也许现在，闪电终于决定要按照霸天虎的标准行事了。

他不想抬头看。但他知道他没得选。大黄蜂深吸一口气从他拿来当掩护的那辆车的车顶上望过去，他的油箱困惑地翻了一下。

_不对，_大黄蜂想道，眯紧了光学镜。_不对，不该是这样。_

一辆坦克正冲着他和警车的方向开过来，履带辗轧过路面，破碎的砂砾石块被溅得到处都是，破坏了街两旁商铺的店面并令人们尖叫着四处奔逃。大黄蜂的火种一沉，被冷冰冰的惊惧攥在了手里。

“警车，”他大声喊道，试图盖过惊慌市民的尖叫声。“你说你听见了一架_喷气机。_”

“的确，”警车回答，声音在震惊和恐慌之间犹疑不决。

“你难道分不出_一辆坦克_和_一架飞机_之间的区别吗？”

“我不认为那是一辆坦克。”

“你_瞎吗？_”

“它是从上面击中我的，”警车简短地说。

大黄蜂的火种拧成了一个结，他的担忧开始一分一秒地加剧。“_从上面？_”

“我们得离开这里。”

“废话！肯定的！”

另一枚导弹冲着他们呼啸而来，这次瞄着警车，那忍者金刚堪堪躲了过去让它掘进了地面并爆炸。沥青四处溅射，那枚导弹在原地留下了一个冒着烟的深坑。大黄蜂松着下颌，企图聚焦到朝着他驶过来的那辆坦克上面。

_两筒炮管，_他失控地想着。_但那不是闪电。我知道那不是。不可能——不对，它。。。？_

他困惑得无法思考，搅和到一起的图像在他的处理器里混成一团。他们的争吵，闪电的梦境，他的短信，他失联的数据板。

_不，_大黄蜂想，睁大了光学镜。_不。。。不可能。那不可能！没门儿！_

另一发子弹疾驰过他身侧，摧毁一辆正在街对面的轿车。但大黄蜂感到像被封冻了，绷紧的关节将他牢牢锁在了原地企图弄清楚眼前的景象。

“大黄蜂！”

擎天柱在冲他喊话。然后隔板加入了进来，声音中的恐惧比大黄蜂听见过的都要沉。但他仍然无法动弹，注视着那辆迅速逼近的坦克。

_警车说它是从空中来的，_大黄蜂失控地想着，_不是，他。_他_是从空中来的。他。他。。。哦，普神啊。。。闪电。_

一切突然都说得通了，顿时领悟到的事实像是给了他迎头一击。闪电的惧怕，他梦魇的回归，他对一个交流对象的执着，他信息里的露骨，他无法联上的数据板。片刻之内，先前闪电反常的举动都联系到了一起，所有不合理的事情现在都完全说得过去。大黄蜂无言地踢了自己一脚。他先前怎么没看出来呢？

闪电没有想要跟他分手。闪电在用他唯一知道如何的方式乞求帮助。

大黄蜂甚至没有意识到他在移动直到听见他的队友在他身后的喊叫声。“大黄蜂，不！”救护车吼道。“别逞英雄！_现在_就给我滚回来！”

“大黄蜂！”

“_大黄蜂！_”

他无视了所有人。他从车后走了出来正站在那辆朝他们冲来的坦克面前，因恐惧不停发颤的双手被迫握成了拳才没有失去他的勇气。

“他在哪儿？”大黄蜂冲那辆坦克尖叫道，摆出了自己能做到最凶狠的准备迎战的姿势。“_你对他做了什么？_”

坦克停了下来，但只有几秒钟。之后它开始变化，外部装甲重新展开排列，叠得越来越高直到它的身形将大黄蜂整个笼罩，宽得足以填满那狭窄的街道并证实了大黄蜂最惧怕的猜想。

那坦克是威震天。而威震天正戴着一副置于他带栅栏的面部盔甲之后的得意笑容，闪烁着恫人深红的光学镜充斥着收敛的欣喜。两口，_两口_融合炮，两筒厚重的枪管在他的胸膛上，生物光点亮了他的装甲间隙仿佛他的机身为燃烧的烈火所填充。每一寸本能都要大黄蜂转身，尖叫着要他逃走，但他屹立在原地望着威震天让出了一声威胁性的轻笑。

“_谁_在哪儿，汽车人？”威震天说道，那副笑容有多宽他的光学镜就有多冰冷。

“你是一个三变金刚，”大黄蜂说，声音里的尖锐刺耳自己都没意识到。

“聪明的小虫子，是不是？”威震天讥笑着说。

“怎么会？”大黄蜂说，努力没在凶狠地向他迈出一步的威震天面前退缩。“而且_为什么？_你已经有一个了，不是吗？”

“有两个有什么不好？”威震天轻吟道。“我发现这挺配我的。”

“不，”大黄蜂说。“不。_不对。_你_知道_这样做有多危险的！要是没有理由的话你可不会去冒这个险！”

“但你是怎么知道这些的，汽车人？”威震天轻哼着说。“别告诉我你们的精英卫队里还藏了一个三变。对我当下的兴奋之情而言那当会是一盆迎头冷水。”

“大黄蜂，_立刻_回来！”擎天柱喊道。“我们要回基地了！”

大黄蜂无视了他，用上了体内的每一丝勇气面对着威震天。_闪电每天都是这种感觉吗？_“立刻告诉我你对他做了什么，”大黄蜂厉声说。“他在哪儿？”

“那么能请你告知我为什么你会在意这么一件事吗？”威震天淡淡地说。

“_告诉我！_”大黄蜂尖声叫着，抬手变出他的电钻瞄向了威震天的头雕。

“小机子脾气可不小，”威震天说，嘴角咧得几乎太过开阔，光学镜闪烁得太过明亮，令一阵糟糕的冰冷感觉滑下了大黄蜂的脊柱。

“告诉我，_现在，_”大黄蜂咬着打战的牙关说，“否则我发誓我会——”

“你会做什么呢，汽车人？”威震天戏弄道。“用你那可笑、连电虫子都嫌不够的小电钻叮我？我在原生体身上都见过更具威胁性的武器。”

“_他在哪儿？_”大黄蜂尖叫道，一道电流被朝着威震天的胸口发射了出去。威震天动都没动一下任着它从他装甲上弹开，打上一杆路灯烤焦了上面的灯泡。威震天大笑起来，又往前迈了一步。

“大黄蜂！”救护车吼着。“_回来！_”

“如果你真的想要答案，我会告诉你我不知道他在哪里，”威震天说，他的脚步声震颤着周围的建筑，几乎是漫不经心地闲步走向大黄蜂颤抖的身形。“若是他好运，兴许他还勉强爬出了我将他丢进的那条河里。但即便那样我不认为他能走多远。”

大黄蜂视野内的景象开始模糊打转， 他的机身晃了几晃，一阵晕眩感险些将他击昏在原地。“不，”他说。“你在——你在说谎。你——”

“哦，汽车人，不，”威震天拖长了腔。“我永远不会撒谎。一项我很遗憾不能说闪电也有的特点。不过我不得不说，要揭破他的小阴谋实在容易。而且我得承认，我很失望。”

“为什么？”大黄蜂嘶嘶叫了一声，颤抖得如此剧烈若不是那阵将他封冻在原地的惊恐他站都站不稳。

“如果他要成为一个无用的叛徒，我本会以为他该会与一个我的更强大的对手联合的，”威震天嗤笑一声说。“但我想若是他选择了与_你_共事，他比我原先以为的还要愚笨。”

大黄蜂尖叫一声想都没想便朝威震天扑了过去，狂怒松散了原本被锁死的关节，在他处理器中勾出了所有可以用来撕扯下威震天的头雕的方式。他从未有过这样的感受——惊惧与愤怒同时涌现，火种内充斥着的满是悔恨，等不及想在威震天身上尽数发泄出来。

“你这个_狗杂种！_”大黄蜂尖声叫道，手离威震天的面甲只有几寸。“你——”

什么东西勾上了大黄蜂的后背将他往后一扯正躲过威震天在他原本位置合拢的拳头，但他不在乎。大黄蜂愤怒地尖叫起来朝空气不停踢蹬，听着威震天开始冷笑。

“可笑，”威震天低喃着。“你们汽车人都可笑极了。我_真真正正_等不及见到你们被终结的那一刻。我近来可体会过那是什么滋味。”

“_不！_”被扯到了一双红与蓝色的臂膀里，大黄蜂嘶吼着，处理器拒绝承认威震天所言可能的确不假。_我会知道的，_他疯狂地想着。_我会知道的。不管怎样。他不可能断线了。我会知道的。_

“大黄蜂，停下，”擎天柱说，搂紧了臂弯里高声尖叫起来狠命踢蹬着想要挣脱的迷你金刚。

“放开我！”他叫道。“_放开_我！我要——我得——他没有，擎天柱，他不可能会的！_放开我！_”

擎天柱没有回应，紧紧抓着大黄蜂跟他的队伍一并开始撤退。威震天的大笑声充斥在空气中，那低沉真挚的笑声令大黄蜂的火种深处都在颤动。

“对，汽车人，逃吧，”破坏大帝喊道。“这便是你们能做的全部，不是吗？”

威震天融合炮中的一击炸开了他们身后的街道，于是所有人都本能地捂上了头雕——除了大黄蜂。他拒绝做任何事除不停了踢蹬并扯开了发声器拼命尖叫，泪水从光学镜后顺着他的面甲洒落，模糊了远处逐渐消失的威震天歇斯底里地笑着的身影。

“别踢了，孩子，”救护车说，排气扇在奔跑中大声地打着转，脸上一副没好气的怒视。“我们现在有更严重的问题需要担芯。”

“不，我们没有，”大黄蜂抽噎着喊，手肘用尽全力捅上了擎天柱的腹部。“把我放下！”

“我们得赶到某个安全的地方并呼叫援助，”擎天柱说，无视了小型机一次又一次企图把他油箱揍翻过来的举动。“大黄蜂，能不能_别闹了？_”

“什么让你急成这样，小兄弟？”隔板说，听上去有些紧张。

“_放开我！_”大黄蜂再一次喊道，完全无视了隔板。

救护车翻了翻光学镜，咬着牙关的声音清晰可闻。“你还嫌这辈子把自己置身险境置得不够多么？”他呵斥道。“_冷静。_”

“我得去找他！”大黄蜂叫着。“我_现在_就得去找他！”

“_为什么？_”擎天柱反驳。“如果威震天已经把他带下线了，想象一下他能对我们做什么！就算你能找到，你也只会让自己受伤！”

“能某人_拜托_解释一下这是怎么回事么？”警车提高了音量说。

“他没断线！而且我_不在乎_我会不会受伤！”大黄蜂嘶吼道，牙齿一用力合拢在了擎天柱的手指上。擎天柱痛叫一声，略一松的力道刚够大黄蜂挣出来跳到地面上，他的处理器脱了缰一样打着转。

_他还活着，_他一遍遍地想，迈开了腿就往河流的方向跑。_他肯定还活着。他要是出事了我会知道的。我只要找到他就行了。我只要——_

大黄蜂让出了一声短促的尖叫感到擎天柱的抓钩再一次锚到了他的机身上，把他的两条腿从身下拖了出来让他一下子跌倒在地。他恼火地叫了一声把腿往两边一扳，一抹涂漆在他使劲将抓钩踢掉的过程中被留在了地上。

“我_要去！_”他叫道，愤怒地瞪着擎天柱，浑身颤抖地爬了起来勉强站稳。“你想怎么钩都可以，但是我_去定了，_不管你怎么拦！他_还活着_而且他需要_帮助！_”

“你又不知道！”救护车回嘴说。“而且你要想花上一整个日循环把底特律翻个底朝天来找他——”

“找_谁？_”警车插话问。

“——你只会落得被威震天踩扁！”救护车继续说道。“别再为了他把自己置身于危险之中了！你是这个队伍中不可或缺的一员，不能为了这点事跑去自杀！”

“好像你从来没有为了某个_你_在乎的人冒险过一样！”大黄蜂喊道。

救护车顿了顿，光学镜睁大了不过片刻又立即恼怒般眯成了两条缝。“他不值，大黄蜂，”他嘶嘶叫道。

“他前一阵才救过我的火种，记得吗？”大黄蜂尖叫起来。“然后现在他需要我的帮助！我们汽车人不就该那么做吗？_帮助别人？_”

“是的，但他不是_汽车人！_要我说巴不得再也不见！”救护车叱骂道。

“呃，”隔板插嘴。“你不是。。。在说。。。帮一个霸天虎的忙吧，是吗？”

“你们是在说_闪电_么？”警车说道，脸上写满了费解。“你这么冲动是为了_他？_就因为他在战场上迟疑了一下不代表你欠他任何东西，大黄蜂。”

“不只是这一次，”大黄蜂说，攥成拳的双手握得如此之紧他的镀层都感到像要绷裂。“他救了我好多次。比你们任何一个知道的都要多。然后现在到我来帮他了。所以如果你们能_劳烦让一下_的话，我要——”

“大黄蜂，_不行，_”擎天柱用他最严厉的语气说。“你可能会_死_的。我们完全不清楚威震天当下的位置，或者这整个闪电的事是不是某种陷阱，而且——”

“_闭嘴！_”大黄蜂叫道。“我是个汽车人，我在做汽车人该做的事。而如果你也是个合格的汽车人，你也会这么做的！”

“汽车人不会援助_霸天虎！_”擎天柱说。

“那有本事就来阻止我啊！”大黄蜂尖叫着说，没有理会脸上潺潺流下的愤怒的泪水，划出了自己的电钻。“_敢不敢_嘛！来啊！看看会是什么结果！”

他利用擎天柱愣在原地的那片刻变了形，轮胎打着滑擦过路面疾驰过刚被损坏的街道。火种跳动得几乎和车轮转得一样快，他的处理器锁在了单单一个念头上。_拜托了，闪电。。。一定要没事啊。_


	12. 第十二章

大黄蜂对高速行驶当然是一点都不陌生，可他还从未达到过身周的世界都只剩一团晕影的地步——至少，直到今天之前。指示灯和路牌在匆忙中被完全忽视，灯光在视线中留下模糊的轨迹，飞速转动着的车轮几乎像是悬浮在地面上而不是堪堪擦过，他处理器中的念头仅仅剩下了前进。

五分钟内他便出了下城区，丝毫不理会其他司机恼火的喇叭声一路从街道当中横冲直撞过去。再两分钟之后他扎到了河里，迅速变了形并使上了全身的劲儿划拉起来游过冰凉的河水。

大黄蜂咬紧了牙关游着，强迫自己不去猜想闪电可能出了什么事。_他肯定没事的，_他固执地告诉自己，拒绝去考虑哪怕一下其他任何可能性。_他不会出事的。我知道他还好好的。他肯定没事。我就是知道。_

他完全没有找到闪电之后的打算，无论那三变战士现在可能是什么状况。但这个打算是大黄蜂此时会考虑到的最后一件事——当他跃出河水发疯似的朝他们往常的见面地点冲了过去，他所想的全部便只有找到他，以及_现在就要找到他。_

_他肯定得在这儿，_大黄蜂失控地想着，匆忙中完全忘了变形只是拼了命地向前狂奔。_要是他在任何地方，那就只会是在这儿。普神在上，闪电，拜托在，拜托，拜托，_拜托_一定要在——！_

大黄蜂不确定自己面甲上滑落的是河水还是泪水，但他没工夫思考。他的排气扇在跑动中疯狂旋转着，泥水溅落到他的腿部装甲上，因为最近的一场雷暴雨而显得湿漉漉冷冰冰的。鸟儿们在他身周唧唧喳喳着，用它们高涨的愉悦戏弄起他来。低处的枝条扇到了他的面甲上，一丛一丛的草皮被他在践踏过土壤时连带着从地面掀起。

_快要到了。快要到了。继续。_

遇上的逐渐眼熟的树木令他的火种砰砰直跳，翠绿的嫩芽从枝条上冒出只留细细的丝缕阳光洒过地面。大黄蜂可能会驻足欣赏那景色若是他的油箱没有翻腾得这么厉害，他的光学镜迅速地扫描过每一寸环境寻找着任何一丝非碳基生物的迹象。

“闪电？”他叫道，发疯似的绕着他们常光顾的空地之一跑起了圈子。“闪电！该死的，闪电，你要是不在这——闪-闪电？”

大黄蜂深吸一口气抹了把自己湿湿的面甲，扭头转身四处观望，诅咒起了那些盖过了闪电存在过的任何可能证据的积了几天的雨水。“闪电！”他喊道，声音逐渐开裂。“闪电，你——”

他的火种跃进了嗓子眼，音频接收器探测到的微弱唿哨声听上去就像从煮开的茶壶里冒出的蒸汽。“_闪电？_”他尖叫道，险些绊倒在自己脚上并冲进一丛树木，喘息颤抖得比他一生中任何时候都要厉害。

而他就在那儿。看见闪电让大黄蜂险些一个没站稳跌倒在原地，而接收进那景象则令他的火种惊恐地翻了个筋斗——细弱的蒸气和烟雾从遍布闪电机身的裂痕与伤口中徐徐冒出，他的镀层被那么多的泥土和石油和新锈迹所覆盖他涂装原本的色彩变得几乎无法辨认。他平日里锐利的深红色光学镜没了光芒，深深坐落在几乎不存在的面部装甲之后，每一个精巧脆弱的零件和线路都可以透过碎裂的金属被看见。他有一只手不见了，他靠在树干上的机身弯折成一个怪异的角度，下颌微张着，颗粒状的干涸能量液留下的痕迹从他开裂的嘴唇一直延伸到他大敞的破碎座舱上。

“闪电，”大黄蜂耳语道，冲上前去抓住闪电剩余的一只手，试探地拉了拉。“闪电？”

一小团烟汽从闪电口中流了出来，但他没有其他动作，没有齿轮的转动，没有嘶嘶作响的液压塞，什么都没有。大黄蜂抽噎一声更加用力地摇起了闪电的手，不停敲着他的指关节。“闪电，”他说道，没理会声音中的颤抖。“闪电，来吧。闪电？闪子，来啦，醒过来。_拜托。_”

他没有动。大黄蜂让出一句抽噎得卡壳的恼怒叫声放开了闪电的手，泪水顺着面甲涌下，他爬树一样爬到了闪电身上，一掌扇过他的额头。“_醒醒，_闪电，”他大声乞求道，用尽全力拍打着身下了无生气的机体。“_来啦。_你一定得醒过来，你这个大笨蛋，否则我向_普神_发誓我_一定要把你弄死！_”

大黄蜂不清楚自己更多地是在抽泣还是在抽打，但他的确知道某个时间段之后他两个都放弃了，瘫倒在闪电的胸口上把光镜紧闭起来，一只手攥成拳不停捶着那三变战士的额头。_他肯定没事的，_处理器固执地发声的同时他的火种正强烈地表示反对。_肯定。他只是在休息或者怎么的。他肯定没事。_

“拜托住手。”

闪电细弱沙哑的声音传进音频接收器让大黄蜂即刻睁开了光学镜，他的拳头凝固在半空中。闪电的右边光学镜仍然黑着，但他的单目镜黯黯地闪了几闪，指向大黄蜂并无力地扭转着仿佛它还不怎么能工作。大黄蜂颤栗着吸进一口气并立即将他的嘴唇贴到了闪电余下的唇齿上，全身都在震颤着任由他所有的惊惧与恐慌与紧绷的戒芯近乎痛苦地从他火种深处一股脑儿涌了出来。

“我以为你——”大黄蜂耳语道，抓上了闪电面甲上不多的完好部分。“我以为——闪电，听着，好吧，听着？你听得见吗？你出什么事了？我是说，我觉得我已经知道了，但——你猜怎么的，那不重要了，我知道——我真的好害怕，我以为——你的数据板失联了，然后我以为那代表你拉黑了我还是怎么的，然后我花了整天来想我有多想念你，还有我真的，真的，_真的_很抱歉我跟你吵成了那样，我没想让它发展得这么严重的，还有不管怎么样我都想跟你在一起，我不想分手——我以为你不要我了，然后威震天就说——我吓坏了因为我以为——我真傻，我不——我不认为——你甚至都没有要跟我分手，你只是——我该好好听你说的——我——我——我只是——”

大黄蜂的声音破了，他再次俯下身去亲吻对方，汇成河流的泪水顺着脸颊倾泻而下，只用几秒钟便让他的面甲湿了个透。闪电没有回应多少——很可能出于他面甲的缺失，大黄蜂推测——但那微弱的回应他的吻的努力只让大黄蜂哭的更厉害了。他花了许久才拉开，稍稍后靠好让闪电不用费劲便能直视着他。

“对不起，”大黄蜂说，他的手颤抖着企图抓住闪电面甲没被损坏的部分，不想放手。

“大黄蜂，我得跟你说实话，”闪电昏昏沉沉地说，声音被杂音搅得一卡一卡。“你刚说的我只接收进了大概。。。百分之二十。”

大黄蜂大笑起来，往前一倾扒上了闪电的头雕，一边轻轻抚摸着一边试图把自己的泪水忍回去。“没事的，”他说。“完全没有关系。我也没，说真的。”

“我为那个误会道歉，”闪电说。“我的信息兴许比我预想中的模糊许多。我只是——”他停下来咳了几声，被喷出的烟雾和石油溅到了大黄蜂的胸口上，倒不是说那小跑车在乎。“——担芯你。”

“担心_我？_”大黄蜂让出了一句音度还挺高的轻笑。“看看你自己！我还担心_你_呐！你——你差不多，像——像去了半条命！”

“谢谢你生动准确的评价，”闪电说道，他干巴巴的幽默感显然是他没被损坏的部分之一。“威震天注意到了。我们。然后我担芯他会尝试拦截我们的通讯，而且我不想让你受伤。但我本该——”

“漏电的，说了_没关系，_”大黄蜂坚持道，用电解液液浸湿了大拇指并试着擦掉了闪电唇边刚溅上的油渍。“真的。那些现在都不重要。我在乎的只有你还在这，你还活着。我真真的对除了这个以外世界上其他所有别的事情都不在乎得不能更不在乎了。”

闪电的面甲吱呀响了几声，似乎在试着做出了半个微笑，使得大黄蜂再次拥住了他，雨点般的吻小心地一个个落到了不会弄疼他的地方。

“你在这待了多久了？”大黄蜂问道，每个字后面都跟着一个亲到闪电面甲上某处的吻。

“那得取决，”闪电说。“今天什么日子？”

“星期四。四月某号。”

“哦，那。。。唔。我不知道我为什么要问。我一点头绪都没有。”

大黄蜂让出了一句抽搭搭的笑声，一个深一些久一些的吻被他贴到了闪电的嘴唇上，轻轻将他们的前额靠在了一起。

“我真的好担心你，”大黄蜂呼出一口气。“你看上去——你看上去超级糟糕，你知道不。”

“谢谢。那正是我想听到的。”

“抱歉，你只是——你全身都盖满了虫子还有泥巴还有别的，还有你的手——你知道你一只手没了，对吧？左边那只？”

“我知道，对。”

“而且你差不多，整个都是灰头土脸的。真正意义上的灰头土脸。还挺脏。我都看不见你的紫色了。”

“好吧，那，我能估计我在这有几天了，”闪电说道，熄灭的那边光学镜闪了闪火花几乎像是本能地想要翻一翻。“不过当你不光内置时钟坏了，还无法保持清醒过连续几个小时的时候，要记清时间是挺难的。你批评完我的样貌了吗？”

“噢，”大黄蜂微微笑了笑说。“抱歉。但是——你会没事的，好嘛？我拉勾保证。我会想办法修好你，然后一切都会好起来的。我用_生命_起誓，好吗？你这么——你都——你都_这样子_了还是撑着走了这么远的路，而且你都帮过我数不清多少次了，我保证我会报答你的，好吧？”

“好，”闪电简单地说。

“好，”大黄蜂说。“那就好。嗯。是啊。所以，额，计划是这样的。首先，额，可能我们该谈一谈吵架的事——”

“大黄蜂，我_真芯_觉得抢修的重要性多过对我们关系的探讨，”闪电干干地说。

看见一丝新鲜的能量液开始顺着闪电嘴边滑下让大黄蜂缩了缩，他匆匆擦拭掉了它，点点头。“噢，对，”他说。“我不是在拖时间因为我没有计划或者怎么样。那可就——那可就蠢死了。”

闪电轻笑了一声，稍稍摇了摇他的头雕，单目镜扭转几下遇上的大黄蜂的光学镜。就算只剩下为数不多的面部组织，大黄蜂仍能辨认出那一抹极浅的笑意，他破碎光镜微微弯了弯的神色中包含的感激与钦佩令大黄蜂的火种感到比几个月下来的都要完整。

大黄蜂用一个宽得多的微笑回报了闪电并俯下身再次吻起了他，发觉要把自己从对方身上分开似乎有点困难。时间本身似乎都慢下了不少让大黄蜂把闪电拉近，完全不愿放开，吻着他仿佛这是他这么做的最后一次机会。闪电也正在竭力回应，让大黄蜂感到比空气还轻飘飘的，火种温暖得他可以发誓它肯定在清晰可视地发光。

但时间的停止没能持续多久，随着一声刺耳的_喀啦_闪电将头雕往后一扳侧过了脸开始咳嗽，新鲜的能量液洒落过他的肩头。大黄蜂一下子拉开并迅速开始试着清理开那散着荧光的液体，担忧令他的换气口都闭合了起来。

“没事的，闪电，你-你很好，”他结巴着说，不确定这话有几分是真，焦虑地听着闪电开裂外装甲下齿轮与活塞哀嗥着伸吟起来的糟糕声响。“你很好，闪电。我保证。你不会有事的。我会找到办法的，我发过誓了，记得么？就——我们可以延迟一下等会再亲，要是那能帮上忙的话，好么？”

“问题不出在那儿，蠢货，”闪电嘶嘶叫了一声，一大口石油被他喷到了地上。“那是我的液压塞，我觉得-它们坏掉了。以及我引擎里的所有部件，大概也都是。”

“没事，”大黄蜂紧张地说。“底特律有很多汽修店的，可能我们可以带你去其中一个那里看看？”

“正是底特律的市民们想看见的，”闪电苦笑着说。“霸天虎。”

“你不是没有他们的标志了么，我们说不定可以直接拿胶带给你贴一个汽车人标徽然后就万事大吉了，”大黄蜂紧张地咧了咧嘴建议道。

闪电轻笑了一声，熄掉的那边光学镜再次擦出了几颗火星。“你不是队里的战略担当，对吧？”他虚弱地说。

“天哪，当然不是，”大黄蜂说。“我偶尔也能想出个好主意的，不过。只是不是在慌了阵脚的时候。急中生智对我不适用。”

“别慌，”闪电说道，用与先前同样的那副柔和得令人芯酸的神色望着大黄蜂。“我不想看你慌。我只想看见你开开心心的。”

大黄蜂竭力咽下了一声抽泣，点着头。“知道了，”他说。“不慌。只是开心。开芯因为你还活着而且我能一直亲你。”

然后大黄蜂就那么做了，俯下身在闪电的面甲上又点缀上了一个接一个的吻，火种在胸腔里不安地震颤着。他从未见过闪电似乎如此脆弱，如此_渺小，_他早已习惯了那三变战士往时高大勇猛的模样，而看见对方这副样子，听着他斟酌遗言一样小心组织着自己的词汇，让大黄蜂火种都抽疼了起来。

大黄蜂只顾着继续亲吻对方，一部分为了掩藏脸上流下的泪水，但更多是因为他没有其它任何事想做。

他甚至没有听见轮胎压过泥土地面的声音，或是在他身后重复了三次的那经典的变形声响。他此时什么都顾不上在乎，只有闪电开裂的唇瓣紧贴在他唇齿上的感觉和他们排气扇中涌出的气流在他们身周翻腾打转的柔和。

“_大黄蜂！_”

只当在救护车的第四声愤怒的喊叫之后大黄蜂才猛然回过神来，从闪电身边拉开怒视着转过了身。“_怎么了？_”他叫道。“有意见还是怎么的，你这个老——”

看见指向闪电的武器的数量让大黄蜂的线路都被一下子冻结了起来——一对随着电光噼啪作响的电磁铁，一把高高举起的斧子，和两只似乎随时会被抛出的星形镖。大黄蜂当即从闪电胸口上跳了下来划出电钻，将自己置在汽车人和闪电之间，眯起了光学镜。

“他受伤了，”大黄蜂面无表情地说，双手尽显自卫地摆在身前。“他需要帮助。”

“他不需要_帮助，_”救护车说，落到闪电身上的光学镜中带着抹厌恶。“他是个霸天虎。他最不需要的就是来自_我们_的帮助。”

“拜托，”大黄蜂说。“他——”

“别又开始扯这个了，孩子，”救护车呵斥道。“他企图带我们下线试过不下几十次！我不在乎你是不是觉得他需要帮助！他_不配_得到帮助！”

“不是没道理，”闪电沙哑着嗓子说。

大黄蜂转过身，冲闪电丢了几个眼刀。“安静，你，”他嘟喃着。“我拉勾保证过了，不是的吗？”

闪电重新沉默了下来，他阖上了光学镜，显然已经精疲力竭。大黄蜂回身注视着别的汽车人，拒绝从闪电身边移开，神情保持尽可能地严肃。

“他需要帮助，”大黄蜂执着地重复道。“_拜托。_他不会伤害我们的——对吧，闪子？”

一阵足以割裂音频接收器的刺啦声之后是一下_咻_和一声落败般的嗤笑。“得取决，”闪电哑着嗓子透过断裂的锯齿状尖牙说。

“取决于什么？”警车插了进来问。

_刺啦。咻。_“取决于你们是否还要继续用那些武器指着大黄蜂，”闪电龇牙低吼着，声音沙哑但那股愤怒一如既往地沉重。

“我们指着的不是_他，_霸天虎，”救护车斥骂道。“我们指着的是_你。_”

“因为我当下显然还能构成多大一个威胁，愚蠢的医官，”闪电呸了一声。“放下它们。”

“不然呢？”

“救护车，不用这样，”擎天柱说，光学镜牢牢固定在闪电身上，缓缓地放低了他的斧子。“我不觉得他有能力伤害我们了。”

“看着我，”闪电咆哮着。“_放下它们。_”

救护车迟疑了一会儿，不耐烦地朝擎天柱瞥了一眼才让他的电磁铁收回。警车收起了他的飞镖，但他的站姿仍然一如往常地紧绷，一副随时准备出击的样子。

“好吧那么，”大黄蜂说，努力没让那阵涌过了他火种的明显的宽慰显露出来。“所以，现在。我们帮不帮他的？或者你们要在这看着他死？”

“是的，”救护车说，正与擎天柱的“不。”重合在一起。他们交流了一个恼火的眼神，光学镜锁在对方身上，警车叹口气，掐了掐他护目镜之间的镀层。

“大黄蜂，我理解你为他的担忧，考虑到你们显然。。。有段过往，”警车说道，给了那三变战士一个犹疑的目光。“但是——”

“_没有但是，_”大黄蜂打断道。

“让我说完，”警车绷着声音说。“闪电。是什么让你变成这样的？”

_刺啦。呼。_“威震天，”闪电淡淡地说，一股浓烟从他口中渗漏了出来。“我相信他接受不了我与这个汽车人的关系对你们而言会是个新闻。”

“他知道多少？”

“很少，我推测，除非那个小话匣子哪里说漏嘴了。”

警车面无表情地望向了大黄蜂，那迷你金刚紧张地笑笑，手抬得更高了。“可能不止一点，”大黄蜂承认道。“但是我慌了阵脚，好吧？我以为闪电死了，威震天他——”

“是个三变，我确定，”闪电说。

警车示意向他刮花的涂漆。“敏锐的观察能力。”

“那是个猜测，不是观测结果。但谢谢。”

“你知道他改变载具模式的决定么？”

“我知道时为时已晚了，看样子。”

警车的视线在闪电身上锁了好一会儿。大黄蜂感到他的火种同时因紧张和希冀怦怦跳起来。“警车，”他慢慢说道。“我们能不能——”

“不，”警车突兀地说，一个简单的音节便碾碎了大黄蜂的乐观心态。“我们已经身处险境了，考虑到威震天的改造。而如果他知道了你的事，你的处境将比你能想象到的还要危险。”

“那跟帮闪电有什么关系？”大黄蜂叫道，音度在再次攥上他火种的慌乱中飙得越来越高。“既然威震天本来也想弄死我了，为什么我们不能——”

“你的队友在担芯威震天可能会经历我经受过的那种麻烦的变化，”闪电说。“以及若是见到我在战场上对抗他或许会让他的愤怒变得难以控制。或者见到他会让我忍不住冲动行事，就此而言。”

“正是，”警车说道，听上去几乎有些惊讶。“我很抱歉，大黄蜂，但——”

“不！”大黄蜂叫道。“我们得帮他！他——我们——这是我们的——我必须——我——”

“大黄蜂，停下，”救护车疲倦地说。“你也许信任这个虎子，但_我们_不同。这太冒险了。”

“所以你连一次挣得你信任的机会都不想给他吗？”大黄蜂说。“我呢，那？你不信任我吗？”

“考虑到你有多喜欢_在我们面前撒谎，_我真的不知道了！”救护车叫道。

“救护车！”擎天柱插话说。大黄蜂突然感到火种开始抽疼，燃烧着仿佛被撕成了两半。“别提那个了。”

“擎天柱，你——”

“_够了_，”擎天柱不容置疑地说，转向了大黄蜂，神色显得分外沉重。“听着，大黄蜂。我们得呼叫精英卫队来就威震天一事提供援助。而且他们——”

“你说他还在线的时候他们都没信！”大黄蜂刺耳地说。“为什么他们这次就会信你？尤其你要告诉他们他还_变成了一个三变金刚？_”

“——而且他们绝对不会帮助我们如果我们藏了一个霸天虎在我们的基地里，”擎天柱继续着，无视了大黄蜂的抗议。“_最起码_我们也都会被逮捕然后以叛变的名义起诉。”

“闪电因为我被_放逐_了，”大黄蜂说。之后他顿了顿，紧张地转向闪电。“你_是_被放逐了，对吧？”

“的确如此，对，”闪电直白地说。

“这儿，嘿，看见没？”大黄蜂说，努力让自己听着没有太过得意。“所以_技术上来讲_他已经不是霸天虎了，意味着我们可以修好他，然后叫精英卫队来帮忙对付威震天。那是个漏洞，我们可以利用一下的！炉渣知道御天敌都这么干过多少次了！”

“大黄蜂，”擎天柱疲倦地开口说。

“我不在乎他是哪边的，”救护车毫不客气地打断道。“以前也好当下也好，他_是_个霸天虎。威震天的左右手之一。食物链顶层。我可不会让某个离威震天如此之近的人靠近我们的基地和我的团队，别说——”

救护车突然凝固并再次变出了他的武器，促使其他人也都本能地跟着摆出了格斗姿势。大黄蜂惊叫了一声抬起双手置于身前企图护住闪电，但救护车从那名三变战士面前转开了，神色颇为不悦地望进了树丛之间。

“我听见了什么，”他嘀咕着说。

“霸天虎？”警车问。

“可能吧，”救护车说道，眯起了光学镜。“听着更像轮胎而不是喷气机，不过。”

“谁在那儿？”擎天柱喊道，抬起他的斧子朝树丛走了过去。“给我_立即_现身。”

一阵长得煎熬的停顿过去之后一个绿色的头雕才从远处一棵树后探了出来，温和的蓝色光学镜睁大了带着些担忧。警车烦躁地伸吟一声收起了他的星形镖。

“隔板，你在_搞什么？_”他问道。

“抱歉！”隔板喊。“我得跑回基地去，额，拿点东西。我觉得它可能能帮上忙，看大黄蜂跑开了还有这样子。”

“什么？”大黄蜂问道，看着隔板走近，双手捧在胸前。

“嗯，呃，”隔板说，紧张地咧了咧嘴。“某个总是能让你听讲的人。以及身为团队的一员，她的主意是不容忽视的，尤其是当遇——”

“请别告诉我你把Sari带到这来了，”擎天柱恼怒地说。

“他把Sari带到这来了！”一个明朗的声音从隔板手中荡了出来。隔板稍有些紧张的笑容扩宽了，他将手打开露出了正挥着手咧嘴笑的Sari。大黄蜂发现自己也微笑起来，站姿都放松了那么一点点。

“Sari！”他开心地说。

“哦，这天可变得越来越精采了，”警车说道，一掌拍上了他的前额。

“是她在通讯上听见我们说话担心了然后问我回去捎上她的！”隔板辩护道。

“于是你就照做了？”救护车叫道。

“嘿，我可是Bee最好的朋友！”Sari插嘴说，双手抱在了胸前跳到地上。“而且_我_早就知道闪电的事了，因为他_告诉_我了，而且我也是这个队伍的一员，所以那意味着_我_完全有资格出现在这儿。”

“你跟Sari说了闪电的事？”救护车叫道，转身面对起大黄蜂来。 尽量耸着肩，那迷你金刚将双手举到了空中。

“嘿，这怎么就关我事了？”他说。“明明是隔板把她带过来的！”

“我不敢相信你要把她卷进来，”救护车低吼道。“你知不知道你将她置于了_怎样_的险境——”

“_够了！_”擎天柱喊，立刻让所有人都闭上了嘴。“过去的事就不用提了。但是那不重要，Sari。这不是一个你能参与的决定。”

“凭什么？”Sari嚎道。

“因为我说了算！”擎天柱说。

“呃啊！你听上去就跟我爸一样！”Sari嘟囔着，高耸起肩膀在脸上摆出了一副撅着嘴的不悦神情。

“你唯一能做的就是去说服大黄蜂_离开_并回基地去，”救护车补充道。“大黄蜂，走了。”

“_不要，_”大黄蜂说。“没有闪电我哪也不去。”

“看在流水线的份上，孩子，”救护车说。“我们不会带他回去的，好嘛？不准再吵。除非_还_有谁想反对？”

大黄蜂扭头观望起他的汽车人同伴们，看见没人说话让他的火种沉了一下。_这不是真的，_他想着，双脚生根了一样矗立在原地。“好吧，”他说。“那你们自个回基地去吧。玩得开心。”

“别这么意气用事，大黄蜂，”擎天柱说，愤愤地揉着他的额头。

“由他去吧，擎天柱。闪电没多久就会断线了，留他自己在这儿跟一具尸体大眼瞪小眼，”救护车叱责道，落在闪电身上的目光中蒸腾着怒火。“他过不多久就会回基地的。”

“胡说！”大黄蜂争执道，滚烫的泪水在光学镜之后开始聚集。“要是你们不想帮他，那我——那我自己来！”

“凭什么？凭你从未没接受过的培训？”救护车不悦地低吼道。

“我不需要培训！”大黄蜂叫道。“之前在林子里我也多少修过一下他的腿的！这些我能应付！”

“大黄蜂——”闪电开口。

“_安静，你！_”大黄蜂高声喊道，转身面对着那三变战士，用力擦拭掉了脸上的眼泪。“我保证过了，好嘛？我拉勾保证过的！我会帮你的！不-不管怎么样！”

闪电注视了大黄蜂好一会儿，单目镜扭转伸缩着。“现在你的安全是最重要的，”他缓缓说。“而且如果——”

他突然呛了呛再一次开始咳出大片大片的能量液，把每一个汽车人都吓得往后退了一步。Sari惊呼一声捂住了嘴，震惊地睁大了双眼。

“他怎么了？”她问道，听上去在震撼和惊恐之间犹疑不决。

“无关紧要，”闪电咕哝着，头雕歪到了一侧，从唇边流下的能量液稠密得像条亮粉色缎带。

“闪电，”大黄蜂耳语道，踏近了一步，火种抽抽地疼着，仿佛要被碾轧成粉末。“我——”

闪电的头雕猛地一垂，折成了一个不可能的角度让口中喷出的能量液溅到了他的座舱上，大黄蜂堪堪能看见他面甲上因颈部电缆开始绷裂而闪过的那丝恐慌。“呼叫你们的精英卫队，”闪电透过紧咬的牙关说。“对你而言这是最保险的。”

“可——闪子，不要，”大黄蜂说，双手慌忙地在空中挥了挥转过身面对擎天柱。“_工头？_”

“我们该走了，大黄蜂，”擎天柱沉着地说，视线小心地避开了闪电残破的躯体。“过来吧。”

“不要！”大黄蜂叫道，冲到擎天柱身旁拉住了他的胳膊拼命摇。“我不走！自己回去！”

“我们不会把你留在这的，孩子，”救护车阴沉地说。“他救不回来了。听擎天柱的话，让我们_走吧。_”

“_不要！_”大黄蜂尖叫道，在擎天柱胳膊上抓得更用力了些。“不！我不回去！你不能——”

“Sari！”警车突然的喊叫盖过了他们的喧闹声。“离他远点！”

大黄蜂转过身，看见惊到了警车的那副景象让他一下子瞪圆了光学镜——Sari爬到了闪电身上，两只小手轻易地勾住了他装甲上的凹痕和裂缝把自己往上拉。警车朝他们冲了过去，但Sari抬起了一只手，脸上是一副不像任何一个八岁女孩儿应该有的严肃神色。

“你在_干什么？_”救护车呵道，往前迈了一步。

Sari无视了他，留大黄蜂在难以置信之中望着她攀至闪电歪到一侧的头雕。 呲了呲牙，她把它扶正了，明显得费不少劲，她的神情没来由地很执着。

闪电的单目镜扭转起来，试图锁定那个人类女孩，她俯身靠到了他的头雕旁，一只手弯成喇叭状盖在嘴边耳语出来的悄悄话在啼叫的鸟儿和沙沙响的枝叶之间显得细不可闻。闪电立即僵住了，一阵涌动过机身的格外明显的颤栗令他的外装甲都咔哒了几声，他残破光学镜旁的组件抽动起来。

_她在。。。？_大黄蜂想着，不是一般地困惑，并思考起为什么他会突然感到一股新生的希望开始把他破碎的火种重新缝合。他注视着Sari用一个八岁大所拥有的无畏荡到了闪电的面甲之前，手抓着他头雕的一侧，一只脚不耐烦地在踩在他胸口的装甲上。

闪电点了点头。

不发一言地，Sari将钥匙从脖子上取下来并略显笨拙地伸手摸向了闪电的前额。望着那破碎的外甲自动撤回时涌进大黄蜂的那股子欢喜几乎能碾碎他的火种，在任何其他汽车人能哪怕张嘴之前，Sari便已经将钥匙送入了电路之中用力一拧。

一阵白得刺眼的强光在林中炸裂开来，大黄蜂叫出了声，半遮掩着光学镜作为一次想看清楚发生了什么的失败尝试。倒不是说他需要多少解释——在场每一个汽车人都曾处在过那把钥匙的末端，Sari在做什么他们都知道得一清二楚。不过至于_为什么，_大黄蜂不确定。

倒不是说他在乎。那光芒消散得就同来时一样快，留一队汽车人在懵圈中目瞪口呆地盯着，他们面前的闪电颤栗着深吸了一口气，运行良好的排气扇嗡嗡转起来，两只崭新的手抓上了胸口。

大黄蜂觉得他可能会昏过去，闪电朝他望了过来，一头雾水地眨巴了几下光学镜。

“闪电，”大黄蜂耳语道，往前迈了一小步。

闪电好奇地拍了拍自己的脸颊，面甲一转变成了黑色，本就不小的猩红色光学镜充满了讶异睁得比平时还要大。“不错嘛，”他说，弹了弹自己的牙关。“看呐，小蜜蜂！面甲！”他的面甲天衣无缝地转换回了蓝色，单目镜伸缩着四处观望，一抹得意的笑勾起了他的嘴角。“不可思议。”

“_闪电！_”大黄蜂尖叫道，几个箭步冲向那焕然一新的三变战士把自己埋进了他的胸膛，用尽全力紧紧抱着他。

好一阵子都没人开口。大黄蜂抽泣着靠在闪电胸口语无伦次地说起了胡话，剧烈颤抖着，感到对方的双手环了上来把他拉近。大黄蜂几乎无法正常思考，别说讲话，抓着闪电就一个劲地哭，颤抖得活像一片树叶，阵阵浪涛般的狂喜在他的系统之中涌动。

他感到Sari从闪电身侧跳了下去，颇为自得地嗯了一声才转身走开，但即使大黄蜂再想感谢她，他也无法把自己从对方的胸甲上分离。他的手抓挠着闪电光滑的外装甲，指尖用力掘进缝隙仿佛这是他们的第一次触碰。

“闪电，”他嚎着，终于挤出了一个清晰的词汇。“你-你——”

“嘘。”

闪电的手在大黄蜂背后搂紧了，接着大黄蜂感到自己被正站起身的闪电带了起来，他的身形轻易盖过了下面呆站着的汽车人。大黄蜂扭过身来，望着他的队友们现在变得惊惧的面孔，但闪电没有任何恐吓他们的意思。他只是抱着大黄蜂，护食一样把他搂在自己怀里。

“现在呢，那么？”闪电冷冷地说，重新开始工作的光学镜直锁着救护车。“我想是时候一个新的决定该被作出了。”

“你想干什么，绑架他？”救护车挖苦地还击道。“那可不让你看起来像那种大黄蜂觉得你是的‘好人’。”

“不，”闪电说，光学镜眯紧了。“_我_将会保护他不受威震天的伤害，考虑到我已经不再。。。负伤。而且我不会被从他身边带走。若是你们选择协助我，请随意，但无论他的去往何方我都将留在他身侧保护他。”

大黄蜂企图无视自己火种里那股温暖的光芒，听着救护车嘲弄了一声，恼怒地抱起了胳膊。“_我们？_”他说。“协助_你_保护他？你一个被革除军职的霸天虎，保护我们团队中的一员？”

闪电翻翻光学镜将视线移向了擎天柱。“你便是带领这个团队的‘领袖’吧，是么？”

“用不着听着这么惊讶的，”擎天柱嘟哝。

“要么你下令让他留在你的团队当中，若是他选择听从我则会陪同在他身边，”闪电言简意赅地说，“或者不下令，任他自己做出选择。我相信他的判断能力。”

“你——等等，别就因为你能站起来了就表现得像发号施令的那个，”擎天柱说，明显是既困惑又恼躁。“团队需要领导者，而那在过去多少恒星周期一直是我在_我的_队伍当中的位置！”

“我并不怀疑这一点，”闪电冷笑一声说。“我并没有要插手你职责的意思，可以说。 我不过是单纯地认为汽车人都将自由意志放在第一位。那不正是你们。。。_老一辈的人_会说是将你们与霸天虎区分开来的特质之一么？”

闪电说着，余光逗留在救护车身上，看见那医官开始被压抑的怒火气得浑身发颤令大黄蜂缩了一下。他用手肘顶了顶闪电的胸口，往他的头雕边凑近了些。

“闪子，”他耳语道。“不管你去哪，我都会跟到哪。但是——”

“我知道，小家伙，”闪电低声喃着。“而且不管你去哪里，我都会跟着的。”

“但-但是——我也想跟我的队友们呆在一块儿，”大黄蜂紧张地继续说。

“我知道，”闪电说道。

大黄蜂歪歪头雕，感到了困惑。“那为什么你要这么——”

闪电抬起一只手轻轻挠了挠大黄蜂的脸颊，视线回到了汽车人身上。“就信我一会儿，”他轻柔地说。“我们正到关键时刻，在做出必要的选择之前我必须先了解我们要面对的是什么。”

大黄蜂一点都不清楚_那_是什么意思，但他还是点了点头，手指紧张敲着对方紧紧环地在他腰上的胳膊。

“大哥，我们不能失去Bee，”隔板说，紧张地摆弄着自己的手。“但是——我是说——”

“但是什么但是？”救护车毫不客气地打断了他。“我们_不可能_让一个霸天虎进基地！大黄蜂，你——”

_呼。_“我得告诉你_多少次_我_已经不是一个霸天虎了！_”闪电咆哮道，熊熊怒火终于燃了起来几乎在叫喊声中把大黄蜂给震聋。

“不准冲我大喊大叫，你——你-你这个霸天虎的_怪物！_”救护车喊道，光学镜里的愤怒比大黄蜂这辈子见过的都要浓烈。

“_你它渣刚才叫我什么？_”闪电嘶吼道。

“霸天虎就是霸天虎，什么都改变不了这个事实！”

“哦，所以你不仅仅是个_混账，_还是个_伪君子_么？”闪电咆哮着。“你们老一辈的参过战就以为自己有多_了不起。_为什么不干脆拿走你们所谓的_高尚品质_然后把它们_塞进你的促动中枢里_得了！”

“嗷，”大黄蜂喘息几声，闪电在他身旁收拢起来的双手把他像个发泄球一样挤在中间。“闪子——嗷——你要把我压扁了——”

“在你被_铸造出来_之前我就在那场战争里了，”救护车恼火地叫道。“而且我_清清楚楚地_记得——”

“_够了！_”擎天柱喊道，捂着他的音频接收器。“你们两个都是！不准再争。闪电，你跟我们待在一起，_暂时。_而且——”

“_什么？_”救护车和大黄蜂一齐喊道，声音一个勃然大怒一个欣喜若狂。

“要时刻处在严格监管之下，”擎天柱眯紧了光学镜说。“以及监管者必须要_公正。_明白么，大黄蜂？以及你，救护车？”

大黄蜂点着头，说不出话来，在闪电胳膊上抓得如此之紧他担心自己会把外装甲给崩裂掉。“昂，”他耳语道。“好，懂了。我没意见。完全没有。”

“领袖，”救护车说，语气几乎和他的神情一样满是落败。“你_他熔炼炉的_为什么要——”

“因为他已经完全痊愈并运转良好，感谢Sari非常突然的擅自决定，”擎天柱轻轻皱着眉说。Sari耸耸肩，傲傲地挥了挥手。

“但是——他——他是个_霸天虎_啊，擎天柱！”救护车争执道，用他烦躁的目光剜了Sari一眼。

“_前_霸天虎，”闪电毫无波澜地说。

“而我们最不需要的就是同时与两个三变金刚为敌，当前阵营与否。”擎天柱说。“我在尝试基于我们已有的信息做出一个公平公正的决定，好吧？他会被时刻监控的，以及——”

“这也太荒唐了，”救护车大声说，把双手握成了拳。“Sari，你要不要解释一下为什么要在不提前告知_任何_人的情况下决定就这么把他修好了？因为就算擎天柱可以做出公正的决定，我可不确定你能！而且很显然，大黄蜂也不行！”

“嘿！”大黄蜂和Sari一齐说。

“你自己这可不算以身作则啊，大夫！”大黄蜂怼道。

“那个现在不重要！”擎天柱说。“相信我，救护车，我也不喜欢这样。绝对_没有人_能知道闪电要在我们的基地里驻扎。但我只是需要时间想个计划出来，而放一个霸——一个_无阵营_的机子在底特律里四处晃荡对我的思考一点帮助没有。我们不能冒险让任何不怀好意的人乘机把他拉入伙。对他来说被管控住会更合适。”

“他应该被_监禁_在我们的基地里，”救护车说。“_那_倒是个我能接受的选项。”

“他会被的，本质上来讲，”擎天柱说。“闪电，你可以留在我们的基地里，只要你_保证_不告知任何人你的坐标，也不准在任何情况下离开基地，若是让威震天看见你——”

“管他的，”闪电低吼一声，护目镜闪烁着。“我们吵完了吗？这真的开始变得_极度无聊_了。”

“哦，好，很抱歉_闷着_你了，”救护车嘶嘶叫道。

“_有意见么，你个生铁锈的老——_”

“够了，”擎天柱说，揉着他的额头。“这只是暂时的，所以请_拜托_管好你们的脾气让我能好好想个计划。”

“你的确认识到我们，迟早，得呼叫精英卫队请求援助来对抗威震天，”警车安静地追加道。“而且我不认为他们会能接受。。。_他_待在我们的基地里。”

“是的，警车，我知道那个，”擎天柱疲倦地说。他开口好像是想补充，但接着他的光学镜落到了大黄蜂身上然后很快又闭上了嘴。

大黄蜂皱了皱眉。“哈？”他问道。

“没什么，”擎天柱说。“我们走就是了。还有是的，如果你要常驻在我们的基地里，你得佩戴一个正确的标徽。我们不能冒险让人们看见哪怕一抹霸天虎军徽出现在底特律下城区。只有片刻也会在人类当中引起一阵骚乱。”

_呼。_“_噫呀，_”闪电嫌弃地哼了一声，参差不齐的尖牙弯成一个失望的不悦神色。“红色_一点_都不配我。”

救护车翻了翻光学镜并恼火地转过了身，跺着步朝河流的方向从树木间穿了过去，紧随其后的是警车和隔板，两人看起来都十分紧绷。擎天柱回头瞥了闪电和大黄蜂一眼，迟疑地挥了挥手让他们跟上，抱起地上的Sari并带着她离远了身后那一对。

大黄蜂扭了扭从闪电的抓握里挣了出来，被搅和到了一起铺天盖地的情感整个淹没——紧张，恐惧，不安，内疚，所有这些都被大片大片的欢喜所模糊。闪电_还活着_而且大黄蜂_每一天_都可以见到他了。逻辑上来讲，他知道这样的理想局面很少有能延续多久的，但他打定了主意要在还有机会的时候好好享受。

“你确定你没意见？”大黄蜂耳语道，缓缓向前走了几步，引闪电跟上来。

闪电喜气洋洋地点了点头，光学镜快活得眯成了缝，步子里带着几分轻快朝前走去。“我似乎没有多少选择，要还想跟我的小蜜蜂待在一起，”他说。

“噢，”大黄蜂说道，咽了咽电解液抬头望向闪电的面孔。那三变战士看起来令人讶异地愉悦，走路都显得一蹦一跳的，机翼愉快地上下摆动，但他的视线却一直牢牢固定在前方，聚精会神地扫视过面前的树丛。

“你觉得红色可能会衬出我的眼睛嘛？”闪电梦呓般说道，握住大黄蜂的手轻轻捏了捏，几乎显得紧张。

大黄蜂微笑起来，强压下他所有的顾虑并回捏了一下，试着表现得尽可能地令人安芯。“我觉得红色在你身上看起来会棒极了，”他说。

闪电温和地哼着调子，他的手几乎要把大黄蜂的捏碎，汽车人小队重新进入了视野，他们各个都时不时不自在地回望过来。“他们不喜欢我，”他大声地耳语道，抓着大黄蜂的手仿佛他永远都不要放开。

“没事，”大黄蜂安慰地说。“_我_喜欢你。”

闪电终于把视线从树木放低移到了大黄蜂身上，强装出来的猩红微笑也柔和了那么些许，一阵真挚的暖意流露出来。“我也喜欢我，”他说。“但是我甚至更喜欢_你。_”

“请你俩跟上，行不行？”救护车突然没好气地说，打断了大黄蜂脸上浮起了一丝笑容。“要是想让他保持在人类视线之外我们还得特地绕远路”

“哦，捉迷藏？”闪电明朗地说。“我技术很好的！我能先来吗？行不行？行不行？_行不行？_”

大黄蜂吃吃笑了起来看着救护车翻翻光镜转过了身，咕哝着些十分恼怒但幸好无法辨析的词汇。Sari从擎天柱的肩膀后冒了出来，一手冲大黄蜂亮了个大拇指一手指向了大黄蜂和闪电交织的十指。大黄蜂感觉轻飘飘得像根羽毛，一副笑容宽得足以挑战他面部组织的拉伸极限。

“嘿，闪子，”大黄蜂问道，头雕靠在闪电的一侧大腿上。“她用她的钥匙之前问了你什么？”

“嗯？”

“Sari问了你些东西，不是吗？她问的什么？”

“-嗯？”

大黄蜂不高兴地翻了翻光学镜。“来啦，告诉我，”他催促道。“她为什么要修你？”

“_-嗯？_”

“告诉我！”

“嗯。。。 不，现在还不行，”闪电说，心满意足地哼着没头没尾的调子并以此证明他的确无视了不停拉扯着他胳膊的大黄蜂。

“好吧，”大黄蜂咕哝着说，拉起闪电的手在手背上浅浅地亲了亲。

只要闪电的手还被他握在掌心里，秘密想等多久都行。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章用了好久但是真的  
总算......  
*捶墙* 


	13. 第十三章

穿过底特律下城区比预期中的要艰难许多——闪电从未意识到街道上到底有多少零零散散的人类和机器人直到他得被迫去刻意躲开它们的目光。它们到处都是，视线时常在它们身周的摩天大厦上四下跃动，接收进它们身边无疑几个小时后便会忘记的环境。

闪电，从另一方面来讲，则没怎么观察那片区域，反正他怀疑即使他想深入研究一下环境他也没那个机会。但他没让那么一件事打扰他——他只顾得上在意被自己握着的那只黄色的小手，感受着他手心的温度，聆听着大黄蜂引擎愉悦的嗡鸣声沿着城市的边缘慢慢行进。

那名医疗单位，救护车，即使到了人群稀少的地段也在留心他们的存在，似乎相当热心地想通知他们汽车人小队刚“抓获了一个霸天虎”并且要“将他带回去审问”。闪电即使想也不可能把光学镜翻得更彻底一点了，但他估计若是那使得救护车顾不上与_他_交谈，他没有理由去抱怨。

闪电低头瞥向大黄蜂并轻轻地捏了捏他的手，想抑下火种中蒸腾着的烦躁和担忧。大黄蜂遇上了他的视线并立即微笑了起来，柔和的光学镜在午后的阳光中闪耀，他的整张面孔似乎都在泛光。

闪电还与一副轻柔的微笑。大黄蜂的排气扇相当明显地嗡了嗡。

“嘿，你，”救护车突然吠道，很快冻结了刚刚蔓延上闪电火种边缘的那丝柔和。闪电缓缓将视线移到了他身上，那坏脾气的老医生已经让他开始相当厌烦了。

“是？”他安静地说。

“我们到了，”救护车说。“别光顾着眉来眼去的，滚进去省得我还得再跟又一个人类解释为什么你在这。”

“乐意效劳，”闪电嘟哝着，挑了挑眉梢看着救护车示意的那栋建筑。

那显然是座老旧的废弃工厂，正坐落在一条无人问津的高速路边，装配着锈迹斑斑的金属墙面和玻璃破碎或者干脆没有的窗户。闪电忍着没对这副景象呲牙咧嘴，咬了咬嘴唇低头望向大黄蜂。

“这就是？”闪电问道，谨慎地选择着词汇。

大黄蜂兴奋地点了点头，当下局面带给他的狂喜显然令他顾不得被闪电屈尊一样的语气影响。“我知道它看起来不怎么样，但是它里面真的还不错的，”大黄蜂说，跑向车库门把它收了上去打开。“我们有一个通讯中心，一个有_好大_一个电视的起居室，而且我们都有自己的房间！以及这里还有_成吨_的油，所以你差不多想什么时候补充燃料都可以，而且那边的传送带真的很有意思，Sari和我整天跑到上面去玩，警车用它们来训练，而且我——呃——嗯。”

大黄蜂的声音逐渐淡去，闪电已经站在了门前，迟疑地望着它看。_我低头就行了吧，大概，_他估摸着，弯下腰并哐的一声把侧翼打到了门框上。

“有事？”工厂内传出了救护车嘲讽的声音。

闪电冷冷地瞪了他一眼，一边试着无视那人类女娃接连不断的咯咯笑声一边趴了下来从门底下爬过去，他的座舱玻璃被迫刮擦着卵石构成的地面，哀嚎了起来表示抗议。

“真丢人，”闪电吸着气，看着大黄蜂跑过了他身旁，捂在嘴上的双手根本没遮住那阵大笑声。

“没事的，别担心，”大黄蜂说，拉起闪电的一只手扯了扯帮他挪过来。“我是说，反正你也用不着经常进出，对吧？”

他笑了笑，一声高昂短促的紧张声响。闪电叹息一声折回了机翼，勉强让它们刮蹭着通过了门口。

“是好笑，”闪电咕哝着。

他让大黄蜂半拉半扯地把他扶了起来并转身审视起他们的基地，只为让他的侧翼又狠狠抽上了一个没油的空桶令它直飞跃至房间的另一头。在异常安静的基地里空洞金属的哐当响声是震耳欲聋，紧随其后的便是一阵让闪电也僵在了其中的寂静。

“你，额。”擎天柱不安地说。“你可能得注意一下你在往哪儿走。”

“记下了，”闪电嘟哝着说。

他们的基地里显得拥挤零乱，很不像宽阔且相对整洁得多的霸天虎基地。还挺别致的，闪电估计，收紧机翼蹑手蹑脚地往前走了几步，扭头观望着那破败的布景和嘎吱响的砖墙。不过，最起码，那天花板的高度还是足以容下闪电的身高的——他在乎大黄蜂，但被迫得时刻躬身屈膝可不是一般地扫兴。

“你怎么看？”大黄蜂兴奋地问，打断了闪电的内芯独白。“酷，不是吗？而且它还挺大的，其实！ 警车房间里装了一整棵树！”

“为什么？”闪电问道。

“他喜欢树呗。我们还空出来一个房间，但是那现在是Sari的因为她爸爸不见了——”

闪电的油箱不舒服地翻了翻。

“——但是我的房间里还有很多地方，所以你说不定可以——”

“_不行，_”救护车干脆地否决道。

警车摇着头雕闲步走向他了的卧房，给了闪电一个波澜不惊的眼神。“玩得开芯，”他简单地说着便消失在了廊道里，几乎从闪电那儿挣了一声轻笑。

大黄蜂先前抱起了双臂而现在正撅着下唇，瞪视着救护车。“为什么不行？”他挑衅地问。“他还能在哪儿充电？别它渣跟我说睡在地上！”

“我们有个地下一层，”救护车说。“他可不是来_做客_的，大黄蜂。”

“是吗，我说他不是来_坐牢_的！”大黄蜂争执说，挺起了胸膛。“工头，告诉他闪电能睡我房间里！”

“额，”擎天柱紧张地开了个头，不过他很快就被低吼着抬起一只手的闪电打断了。

“我理解你的顾虑，医官，”闪电说道，暗暗强迫自己表现得尽可能芯平气和。_如果我真要和这台生铁锈的机子生活在一起的话，不如找个方式让这不至于那么煎熬。_“但我想你明白得和我一样清楚不让我们共用一间卧室只会让大黄蜂抱怨个没完没了。”

他轻笑一声，然后吃吃笑着，感到他的笑容放宽并弯下身把大黄蜂从地上捞了起来。“如果你是担心看不好我的话，我能睡在你房里的，大夫！”他一脸灿烂地说着。“怎么样？我是个很棒的室友啵！我现在睡觉尖叫只是一晚上几次的事情而已了！”

Sari好奇地歪了歪头。“真的？”

闪电咯咯笑着没有回答，愉悦地把大黄蜂荡来荡去。擎天柱瞥向救护车，同情地耸了耸肩膀。

“Bee_是_会不停抱怨，”擎天柱绷着声音说。

“Bee_本来就_老是抱怨！”救护车没好气地说。

“我情愿让闪电待在某个他能被监督的地方，”擎天柱坚持说，无视了救护车的反驳。“而且——是，我_知道_我们可以换班来，但是现在有威震天带着两个载具模式到处晃荡，我需要我们全部保持在最佳状态。我们没办法同时监视天空_和_一个神经质的俘虏的。”

救护车哼了一声明显还想再争几句，一会儿后才放弃了，朝闪电打了个响指。“行吧，”他咕哝着说。“但首先，你——医务室。我们得在有人瞧见之前把你那个标志给弄掉。”

闪电吃吃笑得更厉害了些，他的火种不自在地颤动着，双臂搂着大黄蜂把他贴得更近了。“好嘞，”他明朗地说。

这真的要到来了,那么。威震天或许是打碎了他的霸天虎标徽，但碎掉的玻璃是暂时的——涂漆，可就不一样了。他将会被标成一个汽车人。他当然不会承接他们的精神，但他将会披上他们的外衣，漆上他们的颜色，兴许永远。他的手指轻轻打起了颤，踌躇，恐惧，慌乱，兴奋，担忧，五味陈杂的情感一一洗刷过他。

但它们很快都消失了，大黄蜂敲着他的指关节，抬头用他又大又亮的蓝色光学镜注视着闪电。“嘿，”他耳语着说。“没事的。它只是表面上的而已，好吧？要是你不想的话，不用把这当成什么改变一生的大事的。”

闪电几乎立即感到一阵清凉、舒缓的气流穿过了他的散热系统，几束躁动不安的紧张神经也平缓了下来。_笨虫子，_他亲昵地想道。大黄蜂的处理器有时候是如此地简单，简单得纯粹美好，闪电对此是既羡嫉又欣赏。大黄蜂不像闪电一样会过深入地思考——他不会分析每个局面的每个出路，花费夜晚短暂的时光翻拣过自己的思绪，将自己所有的时间都奉献在给予每一个问题它们完美的答案上。大黄蜂不像闪电一样_需要_这些。他就是那样的，而此时此刻，闪电从未如此敬仰过那个小汽车人。

“当然，”他安静地说。“谢谢你的建议。现在，在我在医务室里的同时，兴许你该整理一下你的房间？”

“你不用告诉我该做什么！”大黄蜂愤愤地说。“我房间不乱！”

“我能做到在不踩到任何东西的状况下从门口走到床边么？”闪电干干地问道。

大黄蜂眨巴了几下眼才从闪电的臂弯里扭出来，走路的姿势活像是他要执行天底下最关键的任务。“从一个与你刚才所说无关的角度来看，我认为我得速度去清理一下。你等会就来的，对吧？”

“我会的，”闪电说，好笑地望着大黄蜂加快了步伐消失在走道尽头。_蠢货。_

“你盯完了？”救护车问，烦躁的声音闯入了闪电的思绪中。“过来，跟着我。”

“等不及想跟我处一会儿呢，医官？”闪电讥讽般说。

“等不及早点完事了好让我用不着再额外应付你，”救护车嘟哝道。“医务室在这边。尽量别进去就打翻东西。”

闪电翻了翻光学镜，双手攥成了拳。如果他还怀念身在霸天虎之中时的那么一件事，那便是给敢这样恶声恶气说话的机子来上一拳的不成文许可。

_规范，_闪电简明地告诉自己。_你做这些不是为了你自己。_

* * *

大黄蜂不高兴地看着自己的房间，不明白这些东西甚至究竟是哪儿来的。地板上散落着废弃油桶，游戏光碟的空盒子，唱片，DVD，来自和Sari一起过夜时的古老零食包装，汽油罐子，电缆，和一堆一堆的普神知道什么东西胡乱塞在他的床底下。_我什么时候还放了个轮胎在这儿？_大黄蜂想着，踢了一脚那个橡胶圈，看它在墙边停下来前还在杂物堆中清出了一条小道。

这将会是场恶斗。

他深吸一口气并决定先解决掉游戏堆的其中一个，一只手扫过那座小山让那些游戏盒子喀嗒好几声洒落过地面以方便俯瞰。“哦，渣，我还有圣安地列斯的？”他对自己耳语道，开心地捡起那张光碟掸了掸上面的灰尘。

就玩几分钟肯定也没什么事。闪电大概还要待上好一阵，而大黄蜂已经有一段时间没玩过侠盗猎车手了。说不定开车兜几圈再不计后果地四处冲撞几下能让他感觉顺畅一点。

他是很兴奋能有闪电在基地里陪着他，但他无法甩掉自从他们踏进门之后便一直在火种里发酵的不适感。闪电明显是相当地不自在,尽管在试图假装他不是，而其他汽车人显然也是同样的感受,只不过少了将其掩藏起来的自觉。

大黄蜂烦躁地咬了咬嘴唇放下那张光碟，翻拣过那摞东西想再扒拉出几个。救护车当然会是对这局面最不爽的那个，但他的那些队友什么时候变得这么难信任大黄蜂的判断了？_他们之前还会起码算上我的主意的，_他皱皱眉头想道。_他们真的有那么恨闪电吗？我是说，对，他还咬过警车的腿，但那是之前！呃啊。_

他捡起另一部游戏，两只手指拈着盒子一角，知道他该清理但感觉就是没法集中精神继续。不会有事的，他告诉自己，想要相信那些字句。_他们只是需要一段适应期接着就都没事了。擎天柱不会需要联系精英卫队，然后一切都会顺风顺水的。别担心太多了。闪子自己就已经担心够了——他最不需要的就是我也慌得找不着北。_

大黄蜂闭紧了下颌开始把游戏一盒一盒地叠起来，打定主意想把这里整理得至少能算舒适。闪电放弃了他的整个派别，他的队伍，还差点算上他的生命，都是为了保护大黄蜂。大黄蜂起码也能给他清出一个干净的房间来睡——而且与其让他把自己托在臂弯里歇息，也许现在是时候让大黄蜂为他做同样的事了。普神知道那台可怜的机子一生中才得到过多少宽慰。

“嘿，小兄弟？”

大黄蜂惊叫一声，差点弄倒自己正搭建的那座齐齐整整的游戏金字塔扭转过身面对着门口。“你不知道怎么_敲门_吗？”大黄蜂恼怒地喊道。“我正清理着呢！”

“门是开的！”隔板稍稍咧了咧嘴说，径自走进了房间里。“我琢磨着那就算代表随时欢迎了。而且Sari告诉我你在整理，而那可是猴年马月才发生一次的大事件，所以我得亲眼过来看看。”

“哦，闭嘴吧，”大黄蜂嘟囔着，继续叠起了他的一堆盒子。“我_是_在清理。所以别打扰我，好吗？”

“我其实是在想你需不需要帮把手，”隔板说。“你，呃，大概会需要挺多地方的。”

大黄蜂耸了耸肩，疑芯隔板来帮他的真正原因但完全欢迎少做点活这个念头。“当然了，我猜，”他说。“大多数可能只是得丢掉。所有这些油罐桶啊什么的——除了那个带红色标签的。我喜欢那个，看着挺酷。”

“没问题，”隔板说，舒服地自己坐到了地上开始拣拾房间里装点着的垃圾，动作相当轻巧，即使他的两只手总是显得笨拙。大黄蜂没怎么去注意他，只是等待着那个他_知道_会到来的问题。大黄蜂_真的_不想回答，但所有人都开始问他问题肯定只不过是迟早的事。

漫长的几分钟过去了，一段大黄蜂拒绝打断的沉默。他一部分想催隔板开口，想早点把那不可避免的谈话过完了，但他有更大一部分希望只要自己足够安静，隔板就会干脆忘了他的存在。

时间继续流逝，隔板已经走到房间另一头清理起了地上多余的电缆和没用过的引擎配件，将它们整齐地排列在一个架子上。大黄蜂能感到他经过时隔板锁在自己背后的光学镜，但他刻意无视了那感觉，没来由地执意要将全部精力集中在把这房间里的每盒游戏都堆进一个巨型金字塔上。

“所以，”在长达十分钟的死寂之后隔板开口说。“我得说，我挺高兴看见你打算整理一下的。这里真的乱七八糟。”

“谢了，”大黄蜂毫无波澜地说。

“欸，呃。。。闪-闪电爱干净么？”隔板说道，明显在试探。“因为我认识你有多少个恒星周期了，都好像从来没见过你清理任何东西。从来没有。”

“我不真的清楚，”大黄蜂说，已经厌烦了对方拐弯抹角的讲话方式。

“唔。”隔板有那么长得煎熬的一分钟都没有说话，不过大黄蜂注意到他停止了清理，很可能挑拣着他下一句话的字眼。“什，呃。。。 他的事你_还有_什么不知道的么？”

大黄蜂叹口气放下了手中的光碟，转过身面对着隔板，脸上一抹不显眼的微笑。“大概有很多吧，”他正色说。“但我知道重要的那些，而且它们是我唯一在乎的。我知道他为我以身涉险了不知道多少次，他对那个不幸改进了的新威震天也极度抗拒，以及我在乎他的安全。还有什么需要知道的？”

“别生我的气，好吗？”隔板说道，“我只是——嗯，我确定你能理解我有一点，额，怕他。 考虑到他有多少次差点把我的头雕扯下来。”

“是啊，但是你之前头真掉了不也一样没事！”大黄蜂坚持道。

“不是重点，”隔板翻了一下光镜说。“我只是担芯你，好吗？这一切都让我感觉很。。。 我不知道，很突然？我_今天_才发现你过去普神知道多久一直在偷偷跑去见一个霸天虎，然后那个霸天虎现在就要住到你房间里了？还是个在被你_清理_的房间？”

“你干嘛老揪着我和清理不放？”大黄蜂说道，生气地抱起了胳膊。“那也没_那么_大一件事！”

“我只是在说这不像你！”隔板说。“不是说这不好或者什么的,不过，你能在清理是件好事！但是你表现得这么不对头有多少，已经几个月了？自从你从林子里回来了以后一直都是。而且你没有告诉我们中的任何一个那是为什么。除了Sari，我猜。”

“我该说什么？”大黄蜂疲倦地问道。“‘嗨，猜怎么着，我昨晚上溜出去跑去跟一个你们都恨的霸天虎约会了！’你觉得那会有什么反响？就连Sari知道以后看我的眼神都怪怪的！”

“我们应该是最好的朋友才对，”隔板说道，突然看起来有些难过。“你怎么能对我隐瞒这样一件事？我知道你和Sari玩得也很好，但我本会觉得你要是想坦白，你会跟我们两个都说的。”

“好吧，首先，我_不想_跟Sari说的，”大黄蜂说，站起了身开始踱步，期望这样能让他的处理器别转得那么厉害。“我基本上是被她逼出来的。救护车和擎天柱也一样。我不想你们中的任何一个知道，而那跟你们是不是我的朋友一点关系都没！那是因为我不知道该怎么说，或者要是我说出来了，我不知道你们都会是什么反应。而且_很明显，_‘接受不能’就是所有人现在的应对方式。”

“也许是因为你隐瞒了这么久？”隔板提议道。

“不，是因为他胸口上有个紫色标志，由此而论，他是世界上最邪恶的机子，”大黄蜂酸酸地说。

“Bee——”

“不用，没事的。我早该料到了。”大黄蜂冲他房间地板上驻扎着的那个轮胎踢了一脚，看着它毫不客气地从墙上弹开并随后在一堆糖纸包装旁打着圈儿停了下来。“我知道我搞砸了，好吧？我该跟你说的。我可能根本不该跟闪电搅和到一块儿。但是我还是这么走下来了，然后我现在是真心在乎他，而且我真的，_真的_希望你们能至少_试一试_去多理解他一点。好吗？”

隔板低头望向他的手，光镜锁到了下方。“我想的，Bee，实话，”他安静地说。“但是你。。。你能不能也试着理解一下为什么我们不信任他么？你见过他战斗的样子，_野蛮_极了。而且你和他认识了_几个月。_我们没可能只用几个小时就习惯让他待在我们当中的。”

大黄蜂张口想争执，但在隔板的话沉淀进去之后，他只是缓缓闭上嘴并点了点头。“噢，”他说。“噢，好。没事。谢谢你。”

“我没法保证其他人也会，”隔板很快补充。“但我会试试的，好吧？只是。。。别让他杀了我或者在睡梦中把我生吃掉或者怎么的就行了。”

“他_不会_的，”大黄蜂说，宽慰流过了他的线路，隔板的身形稍稍松了松，明显宽芯了许多。

“他真的会在睡觉时候尖叫吗？”隔板说，摆弄着自己的手指。“因为我就在隔壁，所以我_真的_不怎么希望起来被一堆叫喊声吓醒。或者任何其它东西，说真的。”

“只是偶尔了，”大黄蜂说，感到一副微笑扯了扯他的嘴角。“他的面甲睡觉的时候会老转,不过，那是有点怪。无视就行。”

“不止有一点好吧，”隔板一阵战栗。“为什么会那样？”

“做梦而已，我猜，”大黄蜂敷衍道。“现在，来吧。我真的想给他把这房间收拾的整整齐齐的。”

隔板轻笑一声点了点头，压低身子趴到了地上方便把大黄蜂床底下的垃圾拉出来。“你知道，这在你做过的蠢事列表上准是名列前茅的，”他记道。“‘跟一个霸天虎交往’这整件事。啧。。。抱歉，只是那说起来还是感觉好诡异。”

“你还跟我说呐。而且这肯定上了前三，”大黄蜂咧了咧嘴角说。“指不定有前二。”

“第一名是什么？”

“差不多整个新兵营都是，真的。尤其是‘被踢出去’那部分。 真托你的福了，顺便说一句。”

“嘿，要是你从来没去到新兵营，你永远也不会遇见我。”他明朗地说。“而且被踢出去意味着你能来地球、遇见Sari还有后来所有那些事。不可能笨到_哪儿_去吧。”

大黄蜂发觉自己的笑容扩宽了不少，时不时瞥向门口希望闪电很快就会走进来。_而且我永远也不会被困在林子里然后遇上闪电。_“是啊，”他安静地同意道。“本可能会糟得多的，肯定。”

* * *

这世上只有一个环境能让他的装甲爬满静电，让他的火种焦虑地悸动，而那环境便是医务室。冰冷的灯光，张牙舞爪的医疗器械，四处散布的零碎部件与磨损的老旧电路，永远焊进了金属表层地面上能量液的污渍——所有那些都令闪电的内里不舒服地抽动，他处理器中的记忆不停敲打着他的火种，凶狠地冲他低吼着，威胁着想被释放。

汽车人小队的医务室并不像闪电见过的那些一样简陋阴森，曚昽的白光也比他记忆存档中的那些柔和得多，但他依然在入口处停了下来，火种怦怦直跳。那是个亮堂的小房间，挺不起眼的，但闪电的视线却立即转移向了里面的焊接喷灯，卧板上方亮眼的灯泡，床头缠绕着的层层缆线。他没能忍回一阵颤栗，牙关咬到一起感到油箱翻搅了起来。

“你还来不来的？”救护车暴躁地说。“你不会是怕看医生吧，虎子？”

闪电呼出一口气并强迫自己的腿再次迈步，走近房间正中央那垫了一层薄衬的床板。“不是，”他说，声音尖锐。“我们是要继续聊还是乘早把这不必要的过场走完了？”

“还轮不到你来决定什么是‘不必要’，”救护车呵道。“坐。花不上多久的。”

闪电的每一个部件都想要他逃走，但他无视了他自己的条件反射并坐下，排气扇轻转着划进阵阵缓慢、平稳的气流。_你什么事也不会有，_闪电想道，手已经握成了拳。_这只是个医务室。而你不能，在任何情况下，让这个杂种看见你有多恨医务室。_

救护车走到房间另一头取了些物资，若有所思地自言自语着挑选起合适的工具。“它是漆上去的还是个贴花釉？”他问道，拿起了某种可旋转的打磨工具。

那设备撒下轮廓清晰的阴影或许只有那么半秒才看起来像只蜘蛛，但也足以让闪电下意识地畏缩，十指尖扎进了床板。“漆的，”他透过紧咬着的牙关说。

救护车低哼了一声表示听见并取出了一个圆盘状的磨砂机，看上去比他先前举着的那个张牙舞爪的设备无害得多，然后走向闪电，脸上写满了不高兴。“躺下，”他粗声说。

“我情愿坐着。”

“我又不会弄伤你，好吧？相信我，你有多不想到_里面_来我就有多想让你滚_外面_去。躺下。看着点你的机翼。”

闪电是极度不情愿在一个用充满憎恨的光学镜瞪着他的汽车人面前摆出这样毫无防守的姿态。但他还是照做了，处理器里牢牢惦记着大黄蜂的模样。_你做这些不只是为了你。_他提醒自己。_再说，用力踢上一脚我确定我能把这台机子带下线。_

“这样，也没那么难吧？”救护车说。“现在待着别动。这应该不会疼，但是要是真有的话，叫我停下来。”

闪电皱了皱眉。“为什么？”

救护车翻翻光学镜。“不习惯被客气招待，是不？”

“的确不。”

“嘚，我还没蠢到主动给你记恨我的机会的地步，”救护车说。“所以管你习不习惯，礼仪待客是基本的。”

“多么高尚，”闪电嗤笑一声。

救护车翻了翻光学镜不发一言地着手处理了起来，将磨砂机贴上闪电最近才修复的座舱并启动。砂纸与玻璃碰撞摩擦产生的滋滋声让闪电缩了缩并稍稍转开了头，但他还是挺高兴自己只感到了些不太舒服的压力。而不是痛楚。

双方都好一段时间没有说话——闪电将注意集中了在房间另一端随便的一桶油上，而救护车只在盯着他缓缓褪去的标徽。医疗单位的动作无比娴熟，触碰轻巧得就像羽毛，几乎没有刮到玻璃的同时仍能让一层紫漆沫组成的薄雾抛撒过空中。

闪电本会为此感到讶异，若是他没有如此深陷在自己的思绪中。与他的霸天虎标徽道别多少让他松了口气——是那标志将他定义为威震天的手下，毕竟——但他依然能感到什么牵扯着他的火种，一阵异样感自从他同意了来到这座基地之后就一直在场。他_不在乎_成为霸天虎事业的叛徒，尤其当这是为了大黄蜂，但他还是感到像是迷失了方向。他的整个过往，他的派别，那些将他塑造成了如今这副模样的机子：他要将这一切全部留在身后了。

他不想被此困扰，而且很大程度上，他也没有。霸天虎，他们只会对他恶言相待，利用他残破的芯智来达成他们的目标。但成为一个汽车人，即使只是通过一个标徽，仍令他感到肮脏，令他感到_扭曲。_

“你比我想象中的要安静点，”救护车评论道。

闪电回过神来眨了眨眼，注意到救护车已经清除掉了他的标徽，只留下几抹淡紫和一点细微的刮痕。“我没什么可说的，”闪电说道。

“哦，那么，若是你不介意的话，我有些问题想问。”

闪电咬上了脸颊内侧提醒自己保持冷静，救护车已经转身从架子上拿起了一块模板和红色喷漆。“例如？”

“林子里的事，”救护车说。

“不好意思？”

“你跟大黄蜂在林子里待了，多少，三个月？”救护车说，将模板贴到闪电的座舱上，仔细检验着确保它是水平的。“大概那样？然后他回来以后就像是整个人都变了——某些方面上来讲，至少。而我想知道为什么。”

“如果大黄蜂还没有告诉你，那么他并不打算让你知道，”闪电简单地说。

救护车对上了一会儿闪电的视线，刚够给他丢一个尖利的眼神。“你并没有在让信任你变得更容易，你知道，”他咕哝着说。

“不像你们汽车人，我不需要觉得宇宙这一角中的每个人都得对我抱有信赖，”闪电淡淡地说。“而且让我们说实话，医官——我真的有机会挣得你的信任么？”

救护车呼了口气并将模板贴稳了，拿出一罐喷雾器在里面装填上红漆。“我不信任霸天虎，”他说。“以往没有过，将来也不会。就是你们这帮子害赛博坦处在危机之中，害我得到鬼门关前走上不止一遭，得看着我的队友死去，看着——”

“哦，是的，因为汽车人就是高尚的代名词，”闪电讥讽道。“我先前是名高层军官，大夫。我知道所有需要知道的东西。同样我也相当清楚那些锁在某人处理器里的重要代码。。。啊，她的名字叫什么来着？”

救护车停下了手中的动作，投向闪电的眼神足以封冻一个热带海洋。“别起头，大家伙，”他说，声音低沉阴险。

“当然不会。我确定我没有立场这么做。”闪电招了招自己胸口上画到一半的标徽，毫无礼数地示意让救护车继续，倒不是说他现在还在乎礼仪这种事。_如果你不想尊重我，我也没理由对你毕恭毕敬。_“我确定她的遗愿便是只为了某些信息被生生解剖并空留一具躯壳，对么？她想必是希望被永远锁在自己的身躯里让别人整天拨弄着她的思想的吧。”

“住口。”

“你们并不站在什么道德高地上，”闪电冷冷地说。“不要自欺欺人。因为我也不再会被哄骗至认为自己除了一个战争机器之外什么都不是。我相信你知道那种言论能让一台机的处理器落成什么样子的，对吧？”

“_住口。_”

“非常好。”

闪电陷入了寂静，主要是因为他注意到救护车的手在发颤然后不希望他的新标徽变得斑驳。_你真可笑，医官，_闪电想着，感到自己的笑容扩得宽过了面甲，一小阵吃吃笑声从他的主换气口里冒了出来。救护车面无神色地抬头望着他。

“怎么？”他嘟哝道。

“别把漆弄花了，”闪电说，往面甲上贴了一副过度夸张的不高兴的神情。“如果我看起来不完美的话，我会哭的。”

救护车低声咕哝着的那些想必不是好话，但闪电没怎么去注意。他单单等着那名医官忙活完，然后当他终于结束了时，低头瞥向他的新标徽。它在他偏和缓的淡色系当中显得挺冲的，但起码是种还过得去的红色调，所以他咧开了嘴。

“真漂亮，”他轻柔地低声哼着。

“棒极了，”救护车低吼着说。“现在_出去。_”

“好哒，”闪电愉快地说，满不在乎地一跃起身把头雕怼上了床板上方挂着的灯泡闹得一阵哐当响。“保重，医官，我要去给别的机子展现我的爱意了，一个能_回应_的。我打赌你希望你也能这样。”

救护车沸腾的愤怒目光从闪电那儿勾出了另一声咯咯笑，他欢快地出了医务室的大门，一副颇为自得的样子。惹恼救护车无疑是个不错的消遣方式，让他不用注意胸口上那俗不可耐的艳红色符号。

* * *

闪电回归所需的时间比预期中要多得多，一直到大黄蜂都开始紧张地摆弄起了自己的数据板，在屏幕上乱按着只想找点事分散注意力。他没有听见任何吵闹声或者尖叫声从医务室传过来，所以那是好消息，但他就是无法停止胡思乱想走道尽头此时可能已经成了什么样的混乱局面。

不过在好一阵没有任何爆炸或者叫喊发生的寂静过后，大黄蜂听见了他房门上的一声轻敲，几乎完全没有声响。大黄蜂一下子从床上蹿了起来，徒劳地掸起了他的机身，四处扭头审视起他该算干净的房间并安静地祈祷着希望它可以符合闪电的品味。

“呃——进来，”他略显尴尬地喊道。

房门无比缓慢地被吱呀几声推开，接着看见闪电弯腰钻过低矮的房门,胸口上纹饰着一个红得扎眼的汽车人标徽，大黄蜂得竭力才没让下巴掉下来。闪电的神色一如往常地沉着，几乎显得无聊，但大黄蜂很快便能注意到镀层之下金属组织件的轻微抽动。

他生气了。稍稍微笑着，大黄蜂开了口。“你——”

“你们的医官能逼疯我，”闪电嘟哝着。

“是啊，我也有这种感觉，”大黄蜂说。“我正准备要说。。。 你知道，红色还是挺配你的。很衬你的眼睛。”

闪电看着几乎是被他自己的轻笑声惊了一下，那一抹浅浅的笑意很快便消失仿佛他本来没想要这样回应。“能起它的作用就行了，”他嘀咕着说。

大黄蜂微笑起来，火种失控地跳动着，面前便是闪电，带着一副饶有兴味的样子走进了他的卧室，单目镜伸缩着想必在将陌生的环境尽收眼底。_这真的在发生欸，_大黄蜂想着。_他在这儿。他真的在这儿。在我的房间里。而且他还要在我床上坐下，然后我们还可以一起入睡而不用担芯要赶在日出之前醒过来，而且——_

“我本以为你房间看上去会更像一个垃圾场，”闪电低笑一声说，姿态略显僵硬地朝大黄蜂走了过去。“你特地为我清理的？”

“就算是又怎么样？”大黄蜂说道。“我想确保你能呆舒服一点。你看着像是那种有洁癖的类型。”

“完全不是，”闪电说着，摇了摇头雕。“我努力过。但是有时候把东西朝墙上砸并看着它们碎掉要容易得多，你懂么？”

“不怎么懂，不，但是我相信你的判断，”大黄蜂吃吃笑起来。

闪电阴沉地嗤笑了一声然后，非常缓慢地，在大黄蜂身边坐了下来，双手僵僵地搁在膝上。大黄蜂给了他片刻，之后才让自己的双手摸上对方的，捏了捏他十指之间的空隙。

“你还好吧？”大黄蜂轻轻地问道。

闪电直直注视着前方，似乎衡量了好一会儿才点点头。“现在好了，”他嘟喃着。

“我知道这天对你来说是挺疯狂的，”大黄蜂诚挚地说。“你是,像,全宇宙最厉害的机子，才能忍着没把保险丝都绷掉。还有要是你想谈谈的话——你知道，谈什么都行，真的——我们时间多得是。好么？我就在这，随时准备洗耳恭听。”

闪电点了点头，仍然直视前方，他的手指温和地捏了捏大黄蜂的。“谢谢你，”他说。“但若是你不介意的的话，我想我真的需要好好休息一晚。”

“当然，”大黄蜂微笑着说。“再做噩梦的话就把我踢醒，拉勾保证？”

“我不认为那是必要的，考虑到你就在这儿，”闪电耳语道，几乎细不可闻地。

大黄蜂的火种蓬勃起来，他的笑容扩宽了不少，然后他在床上挪了挪，想给对方腾出足够的空位。床铺上是不可思议地挤，当他终于能躺好的时候留下的活动空间都不超过一寸，闪电的机翼也被摊开来，翼尖蹭到了地面。但闪电面甲下的组织不再抽动了，光那点便足以让大黄蜂十分满足了。

大黄蜂爬上闪电趴到了他的胸口上，竭力将双臂环在了大型机身边并蹭进了他的颈窝。闪电的引擎愉悦地哼着，将大黄蜂浸在了一团团暖空气当中，一声带着温热气息的轻笑传到了他的音频接收器里。

“你太小了没法这么抱的，”闪电好笑地说。

“是啊，”大黄蜂同意道。“但是你看起来像真的需要一个，所以我起码也得尽力一下。”

即使透过他厚重的装甲大黄蜂也几乎能感受到闪电火种的怦怦跳动。很快有两只厚实的胳膊环上了大黄蜂的后背把他拉近，下巴枕到大黄蜂的头雕上,闪电把他整个埋在了自己的机身里。

“谢谢你，”闪电耳语着说。

大黄蜂希望闪电能感受到自己嘴角勾起的笑容，闭上了光学镜紧扒在闪电身上作为一个无比执着的拥抱。“我很高兴你在这儿，”他说。“还有我真的很高兴你没事。”

闪电困倦地轻哼了一声代表同意，怦怦跳的火种连带着他的座舱都稍稍震颤起来，阵阵悸动正贴着大黄蜂的胸口。“多亏了你，”他说。

“嘿，还有一件事？”

“嗯？”

“Sari跟你说了什么？”

“去睡觉，大黄蜂。”

“噢，拜托！能不能起码给点提示嘛？”

“睡觉，别逼我把你敲晕过去。”

“我要去跟救护车告状。”

“不，你不会的。”

“。。。闭嘴。”

“晚安，白痴虫子。”

“是啊，是啊。晚安，特大号木鱼脑袋。”


	14. 第十四章

大黄蜂，”擎天柱唤道，声音绷得比根橡皮筋还紧。“过来。团队会议。_现在。_”

“来啦，来啦，”大黄蜂大约第五次重复道，咧开嘴操控着他游戏中的座驾撞上了Sari的车身一侧。Sari恼怒地叫了一声，她的车辆一阵打滑，被游戏大声地警告提示前轮轴上现在有了个凹痕。

“哈！”大黄蜂高兴地欢呼一声，驶进最后一环赛道，轻易地拿到了第一的位置。“现在看你还有什么法子，小丫头！”

“你净会作弊！”Sari嚎道，手指捣蒜一样敲打着她的控制器企图把第二的位置抢回来。

“这才不是作弊！”大黄蜂坚称。“这是游戏的一部分！对待对手你就得凶残点，不然——”

“_大黄蜂。_”擎天柱严厉地说。“_现在。_”

“我正要来！所以，Sari，如果你——”

突然站到他面前的擎天柱把大黄蜂吓得叫出了声，视野中被完全挡住的电视屏幕被小队队长弯身关掉了。Sari和大黄蜂都哀嚎起来抗议了好一会儿，并从擎天柱那挣了一个严峻的眼神，他看上去比大黄蜂见过的任何时候都要疲惫。

“会议，”擎天柱严肃地说。“现在。过来吧。”

“我_说了_我正要来，”大黄蜂咕哝着，把控制器丢到了一边儿跺着脚走进了通讯区域，Sari闷闷地跟在他脚跟后。在一把椅子上瘫下来，整个队伍的光学镜似乎都挂在了他身上，不过他尽力无视了——这并不是个他想参与的会议，而且他们知道得就一样清楚。

“现在我们都到齐了，我们需要讨论一下我们的侦察计划，”擎天柱开门见山地说，一道尖利的目光投往大黄蜂的方向。“有威震天带着两个载具模式在底特律里晃悠，我们完全无法预测他可能会制造出什么样的混乱来并以此将我们逼出基地暴露在他的火力之下。”

大黄蜂企图无视所有人望着他的那种眼神，在他的椅子里缩紧了一些。_那又不是我的错，_他紧张地告诉自己。_没有我老威头也会变成一个三变的。可能吧。_

“自昨天之后他便没有任何动静了，”警车说道，一如往常地一副若有所思的样子。“兴许他并不如你认为的那样凶残。”

“或者说不定他只是在幕后计划某种大型攻击，”救护车暴躁地说。

“我们不知道他有什么打算，这就是为什么我们需要实施_侦察，_也是为什么我提出这次会议。”擎天柱简短地说。“我在考虑让我们两两分组来打探他可能的行动。或者,运气好的话，锁定霸天虎基地的位置然后——”

“稍等一下，擎天柱，”救护车插嘴道。“你在说你想主动去找他？”

“无意冒犯，大哥，可我不觉得我们对上他有多少胜算，”隔板弱弱地插了进来。“我们五个甚至从来都没能伤到，呃——_以前_都从来没能，呃，给——造成任何伤害，额——”

“啧，直接说‘闪电’不就是了，”大黄蜂简短地说，翻了翻光学镜。“我们没可能解决威震天的，我们先前连闪电都对付不了，然后威震天能把他揍个半死，所以我们现在是,像他们说的,完蛋了。”

“真形象，”警车取笑般说。

“闭嘴，”

“是，但我们也不能坐在基地里干等着啊！”擎天柱说，焦虑地用指节敲着他的外装甲。“要是霸天虎锁定了我们的位置，我们顷刻之内便会被抹除，母庸置疑。”

“所以我们为什么不呼叫精英卫队请求援助呢？”救护车酸酸地笑了笑说。“哦——等等。”

“现在_不是时候，_救护车。”擎天柱呵斥道。

大黄蜂叹了口气把头雕搁到了膝上，恼火地拿额头撞起了那层金属。因为他现在所有东西都是一团糟，他最想要的莫过于去弥补这一切，去改变这条道路以保证闪电和他的队友都能安然无恙。但现在已经没有回头路了，尽管那几对光学镜仍在批判般朝着他的方向闪烁,无疑在想着同样的事。

这糟透了，他悲惨地想着。糟透了，糟透了，糟透了！糟糕透顶！为什么我不能只是帮助大家？为什么总是有人得受伤？我恨这场该死的战争，我恨该死的威震天，我恨这该死的一切！为什么事情就不能容易一次呢？

“好吧，”大黄蜂说，截住了他一直在企图无视的自己的胡思乱想。 “要不这样——要不我们继续搞侦察，做巡逻任务，管它什么，像没事一样。 然后我们在开始考虑作战计划之前先打探打探威震天的处理器现在什么样子。”

“为什么我们要那么干？”救护车说。

“这样，如果他是个三变金刚，他可能会有点，呃。。。”大黄蜂迟疑了一下，焦虑地咬了咬嘴唇。“不稳定。所以我们该先琢磨出他有多不稳定再——”

“所以_威震天_不稳定是件坏事，”救护车没好气地说。

大黄蜂低吼了一声，坐直起来。“是？然后呢？”

“然后换成你的_小男友_就不是了？”救护车斥骂道。

大黄蜂一下子站起了身，愤怒让他锁定在那医官身上的视线开始打转，他的指关节喀吱响着。“对，那_不是，_因为闪电知道要怎么_控制_它！”他争执道。“而且我们在说的也不是他！我们在说——”

“你们两个，别闹了！”擎天柱打断了他们。“我受够你俩了！那个话题已经结束了，而我们现在在讨论一个新的。懂了吗？”

大黄蜂和救护车瞪了对方有一阵才坐回了他们的座位上，仍然对彼此怒目而视。擎天柱深深抽了一口气到他的通风系统里之后便开始踱步，揉着他的头雕。

“大黄蜂有一点没说错，”他说。“我们不知道威震天的能力范围和他的心理状况。所以如果我们分组露面，几乎像是想引他上钩一样的话，说不定我们可以——”

“绝对不行。”

一个轻和的声音正在他背后响起，让大黄蜂被吓得差点要就地从自己的装甲里面蹿出来。每一个汽车人都扭转过身面对着声音的主人，望着闪电从基地角落的阴影中浮现出来，神色意外地沉重。大黄蜂皱了皱眉，稍稍歪过他的头雕。

“你什么意思，‘绝对不行’？”他紧张地问道。

“你在那站了多久？”警车说。

闪电向前走了几步，单目镜扭转着接收进了每一个汽车人的面孔之后才停到了大黄蜂身上。“我并不知道我是否能被邀请参与到例如这次的一场会议当中，不过我感觉我需要旁听，”他直白地说。“但是，请不要在任何情况下离开这座基地。”

大黄蜂盯了那三变战士几秒钟，等着他将视线扫过在座的每一个人。但闪电的光学镜仍然固定在原地，于是大黄蜂指向自己，歪了歪头雕。

“我？”他问。

“对，_你，_”闪电疲倦地说。

“等会——噢拜托，怎么连你也这样！”大黄蜂说道。“天呐，我还觉得有_救护车_把我指使来指示去就够糟了！”

“威震天知道我们的事，”闪电说，光学镜灼烧着，一抹深红似乎要烙印进大黄蜂的火种里。“而且在他本来便计划杀死你们全部的同时，你会被特别针对，大黄蜂，毕竟他无疑会气恼居然让_你_。。。 啊。。。”他的面甲_呼_的一声换了，一个深红色的笑容将他的面庞割裂成两半。“把我_搞到手了。_”

“_把你搞到手了？_”

“咳-哼！”闪电的面甲转回蓝色，再一次显得阴沉严肃。“你_必须_要待在这基地里，远离危险。威震天将无法控制他自己的情绪，我向你确认，而我不会允许让你站上去面对他的怒火。你没有机会从那样一场进攻中存活下来。”

大黄蜂张嘴想抗议，不是一般地不情愿让闪电——在所有人当中——也来劝他在基地里闷着，但在接收进闪电面甲上的神情之后他的嘴很快又闭上了。 那三变战士看上去不可思议地僵，神色严肃得可怕，但大黄蜂能看见有什么在他深红色的光学镜之后闪动。

他在担忧——不对，那是_恐惧。_

大黄蜂叹了口气，相当不情愿地点了点头。“好吧，”他说。“我相信你。”

救护车嘟哝了了几句明显充满鄙夷的声响，但大黄蜂无视了他，只是松了口气看着闪电神色中的些许惧怕缓缓褪去。

“谢谢，”闪电轻声喃道。

“无意打扰，但我们_其他_人呢？”警车简短地说。“你在说我们就可以去给他当炮灰吗？”

闪电的目光不耐烦地投向了警车，耸了耸肩。“若是想要你们便去战斗吧——我不会阻止你们，”他说。“但你们的死亡将是确切无疑的。怎么对待这条信息是你们的事。”

“如果我们有哪怕一丝机会打败他，”擎天柱说，“我们也该——”

“_错了，_”闪电坚称。“你们没有机会。威震天固然老谋深算，但再加上一台自认不可阻挡的机子的莽撞，他_将不会_浪费任何时间来过度防范你们的突袭。若是你们中的任何一个想去送死，请随意。但请不要自欺欺人地认为有好的出发点和纯粹的意志力便能将威震天击倒。”

余下的汽车人都在用一副担忧的神色盯着闪电看，大黄蜂也望了一会，注视着他面颊下的组件恼怒地抽搐。 其他人的惧怕更多是冲着闪电还是他的话语，大黄蜂不能确定，但他起码懂得站起身并搭了一只手到闪电大腿上。

“没事的，”他说。“大哥，可能我们该就这么处几天，嗯？给大家一点时间冷静一下，理一理我们的处理器？”

擎天柱似乎有好一会儿都愣着说不出话，之后才很快点点头，放松姿势揉了揉头雕。“好吧，”他说。“所有人，就。。。先解散了，我猜。还有，没人——”

“——能出基地，是啊，我们知道，”大黄蜂说，手指牵上了闪电的扯着他朝客厅走去。“嘿，还记得我之前跟你说的那个游戏吗？忍者格斗士？你想看我玩一会吗？你还从来没真的见过，对吧？我可以试试教你玩的！”

闪电的面甲_呼_的一声换成黑色，一个轻佻的笑容破开了他的面庞。“是的，对，当然！”他快活地说。“我打赌我肯定能赢！”

“是么，我强烈表示怀疑，”大黄蜂戏弄地说。“问Sari就知道了。”

“是真的，”Sari说，凭空出现在了大黄蜂脚边，紧张地抬头冲闪电锯齿状的笑容咧嘴笑着。“他是全世界玩得最好的一个。”

闪电弯下身努力跟Sari保持着水平，上扬的机翼差点能在天花板上戳个洞。“我很会烦人的，不过！”他恶狠狠地说道。“那是打败他的关键！把他给甩脱轨，他就差不多废了！”

“那根本不是真的！”大黄蜂反驳道，跳到了沙发上，闪电在他左手边落座，Sari则在右。“现在，看看什么是真正的高手，我会让你知道这世上_没什么_能让我把这游戏玩砸。”

他企图忽视身后其他所有人尽可能安静地消失到了他们的房间里，留基地里一阵莫名有些空荡荡的感觉。_没事的，_大黄蜂焦虑地告诉自己，望着最后一抹警车的深色涂漆消失进工厂后方。_他们会适应过来的。但愿。总会的。_

* * *

闪电还从未纯粹出于狂怒而放弃过任何东西——怒火通常只会激励他更加努力地尝试直到他终于能获取他想要的成果，并通常在之后一直夸耀到喉咙发酸为止。但还没什么，_没什么_能像企图在游戏中击倒大黄蜂一样能让他气急败坏。

才不过两局忍者格斗士闪电就见了红并威胁着要摧毁那台电视机，虽然那威胁显然让他可爱的黄色小跑车只觉得好笑。那只进一步激怒了闪电，以至于后来Sari和大黄蜂都开始冲他尖叫要他放下手中正被他对着屏幕吼的电视。

他的愤怒从大黄蜂那儿惹出的大笑声总算让他冷静下来了些刚够他好好把那电视放回它原本的位子，那小虫子不过是存在就能让他的火种蓬勃起来的感觉让他很是恼火。_该死的汽车人和他那副该死的讨喜模样，_闪电恼怒地想着自行离开了客厅，担芯他的喊声可能会吸引某位他_并不想_被其训一顿的暴躁医官。

闪电本打算干脆回大黄蜂的房间去歇一会——或者，不如说，躲一会儿——而正准备要钻进门口去当他感到一阵凉风从他背后拂过。纯属本能地，他一下子转过身，很快锁定了微风的来源并眯紧了光学镜。

在宽敞空洞的霸天虎基地里气流只当有人尾随在他身后时才会那样移动，那气压的细微变化便足以让闪电机身里的每一寸传感神经都被激活绷紧。_你已经不在那儿了，_他咬咬牙想道，强迫自己将炮口抬回至平时的位置——它们是什么时候压低的？

谨慎地，闪电朝微风吹来的方向走出几步，尽可能安静地顺着走道移过去，锁紧的机身微微刺痛。他没多少探索汽车人基地内不是大黄蜂房间的地方的打算，但那阵阵流进厅室内的气流显得格外清爽、洁净，十分不像那如一潭死水般沉在霸天虎基地里潮湿、厚重的气氛。被好奇芯所占领，闪电慢慢接近了走廊尽头一方轻轻飘动的门帘。

小心没有碰到它，他探头观望进房间里，在惊奇中睁大了光学镜注视着里面的景象——一棵魁梧的大树将墙面破开，夺去了大部分的天花板，错杂的粗壮根枝占据了地面。野生碳基动物，大多是鸟儿，在它的树冠里嬉闹，无忧无虑地来回奔跃着，不被世间的条条框框所束缚。

闪电，有那么一会儿，对它们有些羡嫉，不过他很快发觉自己在思考为什么没人打算把墙修一下。_看着像个安保隐患，_他毫无波澜地想着。

“我能帮你么？”

闪电讶异地眨了眨眼，一仰头雕望见了说话的人——警车，头朝下倒挂在一根高耸一些的枝干上，身形几乎被早春的嫩芽完全掩盖。他没有动静，只是随微风轻摆着仿佛他是这棵树的一部分。

“啊。。。 不，”闪电说，摇了摇头雕。

树叶沙沙响了几声，然后一只松鼠匆匆从警车的机身旁蹿过，明显并不为它栖息地里的这个巨大金属物体所困扰。

“那你来这里做什么？”警车问。

“噢，我——我感到有阵风，不过是起了兴趣，”闪电耸耸肩说。“虽然我可没料到会有棵树。”

“它很祥和，”警车说。

“哦，”闪电嘀咕着。“再见吧，那么——”

“等等。”

闪电顿了顿，眯起光学镜望着警车刚处在的位置。那儿现在空无一物，而闪电连望向别处的机会都没得便只见警车已经站到了地上，微微歪着头雕注视起他来。

“我确定你已经厌烦了他人的质问，”警车说，缓缓地朝闪电走过去好似害怕惊动他。“但若是你不介意，我自己也有一个问题。我为此思考过许久，而且再怎么冥想似乎也拨不开那层迷雾。”

“因为冥想纯粹是浪费时间，”闪电针对般说。

“它对_你_应该会有不少好处，我确定，”警车说，几乎显得狡黠，“但那并非重点所在。我必须知道——为什么是大黄蜂？”

闪电停顿下来，那问题本身和警车开门见山的态度都让他很是讶异。他本以为会有诸如‘你是否计划要杀死我们’或者‘你究竟抱着什么目的’之类带着猜忌的疑问，但警车在这方面的兴趣似乎分外诚挚。

虽然可能是那护目镜帮忙掩藏住了。闪电耸耸肩，一边试图拖延时间一边翻找着一个答案。

“我不知道你是什么意思，”他说。

“你。大黄蜂。无意冒犯，但若是要我列出我能想象到会走到一起去的机子，你们两个连末尾都排不上，”警车说，俯身扫开了薄薄的木质地板上的一些树叶。“我知道这个问题比较私人，但——我不知道。大黄蜂是容易做出愚蠢的决定，兴许那能解释为什么他会被你吸引——”

“谢谢。”

“——但我对_你_的决定思路更感兴趣，”警车说，无视了闪电的突然打断。“真的有缘由么？或者他不过是一种逃离威震天的方式？”

闪电感到愤怒在处理器深处燃了起来，但他摇摇头雕将其压了下去。“绝对不是，不，”他说。“你说的并非不成立，但在那的确是个不错的条件的同时，他远不止是那样。如果你想要一个具体的理由，恐怕我无法提供。寥寥几句话无法真正诠释我对大黄蜂的感情。”

闪电叹口气，揉了几下自己的头雕。“必须承认，当我们一开始被冲上岸时他也不过是个累赘，”他安静地说。“但我发觉，随着时间流逝，我开始享受他的陪伴，他那烦人的性子。钟情于此，事实上。简单来说，就是我在乎大黄蜂，而我们在一起时,他给了我被关切的感觉。他帮我接受了自己，并总会鼓励我朝我想成为的那个方向努力。”

感到也许他吐露的太多了，闪电咬起下颚耸了耸肩。“这个答案可以么？”

警车打量了闪电很久，长得不可思议的一段时间之内都毫无动静，直到一丝非常细微的笑意勾起了他的嘴角。

“你是个很有意思的机子，闪电，”警车只是说道。

“那不是答案，”闪电说。

“你不需要答案，”警车故作高深地说，轻盈的脚步迈到了房间另一头并从对面墙边一个神龛样的桌子上托起了一罐水。

闪电呼出一口气，抱起了自己的胳膊。“既然你问了我问题，我能否也问你一个？”

“你也许不会得到答案，但请吧。”

“你为什么要问？”

“因为我不信任你，”警车干脆地说。“我确定你也知道。但我曾被教导不要平白无故去批判一个人，所以我只是想知道要如何对你下定论。”

“哦？”闪电说。“我表现怎么样？”

“令人畏惧，但有一颗比我能料想到的要柔和些的火种，”警车说。“但并不是说你对这整个团队而言不是一个隐患，大黄蜂包括在内，因为你绝对是。是你和大黄蜂让我们随时有全盘皆输的风险。”

“是后面还跟着一句褒奖么，或者我该直接走？”闪电干干地说。

“我没有中伤你的意思——我不过是在陈述事实，”警车说道。“你不同意么？”

“完全没有。”

“你很危险，极其不稳定，而且你的存在给队伍的士气带来了很大影响，”警车继续说道仿佛他只是在照读一本书。“但我至少可以说，就大黄蜂而言，你的火种在对的地方。也许对其他人来讲不是，不过。”

“谢谢，”闪电缓缓地说，清楚得很自己他渣的一点都不在乎大黄蜂之外的任何汽车人。“我想。”

“现在，我不想失礼，但能否请你离开？”警车说道，手中处在他一株较小的植物上方的水壶稍稍倾斜让那清澈的液体潺潺落进花盆里。“但愿你不会怪我被你的到来逼进的高度警戒状态，即使我们_是_在相对心平气和地讨论。”

“当然，”闪电点点头说道，弯身钻过了布料组成的房门。“感谢你的直率。”

“感谢你的，”警车说。

闪电让那扇门帘在他身后再次垂落，原地顿了一会注视着在半透明的布料之后隐约可见的树木剪影、

_真是个怪家伙，_他翻了翻光学镜想道，不是一般地乐意躲回到大黄蜂卧室的封闭当中。

大黄蜂很少会在一个正当的时候去睡觉，但随着夜晚临近，他发觉要在闪电还藏在他的房间的同时要继续待在客厅里正在变得愈发艰难。其他汽车人早已不知不觉地散开了，像他们往时一样闲聊工作着仿佛那个三变战士从未到来。

救护车的暴躁程度回到了以往，整理着基地内部并不时训上乱丢东西的Sari几句。擎天柱凝神注视着那几个显像屏幕。隔板正坐在大黄蜂旁边，一边为Sari欢呼一边望着那人类女孩企图打破大黄蜂的最高纪录。_这不公平，_大黄蜂酸酸地想道。_就因为他们不信任他又不代表他们得躲开他。他又不是什么怪兽！_

那很叫人懊恼，看他不在旁边时他们可以表现得有多正常。大黄蜂尽了力只是懒洋洋地看着电视屏幕，表现出一副不受困扰的样子，但那些敲着他处理器喋喋不休的思绪可不想就此罢休。

_要是他们永远接受不了他呢？_大黄蜂紧张地想道，努力并徒劳地试着让眼前的屏幕淹没他的思绪。_要是救护车擅自决定呼叫精英卫队呢？我还能再见到闪电吗？要是他们把他赶走了然后他哪都去不了呢？要是他被威震天找到然后杀了呢？要是我们中的任何一个被威震天找到了呢？_

_要是？_

_要是？_

_要是？_

大黄蜂，史无前例地，对日落的到来感到了感激，利用它作为跑回房间的借口，担忧在电路中涌动着，他的处理器不停抽痛。他差不多是扑到闪电怀里的，惊了坐在床上的三变战士一跳，手中的数据板都被他撞到了一边。

“你好，”闪电说，明显警觉了起来。

“嗨，”大黄蜂脸埋在他胸口里嘟囔着。

“。。。一切都还好么？”

“是啊。”

“你是不是在说谎？”

“是啊。”

“你想聊聊么？”

“不。我只想抱一会儿，如果那没事的话。”

闪电的双臂毫不迟疑地攀上了大黄蜂的腰，一个轻轻的吻贴到他的头雕上。“我没意见，”他嘟喃着说。

* * *

大黄蜂意识到闪电已经在他身边睡着了的时候入夜还很浅，对方厚大的双手轻易包裹住了大黄蜂的整个后背。从他通风系统中吸进呼出的气流平稳了下来，他动能降低的电路轻轻嗡鸣着，他的涡轮缓慢转动让一阵暖洋洋的微风拂过他们身周。

大黄蜂出神地想着自己能不能永远这样，窝在闪电怀里，安全，舒适，_快乐。_不怎么现实的目标，没错，但大黄蜂想不出一个更好的方式度过余生。

_天，有他在真好，_大黄蜂想着，头雕在闪电颈窝里蹭了蹭，对方脸上浮现的那丝微笑让他的火种蓬勃了不少。

大黄蜂前倾在闪电的下颌上点了一个吻，努力但还是没能够到他的唇瓣。另一抹轻笑装点上他的面孔，闪电低声喃了几句什么，他的面甲_呼_的一声换成漆黑，金属舌的舌尖从他锯齿样的笑容间探出来活像条好奇的小蛇。

大黄蜂冲着它戳了戳。它一下子缩回到闪电嘴里，然后他的面甲又立即换回了蓝色。大黄蜂吃吃笑了起来，把脸埋到闪电的颈窝里亲吻着上面的电缆，动作轻柔得刚够确保那三变战士能一直安睡。

只有一阵门帘被拉开的安静响动打断了他，大黄蜂当即感到清醒了过来，凝固在原地听着那几近无声的脚步声回荡在过道里。

_警车？_大黄蜂想道，立即起了疑心，眯起光学镜聆听着那脚步声经过他的房间并朝过道另一端趟去。

一声轻敲，房门的吱呀声，然后便是寂静。

大黄蜂小心地从闪电胸口上坐了起来，从他宽厚的手掌之下脱开并尽可能安静地溜到了地板上。_为什么警车要去大哥的房间？_大黄蜂想道，害怕自己已经知道了答案但仍打定主意想证实他的猜疑。

他不需要顺着过道走多远，选择了就在擎天柱房间的墙边游荡而不是冒险接近门口。他将一边音频接收器贴到墙上，屏息凝神仔细聆听着。

“——看样子是真的在乎他。”警车是说话的那一个，他的声音轻和，堪堪能被大黄蜂接收到，不过刚够被分析清楚。“虽然我们其他人我就不能确定了。”

“嘿，那不挺明显的嘛。”大黄蜂被填充进接收器里救护车的声音吓了一跳，每个字的边沿都点缀着他只当在谈论一个话题是才会用上的愤怒。“如果他不在乎，他根本就不会在这儿。早断线了。”

“我只是想知道我们能不能信任他。”擎天柱。大黄蜂磨了磨牙，抑制住了给他们如此优柔寡断的领导扇上一掌的冲动。_自己决定啊，该死的，_大黄蜂愤愤地想道。

“我不知道，”警车说，声音一起一伏好像他正在房间里来回踱步。“我不认为他怀有恶意，但——”

“只是据_你_所知，”救护车毫不客气地打断道。“他可能对你是礼貌，但到了这儿他可挺乐意跟我揭伤疤的。”

“你也没怎么给他一副好脸色看，其实，”擎天柱指出。

“别告诉我你是站在他那边的。”

“我没有想偏袒谁，我只是在试图将我们的安全放在第一位！我们物资不剩多少——没了桑达克教授，我们从人类那儿得不到多少资助，而且我也不认为闪电的机型耗能会少。我不知道我们能否真正确认闪电的忠诚所在，因为就算他不再听令于威震天，他也同样不可能对_我们_忠心耿耿。”

“他自己都说过，”救护车阴暗地说。

“而且，普神保佑，如果威震天哪怕瞥见一眼带着汽车人标志的闪电。。。”擎天柱顿了顿，大黄蜂的火种沉进了油箱里。“我甚至不愿想象接下来会发生什么。我们所有人都可能会搭上性命，而且即使只有闪电来承担后果，大黄蜂也会从此一蹶不振。”

“关于那个——你不担心这可能是某种陷阱吗？”救护车说，声音里一阵古怪的紧迫感。“大黄蜂跟那台机子简直是形影不离。 坦白说，我不知道该对此做何感想。”

“他们在乎对方，”警车安静地说。

“在乎是战争的死敌，”救护车冷冷地说。“_在乎_只会让所有人受伤。”

一阵漫长的停顿沉甸甸地悬在空中。大黄蜂稍稍歪了歪头，想知道为什么救护车情绪会这么激动，但救护车的声音很快又响在了他的音频接收器里。

“Bee是个聪明的孩子，但他还年轻，他对这种事情没有经验的，”救护车说。“而且我觉得闪电很清楚这点。”

“为什么闪电要让威震天把他揍成废铁呢,那么，如果这全都只是个陷阱？”擎天柱问道。

“我不知道，”救护车说。“我只知道闪电并没有给我很多信任他的理由。而且我不知道大黄蜂的判断能有多少分量。”

大黄蜂感到一缕冰霜顺着脊柱蔓延了下来，顷刻之间便令他的机身变得僵直。他的排气扇刹住了，火种攥紧了仿佛被一只手紧紧抓捏住。救护车真的是这么想他的？只是一个连些感情都分辨不清楚的白痴？

他几乎那时就要起身离开了，感到那阵熟悉的刺痛感开始在光学镜之后堆积。但警车的声音引得他留了下来。“无论闪电的动机，我们都需要呼叫精英卫队请求立即支援并告诉他们这里发生了什么，”警车说道，听上去疲惫不堪。“而且是的，擎天柱，我知道你和他们关系不好，但我真的情愿不用就因为我们不能对此达成一致而搭上性命。”

“我_知道，_”擎天柱叹了口气。“我知道。最最起码，我们得让威震天离开这个星球。有所有这些生命体态在，留他在这里继续肆意破坏太过冒险。”

“为什么我们不呼叫精英卫队并假装闪电是一名俘虏直到他们离开呢？”警车提议道。

救护车嘲弄了一声。“好让他们逮捕他？试试告诉我大黄蜂不会因为那个威胁跳反。”

“我们可以掩盖过去，”警车说。“告诉他们我们控制得住。”

“那不会起作用的，”擎天柱说——他光学镜的那一翻几乎能从他的声音里听出来。“相信我。要是让他们看见了哪怕是闪电的影子，他们也会当场把他抓起来。”

“而真那样的话这件事大概永远都过不去了，”救护车说。“就大黄蜂那张嘴，我们怕不是这辈子都不得安生——”

大黄蜂站起身，咬紧了下颌擦去脸上留下的泪水。他听够了。无法再忍受哪怕一个字，他转身顺着走道就朝自己的房间奔去，冲进门扑到了闪电身上用发颤的手指紧紧扒着他的机体。

_他们连我都不信，_他想着，企图止下自己颤抖得如此剧烈的呼吸。_他们没人肯。我知道他们是很紧张，可是。。。他们不能叫精英卫队。他们就是不能！_

闪电睡眼惺忪地移开了手好容纳下他胸口上新出现的那团明黄，深红色的护目镜之后一只光学镜稍稍睁开。“怎么了？”他困倦地问道。

“没什么，”大黄蜂耳语着说，把面甲塞到了闪电胸口里想藏住他的泪水。“回去睡觉。”

引擎咕噜响了几声，闪电把大黄蜂托高了些，他们的头雕哐地碰到一块，那三变战士再次安宁地打起了盹。“‘好，”他嘟哝着说。“没哭了。睡。”

大黄蜂抽搭着轻笑了一声，靠在闪电肩窝里点了点头擦拭着自己的面甲。“抱歉，”他说。“我早上再告诉你。”

“我得弄死谁么？”

大黄蜂摇摇头，呛回了一声笑。“不用，”他说。“还是谢谢了。”

“为你什’都行，”闪电咕哝着让出一句。

大黄蜂微笑着亲了亲他的脸颊，合上光学镜使劲把胳膊环上了闪电的头雕。“一样，你这坨废铁块，”他轻声说。“什么都可以。”


	15. 第十五章

“他们不会有事的，工头，”大黄蜂说，焦虑地看着擎天柱在基地里踱了又一圈，双手握成了拳。

“已经过了一个小时了，”擎天柱说道，神色在怒火中烧和惶恐不安之间的某处徘徊。“肯定是出了什么事。说不定我们该——”

“不行，擎天柱，”救护车说。“太冒险了。”

“我们本来就不该把他们派出去，”擎天柱说，咬着他的嘴唇。

“属实，”闪电毫无帮助地添加道。

救护车转过身怒视着面对着他。“省省吧，虎子！”他叱责道。“你就不能挑个别的时候自作聪明吗？”

_呼。_“你真的觉着我聪明？”闪电欣喜地问，在原地一蹦一蹦的像脚跟底生了弹簧。

救护车低吼一声，狠狠地瞪了大黄蜂一眼才将注意转回到擎天柱身上。“如果再过一个小他们还没有回来，我们就去找他们，这样如何？”他绷着声音说。“银行抢劫案通常花不了这么久来解决的，反正。 应该是个安全的赌注。”

“我猜是，”擎天柱嘀咕着。

大黄蜂低头望向自己的手，摆弄起了手指，企图将自己的注意力从愈发强烈的担忧上转移开。先前隔板和警车自告奋勇去阻止下城区的一场银行抢劫，抛开闪电沉默但相当明显的顾虑不谈。擎天柱紧张地同意了在任何情况下保护城市都是他们必要的职责，而到市里走一趟想必也不会有多危险。

本该是趟十五分钟的路途现在已经延续了一个漫长且无线电静默的小时。

大黄蜂起先是竭力想安慰闪电，对方先前正带着一副刻在面孔上的怒容怄在角落里。很容易看得出他现在是芯烦意乱，不过大黄蜂无法肯定是为了什么，而且他也想必学到过了打探并不是让闪电敞开心扉的正确方式。

所以他便只坐在沙发上，在闪电和他的队友之间，摆弄着任何他够得着的东西。

当工厂大门嘶嘶作响起来往上滑时所有人都松了一口气——但随即又被吊了起来。 大黄蜂倒抽一口凉气，看着隔板一瘸一拐地走了进来，搀扶着警车瘫软的身躯，两人都是一副呲牙咧嘴的神色。

“你们俩！”大黄蜂喊道，朝他们冲了过去。“_发生什么了？_那只是个抢银行的，不是吗？”

“不知道，压根没到过现场，”警车嘟哝着说，让隔板把他扶到了沙发上任救护车立即开始在他们受损的机体上忙乱。他们看上去就像是被谁丢进了一个巨型回收厂：他们的镀层上都是凹痕，玻璃碎裂，几处装甲弯折成一个怪异的角度。他们俩个都不像是有生命危险的样子——_感谢普神，_大黄蜂焦虑地想道——但他们的状况都不怎么样。

“我们一到露天就被威震天追在尾气管后边不放了，”隔板说，抽搐两下勉强帮警车坐了下来。“抱歉我们花了这么久才回来——警车得带我绕上一堆弯路好确保我们没被跟踪。”

“你们跟他真正_交手_了有多久？”大黄蜂问道，没能抑制住他的好奇心。

“顶多几分钟，”警车沉重地说。“他已经把他战前演讲的爱好给丢掉了，那点可以确定。”

“他着陆后的第一件事就是把警车砸到了一栋楼里，”隔板说。

“天哪，”大黄蜂让出一口气。

“你们看上去_糟透了，_”Sari插进了谈话之中，跑进客厅里高举着她的钥匙。“坐好了，我能搞定。”

“他有跟你们两个说什么吗？”救护车问道，帮Sari爬上了沙发才往后一站抱起了胳膊。“任何东西？”

“没多少，”警车说。“为什么？”

“无论什么信息都能给我们提供点帮助，”擎天柱简短地说。“我们现在基本等于摸黑乱转，而如果威震天计划要在我们走出基地的那一刻便进攻的话，我们即使是紧急情况也不能离开了。过于冒险。”

“这样啊，他没说多少，”警车说，安静地叹息一声，被Sari的钥匙将机体修补至平日里神采奕奕的样子让他显然松了口气。“几句奚落，然后，呃。。。”

“什么？”擎天柱尖锐地说道。“他说了什么？”

隔板耸了耸肩。“我们完全甩掉他之前，当我们在公园里躲他的时候，他一直在喊，额，‘出来，出来，不管你们在哪儿’。而且还在笑。很大声。”

“那是，不夸张地说，我听见过最吓人的东西，”警车说道。

大黄蜂控制不住——他让自己的光学镜移向了闪电，并发觉对方整个都僵住了。他机体上没有哪怕一丝抽动，神色中也空无一物，什么都没有。

“真棒，现在威震天的脑模块也开始崩了，”救护车粗声说。

“我们_必须要_告诉精英卫队，”警车补充道。“我们只需要一些证据，他们几个日循环就能到。”

“而我们具体该怎么收集证据？”救护车说。“有人要自愿顶个摄像头出外面逛一圈吗？”

大黄蜂回头瞥向闪电，困惑地歪了歪头看见那角落里现在已经没了他的身影。_他是怎么动得那么安静的？_他想道，四处张望着没看见那三变战士留下的一丝痕迹。

“我没可能让你们中的任何一个出去面对他，”擎天柱说。“我来。那——”

“不，你别想，”救护车毫不客气地打断道。“你没这个配备。”

“我们只需要一丝证据！”

“就可以说服精英卫队离开他们安逸的岗位？我们得把威震天直接折跃到他们头上，而他们还是会固执得不肯信！”

“嘿，伙计们？”大黄蜂说。“闪电哪去了？”

“噢，谁_管_啊？”救护车吼道。“我们现在有更重要的事情得商量，孩子！”

大黄蜂呼出一口气，动作尖锐地转过了身，走向他的房间。“我一会儿就回来，”他咕哝着说。“等你把那根杆儿从你废气管里扯出来了再叫我。”

* * *

“闪子？”大黄蜂安静地说，敲了敲他们卧室的门，不想吓到不知在不在房间里的闪电。“Blitzy，你在里面吗？”

他没有得到回应。大黄蜂皱皱眉头，再次敲了敲。

“闪电？”

什么都没有。

“好吧，我进来了——除非我在跟一个空房间说话，意味着，呃，我猜你大概不在乎，但我——”

“进来，傻瓜。”

大黄蜂被吓了一跳,不过立即照做了，一把推开门再把它拉上。“嘿，抱歉，”他很快说。“没想打扰到你或者怎么样的，但是我——嘿，喔啊，闪子？”

大黄蜂盯着床铺，以为会看到闪电像他经常做的那样躺在上面，一边注视着天花板一边思考着远比大黄蜂的处理器能处理的范围复杂得多的东西。然而，闪电却是在床脚边的地面上缩着，机翼紧紧折起，双膝收到胸前形成一个蜷曲的姿势。大黄蜂立即感到像是被一根冰锥扎穿了火种仓，面前闪电这样畏缩着，阵阵恐惧毫不掩饰地流露出来的景象让他当即警觉了起来。

“闪子，嘿，出什么事了？”大黄蜂问道，凑上前在那三变战士面前跪坐下来。“你还好吗？我是说,好吧，很明显不好，但是我——我能碰你吗?”

闪电迟疑了很长一段时间，单目镜对着空气伸缩聚焦，目光牢牢地固定在地面上。之后他总算点了点头,非常缓慢地，于是大黄蜂伸手搭上他的履带，尽可能轻柔地摩抚起了其上粗糙的金属表层。

“你想谈谈么？”大黄蜂问，强压下自己的担忧。_好好听就行了，_他告诉自己。_他需要你。别讲话。好好听着。_

闪电沉默了许久，几乎像永远，机身颤栗着仿佛大黄蜂的触碰带有电流。看见他这副模样却无力提供帮助让大黄蜂火种都发疼，但他提醒自己要有耐芯，咬起了下颌凝神注视着对方。

“威震天很聪明，”闪电说，声音不过一阵低哑的细语，只是堪堪可以听见。“但他还不够聪明。而你的处境现在非常、非常危险。”

“不，我没在，”大黄蜂小心翼翼地说。“我跟你在一起呢。”

“你不明白，”闪电说，光学镜睁大了，单目镜伸缩扭转得愈发厉害。“黑寡妇给了我太多的QNA。因此我才会是。。。我。 但威震天知道那个。而他还是用了。”

那句陈述带出的问题比它回答的要多上几百万，但大黄蜂紧闭着嘴。他只是倾听着，点了点头示意闪电继续并耐心地等待他再次开口。

“但是他们两个都不知道——那_不只是_QNA，”闪电嘟哝着说。“那是代码。是我过去与现在身份之间的斗争，深埋在在分别驱使我照一个地面单位和飞行者的天性行事的编程之中。它无法用一个词或者一段简单的说明来解释，它。。。_不只是_那样。而威震天完全不理解要如何应对它。他都不知道要怎么应付_我,_哪怕是从旁人的角度来，他现在该怎么独自解决这个？”

“别跟我说你担芯他啊，”大黄蜂说。

闪电半好笑半嘲弄地让出了一个嫌恶的声响。“当然不是，”他呵道。“他_什么感受_我是不可能更不在乎了，普神知道那炉渣什么时候理会过我是怎么想的。我担芯的是_你。_”

“闪电——”

“威震天的困惑和愤怒都会被他集中到你身上，”闪电说，终于抬起视线对上了大黄蜂的光学镜。“你对他而言不过是雷达上的一个污点，或许恼人但造不成实质伤害，可他的处理器仍会将那激进的情绪提升至一个你无法想象的层面。他控制不住的。没有什么能挡在他和他的目标之间，而当下，那代表着摧毁将他的三变战士夺走的那个人。他会将其曲解为是_你_让他失去了对自己芯智的掌控。”

“闪电，我不会有事的，”大黄蜂说，凑上前去将脸颊一侧贴到了闪电腿上。“我不会离开基地的，好吧？就像你说的那样。我相信你。”

然后闪电沉默了很久,很久，久得大黄蜂差点要靠在他身侧睡着了。但接着一阵沙哑、充满恐惧的耳语声便将他扯回了现实。

“我得跟你说件事。”

大黄蜂抬起头雕斜斜地望着闪电，对方再一次避开了他的目光，浑身晃晃悠悠地颤动着。“好，”大黄蜂安静地说。“什么都行。说吧。”

“别恨我，”闪电耳语着说。

“我不会恨你的，蠢家伙，”大黄蜂说。“没什么能让我恨你。除非你，想说，想把我生吞了或者怎么的。而且就算那样，你也得起码咬掉一整只胳膊才能让我真的发脾气。”

闪电露出了一丝细细的微笑，即使片刻之后便消失了——大黄蜂也仍然将其算作一次胜利。“你的人类朋友，Sari，”闪电说，身形似乎缩得更小了。“她的父亲失踪了，正确？”

“是啊，”大黄蜂耸了耸肩膀说。“现在显得有点不起眼了，有一个精神失常的威震天在外边到处跑，但是是啊,威震天回来的时候他就不见了，或者大概那个时候，差不多啦。”

“他是不是有混着一缕白的黑色头发？”闪电问，颤抖得甚至更厉害了些。“深褐色的皮肤，脸上还有一撮小胡子？”

“他——是啊，”大黄蜂慢慢地说。“他——等一下子——你知道他在哪儿？”

“清楚得很，”闪电说道。“我——”

“他在哪里？”大黄蜂问，在他来得及考虑这消息是喜是忧之前兴奋之情便已经涌过了他的火种。“Sari肯定会开心死的！我们都快要以为他是死了还是怎么样了！他还——”

“_不，_”闪电说道，语气尖锐得足以立即将大黄蜂的话打断。“不。绝对不行。你不能告诉Sari或者其他任何人我知道他的位置。”

“可——”

“他和威震天在一起，”闪电说，“而且我有理由相信是他将威震天改造成了一个三变金刚。”

大黄蜂控制不住——他的下巴掉了。 他愣愣地盯了闪电几秒钟，企图吸收进刚才被像盆冷水一样随随便便浇到他头上的信息，有好一会儿都结巴着说不出话。

“他——等等——我——_为什么？_”大黄蜂勉强挤出一句。“他为什么要_那么做？_”

“他并没有多少选择，”闪电嘟哝着说。“而且我理解你会想要援救他，但你必须忍下你的冲动，明白我的意思么？桑达克是威震天计划背后的科技驱动力。失去他只更会成倍加剧威震天对你的憎恨。而我不会允许你为了一个当前并无危险的人类将自己置身险地。你明白么？”

大黄蜂的每一个部件都想抗议。他希望自己能帮Sari再次开心起来，去帮助桑达克教授，也许让汽车人小队人少得可笑的阵容再填一员。但他允许自己迟疑了一会儿让闪电的话语沉淀下来，接收进闪电要承认这件他已经隐瞒了如此之久的事,要放弃他对威震天的最后一缕忠诚,得需要怎样的力量。

_天，_大黄蜂想着，手在闪电腿上搂得更紧了。_你说你为了我什么事都可以的时候真的是认真的，对不对？_

“我不会告诉别人的，”大黄蜂说。“拉勾保证。”

他朝闪电伸出了一只小拇指，那三变战士审察了它一会，一抹流转的柔和隐藏在他的目光之下。

“就那样？”闪电问道。

“我说了我信任你，”大黄蜂说。“得承认，不能告诉他们肯定会感觉很糟。但是Sari知道了准会拼了命要组织一次救援，而且真那样的话我们大概都会死。这是为了大家的安全。我的，你的，Sari的，所有人的。我明白。拉勾保证，认真的。”

闪电血红色的光学镜几乎像是在燃烧，他们的小指勾到了一起，轻轻地捏了捏对方才放开。

“对不起我先前没有告诉你，”闪电嘟喃着说。“我想的，尤其是考虑到你有多在乎那个人类。但是我不能。”

“‘破履条’，是啊，”大黄蜂说。“我的意思是，我也有老多没跟你说的，所以没事。我们之前就说好了的。不用道歉。”

闪电点了点头，神情却并没有安心的样子。大黄蜂凑近了点，想要缓和下扯着自己火种的焦虑——闪电看上去是如此失常，如此不可思议地地_渺小，_大黄蜂讨厌看见他这样。那几乎仿佛闪电是在试图将自己缩小，肢体全部拥到一起，低着头颅，任由他感受到所有交织陈杂的情感尽数在他的外表上反映出来。

大黄蜂很高兴闪电并不在意展露出他的这一面,另一副大黄蜂从未能真正看清的模样，但他已经做好了百分百的准备要帮对方将其驱走。

“嘿，来嘛，”大黄蜂说，头雕搁到了闪电膝上。“我认真的。你不用感到抱歉。真的。我知道,在火种深处,你也是台好机子的，而且我——”

“不，大黄蜂，”闪电说道，声音短促。“我_不是。_”

大黄蜂皱了皱眉，咬着嘴唇。“但是——”

“我是个刽子手，大黄蜂，”闪电阴暗地说。“大多数霸天虎都是。为何你选择忽视这一点我不知道，但是我的确明白为什么汽车人不信任我。他们没有理由这么做。 看在普神的份上，我甚至没有告诉你你人类朋友的_父亲_的事。”

“好吧，你_之前_是，”大黄蜂试着。“那没关系的！汽车人也杀过其他机的！我是说，见鬼，我们都曾经至少_试过_要把谁带下线的啊。或者起码有过这个念头！我有次就考虑杀掉擎天柱就因为那炉渣子在我BOSS战打到一半的时候_把游戏关了。_”

“那不一样，”闪电低声说。

“好吧，是不一样。你是对的。”大黄蜂伸手捧住闪电的头雕，坚定地将它倾了过来朝着他的方向。“但是——好吧，就说你是个坏人。你又邪恶又残忍还不配得到任何救赎的机会。那么你为什么还要这么努力地保护我不受威震天伤害？为什么你还安安静静地坐在我们的基地里而不是在把它摧毁成废墟并企图杀死我们所有人？为什么你甚至还要尝试好好和我的队友相处？”

闪电顿了顿，思索着那个问题。“因为我在乎你，”他温柔地说。

“所以，看，那是你的第一步了，”大黄蜂说，露出一丝细细的微笑。“你在为了我而努力。那已经比任何真正坏到中枢里的机子好到不知道哪儿去了。你可能是不算，像说，好，算不上，但你也绝对不坏。这样你能同意吗？”

闪电咽了口电解液，排气扇呼呼响着抽进了一阵新鲜空气流过他的系统。“嗯，”他说。

“的好，那么，就这么定了吧。”大黄蜂忍不住微笑起来，望着闪电的机身稍稍放松了些，紧锁的关节也松开了那么一点。_搞定，_大黄蜂开心地想着。

“很抱歉我害你要承担这么多，”闪电说道，伸出一只手摸向大黄蜂的并用力握住了它，分别捏了捏他的每一根指头。“我真心只希望你能安然无恙。此时对我而言其他都不重要了。”

“同样，”大黄蜂诚挚地说。“我会尽量小心点的，我发誓。而且我也会尽我所能保护你的，就算那意味着向其他人撒谎，因为炉渣知道你是真的不需要_更多_麻烦一起堆上来了。”

闪电笑了，一声单调、嘶哑的笑，但光那行为也足以让大黄蜂被自豪所充斥。他将自己的机身挤到了闪电两腿之间并使劲把胳膊围到闪电腰上，用尽全力紧紧拥着他。

“一切都会好起来的，”大黄蜂说。“为了确保那个我什么都会做的。用我的火种起誓。”

闪电点点头，结实地回应了那个拥抱，他颤动的机身终于开始平稳了下来。“谢谢，”他说。“谢谢你能听我说话。_真正_听。”

大黄蜂咧开嘴，用力亲了亲闪电的腹部装甲。“我挺懂吸取教训的，”他说。“相信我，做错事不是一天两天的事了。”

闪电嗤笑一声。“而你们的医官还说我们没有任何共同点，”他取笑着说。

“救护车说过好多东西，”大黄蜂耸了耸肩说道。“就是最近大部分都被我无视了。没必要听某个你讲他不听的人说话，是吧？”

闪电叹息一声，心不在焉地弹了弹大黄蜂的一只角。“是。”

* * *

在持续的睡眠往往会避开他的同时，对闪电而言_入睡_这一行为倒是没什么问题。只要头雕靠后仰躺着让大黄蜂蜷在他的臂弯里，他很容易便能让他的处理器安稳下来，在漫长的一天的运转过热之后重新充电。

正是为什么闪电会对自己始终无法闭合光学镜感到不解。

他并不感到愤怒，那是必然，他的神经也并不比往时紧绷。大黄蜂在闪电身侧窝成了一个小球，两只手抓着闪电的一只胳膊，把它搂得离他唇瓣如此之近闪电可以感受到那阵阵暖流涌出他的主通风口。一阵不时溜过薄弱墙面的微风保持着空气的清新与凉爽,正如闪电喜欢的那样，那宁静祥和的气氛被从落灰的窗户中流落入房间朦胧的柔和月光所完满。

这一切，这个房间，这个环境，他身边的这个迷你金刚，都很完美。但闪电还是睡不着。

他一部分是在忙着欣赏大黄蜂，想知道这样一台小机子怎么能持有一颗如此广阔得几乎荒唐的火种。闪电先前不知道他究竟有多迫切地需要听见那句大黄蜂想都不再想便给予了他的确认，但净是那记忆也足矣让他的火种在胸腔里怦怦跳动。_不好，但也不坏，_闪电想道，空出的那只手抚过大黄蜂熟睡的身形。

_不好，但也不坏。_

它有多予人慰籍便也就有多惹人不得安宁。闪电又望着大黄蜂看了一阵，描画着他机身的轮廓，想知道那话多的小虫子在想些什么。

大黄蜂将谁视作好，又将谁视作坏？

在遇见大黄蜂之前，闪电自认为已经确立了自己对霸天虎的忠诚，即使其首领可以说是他火种深处恐惧的化身。但身处汽车人之间，思索着他的过去，安静地与自己辩论着，闪电开始对自己的立场感到了动摇。

他永远都不会再当一名霸天虎了，而他也无疑永远不会成为一名汽车人。不会真正成为，至少。两边都有恶魔穿插在队伍之中，无论是明面上或在阴影里，而那事实从未如此清晰地将自己展现在他面前。每一名汽车人，每一名霸天虎，每一名_赛博坦人_都会被漆成或深或浅的灰，不是那他简单——且愚昧无知——地情愿要用以将所有人区分开的黑与白。

闪电指尖抚过大黄蜂颌下，衡量着那汽车人睡梦中的神色。

大黄蜂会在想同样的东西么？

大黄蜂提到救护车时总是所言甚高，即使是用着那种带点取笑戏弄的语气。但闪电从未见过大黄蜂无视_任何人，_别说是个他几个月前还似乎敬仰着的一台机子。

如果大黄蜂可以将一名过去的敌人视作_不好，但也不坏，_他是否也可以将一名过去的队友视作_不坏，但也不好？_

那问题是个没有出路的死循环——闪电在这世上最憎恨的那种。他几乎要让那阵恼怒占据他的处理器了，但再朝大黄蜂瞥上一眼刚在镀层下开始沸腾的愤怒便平息了下来，软化成了星光，温暖着他的火种。

闪电感到自己的嘴角勾成了一个微笑。大黄蜂即使在夜晚也还是显得那么明亮，所到之处总是有一股暖意跟随着，让闪电不知道若是离了它自己该怎么办。他的处理器有多固执他的火种就有多广阔，一种惹人抓狂但又令人惊叹的组合，闪电永远都会对此深怀敬畏。

_永远不要变，大黄蜂，_闪电想着，握上了身旁那迷你金刚的两只手。_一颗像你这样的火种，万中无一。_


	16. 第十六章

  
困在里面不过几天基地里的空气便感到闷热起来，如此炎热且浓稠大黄蜂发誓他每次抽气都会被呛在上面。他知道那只是他的臆想，知道基地完全没问题，他只是在被关了这么久之后开始坐立不安，但那理会也并没有让空气凉快多少。

闪电是他逃脱那些自己走动时似乎总是会附在身上的光学镜的唯一方式，但那三变战士没有任何要离开他们房间的意思。他就花上一天躺在床上，盯着的要么是墙面要么就是大黄蜂的数据板，相当不情愿离开那唯一一个不会被盯着打量的地方，他在这充满着眼神狐疑的汽车人的基地里唯一的安身之所。

大黄蜂不怪他。不在闪电身旁度过的每一刻都让他觉得更孤独了一点，但他完全没打算要把闪电从房间里逼出来。他需要时间。所以即使大黄蜂对_任何东西_都提不起耐心，他仍肯为了闪电继续等待。

不过，大黄蜂意识到，他正在养成一个不时扭头张望期待闪电会出现在他身后的坏习惯。

“能别那样扭来扭去的了吗？你弄得我有点不自在。”

大黄蜂眨巴几下光镜转头望回隔板，企图回忆起他在这和隔板与某张特大白纸一起是它渣要做什么。“抱歉，什么？”大黄蜂说，紧张地揉着自己的后颈。“没怎么注意。”

“哦，我_是_在问你我这可以画些什么，但是你老转身去看那扇门，”隔板咕哝着说，厚大的钳手玩转着指间笔刷的动作灵巧地令人惊讶。“在想事情呢？”

“没有，”大黄蜂敷衍说，企图集中注意力看隔板挑出来的颜色。“额，你可以画个,呃，蝴蝶。”

“这些颜色都是中性的，”隔板语调扁平地说。“那得是只单调的蝴蝶。”

“我不知道，要主意去问Sari嘛！”大黄蜂说道，一转头就朝门口望了过去连自己在干什么都没来得及意识到。

“Bee，”隔板叹了口气，走上前去用刷子尾端敲了敲大黄蜂的额头。“别这么担芯了，好吗？老是这样眼巴巴地盼着也不怕你把自己的脖子给扭折了。”

大黄蜂翻翻光学镜，抱起胳膊直了直他的站姿，仿佛那样就能不知怎地让他不会再一次转过去。“我怎么能_不_担芯？”他说道。“闪电自从你和警车被袭击了以后就几乎没出来过，而且我进去的时候，他整个就一副丢了魂的样子。我_没法不_担心他！”

“他只是有心事吧，可能，”隔板试探着。“而且，我是说，救护车也没怎么在给他个能冷静下来的好氛围，所以也许他只是。。。 你知道。。。 需要一个人呆一会儿？”

“_救护车_没有？”大黄蜂厉声说，语气中的尖锐把自己都惊了惊。“其他人呢？警车？工头？连_你_也是！你们全部看着他的样子都好像他是某种_瘟疫_一样！我不怪他会不想出来！”

隔板的光学镜睁大了，然后大黄蜂突兀地闭上了嘴，用力紧咬着自己的嘴唇。_白痴，_他讪讪地想道。_大家对闪电都那么冷漠又不是他的错。他们本来就该顾忌，这是自然的。没关系。你不是生他们的气。_

“我真的在试，小兄弟，”隔板说道，放下笔刷在地面上盘坐了下来，略显腼腆地弯身前倾着。“我有的。我跟你说过我会试试了，对吧？只是。。。 嗯，每次我看见他，我都觉得他的拳头要冲我的脸砸过来。然后就总是弄得我有点不安稳，你懂的吗？”

“他不会伤害你的，”大黄蜂坚称。“他保证过——”

“也不算，”隔板心虚般说道。“他说他不会让_你_受到伤害。”

“都差不多！”

“大黄蜂。。。”隔板的神色显得紧张极了，搜索着恰当的词汇时下颚都在颤动。“听着，我看得出来闪电是真的在乎你。非常在乎。我都不知道他能这样。但是。。。你真不觉得我们该呼叫精英卫队告诉他们威震天的事么？才几天前他就把我和警车都揍了好一顿，而且——”

“不！”大黄蜂说，声音比本想的要刺耳得多。“是救护车告诉你来劝我还是怎么的吗？我们不能让闪电被逮捕，而你们_知道_他们会把他抓起来的！”

“冷静一下，好吗？”隔板说，辩护般举起了双手。“那只是个建议！我只是。。。我不知道，我大概是想确认你也有考虑我们其他人。还有_我们_的安全。不只是闪电的。”

大黄蜂愣愣地瞪了隔板一会儿，通风系统中覆着的空气是如此浓稠他几乎感到无法呼吸。“我当然在乎你们，”大黄蜂耳语道，神色惊骇。“我一直都有的。为什么你会_这么_说——”

“我没有任何不好的意思，真话！”隔板很快说。“不是那样！我知道你在乎！我只是——我们也很难办，小兄弟。我们不能靠自己应付威震天。而且他很快要开始对人类下手了，为了引我们出来。我听救护车跟擎天柱这么说的。”

“他说不定不会，”大黄蜂焦躁地说，知道得不能再清楚那不过是个借口。

“但他说不定_会_呢？”隔板说。“看着，我知道你们两个在乎对方，那是好事。但是你不能就干坐着等救护车开始信任闪电啊，因为那就算有可能发生，它也不会是一两天的事。或者我们其他人，说真的。我告诉过你要有耐心，记得么？我们不像你一样了解他。”

那句声明中有些东西让大黄蜂舒心了些，哪怕只是一点点。_不错，你们是没有我了解他，_大黄蜂想。

“保证你们会努力就行了，”他说。“拜托。他底下真的是台很棒的机。我认真的。”

隔板踌躇了一会，长得煎熬的几秒钟之后才让一个缓慢的点头低了低他的头雕。“我会的，”他说。“但_你_要保证你也会想办法让我们获得援助。因为我们是真的,真的需要。”

“我会的，”大黄蜂说。“真的，不骗你。”

隔板微笑起来，伸手要拍大黄蜂的头雕。大黄蜂拍开了他的手，

“我又不是只宠物，”他没好气地说。

“当然了，小兄弟，”隔板说。“来点油？然后你可以帮我看看这张画，总算。”

“行，”大黄蜂说，强迫自己摆出了一副微笑看着隔板朝储藏室走去。

即使没有其他人会，隔板答应了他会试一试。而且他对闪电也没怎么样过，不过是有点不安稳,光学镜频频紧张地掠过那三变战士。但现在他要去试着鼓起勇气，去_试着_学会信任。而那是件好事。

_那是件好事，_大黄蜂默默地对自己重复道。_很好。非常好。他只是需要再努力点试，仅此而已。它是件好事。_

大黄蜂决定不去想为什么那件事实没让他感到哪怕丝毫的安芯。

* * *

“那一点都不公平，”Sari嚎道，汤匙叮叮当当地在她玻璃杯里敲着将她倒进去的一大堆巧克力酱搅到了她的牛奶里。

“其实嘛，它的控制系统基本上都跟我玩过的其他游戏差不多啦！”大黄蜂说道，忍着没被Sari恶狠狠拌巧克力牛奶的神奇技能逗得咧嘴笑起来。“它基本就像换个皮肤玩的格斗之王。”

“还是不公平，”Sari嘀咕着。

“我下次会放水的，发誓，”大黄蜂说。

“_你不会的，_”Sari尖声说。“我再也不跟你玩了。没得争。”

大黄蜂双手挥到了空中，几乎把手中的石油全泼到身前。“警车，帮我说说话呗！”他说，转身面对着那刻意沉默了好久的忍者金刚。

“不了，谢谢，”警车嘀咕着说。

“来啦？告诉她我不会欺负她的！你知道我不会的，对吧？对吧？_对吧？_”

“我能拜托在没有你冲我大喊大叫的情况下安静地享受几分钟燃料补充时间吗？”警车嘟囔道，翘着小拇指抿了一口手里的油。

“会喊又不是我的错！”大黄蜂说。“拜托啦，你能说服她的！告诉她——”

“不要。”

“但要是你能——”

“不要。”

“_警车！_”

警车叹口气，摇了几下头雕。“别无理取闹了，”他说。“就让Sari做她想做的吧。”

“你们在说什么呢？”

大黄蜂倒吸一口气，那突然的声音令他的火种带着兴奋（及适度的恐惧）怦怦直跳起来，一下子转过身看见闪电姿态僵硬地晃荡在他们几码之外的地方。抛开他脸上紧张、疲惫的神色不谈，大黄蜂仍不住对他的到来感到欣喜若狂，当即爬起身想给那三变捎一桶新鲜燃油来。

“哦，Sari下载了些新出的游戏，然后我把她打了个落——我是说——我下手有点重，然后她现在不想再和我玩了，”大黄蜂明朗地说，一个温暖的笑容浮现在面甲上望着闪电稍稍挪过来了那么一点点。“全是废话。于是我想叫警车说服她，可他这人硬要当个炉渣脸然后说是我不肯给她一次机会。你能想象吗？”

“我没说过那样的东西，”警车说。

“是么，条子？可你就这个意思！”大黄蜂回怼道。“你想坐下来吗，闪子？这里地方多得是，要是——你知道——要是你想待的话？”

希冀沉沉挂在大黄蜂说的每一个音节上，就跟他漆面是明黄色的一样显而易见，虽然他就算是想也不可能将其掩藏住。他是如此强烈地希望闪电也能融入团队，能让他们信任他，让他信任他们，可那梦想正随着每一天的过去变得越来越遥不可及。他不想给闪电压力，一刻都没想过，但有那三变战士正站在身前把他的所有白日做梦都牵了出来。

不过闪电很明显正踌躇着。大黄蜂很快变了卦，翻掘着自己能找到的每一缕理解。

“只是你想的话，”他匆忙说。“你也可以拿完油就走的，或者你可以跟我们待一会。随便你想干嘛，真的。我们本来也只是在这儿吵吵而已。”

“更像是_你_在吵而我们其他人都在无视你，”警车狡黠地说。

“_嘿！_”

闪电摇摇头，视线扫过警车的身形，什么敏锐尖厉的东西浮现过他的神情便随即消失。“感谢你的提议，大黄蜂，”他缓缓说。“但——”

“噢，来啦，闪电！”Sari突然冒出了头，一个劲儿拍着她身旁的地面。“你在那房间里还不得闷疯掉！过来跟你男朋友待一会儿！”

闪电的排气扇热热地嗡了几声，大黄蜂的同样。他感到自己机身立即暖和了不少，一边手肘顶顶Sari的脑袋，希望自己的窘迫并不怎么明显。_为什么你还要脸红？_他想，对自己的反应有些气恼。_他是你男朋友啊。天。_

“如果他不想的话也是没关系的，Sari，”大黄蜂匆忙说。“真的。闪子，要是你想——”

“不，我明白，”闪电说道，面颊下的组织抽动几次合上了下颌。“几分钟应该没什么关系。除非有人介意,那样我便先行离开了？”

大黄蜂的笑容宽得面甲几乎容不下了。闪电小心翼翼地在Sari身旁坐下，谨慎地打量着她，仿佛他以前从来没见过这个人类女孩儿。她抬头冲他微笑起来，靠到一边去给他巨大的身形又让出了点位置，带着一副灿烂的笑容转身去看大黄蜂。

“他知道要怎么玩游戏吗？”她兴致勃勃地说。

大黄蜂好奇地望向闪电。“你会吗？”

“不，”闪电说。“消遣方式的话我倾向于实用些的。”

“嘿！”大黄蜂嗤笑一声。“它对，呃,练手指，就很有用啊。大概。”

跟在后面的是段浓稠的寂静，闪电抿了一口油，打量着警车。那忍者金刚的神色十分随意，但身形紧绷得就像根皮筋，一种只有练过的光学镜才能捕捉到的姿态。而且，显然，闪电就被这么磨炼过。

“呃，”大黄蜂试探道，希望能松解一下俩人之间紧张的气氛。“这油尝起来怎么样，闪电？”

“不错，”那三变战士言简意赅地说。“谢谢。”

更多的寂静。大黄蜂咬了咬嘴唇望着闪电的视线回到Sari身上，一阵愧疚扎进了他的线缆里。

大黄蜂讨厌知道Sari的父亲在哪里却不能告诉她的感觉。他看不出闪电是否在为了同样一件事羞愧，但那感觉还是开始在他火种上啃食了起来，眼前的Sari正抬头冲着闪电微笑，指了指他那桶油。

“你喝的是不是比其他机要多？”她问。“我是说，不是因为你大个——顺便你确实挺大个——但是像，因为你是个三变什么的？”

“是的，”闪电简短地说。

“酷！”Sari说道。“你是不是有俩整个的引擎？”

“是的。”

“而且你还能飞，对吧？哪怕不变成飞机也行？你能现在就秀一下吗？”

“除非你想让我撞穿天花板，我的建议是不，”闪电说，他的面甲很快换成了黑色，深红的笑容宽宽的。“但是我可以试试啊！”

“不用，没关系，”Sari说，猛地摇着头。“真的。别。”

“你_确定？_”闪电用一种愉悦的调子哼唱着问，俯身靠Sari近了些，参差不齐的尖牙几乎和她的胳膊一样长。“反正看上去大家都得来点新鲜空气嘛！”

“不用，我——”

救护车走出了医务室，Sari顿了下来望着他走近那一小群人，医官尖厉的目光即刻带着嫌恶落到了闪电身上。闪电相当大声地咯咯笑了起来，指尖抠进了手里那桶燃油。

“大夫！”他说。“天花板上开个洞难道不好吗？”

救护车看上去有些糊涂，但明显不想弄清楚闪电是在说什么。他抄起地上的一桶油便转过身，一道担忧的目光投向Sari。

“别和他坐太近了，Sari，”他说。“他不习惯待在你这个大小的人旁边的。不想让他坐你身上了嘛。”

“他不会的！”Sari反对道。“他只是——”

她的话语没有任何回音因为救护车已经离开了。一阵厚重的寂静被他留在身后。闪电的面甲转回了蓝色，再一次用凝神聚集着的光学镜扫视起警车来。

大黄蜂不确定该怎么办，警车和闪电似乎锁定在了某种静默的对视比赛里，双方在身形和目光上都分毫不肯退缩，仿佛都在装作他们并不处在他们的最高警戒状态。大黄蜂的火种沉了沉，想知道警车是不是真的认为自己身处危险即使闪电显然在企图表现得有多温顺。

他们神色之后都藏着些什么，大黄蜂无法辨析，同样也不怎么想去。那并非愤怒，这是好事，但他们两个都在用不同却一般古怪的目光对视着。他半想要开口闲扯几句，但有什么告诉他他们无言的交流并不是场应该被打断的。

闪电从他的桶里轻呷一口。警车照映了他的动作。

大黄蜂企图对上他们之间某个人的目光，但他只遇上了Sari的。她朝他们的方向歪歪头，询问着她自己的无声的问题：_什么鬼？_

大黄蜂耸了耸肩。

他不知道该对任何眼前的景象作何看法。他越是和闪电加Sari两个坐在一起，那把愧疚化作的匕首就越是往他线路深处捅。而警车自闪电到来之后就几乎没怎么动或是开口过。 现在就连Sari看上去都有点不自在了，但大黄蜂希望那只是缘于这僵持的死寂。

Sari到底问了闪电什么，话说回来？那疑问已经在大黄蜂的处理器里挂了好一会儿，而尽管他已经尽了力想无视它对被解答的渴望，看见他们两个共处一室又把他的好奇心给扒了出来。_现在问他们会不会显得我很讨厌啊？好像当场对质一样？_大黄蜂想着。_那肯定很没礼貌。但是我是真想知道啊！现在都过了有一阵了，说不定他们中会有一个肯告诉我呢。试一试不妨碍，对吧？_

“嘿，闪电？”他说。“之前——”

“谢谢你给的油，”闪电打断道，小心地站直起身，折起来不想打到什么东西的机翼在地上刮了几下。“以及，感谢陪同。我会在你的房间里，大黄蜂，如果你想找我。”

接着，不发一言地，他离开了，留下一阵甚至更要不容忽视的寂静。

* * *

闪电不认为大黄蜂会逗留多久，但他也没料到自己在床铺上歇下才不过几分钟就能看见那小跑车出现在门外。就是一个白痴也能看出来大黄蜂不高兴，于是闪电很快便坐起了身，好奇地歪了歪头雕。

“欢迎回来，”他说。“我以为你又会玩游戏玩到半夜。”

“没，Sari禁止我晚上占着电视了因为她想看动画片，”大黄蜂说。“她输不起而已。”

“为什么你没和她一起看动画呢，那么？”闪电问道。

大黄蜂耸了耸肩，爬到床上在闪电腿间窝了下来，小小的头雕靠在闪电的腹部装甲上。“不清楚，”他说。“只是没心情呆在大家旁边吧，大概。”

那完全不像是他的作风，但闪电决定不去问，只是伸手摸上大黄蜂的头雕安静地摆弄起了他的一只角。“反正，我很高兴见到你，”他说。“你的开朗性格与交际能力我是望之莫及，所以若是陪你的时间不够多的话，我为此道歉。”

有那么一阵大黄蜂什么都没说，视线遗失在了房间另一端的某处。“没关系，”他轻声说。“我也没觉得你会想在一群恨你的机子中间混的。”

闪电咬咬下唇，尽可能宽慰地轻骚着大黄蜂的头雕。“我不在乎，”他说。“我不需要他们的认可。我有你的就够了。”

“可你_是_需要他们的认可，”大黄蜂咕哝着说。“不是为了我的自尊或者什么的，但是因为他们一直在说联系精英卫队的事。而且如果他们不肯为了你站出来的话,他们_所有，_那你就要被逮捕了。而我不会让那发生的。”

闪电衡量了一会儿大黄蜂的话，有些讶异。他从未将大黄蜂视作是会自省的那一个，但那迷你金刚明显有很多事挂在心上，而闪电为此有些庆幸。 内疚，自然的，毕竟他才是导致大黄蜂的主要缘由，但依然是很感激对方。

“继续吧，”闪电安静地提道，俯身一个轻吻贴到大黄蜂的额头上。“我听着呢。”

“就是——我早些时候跟隔板谈过，”大黄蜂说道。“然后他说他是确实有在努力试着信任你，但是他不知道多少你的事，但我也不能怪你不想待在他们旁边因为救护车对你真的过分！而且他说我们该呼叫精英卫队告诉他们威震天的事，然后接着他还说什么我没考虑到团队里的其他人。说我只考虑到你是自私的表现。他还想让我下定决心拿个准头该怎么做，因为炉渣知道擎天柱是一点都不清楚，因为他在乎_我_留在队伍里远超过在乎_你_会不会被关起来。”

大黄蜂摆弄着自己的手，往后靠贴上了闪电轻抚着他头雕的手心。

“我就是不知道该怎么办，”他嘟哝着说。“我想让他们信任你，但是我不知道要怎么让他们意识到你并不坏。而且假如他们都不肯在精英卫队,在它渣_通天晓本人_面前帮你出头的话，我不知道我还能干什么了。我不能让他们受伤，但是在你为我做的一切之后，我也不能让_你_出事。没门儿。我现在是进退两难啊，而且我真的好累，还——我不知道。我不知道大家到底都盼我干什么了。”

他制造了一阵古怪的呜咽声，揉着他的光学镜。 闪电假装没注意到，只是用一个落到头雕上的吻鼓励大黄蜂继续。

“然后你跟警车——那是怎么一回事？”大黄蜂说。“他整个人都特警惕，而且你也是，然后你们两个就,差不多,在那里互盯。诡异死了。我不知道其他人都在想什么因为没人肯告诉我任何事，然后我就很烦他们,还有我自己,把大家都卷到了这场烂摊子里来。就是——这不公平。我只想让你们全都能开心起来，我尽力了，可还是——我就是——”

“大黄蜂，”闪电说道，终于决定现在是时候该开口。“别担心警车跟我。我们之间没有敌意，那不过是一次去理解彼此想法的尝试。他似乎在试图理解我的思考方式，而我则在企图告诉他我为他们和威震天的事感到很糟糕。”

大黄蜂又抽噎了几声。“就那样？”

“就那样。”

“好吧，”大黄蜂嘟喃着说。“然后接着，Sari——我超想告诉她教授的事，但是我知道我不行，然后我就是觉得——我不知道。我感觉像我让所有人都失望了。我讨厌这种感觉。没人肯听我讲，可要是他们能就_听听_的话，这一切都不至于变成这样。但是一到这种严肃的时候没人肯听我说话的。_从来没有！_大哥总是在冲我叫，救护车叽里呱啦说的都是废话，隔板老是说是我太冲动了，警车总想又把我指使来指示去的，我——我受不了这些了，你知道么？我只想让他们好好听着，_就这么一次，_听我说某件对我来说真的很重要的事，可Sari是唯一一个会听的。Sari，这群人里_另外_一名总是他们被无视的那个。”

闪电得强忍下那股威胁着要占据他的处理器的怒火，堪堪能保持冷静。 听着大黄蜂哀伤的声音以一个凝噎的音节戛然而止，闪电很快俯身吻了吻他的头雕，将他们的额头抵在一起。

“没事的，小家伙，”他低喃着说道。“喘口气吧，好么？”

大黄蜂默默地照做了，给了闪电一点时间理清刚被朝他抛过来的一连串话语。可怜的小虫子。那令闪电愤怒不已，现在远胜之前，这些汽车人是这么地不情愿去聆听他的声音，一个明显已经在大黄蜂肩上沉沉压了许久的重担。那些高尚伟大的汽车人，时时声明霸天虎都只是专制的暴徒的汽车人，远比闪电所料想的要两面派，可以做出任何本正是他们痛恨霸天虎的缘由的事。他们背弃了自己的一员，留他独自面对被抛弃的迷惘感，证明他们对他的信任只停留在了表层。

那只让闪电憎恨他们所有。但他还是,勉强，收敛住了自己的愤怒。

“他们不信任我是正常的，”他轻柔地说道，抚摸着大黄蜂的脸颊。“我不怪他们，不要让那成为你的担子。但我无法否认我至少想过他们会信任你。”

大黄蜂点了点头，手指在发颤。“是啊，”他耳语道。“我也以为。”

闪电往前倾了些。大黄蜂急切地接受了那个吻。

“我只想让他们好好听我说话，”大黄蜂说。“像_你_听我说的时候一样。这有那么难吗？”

“对某些机子来说，是的，”闪电说道。“你有一颗耀眼而广阔的火种。但总有人不愿望过表象看清楚这一点。”

大黄蜂咽了口电解液点点头，指尖掘进了闪电的后颈。“我跟你说过为了和你在一起我什么都愿意做，而且那真的、真的不只是说说而已。”那迷你金刚嘟喃着说。“你知道的，对吧？”

“当然知道。”

“那就好。”

闪电并不完全确定那是什么意思，但他清楚大黄蜂现在并没有心思解释。所以他只是将那汽车人搂在胸前，尽力紧拥着他，祈祷着希望无论发生什么，大黄蜂也知道他总会有至少一个能让他袒露心扉的人陪在他身边。


	17. 第十七章

  
“好嘚!”大黄蜂将双掌拍到了一起去，俨然一副严肃正经的样子。“准备好了？”

“不能更好，”闪电说道，一丝热切埋藏在他无所事事的神情之后。 火种被欣慰填得满满的，大黄蜂咧开了嘴，手里捧着块数据板跳到了床上坐着。

“酷，”他快活地说。“好的，所以，我们就先从简单的那些开始，好吧？然后我们就慢慢练到难的那些直到你把每一个汽车人都它渣给记牢了。”

“不错。”

虽然闪电听上去不算热情，大黄蜂也知道接下来漫长的夜晚不会是枯燥乏味。自从注意到大黄蜂对自己派别的信心开始消淡之后对方便一直在默默表示他想了解更多关于汽车人的事。大黄蜂是相当乐意迁就闪电的新兴趣。

不仅因为闪电在乎得足以想主动去了解大黄蜂阵营之内的成员这点很暖心，这同样是一个绝佳的机会来让大黄蜂参与到他自己的首要爱好中：讲话。

“好的，所以，首先，让我们先过过我在新兵营存的照片。你已经知道隔板了，所以他不算。”大黄蜂把自己安置在了闪电给他在床上留下的那一小块地方里，翻过他的数据板将它托到了闪电眼前。“知道这是谁吗？”

闪电的单目镜扭转几下聚焦上了那个占着屏幕的深橘色汽车人，神色不置可否。“铁皮吧，我相信，”他说。

“哇哦！对了！”大黄蜂咧开嘴，手指在屏幕上一划露出了铁皮的名字。“你怎么知道得这么快的？”

“他是个安保警员，是么？”闪电干干地说。“威震天对汽车人高层军官的关注很是密切，尤其是那些驻扎在赛博坦上的。”

“哦。是啊。好吧。他当然会。”大黄蜂紧张地笑了笑，揉着自己的后颈。“但我们说这些不是为了那个的，好吗？所以你知道他的长相和身份，但你知道他作为一台机子的任何事吗？他是个怎么样的人，他喜欢什么，那类东西？”

“不，”闪电取笑着说。“但我不认为你就知道多少。”

“我知道的！”大黄蜂辩驳说。“他可以用一种超级坚硬的合金之类的东西裹住他的外装甲，所以他基本上刀枪不入。而且他以前在新兵营里的时候是个彻头彻尾的混蛋，跟小黄蜂勾肩搭背的，但我听说他现在好很多了！他在补天士的队伍里，我想——剧透警告，顺便——但我不确定他们是干什么的。而且就算他已经离开不知道多久了他还是很兴奋能出来见见宇宙——我该联系下他，说真的，他说不定会高兴我打来了，可能吧。 但是他跟小黄蜂挺近乎的，所以那矛盾可能还在。谁知道呢？但是能听——”

“我们能继续么？”闪电插嘴道。

大黄蜂脸红了红，咧开嘴。“好啊，”他说。“抱歉。好的，下一个，还是新兵营的。这个是谁？”

大黄蜂手指一划拉出来另一幅图，图上一个略显敦实的灰色机子。闪电继续以一种平淡的目光注视着，而那或许只是灯光的小把戏，但大黄蜂发誓他看见闪电面甲下的一个活塞抽了抽。

“撑...长臂，我想。”闪电平静地说。

“接近了！是撑天臂，”大黄蜂明朗地说。“挺酷一台机子，当初铁皮和小黄蜂两个表现得活像堵我尾气管里的铁锈的时候就是他站出来帮的忙。而且他胳膊腿还能伸缩。看着他在那里伸长缩短真的特别有意思，就像——像个——像根面条一样。我想Sari是这么叫它们的。反正呢，他现在是汽车人的情报部部长了,据我所知，所以他官特高,跟顶头上司他们一起工作的。挺酷的，对吧？而且想想我技术上来讲还是个_太空桥技工。_”

大黄蜂哼了一声，不确定该不该对这天差地别的身阶感到烦躁，但他轻易甩脱了那阵感觉。 他此时还有更重要的事情需要操心，主要的那个便是闪电光学镜中一抹愈发明显的兴致。

“好的，所以你答对了两个，”大黄蜂说。“或者一个半，我猜，因为你弄错了长臂的军阶。_这些_又是谁呢，那么？”

大黄蜂滑下来翻到了一张新图片上，急着想把精英卫队过一遍好让他能第几万次发发御天敌的牢骚。“这两个是谁，那么？”他说道，再次把数据板举到了闪电跟前。“这个有点难度的。”

“一下给我认两个是犯规，”闪电说。

“才不是！因为，提示时间，他们要想的话也可以是同一台机的！”

闪电眉头皱到了一起，然后他凑近了些，仔细地打量着天火和天雷的面孔在屏幕上留下的凝固的笑容。“我不确定，”他慢慢地说道，歪着头雕仿佛他的无知让自己都有些困惑。“他们是新兵？”

“不是啦！”大黄蜂说，得意地窃笑起来，很高兴自己难住了那三变战士。“他们年纪比我要大一点点，我想，但是据我所知他们之前一直被当成一个重大机密保守着。因为——听好了——他们能_飞！_有喷气机当载具模式！那难道不是超棒的吗？”

想在闪电那儿也找到一抹笑意，大黄蜂兴奋的笑容退去了些，发觉自己在对着微笑的不过是一副当即让对方的面容变得如磐石般僵硬的蹙眉。大黄蜂手里的数据板放低了些，一股没来由的不祥预感用它冰冷的手攥住了他的火种。

“你还好？”他紧张地问，戳了戳闪电的膝盖。

“怎么会？”闪电问道。

“怎么。。。什么怎么会？”

“他们怎么会飞？”

“哦，那可是个好故事。”大黄蜂的机身舒展了些，但他的火种仍然没来由地紧绷——_奇怪。_“所以，他们以前是地面单位，但他们出了点意外，好久以前当虎子们还在致力于将所有人捶成废铁的时候。于是通天晓就觉得给他们升升级是个不错的主意，用点红蜘蛛的编码来，之前精英卫队在抓到他的时候下载了一堆还是怎么的，所以他们就把他俩给改造了，然后现在他们能飞而且_还_能合体，酷毙了是不是！”

大黄蜂再次抬头冲闪电微笑起来，不过看见闪电的神色让他表情很快又换成了一副皱眉。那三变战士看上去像受了打击，他的单只光学镜大睁着，紧紧咬合着的上下颚让他牙关都在那压力下清晰可闻地咯吱响了几声。无比费解地，大黄蜂放下数据板，往前倾了些。

“嘿，你——”

闪电止住了他的话头，一手抓起床上的数据板便蛮横地在上面敲点了起来，令大黄蜂十分困惑。但他不敢打扰，便只静静等着闪电搜索到他想找的东西，不自在地在那张突然感觉像用砂砾堆的床铺上扭了扭。

“额，”他试探着说，划破了那阵紧张得那声音都把闪电惊了一跳的寂静。“你在干嘛？”

“读他们的记录，”闪电咬牙切齿地说。

“为什——”

很突然地，闪电便丢下了那数据板，面甲一下子换成了深红大黄蜂几乎转换过程都没看见。“你是在说_你们的首领_将这两个濒死的精炼工人召集来仅仅为了_将他们的构架改造_成某种_他_认为会给_他的_事业带来更大帮助的东西？”闪电啐了一口，怒火攀在每个字的边沿。

大黄蜂盯着闪电看了一会儿，下巴半张着，不确定如何作答。“我是说，”他慢慢地开口，火种上那只手攥得更紧了些。“我猜那——你大概能这么——”

_哦。_

大黄蜂的光学镜睁圆了，他很快前倾抓上闪电的手，用力地捏了捏。“不,不是，不是那样的！”他说，急忙又变了卦，眼前对方的怒容加深了，在他的面孔上刻出道道愤怒的纹路。“不是像——不像三变金刚那茬！那对双子，他们——呃——他们只是——”

“濒临死亡，并且这么说来，不大可能处在一个能为他们自己做出决定的状之下，”闪电嘶嘶叫道。

“不是！我是说——_可能吧，_我不知道，我不在那儿！但他们现在也挺开芯的，所以那——”

“而他们要_不是_呢？”闪电毫不客气地打断道，空出的那只手把数据板抓了起来，仍让大黄蜂握着另外一只。“假如他们决定他们不乐意被军队用来当实验品呢？”

“我——”大黄蜂的声音卡在了喉咙里，害怕地注视着闪电发疯般单手翻拣过大黄蜂数据板上的档案。“我——我是说——我不真的清楚它整个故事，所以我说不准，可——那没关系！他们_现在_开芯了，肯定。就我听说过的，他们还是神气得就和他们的,呃，改造之前一样，而且他们超喜欢出去飞上几圈或者玩点特技炫耀一下的。”

他想要辩驳闪电无言的争执，面前对方隐于猩红色护目镜之后的光学镜头在它主人沉默地翻过一个个档案时亮着炽热的光。_通天晓不可能跟威震天一样坏，没门，_大黄蜂很快告诉自己。汽车人的首席执行官他是见过的，还短暂交谈过几回，而那台机总是看上去如此镇静，如此睿智。他的火种是灼热的，但不像威震天那种不加掩饰的暴戾。他持有_通天锤_啊，看在普神的份上。恶人可没法做到那个。不是吗？

“听着，闪子，我之前见过通天晓的，镜头上,他呼叫擎天柱的时候，”大黄蜂说，试图不去细想闪电发疯了一样搜索着是在找什么。“而且他人也挺好的！还有其他的精英卫队成员，像爵士，还有飞过山，还有撑天臂，他们都挺酷的！我想为他们做事想了好久了！那可是我的毕生目标！要是我觉得他们做得出——像是——你知道，威震天对你做的那种事的话我才不会想跟他们扯上关系！而且我也充分了解过了，认真的！成为精英卫队的一员一直都是我的_梦想，_我清楚得很，因为——”

大黄蜂被打断了，他的数据板被突然地坠到了他腿上发出来一声不明显的_啪嗒_响。他用发颤的手将它捡了起来，扫过屏幕上的档案，想知道闪电这它渣甚至是从哪把它翻出来的。

铁卫项目

“呃，是啊，”大黄蜂皱了皱眉说，企图并没能理解那交织在一起裹住了大部分屏幕的一行行科技术语。“他们就是那么叫这个项目的，我想，那个‘弄个会飞的汽车人出来’项目。为什么——”

闪电指尖按上数据板将那档案往下一拉，露出来两张只是隐约有些像天火和天雷的陌生面孔，两个都有行简介写在他们的名字之下。

1号实验对象：J-478. 赛博坦，193号能量精炼厂。可牺牲。机型型号65356-9342-341

2号实验对象：J-479. 赛博坦，193号能量精炼厂。可牺牲。机型型号65356-9342-341

可牺牲。

短短三个字仿佛从未被听到过一般撼动了大黄蜂的整个处理器，一串完全不合理的笔画组合。他注视着那行简介，注视着那两张日后有一天会成为天火与天雷的无名面孔，企图以任何一种_并非_那显而易见的酸楚解释的方式将眼前所见的东西合理化。

“那——不可能是那样，”他说，翻过了更多成山的科研废话，企图找到些什么，_任何_能让那该死的短语走开的东西。“那不——我不觉得它意味着——不是像,_牺牲品_那种可牺牲，但可能——更像——象是说——”

回到简介那一栏，大黄蜂的声音啪嚓几声灭掉了，那词汇在它们丑陋的白色字体里瞪视着他。他抬头瞥向闪电，无言地乞求着一缕同情，在那暗红色神情中寻求着一舐宽慰。

“你们的精英卫队将这些精炼工人视作无关紧要的存在，”闪电说。“_可丢弃的。_要是他们这个小把戏没起作用的话，他们随时可以直接把这些机子丢出去，头都不会回一下。耳熟么？”

“不，”大黄蜂说，名为否认的情绪牢牢攥在火种之上，油箱拧成了个不舒服的结。“不，这——这不可能——我不——”

“大黄蜂，若是你会为黑寡妇对我做的事感到厌恶，那你就应该为你们的首领对这对双子做的事感到_惊骇，_”闪电凌厉地说。“你想要为他们_做事？_为_他？_”

“我——我不知道，”大黄蜂耳语着说，把数据板正面朝下摔到了床上猛地抓住了闪电的手。“我发誓！我不——要是我之前知道他们——为什么他们能——”

他颤栗着抽进一口气，光学镜刺痛起来，火种以一分钟几万里的速度悸动着。“我是个修理工，”他说道，领悟到的事实带来的冲击是如此猛烈他的排气扇都刹住了一卡一卡的无法运转。“我是个_修理工。_我——他们——”

闪电的面甲_呼_的一声换回了蓝色，手掌翻过来握住了大黄蜂的两只手。对方轻柔的抓捏便是他所需要的全部确认。当大黄蜂终于能继续下去的时候，每一个音节都像刀尖剜在他火种里。

“我是不是。。。？”他有气无力地问道，视线缓缓模糊。“我也是可牺牲的？擎天柱，隔板，警车？我们全部？就因为我们没参加过那场战争？我们——”

他_是_惊骇得无以复加。在他这一生中，大黄蜂都梦想着能加入精英卫队，与霸天虎作斗争，为宇宙带来和平，立功升职并最终成为部队里最强大、最受崇敬的机子之一。而那梦想就在他的光学镜头前变得支离破碎，简单一个词为他带来的冲击力不知怎地远比任何有实体的东西能做到的都要猛烈，狠狠碾轧过他的火种，让他对自己这一生、他为之奋斗过的每一个目标都产生了动摇。

“大黄蜂，”闪电轻声说，五指攥紧了大黄蜂的手。“对不起。我没想——”

“他们都是这副样子的吗？”大黄蜂问道，不确定他是在问闪电，他自己，还是某种无法听见他话语的更高存在。“整个精英卫队？那些发誓要从霸天虎手中捍卫赛博坦的人？他们——难道那只意味着他们要保护那些不是_牺牲品_的机子吗？”

闪电的沉默是一个比他可能说出声的任何东西都远要沉重的答复。大黄蜂咬上舌尖的力道是如此之重险些将那薄薄的金属表层给刺破，努力想缓下他稳定提升着的火种跳动频率也只是徒劳无功。

“如果我加入了他们，他们会要我成为这的一部分吗？”他问出了声。“他们会不会要我说每台非精英的机子都是可牺牲的？说因为我有个酷一点的徽章我的命就比他们的值钱？他们会不会——他们——而通天晓——通天晓还_鼓励_他们这样做？要是天火和天雷，要是——要是他们死了呢？或者疯掉？通天晓会——他会不会——像威震天做的那样，他——他会不会——”

“大黄蜂，”闪电说道，松开小型机的手把他拖进了一个拥抱里，轻抚着他的头雕顶端。“别想太多了。你只是在按别人指引的所谓的正确方向走。我们都曾为此所蒙蔽。”

大黄蜂什么也没说，面甲紧挨着闪电的胸口，光学镜仍然大睁着。_其他人知道这些吗？_他想道，咬紧了牙关。_擎天柱？救护车？他们知道吗？他们赞同吗？我们。。。难道就像我们想象中的霸天虎一样邪恶么？_

“对不起，”大黄蜂耳语道，指尖按进了闪电温暖的镀层。“对不起，我——我不知道，而且——那真的不该。就像黑寡妇那件事。可怕极了。要是我早知道的话，我——”

“我明白，”闪电说，把大黄蜂朝自己胸口拉近了那么一点点。“我很抱歉，我不该这么激动，我不过是——”

“不用，没关系，我不怪你。我只是——这真的——我现在觉得好像我这一生都是一个谎言。这算夸张了吗？”

“绝对。但我懂。你不过是——”

“对啊。然后你——”

“是。”

他们在寂静中坐了好一会儿，一个正随着日子慢慢过去出现得愈加频繁的情况。大黄蜂无意理会那些顺着他的面甲往下淌的泪水，处理器失控地循环打着转，他的思绪被所有那些他无疑永远无法得到答案的拷问所击溃。他不知道该怎样再去想他自己的派别，汽车人，那个他这一生都在将其标志骄傲地佩戴在胸口上的群体。

他们究竟是谁啊？

“你还好么？”闪电安静地问道，声音谨慎而低沉，轻柔地响在大黄蜂的音频接收器旁。大黄蜂想要点头，但他不确定自己记不记得怎样，便只把脸在闪电胸口里埋得更深了些。

“我不知道，”他耳语着说。

“要知道我并没有策反你的意思，”闪电说道，听上去几乎有些担忧。“我知道你对你们的身份与作为都感到很是骄傲，而我不想让我自己的不甘当了你幸福的拦路石。”

“我知道，”大黄蜂说，终于记起了怎么点头。“你没做错什么。谢了，还是。”

闪电呼出一句安静的低哼声代表赞许。大黄蜂头雕一倾，蹭着歪成了一个舒服些的角度，闪电粗糙的外镀层突然成为了世上唯一显得真实的东西。

“对不起，”他又说了一次。

“为什么要？”

“我不知道。我觉得好像——好像我应该抱歉。出于某些原因。”

“你没有任何需要道歉的。”

大黄蜂感到一只手托到了他颌下，然后允许它将自己的头雕托了起来，引导着让他的光学镜投向闪电。那三变战士看上去一反常态地温和，动作轻柔地抚着大黄蜂脸侧，轻易锁住了他的目光。

“你想被鼓励一下么？”闪电问道。

“我不清楚。可能吧。”

“你想知道为什么你不该为此感到抱歉吗？”

大黄蜂眨眨眼忍回了威胁着要掉下来的泪水，点点头。“想。”

“因为你是个好机子，大黄蜂，”闪电说道。“无论你的阵营所属，你身边人的所作所为，或甚至是你自己做过的事。而且我愿意用全部身芯来相信那一点。”

“我怎么感觉你在抄_我_的发言，”大黄蜂干干地说。

闪电轻笑一声，摇着他的头雕。“我想也忘不掉它了，”他说。“你该感到荣幸才对。”

“我有，”大黄蜂嘟哝着说。

寂静再次覆盖上了整个房间。大黄蜂咬了咬嘴唇，在自己的思绪里搜索着任何一个能够被回答的疑问，任何能给予他一缕肯定的事物。他迫切地需要一块稳固的落脚基石，一个直截了当的答案，在那突然变得非常,非常灰暗的世界里一点非此即彼的黑与白。

“闪电，”他说，无视了闪电开始将他拉近显然是想索吻的动作。“Sari问了你什么？”

闪电的光学镜一下睁开，好奇地挑了挑眉，几乎像是想笑。“什么？”

“在她用那把钥匙之前，”大黄蜂说，那被如此猛烈地汹涌着的对一个答案的渴望淹没其中的小汽车人甚至都没想到要问闪电是否乐意分享。“她问了你什么，然后你点头，然后她就把你修了。就那样，”

“的确，”闪电隐晦地说。

“拜托了，”大黄蜂乞求道，伸手抓上了闪电的头雕。“拜托了，我需要一个答案。_什么的都可以。_现在我它渣好像突然_什么_都不明白了，我起码得解决这一个问题。_拜托。_”

闪电叹了口气，光学镜之后深处隐隐可以看出他短暂的挣扎。“如你所愿，”他咕哝着说道。“我本希望能在一个更恰当的时候告诉你而非在一次情绪危机之间，但——”

“告诉我，你个死戏精。”

“那是个词？”

“信不信我_掰折你的——_”

“她问我爱不爱你，”闪电轻声说道，刚够透过大黄蜂的威胁声被听见。

大黄蜂眨了眨眼，嘴还张着，一句话才说到半截。“哈？”他迟钝地问。

闪电点了点头。

“。。。_哦。_”

“嗯哼。”

“然后你——”大黄蜂的指尖攀上了闪电的脸颊，火种在胸腔里抽抽跳动着，充斥其中的温度融化了外面一层寒冰。“——你_点头了。_”

“的确，”闪电说。

“所以——”大黄蜂感到他的光学镜睁大了，装甲上的镀层稍稍发热。“所以——那意味着——你——”

“是的，大黄蜂，”闪电说道，几乎有些恼火，“那意味着我爱你。”

言语此时是如此的苍白无力，在如雪崩般倾斜而下的情感之中大黄蜂只勉强挤出了半句话：“你真好。”

闪电从未显得如此疲惫过。“我是很好，”他说。

“_没有！_等会儿！我是说——我——我是说，我也爱你的！”大黄蜂结结巴巴地脱口道，手指扒紧了闪电的面甲。

闪电窃笑一声。“你真好。”

大黄蜂轻轻扇了他一掌才趴上去要了一个吻，不确定那是出于恼火还是感激。倒不是说那有多重要——亲吻闪电就像种万能灵药，那一件永远能让大黄蜂感到好受些的事，无论什么情况。而且再添上其后流露的爱意，那个吻尝起来甜蜜得多了，闪电扶在他背后的双手显得无比轻柔。

_就算我别的什么都没有了，_大黄蜂想着，光学镜后的泪水止不住地往下掉，_起码我还有你，漏电的。_

* * *

闪电很高兴那,至少,他为大黄蜂的真情告白刚让那迷你金刚舒展到能允许他安芯睡下。这意味着即使有那愧疚感在他们俩人的油箱中倒腾,源头不同但一样都在翻搅着，他们中也有一个可以歇息下来了。

对那小汽车人而言入睡并不容易，不过闪电已经注视他有一个小时了，而大黄蜂依然没有醒转的迹象。他湛蓝色的光学镜在片睑后一闪一闪的，无疑追随着只在梦中世界才存在的赛车的移动轨迹。

闪电微笑起来。

他知道今晚注定又是个不眠之夜，有那一次次循环至死路的思绪在折磨着他的处理器，所以闪电轻手轻脚地下了床，小心没让自己惊扰到大黄蜂。他的燃料储备挺低了，而随着他的处理器分析计算开一个又一个又一个的道路走向，他知道要没点什么东西来中和一下他早上便会变得既筋疲力尽又暴躁不堪。 而且大黄蜂此时最不需要的就是被冲着发脾气。

闪电尽可能安静地绕出了走道，弯身钻过狭小的门廊径自朝贮在主厅里的一摞油桶走去。一阵细弱的暖风渗进破碎的窗户玻璃并舞动着拂过他的肩头，一时既予人静谧又没来由地搅得人心烦意乱。

他们在这基地里是如此不加防备。如此暴露。或早或晚，威震天将会找到他们，将那咯吱响的老旧天花板纸皮一样撕扯干净。那念头让闪电一阵颤栗。

他端起一桶油到嘴边缓缓地呷了一口，合上光学镜努力想往乐观的方向看，就像大黄蜂一贯做的那样。他们现在还安全，这个很好，而且大黄蜂爱他，甚至更好。闪电感到火种闪耀起来，一副细弱的微笑在脸上浮现，隐在那桶油之后刚处于视线之外。

“你在干什么？”

闪电连光学镜都懒得睁，忍下了那阵威胁着要让他的面甲不受控地转换的烦躁。他也同样没有回答，不过是又呷了一口油，听着救护车的脚步声逐渐接近。

此时此刻他全身没有一个零件想应付那医官，倒是更乐意将他的拳头埋进救护车的面甲，质问汽车人内部的运行方式究竟是何种模样。救护车很年长，年长到足以知晓每一个深埋的肮脏秘密，范围之广有许多威震天也未知道——大力金刚项目，那位粉色的情报官员，反霸天虎宣传运动，那将它污秽的手探入了赛博坦核心深处的腐朽政治。但闪电没有动静，只是睁开了光学镜以毕生的憎恨注视着救护车。

“怄气呢，嗯？”救护车说，自己从那摞油桶里拿一罐启开了顶部。“挺配你的。”

闪电不过是盯着。救护车是不是也知道那对双子的事？他是否知晓汽车人档案中提及你属不属于可牺牲品的那一部分？

_真讽刺，你还管我叫怪物，_闪电疲惫地想道，手中的桶举到嘴边又抿了一次。

“就在那盯着呗，行。”救护车耸耸肩膀，翻了翻光学镜。“没想到会在这碰上你的，其实。我有个请求，要是你肯听的话。”

闪电又给自己灌了一口。

“我永远不会对你有好感，”救护车说道，一字一顿的语调让闪电完全不用怀疑他有多严肃。“而且，同样，我永远也不会信任你。但我想你能看得出来我在乎大黄蜂，不管他再讨人嫌。现在他，嗯，他最近状态都挺不对的。一副紧张兮兮的样子到处乱转，话也少了好多。所以我想请你别往他脑袋里塞一堆谎话，行吗？”

其中讽刺之处带来的痛苦几乎是物理层面的。闪电又灌了一口。

“我们很快就会需要呼叫后援了，你跟我一样清楚,”救护车继续说。“那意味着你可能会被逮捕。擎天柱和我考虑过走旁门——是为了Bee，不是你，就说一句——但是我们找不到任何方法。而且那孩子是团队不可或缺的一部分，所以如果你能帮我们所有人个忙然后,嗯,对他承认那一点，那可真就再好不过了。因为你要是有个计划的话，我确定你早就会分享出来了。我说错了么？”

闪电又给自己灌了一口。

“他值得拥有幸福，”救护车严厉地说。“而且你和我一样清楚你无法同时既让他开心又能保证他的安全。有威震天到处游荡在企图肢解我们全部就是这样的，要知道那还主要是因为你。那孩子是有梦想的，知道么？就这个话题他从来没闭过嘴。想当个精英卫队战士，守卫宇宙，所有那些。”

闪电又灌了一口，呲牙咧嘴的神情藏在了油桶后面。

“假如你真的在乎他，你就不会让他抛弃所有这些，”救护车结束了他的话。

闪电又灌了一口，荡了荡桶里的最后几滴油才把那金属碾压成球丢到了一边。然后，不发一言地，他转身离开了，留给身后救护车听的只有他的脚步声。

就这么一次，闪电希望他对汽车人的看法是错的，希望汽车人真是好人而霸天虎只是恶棍，希望大黄蜂若是加入精英卫队便能真正找到快乐。但他见过大黄蜂的眼神，望着他的毕生志愿便这么在面前坍塌，所需的不过是汽车人社会表象下的惊鸿一瞥。

闪电在派别之间游动的时间越久，他越是能意识到好与坏并不真正存在。只有战争与苦楚与愤恨与腐败与不甘。而且史无前例地，尽管能将这世界辨析得再清楚不过，闪电仍然极其希望,自己不过是又看错了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Expendable'


	18. 第十八章

汽车人基地很少有安静的时候。空气中的噪音时常处在一个饱和值，不管是救护车叮叮当当地摆弄着汽车零件，隔板的画笔刷刷地在画布上落下，大黄蜂十指如捣蒜一样敲在游戏机上，擎天柱记笔记画图表的时候手中一支笔的咔嗒声，或者警车企图与周边环境融为一体时低低的哼唱声。基地里从来不缺噪音，无论以什么形式，那已经被这里的每个汽车人默认为是安全的标识。

这就是为什么在记者言语之间那煎熬、紧绷的寂静会愈是感到沉重。

“跟据报导消息来看，这些袭击之间并没有规律，”那记者说道，双眼锁在面前的实时转播镜头上，堪堪能为了保持职业化的语调控制住他明显的恐惧。“据报导称至今为止共有十四起伤人事件，伤者均无大碍，但随着袭击频率与破坏性的提高，市长已经建议市民们先做好紧急疏散的准备。”

大黄蜂用力咽了口电解液，油箱翻搅着仿佛装满了硫酸。

“那个机器人看上去并不是我们了解且爱戴着的汽车人的其中之一，但那带来了另一个问题——汽车人们在哪儿？”记者继续讲道。“距离上一次目击底特律的外星英雄们的报导已经过了三个星期，恰好是我们最需要他们的时候，这让许多市民开始质疑汽车人们究竟有多可靠。接下来珍妮弗将对一些群众进行街头采访，广告之后，我们——”

_咔哒。_

电视黑掉了，留下一阵宛如死水的寂静。即使屏幕黑着，大黄蜂也无法将自己的光学镜从上面移开，盯着他自己愣愣的映像。擎天柱的映像是抓着遥控器的那一个，神色交织在恐惧与失望间的某处。

“一下子就把矛头转到我们身上了，是不？”救护车悻悻地说，唯一一个还能开口说话的。 他的声音总算让大黄蜂有力气扭头去面对他的队友，将几张面孔上展露的神色尽收眼底。

_不妙啊，_大黄蜂默默地想。

“我不能真的怪他们，”擎天柱安静地说，发颤的手指将遥控器放下的动作轻巧得有些可怕。“我们_还在_帮霸天虎收拾烂摊子的时候他们对城市就不怎么仁慈了，而现在威震天在_刻意_破坏，我都不想知道外面看起来会是什么样子。”

“他想引我们上钩，”警车了然地说。

“起码没人受伤，”大黄蜂说。

警车安静地低哼了一声。“_还_没有。”

“正是，”擎天柱说。“继续毫无作为会让无辜的人类受到伤害，或者甚至夺走他们的生命。我们不能冒那个险。”

“那_我们_的生命呢？”大黄蜂说道，希望自己听起来没有太抗拒。“我们又不能在不被揍到去鬼门关走两趟的情况下出基地。要是就这么出去让自己被打得满地找牙我们可谁也帮不了。”

“断线_的确_会影响我们帮助他人的能力，”警车耸了耸肩说。

“但是我们越是留在基地里面，威震天就越是会恼火，”隔板紧张地插入进来说。“我们现在是进退两难啊。”

“是啊，我们要么死要么用种稍微不一样点的方式死，”大黄蜂干干地说。“我爱死选择题了。”

“我们都要无视第三个选择_呼叫支援_吗？”救护车说道，两只胳膊抱在胸前。

大黄蜂张嘴想争辩，自己此时对精英卫队的猜忌是前所未有地高，但他很快被救护车刀尖一样的眼神截断了话头。

“别，大黄蜂，” 医官语气凌冽地说。“我知道你不喜欢，但我们得采取行动了。这座城市不是无穷无尽的，威震天若是有心迟早能找到我们。现在他还肯花时间引我们出来我们都该自认运气好了。”

“或许还未出现重大伤亡的唯一原因是威震天没有往城里人口较密集的部分找，”警车说，若有所思地骚着下巴。

大黄蜂感到自己的眉头皱了起来。“哈？”

“很可能他是在找我们，只不过下意识认为我们的基地是隐藏在人类视线之外的，那可以解释为什么他的袭击都集中在人口较稀疏的区域，”警车说。“说不定他既是在利用破坏引我们上钩也同时在寻找我们的基地。”

“所以他要么把我们揪出来要么开始杀人类把我们逼出来，”擎天柱阴郁地说。“双管齐下，的确像威震天会做的事。”

“那我们更加该呼叫支援了，不是吗？”救护车说，失了些先前的镇静。“_别说了，大黄蜂。_”

大黄蜂皱皱眉头，撅起了下唇嘟着嘴。“我还什么都没说呐！”他抗议道。

“你正要，”救护车说。“我知道你担芯闪电，但是_人命_可不是闹着玩的。要么是他被捕要么我们就得开始给人收尸了。”

大黄蜂手攥成了拳企图想出一句恰当的回击，但没有声音传出他的发声器。救护车是对的，无论大黄蜂有多激烈地试图否认。他发觉自己正朝走道一端瞥去，想知道闪电是否在像他经常做的那样偷听着他们的谈话。

“我知道那个，”他说，火种焦虑地抽抽跳动着。“可——我是说——如果我们真要呼叫精英卫队，我们该怎么跟他们说？看见闪电胸口上戴着一个汽车人符号可不会让他们有多高兴，不是么？”

“闪电和我们余下的人一样清楚那个符号是区分身份的正式标徽，”救护车啐了一口。

“所以呢？”大黄蜂没好气地说。“他们还是不会喜欢！难道我们除了他们就真的没有_别人_能叫了吗？”

“就霸天虎首领带着两个载具模式肆意破坏一事？”擎天柱说。“我不认为有。这可能还在他们的能力之上，别说是别人了。”

“_呼叫_就是了，擎天柱！”救护车说，站起身，光学镜眯紧成了两条缝。“我们没得选。”

擎天柱看上去没来由地十分纠结，视线在大黄蜂和救护车之间来回跳跃，咬嘴唇的动作也清晰可见。大黄蜂连回望都做不到，反而是盯着自己的脚尖，处理器绕着的失控死循环一圈圈都套在精英卫队这个话题上。

或者，确切点说，是在通天晓身上。

他们的首席执行官大黄蜂是连见都不想见了。他以前是如此崇敬，总是显得如此冷静睿智且刚正不阿的那台机，现在看来似乎已经黑到了骨子里。天火和天雷仍在他手下做事。而_御天敌_——大黄蜂没有一个零件想应付哪怕半点关于他们关系的风声传到了御天敌巨型下巴之后他将从那混账那里挣的一通丝毫不留情面的冷嘲热讽。大黄蜂一阵战栗，企图甩脱脑海里通天晓的图像。

怎么会有人能像大家现在那样仰望着他呢？他们都惧怕威震天，却在向通天晓寻求帮助？眼神里还带着希冀与执念？大黄蜂噎下了将他才刚得知的双子背后的故事全盘托出的冲动，不清楚自己是不是都懒得管了。

_救护车只会管你叫骗子或者白痴的，_大黄蜂想道，短暂对上了擎天柱的视线,刚够他对对方点点头表示同意执行计划。_这么久了不也从来没有人听过我的话。为什么他们现在就会？_

擎天柱似乎很是迟疑，但片刻之后他也点了点头作为回应，无言地将团队领向了通讯中心。他们都紧随其后，就是大黄蜂拖着脚步，希望能藏在隔板身后躲避通天晓被战争磨炼过而充满智慧的光学镜。

大黄蜂没看，但他有听见擎天柱往其中一个显示屏中拨进了一长串号码。片刻之后，他们身周的屏幕嗡鸣几声亮了起来，布着好几张通天晓的图像，那最高执行官的目光有多忧虑就同样有多严肃。

“擎天柱”他镇静地说。“距离你上一次拨响这个频率已经有一阵子了。”

“对不起没有多加汇报，长官，”擎天柱很快说，一只手条件反射地打到额前敬了个军礼，让其余汽车人也模仿了他的动作——大黄蜂，尽可能地做得没精打采——并再开口。“但我们——”

其中一面屏幕被噪点铺满，接着，令擎天柱明显不满地，露出了御天敌那副永远自得的冷笑，

“你也该是时候呼叫我们了，擎天柱。”御天敌说。“你不该每十个循环汇报一次的吗？现在已经——多少——四十个了？”

“我们遇上了一点紧急状况，”擎天柱绷着声音说。

通天晓不过稍稍皱了皱眉，仍不合常情地十分镇静。“什么样的紧急状况？”

“遇上紧急状况的时候你们的第一反应不就应该是_呼叫_吗？”御天敌嘲弄道。

“哦，是啊，因为_那_先前_可有用_了，”擎天柱咕哝着说。

“擎天柱，”通天晓拉长了脸。“说下去。问题出在哪儿？”

“我们——呃——记得么，长官，您先前不相信我们声称威震天回归了的时候？”擎天柱说，显然努力才能冷静。“您得再信我一次了。长官。”

御天敌哼了一声，使得大黄蜂缆线里的能量液都沸腾起来。

“别告诉我你们炸掉了另一个火种源，”御天敌说。

“御天敌，够了。”

“对不起，长官。”

“继续，擎天柱。”

擎天柱深吸一口气，光镜里一丝古怪的光茫瞥了大黄蜂一眼——那是怜悯么？“威震天改造了他的机体构架，长官，”他缓缓说。“他现在是一名三变战士了。而且他最近——”

“_稍等啊，_”御天敌打断道。“你难道_真的认为_我们会——”

另一个屏幕劈啪几声亮起，这次是张大黄蜂并不排斥的面孔：爵士。他的护目镜很明亮，歪着头雕。

“让他们说说，御，”爵士说。“他们说对过一次，不是么？”

“是啊，可一名_三变战士？_”御天敌说，光学镜里满是讥笑。“当然，他们有一次是对的，但是_拜托！_威震天干嘛要那样做？他已经有闪电了，不是吗？要炸掉一个泥巴星球而已你还需要多少辆坦克啊？”

汽车人小队心虚地别了别眼神。大黄蜂希望那透过一面屏幕并不显眼，他的火种已经跳到了主换气口里。

“那是真的，长官，”救护车严肃地说，往前踏出一步。“他最近为了找到我们一直在肆意破坏城市。以及——”

“以及我们虽然不想劳烦您前来援助，但我们身处险境，而且这还可能会牵连到半个宇宙，”擎天柱说，突兀地截住了救护车。“假如让威震天弄清楚如何离开这个星球，他能造成的伤害将远不止几栋楼房。我们，呃，有理由相信他的处理器现在运行并不十分良好。长官。”

通天晓似乎思量了片刻，瞥向屏幕外某个他们看不见的东西。大黄蜂将视线牢牢固定在脚尖上，火种在胸腔里怦怦直跳，强忍着不让自己的机身打起颤来。_都这种时候了，他怎么还能这么冷静？_他焦虑地想着。

大黄蜂从未对谁有过如此之少的信念。通天晓沉静的态度突然与威震天的模样平行了，阴险恶毒且精打细算而不是令人宽心的泰然自若。大黄蜂想要感到放松，让他们的首领正考虑前来援救他们这个认知帮他安下心来，但他只能感到不安与猜忌，也许甚至还有点鄙夷。

“你们都捏造过些疯狂的故事，但这个是真的过头了，”御天敌说道，利用通天晓的沉默自行先发表了他的想法。“威震天是得有多失智了才会把他自己做成一个三变战士。唯一改造后存活的那个现在已经是个半疯了。”

“你们说他开始徒手摧毁城市了，对吧？”爵士说。“所以就算他处理器真出了问题呢？我们最不需要的就是让他再找别的星球来毁。”

“我只是不信他真有那么笨，”御天敌正色说。“霸天虎们兴许是不怎么灵光，但就是对他们而言那也太蠢了点。”

“我们会过去实地调查一下确认，”通天晓最后说。

“_什么？_”御天敌叫道。

“安静，御天敌，”首席执行官疲惫地说。“假如这是真的，而擎天柱先前也证实过他值得信任，那么威震天要么是极度危险要么是极度盼望被推翻。无论怎样，这都不是几个修理技师处理得了的事。请求援助是个聪明的选择，擎天柱。”

“谢谢，长-长官，”擎天柱结巴几下说，十指绞在背后。大黄蜂好奇地注视着他，等着他丢出那个重磅炸弹——_闪电就在基地里，_他想道。_为什么你不跟他们说闪电的事？_

“我们大致五个日循环内会到达你们的领域，”通天晓说。“爵士，立即拟定航向前往地球。”

“好，长官，”爵士说，微笑着挥了挥手才从视野中消失。

“与此同时，注意安全，情况有变的话记得及时通知我们，”通天晓说。“我会确保在我们需要协助时后援部队能随时赶到。”

“长官，”救护车说，走上前去。“还有——”

“会的，长官，”擎天柱很快说，再次将救护车打发到一边。“感谢您的帮助。”

通天晓点点头，御天敌则翻了翻光镜才切断通讯。救护车立即转向了擎天柱，困惑地摆了摆手。

“搞什么鬼，领队？”他呵斥道。“你就不打算透露我们基地里那个_霸天虎_了？”

“对不起！”擎天柱说道，“我慌了！御天敌本来就不怎么信我们的话，要是我们再说我们这窝藏着一个逃——”

“自从什么时候开始你觉得御天敌怎么想跟你有半个子关系了？”救护车大叫。“我们具体该怎么做了现在？把他藏起来？还嫌我们被判谋反的可能性不够大么！”

“我们做过更糟的，”隔板说，紧张地瞥向大黄蜂，给出一个焦虑的微笑。

“比如炸掉火种源，”警车添加道。

“无论如何！”救护车说。“在最高执行官眼皮底下撒谎就是另一个完全不同的故事了。”

“我只是略过了事实而已！”擎天柱慌忙地说。

“_那还是一个谎！_”

“就因为他是首席执行官不代表他没有缺点啊！”大黄蜂说，终于强迫自己开了口。“我确定他也跟不少东西上撒过谎的，也都做过些见不得人的的事！我们抗争是为了所有人的利益，无论是作为一个团队还是不同的个体，对吧？”

救护车带着一副古怪的神色望向大黄蜂，半悲哀半愤怒交织着无法辨析。“是，通天晓并不完美，”他说，声音结起了一层霜。“但有时候为了大家好我们不得不做出一些违背自己意愿的事。多数人的利益优先过数人的——无论那少数人显得有多重要。”

大黄蜂皱起眉，企图理解救护车脸上那副表情。“你什么——”

“_我_在乎的那多数人里包括这个团队，”擎天柱说，冲救护车皱了皱眉。

“那么请_你_来解释为什么你要隐瞒闪电的事，”救护车啐了一口说，恼怒地揉搓起了自己的面甲。

“我们是一个团队，救护车，”擎天柱说。“而接纳他的决定也有你的一份。”

“我没同意过任何这些！”救护车说，愤怒地向领袖踏出一步。“接纳闪电没有，对通天晓说谎没有，_任何_这些我都没同意过！你知不知道我有多少队伍都折在了霸天虎手上，啊？我不会再失去另外一支！”

“大伙儿，别这样！”大黄蜂说，闪身拦在两人中间。“听着，擎天柱是搞砸了，好吧？但是，要是能帮上忙的话，我可以——”

“不，_你_搞砸了！”救护车叫道。“是_你_把我们卷进了这场烂摊子，让这里的每个人都不得安生！是_你_对一个霸天虎推心置腹，让这整个_星球_都有被摧毁的危险！_我们_所有人包括在内！如果你没有跟_全宇宙_里最不得当的那台机子搞到一起去的话，这些都不会发生！”

大黄蜂感到自己的光学镜睁大了，下巴也垮了下来，脚下无意识地后退几步将他带离面前狂怒的医官。他说不清他的火种是更沉重了还是更轻盈了，但它无疑感到更黯淡了，仿佛所有的光茫都被悉数吸走。泪水在光镜之后翻涌着——已经挺熟悉的感觉了，到这会儿——而只有那时救护车的神情才镇定下来，取而代之的是明显的担忧。

“孩子，等等，”他说。“那——那不该是这样的。我只是——你以后不会再听见我承认这个了，但是我害怕了，好吗？为了我自己，当然，但也为了我们大家。让我——”

“别，”大黄蜂说，声音不过一阵耳语但不知怎地响亮得足以在整个房间内回荡。“不，真的——_不用。_”

“大黄蜂！”救护车大喊，但是大黄蜂已经几步冲向了自己的房间，企图咽下顺着喉头涌出几乎能在舌尖品尝到的哭泣。他听见好几阵不同的脚步声追在他身后，但他轻易越过了每一个，靠着天生的敏捷迅速和火烧火燎着将他的引擎逼至最高档速的阵阵灼痛。

_所以你实际上是这么想的，_大黄蜂想道，砰地一声摔上身后的门朝一个高度警觉起来的闪电扑了过去。_起码你终于把它带出你的发声器来了。_

* * *

“怎么了？”闪电立即问道，猛冲到他怀里的迷你金刚撕心裂肺地哭嚎了起来。“大黄蜂？”

大黄蜂没有回复，把他难看的哭相埋到闪电的外装甲里，颤抖得如此剧烈连那张充电床都带得颤动起来。闪电很快将双臂绕过他身侧，用力把他拢在怀中，轻骚着那小跑车的头雕。

“没事的，”闪电耳语道，完全不晓得那句陈述可能有几分是真。“冷静下来，大黄蜂，没事的。嘘。深呼吸——你机身要过热了。”

大黄蜂无视了他——倒不是说闪电料到会有什么不同。拳头捶在门板上的声音传来，他瞥了一眼房门，听见几个声音重合一齐呼喊着大黄蜂的名字。

“Bee？”

“大黄蜂，出来！听我解释！”

“大黄蜂，请不要这样！”

“我们是时候该谈谈了，不是吗？Bee？”

“_滚开！_”大黄蜂尖声叫道，声音被闪电的装甲模糊了不少但仍大声得足以让闪电的音频接收器都直发疼。

捶门声即刻止住了，压低了的声音在门板另一侧耳语,一阵久得煎熬的漫长片刻之后才消失，接着是摔门的巨大声响回荡在走道尽头。大黄蜂继续着他的抽泣，胸膛一起一伏的，排气扇嘶嘶响着失速旋转发热地试图将新鲜空气灌输进那小跑车的系统。

“准备好了就跟我聊聊吧，”闪电低喃着，小芯地平衡着语气的不容反驳。有什么非常坏的事情刚发生了，而闪电绝不会让大黄蜂将这么猛烈的情感压抑在芯里。

且虽然闪电对任何事都没多少耐芯，他幸好还有些许能给予大黄蜂，因为那汽车人哭嚎了差不多半个小时才步入哪怕理智的领域的边缘。他抽搭着说某些有关擎天柱和救护车的事，然后是什么‘五个日循环’。

听到时间限制也牵扯其中使闪电感到胸口一紧。但他保持着沉默，等待大黄蜂的啜泣淡化成哽咽声，接着是沮丧的抽噎。只当那时闪电才小心翼翼地托起了大黄蜂的下颌，强迫他们光学镜相接。

“你还好吗？”闪电柔声问道。

大黄蜂摇摇头雕，擦拭着他湿透了的面甲，又哽咽了几声。“不好，”他哑着声音说。

“你准备好谈谈了吗？”

大黄蜂发声器地卡了卡，企图将自己的眼泪从闪电胸口上抹开并只做到让它们糊得面积更广了。“他们要来了，”他沙哑地说。

闪电不需要询问答案，同样他也不想问，但他还是开口了。“谁要来？”

“精英卫队，”大黄蜂耳语道。“五个日循环之内。还有他们不知道你在这儿，因为擎天柱没跟他们说，然后接着——他就和救护车争了起来，然后我本来要说可以让我来通知他们你的事，因-因为那样会说不定只用我被抓然后他们就不用应付这些了，但是——但是接着救护车冲我吼了起来然后说-说这一切都怪我，然后假如大家都被牵连了，那会是我的错——因为我——我——”

“大黄蜂，”闪电说，将那汽车人拉近胸前。“放轻松。”

“我_做不到，_”大黄蜂说。“你会被他们抓起来的，然后我们全都要遇上麻烦，然后大家付出的所有努力——它都要白费了，然后这都是我的错！都是因为——因为——”

“因为你在乎，”闪电尝试道。

“因为我_蠢，_”大黄蜂哀嚎道，泪水在他的光学镜中凝结。“我害得所有我在乎的人都有危险！你，我的队友，Sari，桑达克教授——他们现在这样都是因为_我！_救护车是_对的！_”

“不，他——”

“他_没说错，_”大黄蜂尖厉地说。“别敷衍我。他_是_对的而且你很清楚。”

“不，他不对，”闪电说，手上稍稍使劲捏着大黄蜂的下颌。“别人可以这是说你和我的过错。或是威震天，选择将他自己改造。或是桑达克教授，执行了威震天的手术。火种源它本身，给了Sari的钥匙能将我复原的能力。黑寡妇，发掘出成为一名三变战士的秘诀。形天晓*，整了一出霸天虎注册法案。历史途中的所有事件，至今至此，都是现在发生在你身上的事的缘由之一，你不能将一整场战争遗留下的重担挑到你自己的肩头上。”

“那就扯得有点远了，不是么？”大黄蜂嘟哝着说。

“不，”闪电说道。“一种很普遍的误解，而救护车所犯下的便是这个致命错误，一次又一次地——他准许自己去承担一个本该延伸过几百万年历史的沉重包袱。”

闪电向大黄蜂靠近了些，凝神注视进那对大睁的湛蓝光镜。“历史中的一切都引领我走向了你，”他继续说。“每一次胜利，每一次失败，每一个过失，每一个误入歧途的善意出发点。救护车视为一个过错的事物只是历史的另一部分，以你和我为中心，且我们无法知道它将指向何处。但它总会指向某个地方，另一刻美好的记忆，另一对眷侣坠入爱河，另一支不可思议的队伍诞生和另一股邪恶走向他注定的衰落。救护车无法跨过已然犯下的过失——而_你_总能望见光明。别让他的酸楚玷污你火种的美丽。”

大黄蜂茫然地盯着闪电看了一会，而闪电也注视着他，不愿放开大黄蜂纯净的目光。

“我们在一起不对吗？”大黄蜂问道。“我们会不会要往回看然后觉得这一切都是个巨大的错误？”

“或许吧，”闪电说。“可若真如此，你是我犯下过最棒的错误。而且我的确希望你对我也是这般感受，因为否则的话,我这一整篇独白岂不是白想了。”

大黄蜂终于微笑起来——顶多算一抹细弱、寡淡的微笑，但看见它使闪电感到自己从未如此舒芯过。他让开了大黄蜂的目光并将那小跑车紧搂到胸前，抚着他的头雕，让宽慰将那在劫难逃的预感从火种中尽数冲刷走。

“我们死定了，是不是？”大黄蜂说，纤细的手臂环在闪电腰上。

“绝对，”闪电说道。“我并不擅长躲藏。我个挺大的。”

“我们会想出点什么的，不过，”大黄蜂嘟哝着说。“某种能保证你的安全的计划，哪怕那个计划蠢到透。我不会让精英卫队和他们的脏手碰你的。拉勾保证。”

“拉勾保证，”闪电向他确认道，最小的指头按了按大黄蜂的后背。

大黄蜂摇摇头。“象征性的，”他说。“我不想放开你。”

闪电轻笑起来。“足够了。”


	19. 第十九章

那感觉很反常，在自己房间里待上一整天。大黄蜂往往会自醒来那一刻便会感到如坐针毡，忙不迭地搜索着任何能让他的处理器闲不下来的活动，无论那是出去兜一圈或者瘫在起居室里盯着电视上的无脑卡通。

但在过去两天里醒来变得更像是一件公务。无力去面对救护车和他的其他队友，大黄蜂干脆就待在自己房间里，蜷在闪电身旁翻看着数据板上的漫画却是转眼就忘。他房间的四面墙更像是组成了个他并不打算逃离的牢狱，尤其当那似乎是唯一会倾听他的人也被与他关押在其中。

隔板时不时会来叩门，确保他们两个都不会饿着，而Sari还偶尔会加入他们,一连几个小时，但他们两个让他出来走走的请求都没有得到任何哪怕勉强能算热情的答复。大黄蜂就只是没有一丝动力能去任何不是在他床上窝在闪电身侧的地方。

往好的方面想，没有例行活动将时间塞得丝毫不留间隙的时候日子感觉漫长了许多。每一分钟都感觉像一个小时，而且大黄蜂为此很是感激。他们一起看视频，打盹，透过窗户观赏着落日，不时跟彼此耳语几句心中所想。

有那么几分钟,漫长得美妙，大黄蜂感到仿佛他又回到了树林里，身边就只剩下了闪电。没有责任，没有威震天，没有队伍，就只剩他们身处的当下。那段时光仿佛是天赐的礼物。有那么起码几个时辰，大黄蜂发觉自己在注视着窗外繁忙的底特律都市并无用功般地许愿希望他能再一次被一流在那空荡荡的沙滩上。

当闪电是当中唯一的事物的时候生活要容易许多。

大黄蜂瞥过自己的肩膀，微微咧开了嘴，闪电平和、用着深红色面孔的呼噜声与数据板上另一个加载了开始播放的毫无营养的视频混杂在一起。大黄蜂并不完全确定他们是什么时候或者为什么要点开网上的视频投诉，但那些背景音是当时唯一能让他不至于疯掉的东西。

但是打鼾的闪电带来的响动能让他感觉舒适得多。大黄蜂将视频暂停，安静地叹息了一声把头雕枕在闪电身上。

“我还在看呐，”闪电烦躁地嘟哝了起来。

“明明_没有_，”大黄蜂嘟喃着说。“你都要睡着了，木头节点。”

“把它打开。”

“天不早了，”大黄蜂说，惆怅地望向窗外注视着那层拦下了星光的薄雾。“我们反正也得去睡觉了嘛。”

“你不都是亮着数据板睡的，蠢货，”闪电低吼一声，皱着眉头的红色面甲亲切地蹭了蹭大黄蜂的一边轮胎。

“所以呢？”大黄蜂嘟囔几句，抓着头雕把闪电拉了过来靠在自己肩上。“说不定今天我就想安安静静睡一次。”

“我们都知道我打起呼噜来就跟个——”

“说不定那就会感觉像以前那样，”大黄蜂不加思索地说，仍然盯着窗外，希望天上能再多点星星可以数。“来啦，我们只剩下,像,三天了，你接下来都得去躲上好一阵子。我可不想浪费掉。”

_呼。_大黄蜂感到肩头周围的空气被闪电换成蓝色的面甲搅乱了，然后他将视线从窗上剥开望回身侧要在他镀层上镗出一个洞来的深红光学镜。

“这么怀旧不像你，”闪电安静地说。

“是么，那，就因为谈了个恋爱得时刻担芯被逮捕不也不像我，”大黄蜂烦躁地嘟囔了几声。“我不知道，我只是——我不知道了。”

“好好想一下，然后再解释，”闪电鼓励道。

大黄蜂就照做了，一股暖意充斥着他的火种。那三变战士的目光没有丝毫动摇，光学镜时时锁在大黄蜂身上。望着他仿佛他是世界上唯一的存在。那本该让大黄蜂感到好些的，但他油箱深处那潭空缺只变得越来越空洞。

不出几天，那柔和的半个微笑的存在本身都将岌岌可危。

“只是事情以前就容易很多，”大黄蜂慢慢说道。“像，_好久_以前。说我们还待在林子里的时候。有时候也很烦人因为我,你知道,对你有感情了什么的，但是大多数时候，那段时间感觉就很——我不知道——很不错？”

“我们每一天都是在几近饿死的边缘上度过的，”闪电指出。

“我是说——_是啊，_”大黄蜂说，翻了翻光镜。“但是我们就只用担心那个！我们只用考虑燃料，往哪个方向走，然后我们对彼此是什么感受。那时候就只有_我们。_在回到底特律之前别人怎么想的都不重要。威震天没有每一天都他渣的想弄死我们，救护车不会老是在旁边盯得我背后发毛，所有那些玩意儿！”

大黄蜂光学镜移回了窗户上，皱起眉望着天空。

“只是现在真的不比以前了，”他轻声说道。“那时候能感到——我不知道，自由？——还是挺不错的。我这辈子里不是赶期限就是定目标要么就是出任务，然后那几个月里面，就是。。。什么都没有。那段时间是_什么都没有_可它感觉_棒极了。_只有你和月光。渣的，就连我们的事情还没暴露的时候，偷溜出来在月亮和星星底下跟你碰面。都比现在_好得多。”_

“真肉麻，”闪电嘟哝着说。

“就嫌弃吧你，漏电的，”大黄蜂说，试着感到烦躁并失败了。“然后现在我们有那么多东西要从早担心到晚。普通的团队事务，本来就够烦人了，但接着还有威震天，然后现在再加上精英卫队，我现在_每时每刻_都在想我们到底会怎么样，然后——我_不知道。_我不是说我想在林子里转悠挨饿，但是该死，_当时_那感觉就好像还真挺不错的。”

闪电,令人惊讶地,保持沉默了有一阵子，留大黄蜂的话悬在浓稠厚重的空气中。大黄蜂叹了口气，歪歪头雕决定放弃一遍又一遍地数天上那三颗星星。

“抱歉，”他说。“我知道我最近变得很喜欢发牢骚。只是——”

“你没有什么需要道歉的，”闪电淡淡地说。“我只是在想，或许我们可以试试回归本色，如此说来。”

大黄蜂皱了皱眉，低头瞥向闪电，都没注意到对方沉沉的头雕已经不知什么时候枕到了自己大腿上。“‘回归本色？’”大黄蜂犹疑地重复了一遍。“别告诉我你在计划把我绑架了丢到某个沙滩上去搁浅。”

_呼。_闪电短暂地咯咯笑起来。“嗳，我_现在_没在了嘛！”_呼。_“但也许一点新鲜空气能让你感觉好些。我们两个都一样，其实。”

“我谁啊，警车？”大黄蜂哼了一声。“我不需要_新鲜空气。_加上，威震天还在外面像个疯子一样到处拆楼，_而且_要是被发现的话大哥准会杀了我的，_还有_我们等会说不定就因为违令被向精英卫队告发了，_以及——_”

“你从什么时候开始会被规矩所约束了？”闪电狡黠地说。

“_你_从什么时候开始_不会_被了？”大黄蜂反击道。

“大概就第一次亲你的时候。”

“唔。不错，我也。可还是！”

“你说过你不想浪费了我们剩下这几天，不是么？”闪电说，伸手将十指与大黄蜂的交织在一起。“我不会让你出事的——我保证。”

大黄蜂捏了捏闪电的手，自己的踌躇不决让他有些意外：谨小慎微从来不是他的强项,毕竟。但在思忖了几秒钟之后，他发觉自己点了点头，才意识到他的幽居病已经严重成了什么样子。

“好，”他说。“出发吧。”

* * *

大黄蜂能认同如此一个天马行空的主意闪电是又喜又惊——那个小汽车人几个月来绝对已经学精了不少，让闪电不经意地想是什么时候开始他成了提出这些蠢计划的那一方。

但闪电能确信他们会安然无恙的。他的信号干扰器无疑已经在Sari用火种源之匙修复他的时候修好了，考虑到威震天到现在还没有顺着他的生命信号锁定他们的位置。

而且即使没有，离开基地本身便是一种不可思议的感受。他们踏出基地的那一刻，在大黄蜂的面甲上露出了一个真挚的微笑，而没了狭隙空间的限制，闪电也终于得以伸展伸展他仿佛折在背后紧紧收了几个世纪的机翼。

俩人都不发一言地径直朝他们会面的老地方进发。大黄蜂变形后引擎的发动声响亮得足以唤醒整个城市，闪电则不假思索地跃进了夜空，目光追随着那辆在交织错杂的城市街道上横冲直撞的小跑车。

闪电听都不用听就知道大黄蜂正为他新得回的自由高声欢呼。

他们最短时间内回到了见面地点，只有星光和春夜的暖风作陪伴。闪电感到他的火种温暖地悸动起来，望着大黄蜂左拐右扳一圈圈地打着转，轮胎下泥土飞溅蛮有种无忧无虑的味道。抛开他推进器的速度不谈，闪电没有急着着陆，更满足于让大黄蜂再当一会儿脱了缰的野马。

那感觉很不错，能看见他的小汽车人开心起来。先前时候那些带着点哀伤的微笑便已经能让闪电别无所求，但没有什么能比得上一辆跑车没了限制后那无拘无束欢天喜地的模样。

当他终于准许自己着陆，走近大黄蜂，闪电让一丝轻笑蔓延上了自己的面颊。如果那只小虫子想要的是过去的时光，那么他就会让他如愿以偿。

“大黄蜂。”他愉悦地说，信步走向他能找到最敦实的一棵树并在前面落座。“好久不见。”

大黄蜂显然不明白他的用意，他的困惑在闪电眼里是又可爱又好笑。“你在说什么呢？”大黄蜂说。“这才过了，像，五分钟，你这个怪胎。”

“不对，”闪电尽可能针对地纠正道。“我们通常每三个星期才见一次的，不是么？毕竟我们都不想引人生疑。”

大黄蜂眨巴几下眼睛，不用多久便反应了过来露出一副大大的笑容。“哦，_对，_”他说。“不错，三个星期。老样子。”他安静地轻笑几声。“天哪，你不会_相信_我这个月都是怎么过的。”

“跟我说说，”闪电说，邀请地拍了拍自己的大腿。

大黄蜂整张面孔似乎都被欢喜点亮，跳到了大型机腿上使劲儿拥着他，闪电都能感觉到他火种开心得怦怦直响的跳动。“救护车最近特暴躁，所以那是真的超级烦人，”大黄蜂说，边试着串起一个恰当的背景故事边把眉头皱到了一起去。“不清楚具体是为什么。我觉得他可能是修桥的时候卡了根杆子在他的挡泥板里或者怎么的。

“他看上去的确挺棘手，”闪电说。“我不愿想象我将与他见面的那天。”

“相信我，”大黄蜂轻笑起来，“我也一样。”

隐藏他们的关系曾经是很累人，但闪电完全能明白大黄蜂渴望那段时光的心情。当对精英卫队与汽车人们的批判的担忧都被留在了他们身后的基地里，身周的气流都感到舒张温暖了许多。那感觉很幼稚,几乎,要这样假装过去几周都根本没有发生过，但同时也很让人感到舒心。

他创造的这个虚假的片刻中闪电唯一需要担心的便是听大黄蜂聊家常。

“威震天跟螺母怎么样了？”大黄蜂问道，捂住嘴想藏住一阵非常明显的咯咯笑声。“还要把你逼上墙头呢？”

“你想象不到，”闪电说，一只手亲昵地描摹起了大黄蜂的腰线。“幸运的是，我没怎么见到螺母了，但威震天似乎更满足于达成他那些完全没有实际意义的目标，反正也不是第一次。”

“目标？”大黄蜂说。“什么目标？”

闪电轻笑起来，俯身亲了亲大黄蜂的额头。“破履条。”

“哦——对——这些不能说，”大黄蜂说道，没能忍住噗嗤一声笑了。“把那给忘了。额，好的，诶呃——总之，我很高兴见到你，至少。能跟你在一起就行了。救护车真的要把我逼疯了，所以能躲他一会还是不错的。我就喜欢只是跟你待在一起。”

“这就是为什么我们要举行这些会面，毕竟，”闪电说。

“是啊，”大黄蜂同意。“是啊。而且我很高兴我们有这些会面。等我们天天都能见面的时候事情不得复杂的要死。我怀疑救护车可能不会有多喜欢你。”

“我不觉得他会，”闪电嘀咕着说。“但是现在我们不用担心那个。不如我们就好好享受当下，像我们以前那样？”

“那样应该不错，”大黄蜂说。

闪电刚瞥见大黄蜂扩宽的微笑那小跑车便将他们的面甲撞到了一块，带着一个与伴侣分别了一月有余的机所拥有的执念吻上了对方的唇。闪电当即回应了那个亲吻，允许所有的思绪和担忧从他疲惫的处理器里消融，把所有注意力集中到了大黄蜂身上。

他默默地假装这个吻将会是他们在接下来几周里的最后一个，而那虚假的思念几乎立即便激起了他的热切。闪电双手滑到了大黄蜂腰上将他搂紧了，更加用力地吻起他来。所有背景里的杂音似乎都消融不见，他唯一能听见的便是大黄蜂稍稍喘不过气来而制造的温和响动。

他们吻过了一千次，但没有一次让能闪电感到如此幸福。有那么片刻，就在_当下，_他们的世界中便只剩下了彼此和闪电用来当靠背的那棵树。威震天只有一个载具模式，而救护车的喊叫只在大黄蜂任由他的游戏光碟在起居室里散得七零八落的时候才会出现。

在那转瞬即逝的片刻当中，事情又回到了它们的本来面目。他们在为了大黄蜂烂透了的表达能力而争吵。他们在决定成为一对爱侣之后第一次碰面，俩个人都紧张兴奋得直发颤。他们在一条小巷里分享着他们的第一个吻，执意要在无言中分享他们的感受。他们在一个洞穴里窝着，大黄蜂开裂胸甲中透露的微光在闪电一连几天没有歇息的守视下微微发亮。他们回到了加拿大的森林里，失了方向四处乱转并争吵着他们为对方逐渐生根发芽的懵懂情感。他们在一片沙滩上不省人事，全然不知晓前方等待着的是怎样的欢乐与磨难。

在那片刻当中，闪电忘却了所有并非他对大黄蜂的爱意的事物。

但只有那片刻。

“唔。下次杀你的时候提醒我要做彻底一点。”

闪电镀层下的每一束神经元在毫秒之间警铃大作。他连光学镜都没来得及睁开，便已经把大黄蜂抓到胸前猛地站起了身扭转向声源处，机翼恐吓地展开，滚烫发红的狂怒覆盖过视线的速度迅速得令人发晕。

他不想睁开光学镜。他不想知道。但要想保护大黄蜂的话他将别无选择。

闪电低吼一声放低了头雕，强迫自己睁开来的光学镜正对上那他是如此深深憎恶着的猩红目光。

“你是怎么找到我的？”闪电立即问道，一只手捂上了大黄蜂的嘴刚截住迷你金刚惊恐的短促尖叫。

“所以确实是那个黄色的嘛，那么，”威震天冷冷地说，带栏栅的战盔后一副笑容拉宽开来，一嘴的尖牙哪怕在那装甲之后也清晰可见。“我不是没有理由这么怀疑，但我以为你总归会将目标定得。。。_大些_才对。”

“_你是怎么找到我的？_”闪电质问道，亮出了他自己的牙。

“一如既往地没耐心，”威震天阴阴地低声哼道。“你的_生命信号，_蠢家伙。那些汽车人似乎就这么随意地认为我无法定位到他们的信号，而既然你的不见了许久，我也同样是愚蠢地妄下定论的受害者。”

闪电龇牙低吼起来。_所以我的信号干扰器不再起效了，_他想道。_汽车人基地想必是施了屏蔽场。但如果他叫桑达克教授去攻破他们的护盾。。。_

“不重要，”威震天继续说，笑容延伸得更宽了，_太_宽了。“能杀你两次想来也只会让我更芯满意足吧。”

“走开，”闪电吼道，无视了怀里扭来扭去的大黄蜂。

威震天_咯咯笑了起来，_丝毫不符霸天虎首领的发声器的高昂音调尖锐得令人作呕。闪电一阵颤栗，威胁地压低了自己的炮口指向他。

“_走开？_”威震天戏弄，仍然对自己大笑着。“怼人你也就_这么点_本事？跟一个汽车人呆上这么久是把你的处理器烧得更焦了吧。我都不觉得那_能发生_呐！”

威震天笑得更厉害了，带着可怖笑意的光学镜显露出一丝癫狂。闪电咬紧下颚，视线里浸泡着阵阵猩红。

“你就要撑不住了，你个目中无人的杂种，”

“_没门儿！_”威震天吼叫道，光学镜里突然蒸腾起了怒火。“_没门儿。_我用的QNA比你少。而且我的强大你_这辈子_都没机会匹敌。”

“那又不只是QNA的问题，白痴，”闪电毫不客气地骂了开。“拥有两种编程？甭管你喜不喜欢它都会毁了你的处理器。我们本就不应该有两个载具模式。帮我和你自己一个忙趁着你还足够清醒_滚去跳崖吧。_”

“_滚开！_”威震天嘶吼一声，“_你_才是软弱的那一个！你就和你深深爱着的那些汽车人一样可悲！不过多久你就会和_有机生物_打成一片了，你这个失败的试验品！”

以闪电的光学镜都跟不上的速度，威震天已经将他的融合炮和胸口上的炮管指向了他，威力足以致命的能量顷刻间在炮口内聚集。“交出那个汽车人和他们基地的位置，我就会尽量让你死干净点，”他说，语调一转再次变得低沉，所有的冷酷凛冽顷刻间便再次回归。

“没门，”闪电嘶嘶叫着。

“为了一个_汽车人_而甘愿变得软弱，”威震天阴沉地戏弄着说。“我以为你还不至于沦落成这样的。”

“没人可以伤害我的大黄蜂。”

“_你的大黄蜂！_”威震天重复道，突然爆发的狂笑让他高声尖叫起来。“别管了,那就！我会乖乖退下，就因为他是_你的大黄蜂！_你还能_更_可笑点吗，_怪物？_”

一句被满不在乎地丢向他的侮辱，闪电体内有什么东西绷断了——首先救护车，然后现在威震天。即使再想控制住，闪电的怒火仍吞没了他，然后他松手让大黄蜂落到了地上，随即朝威震天跃了过去。

“这里唯一的_怪物，_”他叫道，一只拳头往回收，口中几乎在冒白沫。“是_你，_威震天！”

然后，史无前例地，闪电的拳头碰上了威震天的脸。

威震天头雕被冲击力往后一扳的时候时间似乎都慢了下来，而尽管那震得他生疼，闪电感到自己的笑容在指节嵌进护着威震天面甲的栏栅时一下扩张开来变得不可思议地宽。看着踉跄后退的威震天，闪电欢喜得尖叫起来，然后不假思索地，扑上威震天的胸口张嘴就咬让尖牙埋进了上面的装甲。

那感觉_棒极了。_闪电能感到自己的牙齿在上下颚锁紧时崩裂，能量液迸进嘴里，但只让他咬得更狠了，都没怎么听见身后大黄蜂惶恐的喊声。威震天尖如利爪的十指——_爪子，妙啊，不就是他需要的——_撕抓进闪电的后背，将裂痕深深带进他的外装甲，但忙着迷失在狂喜与欢愉里的闪电没空在乎。他松开卡在威震天胸口上的牙关并对准了他的面甲，癫狂地大笑着感到成块的尖齿彻底崩断开来。

他还不够快，无论如何——威震天一脚踹进了闪电的腹部，在他够得到他是如此执着地渴望能用来磨牙的那对猩红光学镜前狠狠将闪电踢了下去。跌倒在地，闪电尖叫一声并吃吃笑了起来，尽可能迅速地爬起了身。

“红色在你身上真难看，”威震天嘶嘶叫着，手肘被释放充能的融合炮带得往回一锁。

闪电准备好迎接冲击，但那一击与他擦肩而过了，在他身侧不过一厘米的地方以能折断脊柱的速度呼啸着冲过。松下的一口气只持续了片刻，因为片刻之后，他听见了那标志性的导弹与外装甲接触的_哐铛_声，紧跟着的便是一声被扭曲了的痛叫。

“大黄蜂！”闪电叫道，转过身让自己的癫狂顷刻间换回了冰冷。他只堪堪瞥见大黄蜂的机身与一棵树相撞，装甲缝隙中涌出烟雾的身形倒塌在了树根下。

狂怒再次掌握了控制，闪电发出一声愤怒的尖叫转向威震天，烈焰从他的炮口里迸发出来。威震天几乎是漫不经心地将它们挡开了，能量液和唾沫顺着他的利齿滴落，光学镜里的愤怒散发着灼热的红光。

“而想想你的弱点会是一个你_膝盖_都高不过的汽车人，”威震天低吼，融合炮压低指向了闪电胸口座舱上的标徽。“_真可悲。_”

_嗞。_

_啪。_

闪电的光学镜猛然睁开——什么时候合上的？——然后诧异地眨了几下，大黄蜂正站在他身前，抬起的两只电钻透过从他机身中扑涌而出的浓烟几乎看不见。威震天恼怒地嘶吼了些什么，他的融合炮在他徒劳地试图开火的同时始终咔嗒作响。

大黄蜂跌坐在地前一把抓上了闪电的手，慌忙地不停拉扯。“快点，大家伙！”他喊道，蒸气从他胸口上一个不小的凹痕里作云雾状喷涌出来。“我们_得走了！_”

闪电没再迟疑。把大黄蜂从地上捞了起来，他跃起身，推进器啪嚓几声激活带着他们冲进了夜空。威震天继续尖叫着，他的愤怒被那偶尔的尖锐笑声划破，但闪电的绝决让他们得以迅速远离，那骇人的声响很快便再听不见。

“你还好吗？”一到云层的遮蔽下闪电便开口问，将大黄蜂紧紧地拢在胸前。“别往下看。”

“你_咬了_他，”大黄蜂说，他的震撼明显远远强过了他的痛觉传感器。“你_咬了威震天。_”

“是的，对，但是_你还好吗？_”闪电追问道。

“没什么一把钥匙修不好的，”大黄蜂说道，一副呲牙咧嘴的神情将他的笑容遮过了那么一会儿。“但是_你咬了威震天！_那_酷毙了！_”

“我害你受伤了，”闪电说，搂着大黄蜂的双手颤抖起来。“对不起。我以为——我的信号干扰器——”

“昂，我们现在知道它是半点用没有了，”大黄蜂虚弱地说。

“我本该_保护好——_”

“哦，消停会吧，行不？”大黄蜂说，一个吻轻轻贴到闪电的胸口上。“我们活着出来了。而且那是真的值了。我想念我们的约会。本来那些乐子里被抓包的危险就占了一半。”

“你就是个白痴，”闪电呵斥。

“我是_你的_白痴，”大黄蜂纠正说。“你做了一个蠢决定，而我讲真的从来没更爱你过。反正值了。还有就让我来保护_你_一回，行吗？普神在上你是真用得着，在大反派面前就没法保持冷静了，嗯？”

闪电面露不快。“我能——”

“别闹，你就不能。”

“闭嘴。”

闪电将大黄蜂托高了些，一次又一次地吻起了他的额头。“我很高兴你没事，”他耳语道。“不过下次我们再有人出馊主意的时候提醒我记得当精明的那一个。”

大黄蜂轻笑一声，随即抽搐几下抓上了自己的胸口。“成啊，”他露出一个微弱的笑容说。“现在，让我们回家并祈祷救护车还没起床吧。”

闪电暗自牙疼地呻吟了起来，已经料到了救护车将为他们准备的说教中的绝大部分。“好，”他嘟哝着说。“就那样。”


	20. 第二十章

大黄蜂回基地的整趟路上都在双手合十，奈何他再努力，运气也显然不想站大黄蜂和闪电这边。月亮仍然沉沉地高高挂在空中，但基地里亮着灯，而他俩完全不用怀疑是谁打开的。

“炉渣，”大黄蜂了然地说，身形失望般垮了垮。

闪电叹了口气，揉着额头瞥向那，谢天谢地，空无一物的天空。“让我来跟他们交涉，”他嘟哝着说。“这是我的错，毕竟。”

“才怪，”大黄蜂说，企图抹掉胸口上的烟灰却只得让它们糊得更黑。“我自己同意要去的。我们先被训会儿话，然后可能去睡会儿觉——没啥大不了的。我们说不定开口都不用。我有种预感救护车要说的就足够我们所有人的份了。”

“这分量可不少，满嘴跑火车的某人，”闪电取笑道。

“我恨你。”

“我知道。我也爱你。”

大黄蜂轻笑几声，享受着最后的片刻平静，随即领着另一台机走向了基地，希望自己的伤看上去没有感觉中那么糟。他遇上过更严重的,那是肯定，但胸口上挨一枪从来就算不上_舒服。_他禁不住抬手捂上了胸口那块不小的凹陷，试图通过一点按压来缓和疼痛。

帮不上多少忙。但他们进入基地那刻响起的多重叫喊声要转移注意力可不是一般地有效。

“_你们俩！_”隔板和Sari一齐尖叫道，扯紧了的嗓音一下舒展开。“你们没事！”

“你们_怎么回事？_”警车问道，漫不经心地倚在墙上。他干干的目光颇有点好笑的意味，眼中正是大踏步从房间一头冲了出来的救护车。

_啊哦_便是大黄蜂所能想到的全部，一记重击已经结结实实地落到了他后脑上，抬起落下的正是只粗糙的红白色手掌。“嗷！”他痛叫一声。“搞什么，大夫？”

“你们_去哪儿了？_”医官质问道。“他渣的大半夜溜出去，通讯喊也不答话，然后回来一副被谁塞进了夯土机的样子！你们在_想什么？！_”

“那是闪电的主意！”大黄蜂说。

_呼。_“你这个小炉渣——”

“我不在乎这是谁的主意！”救护车吠道。“给我_老实交代_。”

“看在普神的份上，救护车，让他们先给修好了！”擎天柱插话说，赶上前去将那怒不可遏的医官往回拉了几步。“Sari？”

“已经在弄了，大家伙，”Sar愉快地说，一蹦一跳地走向大黄蜂，眼里闪烁着欣喜。一到他旁边她便立刻将两条细胳膊围到了大黄蜂腿上，尽可能用力地给了他个拥抱。

“你们要遇上_大_麻烦了，”她耳语道。“我希望那不亏。”

“差不多吧，”大黄蜂安静地噗嗤笑了笑，俯身拍拍她一弹一弹的两条马尾。“现在把我修好了好让救护车能再敲出几个坑来。”

“那个我就不晓得修不修得了了喔，”让大黄蜂把自己捞进臂弯里，Sari说着，凑上了他的胸口。外装甲自动撤回，然后在顷刻及一阵熟悉的热量与白光之间，所有的伤痕都不见了。他惬意地叹息一声，转动脖颈让轴承喀啦响了几下。

“我爱死那玩意了，”他说。

Sari吃吃笑起来，大黄蜂抱着她走向闪电，三变战士的面甲在机体上的损伤淡化消失后便从红转蓝。他给了Sari一丝微笑并随即望向救护车，视线毫不动摇。

“我理解你的猜忌，而我的确想道歉，”闪电立即说。“我认为一些新鲜空气对大黄蜂来说有些好处，并妄自下了我的信号干扰器依然运转正常的定论。很遗憾我是错的，而后我们才会被袭击，为此我感到非常抱歉。”

“你抱歉是因为你们_挨抓包_了，”救护车嘶嘶叫道。“被我们还有，让我猜猜，威震天？那个你说过你要从他手底下_保护_大黄蜂的威震天？你这承诺践行得不怎么样啊，霸天虎。”

闪电下颚里一截连接件抽了抽。大黄蜂够到他的手并握住，安慰似地捏了捏。“大黄蜂需要的保护可不只针对威震天，”他冷冷地说。

“而_那_又是什么意思呢？”救护车反咬道。

“我承认这不是第一次我没能保护好他了，”闪电说，语气阴沉。“但虽说我希望他能安然无恙，我也希望他能活得开心。而有时候即使规则也得为此让步。”

“规矩的存在是有理由的，”救护车说。“你打破了一条，然后看看现在发生了什么。而你还疑惑我为什么不信任你？”

“他的主意，我也同意了的！”大黄蜂插话说，想吵架他现在可远远没这个心思。“如果要怪的话，也得怪我们两个！而且我们还看清楚了威震天！以及他变得有多神经质了！”

“那本该是留给精英卫队的活！”救护车说。“你_不是_精英卫队的成员，大黄蜂！”

“_不正好！_”大黄蜂想都不想就喊出了声。

救护车顿了顿，歪起头雕打量着他。“不好意思？”

_哦嚯。_“看着，你不能就这么把整件事怪在闪电身上，”大黄蜂说，将话题引得离精英卫队远远的。“我快在这闷死了，好吗？而且你们这种态度可也没让人好受！”

“_你_也没有！”救护车回击道。“你将一个霸天虎带进了基地里，现在又半夜三更偷跑出去，让我们每一个人都担心得要命？我们是你的_团队，_大黄蜂！你不能做出这样的事然后盼着我们就这么_接受！_”

“我_没有！_”大黄蜂叫道。“我只是以为你们说不定可以,噢,我不知道，_努力_一下下？就一丁点？而不是每一次_哪里_做的不对都要揪着我的换气管不放？说我_蠢_成这个样子我觉得闪电爱我能_是他一手操纵的？_大新闻，大夫——甭管你怎么想的，我不是白痴！”

擎天柱本就毫无颜色的面甲已经差不多成了纸白，而大黄蜂有一部分居然对此感到高兴。谁叫他成天这么唯唯诺诺又优柔寡断的。若不是自己差不多是在口吐泡沫的话大黄蜂说不定还会笑起来。

“没有人说过你是个白痴，”擎天柱连忙说。“我不知道你听见了什么，但——”

“_没人说过，_一个个言外之意当谁听不懂呢？”大黄蜂反咬道。“你们每一个人都是。而且如果你想让我们成为一个公诚开放的团队，_救护车，_那么我就告诉你：我真的累了。我厌烦了不被倾听的感觉，我厌烦你每一次闪电犯了个错都要追着他的废气管不放。人们_犯错，_救护车！_搞清楚_这点！你_不能弥补一切_而你要是觉得你可以的话那_你才是_那个白痴！”

虽说终于吐露心声使他颇为自豪，大黄蜂仍十分意外看见救护车僵在了原地，光学镜里闪着些无法辨认的情绪。愤怒,显然地，以及些许。。。后悔？那很难看出来。但正当大黄蜂感到他似乎可以在那对疲累的光学镜后辨析出几丝哀伤时，它们又被怒火所充斥再容不下其它。救护车动作尖锐地转过了身。

“霸天虎永远不可能成为汽车人，”他低声嘶吼道。“而且是的，错误时有发生。但我们大部分人不会一头扎进里面去。我们只会去弥补我们的过失。”

大黄蜂张嘴要接着吵，但是救护车已经转过身，消失进走道另一端，留愤怒灼下的痕迹悬在身后的空气中。

大黄蜂很高兴看见他走。他几乎没注意到自己肩膀起伏不定的动作，他的排气扇在愤怒中嗡嗡地呼扇着，但当那认知来临之时，冲击力猛烈得就像场车祸——就在此时此刻，史无前例地，他恨救护车。他真真正正深深恨着那台总让他仰望的机，那个这么多年了一直照看着他的医官，那个脾气暴躁却让大黄蜂一直坚信不疑——愚蠢的行为，事实证明——拥有一颗金子做的火种的混蛋。

也许他有，埋在甚至更深的地方。但大黄蜂已经厌倦了寻找。

“大黄蜂，”擎天柱安静地说，半跪下来与他保持齐平。“为什么我们不谈谈呢？”

“不要，”大黄蜂冷着脸回绝了，凑近了些身后的三变战士。“我今个不想再挨训了，谢谢。”

“不是训话，”擎天柱说。“只是谈谈。我保证。跟我过来吧。闪电，你介意么？”

大黄蜂抬头瞥向被点名的机，望着他耸了耸肩，神色一如既往地平淡。“这不是我说了算的，”他直白地说。“如果你想的话，大黄蜂，去吧。我会在你的房间里等。”

大黄蜂_并不想_去。他考虑了一下自己是更情愿和擎天柱来次一对一还是把他自己的胳膊给啃掉，但最终还是发现自己闷闷地点了点头。

“管他的，”他咕哝着说。“但你一开始说教，我就不干了啊。”

“够公平了，”擎天柱轻轻微笑起来说。“来吧。隔板，Sari，为什么你们不给闪电和大黄蜂准备点燃料呢？我确定他们在外面晃悠一晚上肯定累了。”

擎天柱动作轻柔地引着大黄蜂站起了身，大黄蜂则抗拒了一会儿才缓和下来允许自己被牵着走。_比跟救护车独处要好了，我猜。_他酸酸地想着。

* * *

大黄蜂很少去到过其他人的房间——也许除了警车的，为了偶尔偷偷树上新长的苹果拿来丢路过的车辆。他是知道擎天柱的房间比较大，但他还是挺意外见证它_究竟_有多大，以及尽管干净整洁得一丝不苟它仍能让人感到有多舒适。

擎天柱的床铺靠在一面墙边，留出来的空间放其他堆积的零碎可不只是足够：他的拖车，一摞摞的轮胎，一张放满了显示屏的整齐书桌，和一些大黄蜂辨认不出的事记和纪念品。正当他们走进去然后擎天柱将大黄蜂请向了角落里临时摆的两张椅子之时，擎天柱的手拂过一块数据板，将它翻了个面置于书桌上。“那是什么？”大黄蜂问道，他的好奇心远强过了他对于隐私一词的理解。

“只是些照片，”擎天柱不经意地说，在其中一张椅子上落座并等着大黄蜂照做。“现在，让我以声明这并不是一场说教来开始，好？”

大黄蜂开始起身，片刻间已经开了接收器的过滤。“你不会那么说除非它_是_一场说教，”他简短地说道。

“Bee，停下——这是一个_故事，_”擎天柱说，很快伸手抓上大黄蜂的胳膊并拉着他再坐回到椅子上。“我知道你和救护车之间有些——这样说吧——有些_矛盾，_我不知道你有没有注意到，但救护车并不是我们中最会表达情感的那个。”

“废话，”大黄蜂咕哝着说。

“用词看着点，”擎天柱说。“救护车和霸天虎之间有着几百万行星周期的历史，你得明白他是有点。。。无法忘怀，过去。他与他们抗争了不知多少个年代，一次又一次。而且身为一名医官，他的工作正是每天面对霸天虎们所造成的伤害，它们中并不缺严重得惨不忍睹的。”

擎天柱的光学镜闪烁几下到了房间一头，大黄蜂跟随着他的视线，意外地看见了红蜘蛛的一只机翼斜靠在墙上。

“你留着那个干嘛，怪咖？”大黄蜂半开玩笑地说。

“它是个警示，”擎天柱说。“提醒我们是为何而战。像红蜘蛛那样的霸天虎，他们是自私的。他们不会让任何事物站在他们自己与他们的目标之间。_那_便是救护车望向闪电时所看见的。他看见他爱着的那颗星球分崩离析，他曾拥有的队友死在他的怀里。如果你想要我的看法，他要想撑过这一切_免不了变_得有些愤世嫉俗。”

“但闪电不像红蜘蛛，”大黄蜂坚称，身子前倾以藏住自己颤抖的双手。“他哪里都不一样！”

“那也许是真的，但要看到这一点，救护车得先抹除百万年的战争带来的伤痛，”擎天柱说。“要我们_觉得_信任闪电是件易事并不困难，但事实并非如此。”

“我看不出来有什么难的，”大黄蜂烦躁地说。“从我上线的那一秒开始，人们就在告诉我霸天虎们是多么地邪恶，然后我不也弄清楚要怎么信任闪电了？怎么会有人证据都它渣给摆到他们面前了还是这么执迷不悟啊？_现在_要去无视人们做过的好事就和在战争刚开始那时候一样不应该！”

“Bee——”

“我_试过_跟他解释闪电不是坏人，可他不听，所以我厌倦一遍遍解释了，”大黄蜂简短地说。“闪电保护过我，一次又一次，而你们对此连考虑一下都懒得。我们困在树林里天气转凉的时候是他确保我不会冻着，他确保我有足够的燃料，为了我他有次差点_饿死。_他在我摔下一座悬崖以后_在我旁边坐了四天，_然后又确保我能安全回到这里！为了确保威震天不知道我的身份那回他还差点_死掉！_为什么救护车不能就放下他的-他的——他的_偏见_然后看清楚_那些_呢？”

“我知道，”擎天柱说，伸手搭上了大黄蜂的膝盖——只为再被他一把甩开。“相信我，我一直在试图理解你的观点和立场。对我而言闪电仍然可怕，但他明显在乎你，而那让我由衷地高兴。但我也同样能理解救护车的立场——改变你对一个人的看法有时是很困难的。要看见他们曾经的样子比看清他们现在的模样容易许多。无论更好或是更坏。”

擎天柱的视线稍稍停滞，光学镜失焦起来，而大黄蜂不自在地挪了挪。

“我并非在试图改变你在任何事物上的看法，”擎天柱说，似乎又一下回到了现实。“但请——试试立即救护车看事的角度。也许告诉他你的。一点谈论或许能帮上大忙。”

“我_试过了，_”大黄蜂疲倦地说。“但他_就是不明白，_我不知道我还能说什么了。而且我为什么会想跟某个觉得我笨的人谈？”

“他不觉得你笨，”擎天柱说。

“他当然不了，”大黄蜂咕哝着说道。“让我问你吧，那么——_你_信任闪电吗？或者你也只会等精英卫队来了以后把他交给他们？”

擎天柱顿了顿，绞在一起的手指出卖了他镇静的神色。“如果你想让我实话实说，我目前还没有计划，”他说。“我在考虑或许我们可以只是让闪电藏起来，其余的再随机应变。警车提议我们在精英卫队到来之时把他藏匿到别的地方，但自从他的信号显然可以被跟踪，那个选项便不再可行了。”

“你没回答我的问题，”大黄蜂说，胸口紧绷。

擎天柱叹了口气。“我不知道，大黄蜂，”他说。“你还想让我说什么？我试着保持中立。那便是你要的答案。我并没有对闪电抱有猜疑或是认为他会在我们睡梦中杀死我们，但我也同样不信任他。我很抱歉，但尝试给他我的信任并不是我的优先项目，考虑到威震天现在仍在外面虎视眈眈。”

大黄蜂咬紧了下颌，反常地接受了擎天柱模棱两可的答案。_你不都是站中立的，_他烦躁地想着。_这里妥协，那边让步。为什么你就不能有担当点做对一回呢？_

“好，”大黄蜂安静地说，强迫自己将思绪憋在了芯里。“行吧。谢了。我走了，那么。得找个够大能藏下闪子的地方去了，我猜。”

“我希望这对你有所帮助，”擎天柱说，很快起身跟着大黄蜂走到了门口。“试着好好想想，行么？还有假如你想跟救护车谈谈并且需要谁来调和——”

“是啊，我知道，”大黄蜂没多废话。“谢了，领队。拜。”

他尽量镇定地走回自己的房间，脚步拖沓着响在坚硬的水泥地上。_为什么做对的事就这么难呢？_他疲惫地想道，蹭了一抹黄到地面上并缩了缩。_或者哪怕知道对的事是什么？_

一切都使人困惑，而大黄蜂已经厌倦了摸不着路的感觉。他再也不知道是谁拥有那所谓的道德高地，而他发觉自己正变得越来越漠不关心，随着每一步踏入自己的房间，爬进闪电已经睡着了的臂弯里窝在他的胸口上。

_无所谓，_他想道。_起码我知道我找到对的人了。哪怕我其它的什么都不懂。_


	21. 第二十一章

  
“来吧，小虫子，”闪电说道，试着捏出副鼓励的语气，脸上伪装的笑容将面甲割裂成两半。“说不定玩会儿游戏能让你开芯起来！”

“不想，”大黄蜂毫无波动地说。他的声音极显沉闷，半截身子都埋在毯子底下,和闪电差不多，让他本就低的音量又被糊去了大半。

“电视？”闪电试探道，不懈地戳弄着大黄蜂的一条腿。“我们可以看你喜欢的那个带饼干的节目啊。”

“不想。”

闪电叹了口气，沉重的失望感冲刷过他，不再继续他愈发徒劳的把大黄蜂从那层毛毯蛹里弄出来的尝试，只是把那一团汽车人和布料拉到了自己膝上搁着。“大黄蜂，”他安静地说，轻抚着一截他觉得大概是那迷你金刚的胳膊的东西——隔了足足四层的绒布让感觉出什么变得颇为困难。“躲避不会让情况变得更好。”

“出去外面也不会让情况变得有多好，”大黄蜂嘟囔着说。“我不想见精英卫队。我_谁_都不想见。我只想回家。”

闪电挑挑眉。“你_就在_家，”他指出。

“唔。管他呢。你知道我什么意思。”

“可我并不——算了，”闪电说，剥开几层毯子好让自己能起码对上大黄蜂的光学镜。“我可以藏在你房间里的。没有必要操芯。”

“_很_有必要操芯，”大黄蜂继续怄着。

“他们还能做什么，直接走进你的房间？”闪电干干地说。

“不晓得。可能吧。”大黄蜂翻了个身，滚来滚去的模样还会显得蛮可爱若是闪电不知道那动作只是种发泄烦恼的途径。“他们可能要在这儿赖上，像，几个世纪。”

“那我就躲上几个世纪，”闪电尝试到。“无论什么代价。我们达成一致了的，不是吗？”

“你_不行的，_”大黄蜂说。“你觉得威震天那个神经质会乖乖闭嘴不说你在这里？他一有机会肯定就会全抖出来，然后御扫地就要逮捕你了。或者把你卖给威震天换——换——我不知道，换几个巧克力豆。我有透露过他是世上最大的马屁精吗？”

“一两次，”闪电说，大黄蜂所言的真实性让他倍感嫌恶。

不管他们就此谈过多少次，结论都是一样的：他们，从各方各面来讲都发自内芯地，死定了。他们没办法在保证没人会被囚禁或是下线的情况下让闪电继续藏匿。

闪电试过绞尽脑汁地思考——他真的、真的试过。 但是他无计可施了。 而且根据大黄蜂目前垮成一摊的状态，他也一样。

“一切都会没事的，”闪电温和地说，俯身让唇瓣轻覆过大黄蜂的面颊。“现在说这些听起来可能都是空话了，但是我保证，一切都会好好的。_你_会好好的。我永远不会让你出事。”

“我不在乎我出不出事，”大黄蜂咕哝着。“我在乎_你_会不会出事。”

闪电无奈地笑笑。“嗯哼。以我们俩的固执性子来看，我们不可能找不到方法度过难关的，哪怕是像现在这样。”

大黄蜂露出了一丝最细弱的微笑，可那景象也使闪电的火种微微颤动起来。让那个小傻瓜这样微笑是一种荣耀，哪怕当时的环境实在是愁云密布。闪电不禁俯下身给了那迷你金刚又一个吻。

寂静久久在那封闭的空间里荡漾，他们分开，浅显里夹杂着酸楚。闪电试着开口说些什么，只要能安慰大黄蜂,尽管他自己胸腔里的神经束都在悸动，但大黄蜂先张开了嘴。

“我错了吗？”

闪电蹙起眉低头瞥了一眼。大黄蜂正盯着门板看，视线飘忽至走道里他看不见的某处，疲累,倦怠,而困惑。

“再说一次？”闪电安静地问。

大黄蜂耸耸肩。“选择跟你在一起，还-还把所有人这样置于险境——我做错了吗？”他说，细微的声音不过一阵耳语。“也许救护车是对的，可我——我只是——我不明白。我不知道该怎么看待这一切了。”

闪电咬咬舌头，正欲道出自己的看法，但大黄蜂神色中有什么似乎在预示着他并不想要答案。

“我明白，”他说。

大黄蜂疲惫地摇了摇头。“我一直在想对和错和其它之类的事，”他说，仍然空洞地盯着那扇门板。“但是当我想让步，放下偏袒看事情的时候——渣，就连我在试着偏袒这整个闹剧里的某一方的时候——我什么都得不出。我们绝对是错的，但救护车也一样，从一方面来讲。但是我们两边又也都是有理有据的。”

他的蓝色光学镜闭合，黄色的头雕再一次摇了摇。“为什么没有东西能简单点呢？”大黄蜂安静地继续说了下去。“难怪擎天柱总是似乎压力那么大，如果他就是_一天到晚_都得想这种烂事。”

闪电咽了咽，点着头。“你敬仰他，”他记道。

“不废话么，白痴，”大黄蜂干干地笑了笑说道。“我当然敬仰他。他酷毙了。 炉渣一样烦人，但他是个很棒的领袖。他总是会想怎么做才是正确的，而且他总是能琢磨出来,像,几下子就好了。他怎么做到的我是完全摸不着头脑。”

“这不是你的过错，”闪电说。“你自己说过了擎天柱也一样在为现在的局面挣扎。哪怕天生的领导才能也会在困境中显得无能为力。”

大黄蜂耸了耸肩。“我猜是。”

闪电低头望向双手，突然觉察到了自己几乎将大黄蜂十指碾碎在自己钳子般的抓握之中的力道。他稍稍放开了些，不悦地感到自己很快便开始颤抖。

“假如这样对你来说事情会容易些的话，”闪电放慢了声音说。“我可以离开基地。我不想让威震天——”

“_不行，_”大黄蜂说，几乎在喊叫，光学镜激烈地闪烁起来。“渣的，没门儿。我已经差点失去你一次了。要有第二次想都别想。”

“但要是——”

“_不行。_”

闪电感到烦躁在他的处理器深处翻搅了起来，但他很快压了下去，不想只因为被一次打断惹恼而再让本就紧张的气氛更为凝固。“行吧，”他简明地说道。“那么我只能期待你来探监了。”

“都别开那种玩笑，”大黄蜂没好气地说——不过闪电没错过他脸上闪瞬即逝的一抹笑意。“要是你被逮捕了，我就去给首席执行官来上当面一拳，然后我大概也会被捕。说不定我们还能分到一间牢房里。”

闪电高高咧开嘴角，对那主意感到无比地好笑。“现在_那_才叫个计划。”

_叩。叩叩叩。_

闪电感到自己再次皱起了眉，届时大黄蜂的身形僵住了，两只小手握紧了他自己那双。房门不请自便地裂开了一条缝，露出整支汽车人小队站在门口边上，他们每一个都戴着副相配的沉重神色。

大黄蜂扭出了他的毯子蛹，他的下唇微微颤动起来。“他们到了，是吗？”他问，声音都是破的。

闪电火种一沉看着警车点了点头。

* * *

千百条思绪在大黄蜂的处理器里破开，百万种情感同时试图载入——慌乱,高于其它所有，混杂着愤怒，恐惧，不安，疲惫，悔恨，愧疚。但他没给自己留品味任何一样的时间，只是坐直身来点了点头，正面向他的队友们。

“好，”他勇敢地说。“让我们把威震天解决了。”

大黄蜂没有半个零件想去见精英卫队。他不想去看通天晓面甲上的皱纹，被首席执行官在他多少年的指挥下告知的那些谎言一条条地细细雕刻。他不想看见那对双子，微笑着，要么是不知情要么不在意曾经为了一支军队的利益对他们机体的侵入改造。

但他不得不去。为了阻止威震天。为了救闪电。

“闪子，你呆在这里面，好吧？”大黄蜂说，采用了他最擎天柱的声音，翻身攀下床。“不要吱声，也不要听他们说话,是谁说的,说的什么。你知道那只会搅得你不得安宁。至于我们就假装他不在这儿，一切都会没事的。不准暗示，不准乱嚼口舌，_救护车，_还有不准吵架。精英卫队来这儿是阻止威震天的，不是抓闪电。”

“他们来这儿是阻止_霸天虎_的，”救护车嘲讽。

“我说了_不准吵！_”大黄蜂厉声喝道，挺起了胸膛，希望自己看起来比感觉中要勇敢许多。

“要是威震天透露了有关闪电的事我们该怎么说？”隔板紧张地问。

“说他是撒谎，”大黄蜂说。“相信我，威震天现在是脑子里哪根弦都不对头了。谁都看得出来的”

“就连御天敌？”警车勾勾嘴角说。

“总得乐观点，”擎天柱干干地说。“来吧，小队。通天晓长官不喜欢一直等待。”

大黄蜂合上下颌，扭转过身去抓闪电的手并吻了几下他粗厚的指节。“一切都会好起来的，”他耳语道，把闪电的手指拉到脸颊旁蹭了蹭。“拉勾上吊。”

“我几分钟前才对你说过同样的话，而你把我无视了，”闪电做了个鬼脸。

“是么，那，”大黄蜂咕哝着。“你又不是唯一一个够勇敢的人。”

闪电的小拇指勾了起来，让大黄蜂急切地伸出自己的指头牵了上去，阖了一会儿光学镜品味着那感受。他强迫自己要抱有信念，去相信一切都会没事即使他们的希望正变得越来越渺茫。

“我们都走了这么远了，”他耳语道。“我们不会有事的。不管发生什么。”

闪电轻哼了一声同意，松开大黄蜂捏得发疼的手指，将一只明显微颤着的手收在了背后。“去吧，”他点头说道。“你比别人都清楚现在需要做什么。”

“那还是头一回，”大黄蜂嗤笑一声。

他正要转身离去当感到一只小手在他腿上敲了敲，低下头去他瞥见Sari带着一副下定决心的神色正仰头望着他。“嘿，”她说。“我要待在这儿陪闪电。”

大黄蜂讶异地眨眨眼，跪下来好跟她保持大约齐平。“你不用那么做的，”他很快说。“你也得躲起来。御天敌不喜欢有机生物——记得么？擎天柱跟我们说过。”

“我就跟闪电一起躲呗，那么，”她坚毅地说。“我藏在哪个房间里又不重要，不是吗？再说了，我觉得他可以要个人陪着。以及，诶，或者是盯着。”

大黄蜂的火种从未感到如此充盈过。几乎湿了眼眶，他伸手拍拍Sari的两条马尾，一副微笑扩得够到了他的音频接收器。“嗯，”他同意了。“嗯，那样就挺好的。谢谢你。真的，万分感谢。”

“百万分不客气，”Sari自己也微笑起来说。“现在，去搞定他们吧。而且假如你需要把他们吓走的话，尽管叫我闪几下灯假装这地方闹鬼或者怎么的。 ”

大黄蜂大笑起来，猛地点了点头。“成啊，”他说，直起身来面对着他的队友。五味交织的情绪散步在他们每个人的面甲上，唯一明显的那种大黄蜂也颇有共鸣——紧张。

大黄蜂有很长，很长一段时间都没这么紧张过了。或者说从来都没有过,事实上。 头朝下跳进愚蠢的决定里差不多是他的标志性行为，他从来不会多想，只要押上的只是他自己的安全。

现在，线上的是他的整支队伍_还有_他爱着的那个人。而他可不单止是_甘愿_让自己谨慎这么一回儿——或者，最最起码，尝试去。

“我们走吧，”擎天柱说，手指紧张地轻叩着正被他缓缓拉开的门。“他们的飞船就在外面。”

大黄蜂最后朝身后瞥了一眼才走出门，他的火种在Sari紧张地朝他背影挥了挥手的景象下攥紧了。闪电的神色一如既往地冰冷难读，但大黄蜂看得见他四根颤抖的手指握成了拳，小拇指向外伸着。

大黄蜂微笑起来抬起自己的小拇指招了招才在身后将门带上，强作镇定地深呼吸几次，迈步走向了基地外飞船引擎轰鸣的声响。

* * *

“所以，”那个小小的人类说，在闪电脚跟前踱来踱去。“威震天找到你们是因为你没有——呃——没有那个‘信号干扰器’，对吧？那是什么？它们怎么运作的？”

_妙极了。一个小桑达克。_闪电低头看着Sari对上了她好奇的深色眼瞳，但愿她对谎言的探测能力不如威震天强。

“我也说不准，”他实话实说道。“那些是威震天给一个外来者的委托。”

“委托？你们还能_那么_干？”

“赛博坦上并不缺走暗道的军火商，”闪电说，既避开了正面回答同时也刚能敷衍过去。

“酷，”Sari说。“我猜那解释了为什么跟踪你们的信号那么难搞。我们总是得用上我的钥匙因为你们从来不会出现在扫描仪什么的上面。”

“它是件很精妙的仪器，对。”闪电说，试着不去想桑达克教授。

Sari咧开嘴，一根细细的手指轻弹着那把被串在她脖子上的钥匙。“你的还在身上吗？”她问道。

闪电歪歪头雕。“我猜是的，”他缓缓说道。“怎么？”

“让我上去，”Sari说着抬起了胳膊并立即把闪电弄糊涂了。

“为什么？”

“因为我要拿钥匙给它修好啊，笨笨！”她说。“可能它之前没被修好是因为这个部件,像说,是单独的，我不知道。但要是这起作用了的话，说不定救护车就能钻研钻研看看它是怎么运作的，然后我们可以造一打出来！能让我们对仗威震天的时候占个先手，不觉得嘛？”

闪电禁不住——他对她刮目相看起来。人类有时候真的可以很聪明，而Sari显然就和她的父亲一样灵光。_若是不说更甚于的话，考虑到她没被绑架，_他干干地想着。

“有理，”他说。“但我不知道它安装在哪儿。”

“你真幸运，因为我刚好知道该怎么找，”Sari自得地咧开了嘴，举起了她的钥匙。

闪电翻了翻光学镜。“这钥匙有什么是做不到的吗？”

“目前还没发现，没有，”Sari明朗地说，抬起那把钥匙眯起眼睛望着一束白光凭空出现指向了闪电的胸口。“托我一把，还有打开你的座舱，在里面应该深不到_哪儿_去。”

对于拥有再一个人类在他的机体内里晃荡闪电可不止是不情愿，但他还是强迫自己照办了，将Sari从地上托起来并向后靠了些好让她能更轻易地爬到他的胸口上。她凝神屏息地跟随着她钥匙发出的光茫，在位于一条装甲缝隙的右侧的地方蹲下身用那意外地温暖的金属敲了敲他的镀层。

它不加抗拒便撤了回去，露出一个小黑匣子。闪电好奇地打量起它，单目镜很快伸缩聚焦起来，将尽可能多的信息存进了记忆档案里。

“谢谢，”他说，几乎是条件反射地，正当Sari的钥匙嵌进匣子里并开始慢慢闪动。“为了这个，也为了在我做不到的时候看好大黄蜂。”

“没问题，”Sari说，手上钥匙轻轻一转，点亮了整一连串的闪烁灯光和信号干扰器的外层表面。“他是我最好的朋友，知道么？他像这样难过的时候我总得看着他。朋友之间就这样。”

“我——”闪电顿了顿，在脑内咒起了他条件反射的思绪，不禁想知道自己是什么时候变得如此荒唐地芯软了的。“——我很抱歉我导致了他的芯神不宁。我知道——”

“没关系，说真的，”Sari说。“我懂的。你们的处境很艰难。”

“但即便如此，你也全身心地信任他，”闪电说。“那点十分值得赞赏。尤其当考虑到我的。。。背景。我为此谢谢你。为了能够信任他，并且,连同我一起。”

“好吧那么，谢谢_你_让他开心起来，”Sari说，边微笑边将钥匙收回，覆盖信号干扰器的表层金属再一次滑回原位。“就算他最近有点低落啦。我知道他底下总的还是算开心的，因为你。你该见见他从你们偷摸的会面回来的时候。像,一连几天，他的心情都好得不得了。忙活的时候对自己哼歌，到处一蹦一跳的，诸如此类的东西。那感觉棒极了。那是他应得的，知道我什么意思吗？”

闪电顿了一会儿，帮Sari跳回到地板上并凝神注视着她。这个人类会与大黄蜂建立如此深厚的友谊并不奇怪：他们总是能够替他人着想，他们的火种（或者无论Sari在火种的位置有的是什么）都坚韧而且温暖，为共情所洋溢。 值得钦佩，起码来说，但那的确让愧疚尖锐的棱角扎进了他的火种，知道自己自见到这个人类女孩开始便一直有所隐瞒。

“对一个幼生体而言你显得相当成熟，”闪电说。

Sari噗嗤笑了，揉乱了她头上竖着的那两撮古怪的红色发辫。“在这个星球上我们管他们叫‘小孩’，”她说。“但谢了。不过当你没有爸爸可以依靠了的时候想_不_长大还难呢。”

尖牙利齿的愧疚感对着闪电的火种咬下了一大口。他试着无视它。

“赛博坦人有父母吗？”Sari问道，好奇的眼睛抬起望向闪电，扯了扯脖子上的钥匙，突然就显得安静忧伤了许多。他选择摇摇头雕，无视了她一副无辜样子的可爱。

“不，”他干脆地说。

“唔。”Sari又扯了扯她喷泉样的发辫。“但是你们感觉得到爱和其他之类的东西的。我是说，明显会，对吧？”

“是的。”

闪电想告诉她，他真的想。那似乎是应该的，像说不定能让大黄蜂最好的朋友开心起来，反过来也能让闪电感觉好些。他几乎要开口了，发声器微微发痒正开始形成他想说的语句，但Sari在他能出声前猫到了一边去。

“嘿，别就坐在那儿啊！”Sari说，拾回了她通常的活泼开朗。“别告诉我你不想偷听这茬子事！”

“那也许并不明智，”闪电说，不过他感到自己兴高采烈地咧开了嘴跟着Sari走到墙边。“但听上去挺好玩的嘛！”

Sari笑笑，耳朵贴到墙上并挥挥手让闪电靠近些。“难怪Bee喜欢你，”她说。“你就和他一样顽劣。”

闪电咯咯笑着，一边音频接收器挨上了墙面。“我也喜欢这么想。”


	22. 第二十二章

大黄蜂的油箱不舒服地翻腾着，一只手自动抬至额边，手掌摊平了对着面前缓缓上滑的基地大门摆成一个机械的军礼。

他不知道该怎么想。他在新兵营已然熟稔于芯,立正注意的锋锐站姿现在陌生得恍如隔世，他的手臂沉得像灌了铅，直挺挺站着的双腿很是僵硬。 他感到很不舒服，知道他这个礼是向谁敬的——更糟糕地，他感到_肮脏。_

那感受在听见外面沉重的脚步声时只加深了，哐哐的噪音里夹着模糊的争吵声被一个低沉的声线喝止。

大黄蜂用力咽了口电解液。

脚步声更接近了，汽车人小队保持着屹然不动的站姿迎接精英卫队进入视野内，一个巨大的透明护盾在他们部分可见的飞船和他们的基地旁缓缓降下。御天敌领头，看上去对自己的位置颇是得意，不过踏入大门那一刻他的鄙夷之情还是相当明显。

“不错的基地啊，擎天柱，”他讥笑道。“真整洁。那些泥更是锦上添花。”

擎天柱，令大黄蜂松了口气的是，无视了另一位领袖的奚落，光学镜定在通天晓上看着他们的指挥官出现在视野当中。

“不必多礼，”通天晓说，语调正像大黄蜂记忆中那样静穆庄重。“天火，天雷，确保周边地区没有威胁。”

大黄蜂感到火种在他们从通天晓身后窜出来时不舒服地翻了个跟斗，被点名的两台喷气机比静候在通天晓身侧的爵士都高。他们行了个短暂的军礼便奔出基地，互相交头接耳了几句噗嗤笑起来。

大黄蜂从未感觉这么难受过。_起码他们看起来挺开朗的，_他想道，一遍遍想着他们会不会也顺带检查基地里面担心得机体都升温了几度。

他不知道该为他们感到可惜抑或只是高兴他们没有经历和闪电同样的精神创伤。不过他没有多少时间多加考虑，自从通天晓已经在走近小队，眯起的光学镜成了关心的纹路。

“我不想唐突，擎天柱，但如果你所言有关威震天的事的确属实的话，我情愿不浪费时间铺垫，”通天晓说。“从头开始说，尽量简洁一些。”

擎天柱的光学镜闪烁几下移向了大黄蜂，小型机紧张地挪了挪步子。事实是大黄蜂和闪电唯一两个真正了解威震天故事始末的——他选择改造自己机体的诱因，他性格愈发暴戾的缘由。_也许这样反而更好，_大黄蜂想道，向擎天柱鼓励地点了点头。_他什么都不知道的话就什么都不用担芯会说漏。_

“好，那么，”擎天柱说，回到了通天晓身上的目光带着十分的自信和勇敢。“恐怕我不知道事情的开头，长官，或者说至少不是全部。但我知道的是我们本在追捕一名人类罪犯，然后毫无预兆地，威震天袭击了我们。且清清楚楚有着两个载具模式。”

“一辆坦克和一架直升飞机一样的，”隔板颇有帮助地插进一嘴。“长官。”

“以及他近期也袭击了大黄蜂，长官，”擎天柱说，说谎说得几乎天衣无缝——大黄蜂试着无视救护车光学镜露骨的那一翻。“我们一直等在基地里，正如您命令的，但大黄蜂有点。。。闷得慌。而当他回归时，他的机身被严重损伤，并汇报是威震天袭击了他。”

“是啊，”大黄蜂说，忙不迭地点着头。“威震天是要崩掉了。他第一次攻击我们的时候，他是有点喜怒无常，但是我自己出去，呃，伸伸腿的时候，他情况变得更严重了。严重_得多_了。像，从歇斯里底地大笑到凶残暴走只用了不满两秒钟。绝对不是好兆头。”

“有意思，”通天晓安静地说。

_有意思？_大黄蜂在芯里尖叫道，攥紧了拳头。_那怎么就有意思了？你他渣的什么毛病？那个炉渣子想杀我！_

“没有冒犯的意思，但我还是不吃这套，”御天敌傲慢地说，向前迈出一步。“不是想横插一脚，指挥官，但恕我直言，这看着更像某种颠三倒四,为了别的什么原因把我们弄来地球的方式。”

“为什么我们要那么做而不是干脆直接告诉你们那_另一个_原因？”擎天柱疲惫地问道。

“也许因为你们的第一个故事就假得没人肯信，于是你们觉着该编点更疯狂的东西！”御天敌声音刺耳地说。“倒是给我一个好理由，为什么威震天会把自己重建成一种烧焦了每个受试者的处理器的机型！”

“我们不知道，”救护车咬牙切齿地说。“但——”

“或者_怎么_办到的，就这么说来，”御天敌继续说道。“他在这泥巴星球上才有,谁,螺母，红蜘蛛，和闪电？我不觉得他们有哪一个是外科医生。”

“红蜘蛛已经有几十循环没露过面了，”警车安静地说。

“_管他的！_”御天敌吠道。“不重要！我_要说_的是——”

“冷静冷静，御，”爵士打断道。“他们的情报到目前都挺准，不是么？为什么我们不该相信他们？”

“因为他们是一群油腻的低等列兵还有个爱逞英雄的领队？”御天敌哼了一声。

“够了，御天敌，”通天晓严厉地说。“我们商讨过此事了，不是吗？”

御天敌的面孔在烦躁中扭曲了。“抱歉，长官。我只是看不出有什么必要在没有任何证据的情况下举行一次全星球范围内的搜索。”

“撤掉那个护盾再等上大概三分钟你就会有证据找上门了，”大黄蜂咕哝着说。

通天晓挺了挺肩膀，余光瞥向大黄蜂，蓝色的光学镜远要比那迷你机记忆中的锐利。“那便是你们拥有的全部资料么？”他问道，视线扫过他们一堆人。“因为我同意，这的确不像威震天的行事风格，一台在闪电身边度过了数不尽行星周期的机子，选择去历经一个会给处理器带来如此深刻的影响的改造过程。”

“而且既然有了闪电为什么他还会需要成为一个三变金刚？”御天敌添加道，神色突然又相当自得了起来。“那不光是危险，还_蠢。_”

室内气氛的紧绷换谁都能感觉到。大黄蜂试着不去公然表露他的不适，但每个人都很明显在搜肠刮肚地找个说法——可只有大黄蜂能提供。

“说不定他觉得有两个载具模式不会影响他，”大黄蜂针对性地说，试着从那尴尬的沉默里缓过劲来。“他就是有点自满的，对不对？所以他说不定觉得他的处理器完全不会出毛病，就算闪子——_闪电_不一样。”

“说得通，”救护车说，令大黄蜂惊讶的是。“我想我们都清楚自负是怎样一种潜在隐患。”

他的光学镜是锁在御天敌身上的，而后者要么是没注意到那句意有所指要么就是选择了无视。

“我还是要说我们需要证据，”御天敌粗声说。“_真正的_证据。不止是信口开河。我们不能为了你浪费能量跑遍整个银河系，擎天柱。”

“我能给你的最佳证据就是给你展示威震天的新机体，”擎天柱说。“而除非你想让他立即开始攻击我们，我不建议那么做。”

“我们其实也没有理由_不信_他们，司令，”爵士说，耸了耸肩。

再一阵尴尬的沉默覆上了他们。大黄蜂清清嗓子，努力抑制着摆手指的冲动，想要表现得尽可能随意，或者镇静。

“同样，我们也没有理由_相信_他们，”御天敌冷冷地说。

“我们先前告知过那次霸天虎入侵，不是吗？”擎天柱嘟囔着。

“是啊，在等了差不多三个日循环以后，”御天敌反咬道。“你们可能是说过一次实话，但那不代表你就_值得信任_了，擎天柱。”

“放松，有话好说嘛，御，”爵士很快说，在擎天柱被强压下的气恼惹得心烦的同时向前迈了一小步。“我们来这不是来吵这些的。”

“_我_是当然不想，”擎天柱说。“通天晓，长官，我知道我们没有可靠的证据，但在没有充分后援的情况下想给你们展示证据实在太冒险了。威震天很不稳定，而且对我们阵营中每一个人都无比记恨。”

通天晓沉默地思忖了片刻，大黄蜂则发觉自己又一次在试着忍回摆弄手指的冲动了。他感到坐立不安，热热的，浑身不自在，仿佛他的车篷底下爬满了蚂蚁。他没法坐正，无论他有多想，重心从一只脚移到另外一只，看着回归的双子将他们带着微笑的军礼拐到通天晓的方向。

“方圆内巡查完毕，长官！”天雷说。

“没得坏人的迹象！”天火补充。“而且护盾护到了全部的,飞船和基地。”

通天晓似乎和大黄蜂一样注意到了那对双子，带着在他深陷的光学镜中一闪而过的好奇上下端详着他们。“做得好，”他说。“感谢你的证词，擎天柱。我相信我们应该深入追查此事。”

“是的,长官，没错，”擎天柱说，肩膀舒展了开来。“如果我们——”

“原谅我的冒昧，擎天柱，”通天晓简短地说，转身向救护车。“但我有个问题想问救护车。”

大黄蜂皱了皱眉，歪着他的头雕。“他也见过威震天，长官，”他说。“他知道那是真的。”

“恰恰是为什么我想向他请教一些事，”通天晓说。“我知道我过去请求你做过许多事，救护车，但我必须再问。。。你有没有任何头绪，威震天是如何完成这样大面积的一次机体改造的？”

救护车几乎立即就愣住了，那反应远比大黄蜂料想中的激烈。他直直的眼神似乎要把通天晓望穿，情绪潮水一样在他的面孔上涌现再褪去，酸楚和愤恨的痕迹被蚀刻到那张面甲上。但正如愤怒来时一般迅速，他的光学镜很快便阴霾一扫而空，牢牢锁在了通天晓的之上，一如既往地显得暴躁沉闷。

“我怎么会知道，长官？”救护车粗声嘀咕着说。“我们可没有那种科技。”

“然而，不过几个行星周期前，我们还都相信汽车人永远无法飞翔，”通天晓镇静地说，抬手向那对双子示意，他们愉快地招了招手。“如果威震天真有你们说的那么不稳定，那么他将比以往任何时候都更容易俘获。获取三变金刚的技术内核很可能便是汽车人阻止这场战争再死灰复燃所需要的最后一份筹码。”

“等会儿啊，”大黄蜂说，向前迈出一步，磕绊地组织着词汇。“既然战争差不多都已经结束了为什么还要费那个劲去造三变呢？那不是说是特别、特别危险的吗？呃，长官？”

大黄蜂的数据板叮了一声。他无视了它，冷凝液开始在他的头雕上凝结。

“通天晓长官的权威不容你来质疑，”御天敌语气刺耳地说，一只脚跺了跺地面。“一个辍了学的_半吊子_知道什么？”

警车的咳嗽声听上去很像是句_马屁精。_御天敌转过身向着他，拉下了脸。

“有什么想说的么，逃兵？”他啐了一口。

“只是清清嗓子，”警车高傲地说。

“你这个废——”

“_够了，_你们都是，”通天晓喝道。“侦察兵，你还远不到能明白为了胜利我们有时必须涉险的年纪。威震天已被证实并不在乎他的受试者的安危，但我们不一样，我们会尽心尽力确保他们的健康。那是汽车人该做的事，毕竟。”

大黄蜂机身开始颤抖，堪堪能咽下那些他渴望能直接啐到通天晓脸上那副冷静过了头的神色的愤怒话语。_你用来做实验的机子都是本来也要死了的！_他在芯里尖声嘶喊着。_你就和威震天一样坏！你更糟！你就是个懦夫，炉渣，你——_

大黄蜂的数据板又叮了一声。他挪了挪，没找回脱轨的思绪便伸手摸进了子空间，将那数据板收在背后。

“没有不敬的意思，长官，”救护车说，双手一次次握成拳又松开。“但我想我们现下该专注于抓获威震天，再决定他该如何处置。”

_叮。_

“我明白你的迟疑，但在例如现在这样的战争时期中为长远考虑是很重要的一部分，”通天晓淡淡地说。“我们从未料到霸天虎会回归，而现在他们已经频频开始越界，我们无路可选只得做好反击的准备。”

_叮。_大黄蜂呲牙咧嘴起来。

“你们这些蠢蛋就是我们不再拥有火种源的原因，”御天敌语气尖厉地说。“所以我不觉得你们有哪一个该掺和进来说哪些优势我们有还是没有。”

_叮。_

“我们已经跟你们_说了_火种源没有被_丢失，_”擎天柱疲惫地说。

_叮。_

“被分成几打的小碎片的时候它可没法带来多少_优势！_”御天敌嘶嘶叫着。

_噢，看在元始天尊的份上，_大黄蜂在数据板又一次叮地一声时恼火地想道。无法再听御天敌和擎天柱这样你来我往，他转过身背对着精英卫队并解锁了自己的数据板，对看到的内容意外地眨了眨眼。

他的数据板被闪电的反响装点着，后者非常明显是在偷听——倒不是说大黄蜂怪他，就谈话进行的方向来说。他划过几条对御天敌自命不凡的性子的吐槽奚落才找到是什么激怒了闪电：

_别让他。_

大黄蜂咽了咽，再往下划，每条信息简短却被情绪所充溢。

_对，小家伙。站起来反抗他。我真为你骄傲。_

_不。_

_不要！_

_别让他这么做。_

_告诉他我会帮忙。_

_大黄蜂？_

_回话，虫子！_

大黄蜂匆忙敲起了屏幕，尽可能快地打出一条回复来。

_？什叫你想帮忙？？像，阻止威震天那种帮忙？_

闪电的回复顺畅得怕人。

_是。_

大黄蜂等待着，确信闪电还有更多要说，一个当即被证实了的猜想。

_如果为了你的安全我别无选择只得成为一个汽车人，我就必须做到底。而且我不会让再任何人承受我所经历过的。无论怎样。我会帮助阻止威震天，只要能让通天晓的脏手远离他人的变形齿轮。_

大黄蜂的火种怦怦直跳。这是，毫无疑问，让闪电被启发的最糟时机。闪电能同意成为大黄蜂的派别的一部分虽说是好事,哪怕当下情况不那么理想，但他知道他现在不能让这话题继续下去。

_那棒极了，宝贝，真的，_大黄蜂输入道。_就给我一分钟，行？现先待房间里，我们等会会谈的，我发誓_

_你信任我吗？_

_肯定的！！！干嘛问？_

_我有意终止这场谈话。通天晓将不会创造任何三变战士。请相信我。_

大黄蜂的火种被焦虑压得一沉。没什么能比一个发怒的闪电更不可阻挡。大黄蜂很快便拇指落在按键上飞速打起了字：_现在不行！！！给他们一分钟谈妥了，再——_

“不好意思？”通天晓突然说，声源如此之近几乎大黄蜂的外装甲都震了震。

大黄蜂倒抽口气松开了自己的数据板，在能停下想下一步怎样不会那么可疑前已经把它一脚踢到了房间另一头。“对不起，长官，”他说，抹去了前额上的冷凝液。“我只是——呃——这样，我是在，额，有个玩意儿叫谷歌的，长官，然后我是——”

“你管你这帮子人管得还真严啊，擎天柱，”御天敌讥讽道，截断了大黄蜂说到一半的谎。“教他们在高层军官发言的时候背对过去？不愧为顶尖的领导才能。”

“他的领导能力要他的团队对他交付信任是绰绰有余，”救护车啐了一口。“对你可就没法这么说了，嗯，御天敌？”

“一群你们这样的淘汰品只要是建有半个母板的机都能领，”御天敌低嗥着说。

“我们不该在讨论威震天吗？”隔板紧张地说。

“如果你们这些低能儿能别再跑偏话题的话，我们仍会在谈论那个，”御天敌回击道。“擎天柱可能是有领袖的_军衔，_但他可当不起这个‘天’字。而且要是通天晓长官说他想制造三变战士，你们_谁_都不该掺和他的决定！”

“正确，我觉得_我_该。”

大黄蜂几乎想把油箱呕干净，闭紧了光学镜祈祷他刚没有听见那个他_知道_他刚听见了的带着浓重口音的声线。有那么片刻，他希望他可以原地消失，为闪电的坚毅信念感到的骄傲自豪与对他们终将到来的反响和回应那了无止境的恐慌互作斗争搅得他喘不上气。他的肩膀一瘫，全身被恐慌带得发起颤来，同时房间里惊呼声此起彼伏，武器蓄能的声音也一并响起。

“_霸天虎！_”御天敌尖声喊道，声音在慌乱中上升了起码两个八度。

“你这个_白痴！_”救护车咆哮道。“我们跟你说了_待着别动！_那能有_多难？_”

“救护车，看在_炉渣的份上，_”擎天柱头疼地呻吟道。

“别伤害他！”Sari较小的声音从大黄蜂脚边某处喊道。“Bee，抱歉——我试着阻止他，可他,诶额,比我大得多，而且他——”

“那是个_有机生物？_”御天敌尖叫道。“它_跟你们住一块儿？_”

大黄蜂撬开自己的光学镜，装甲随着自己的战栗晃得咔哒作响，闪电正缓缓走近通天晓，举着双手示意投降。他的姿势显得相当无害，但他的高大的体型和他的身份显然便足以让整支精英卫队都绷紧了神经。爵士抽出双节棍并立即摆出了一副防守的站姿——天火的手心燃起烈焰，他的光学镜眯成了缝。

“别动，霸天混账，”侦察机嘶嘶叫道。

首席执行官的锤子被他双手握着，威胁性地朝向闪电，却对阻止那三变战士的靠近没有半点用处。“这是作何用意，擎天柱？”通天晓说。

“嗯呃，”擎天柱说，紧张地绞起了手指。“您看，我们,额——”

“指挥官，”爵士说，震惊得双节棍也放低了那么一点。“他戴了个汽车人标志。”

“闪子，”大黄蜂慌忙地耳语着说道。“_现在不行。_”

闪电嘲弄一声，又朝通天晓走近一步，似乎完全不在意那一系列不偏不倚对着他火种仓的武器。大黄蜂冲上前去，抓上闪电的腿便一个劲儿地拽起来。

“_现在不行！_”他焦急地重复。“回房间里去。”

“我很抱歉，大黄蜂，但这一切_必须_到此为止了，”闪电说，单目镜拉近了审视着通天晓的锤子。“我有你要的答案，通天晓，若是你肯听的话。”

“_擎天柱，_”通天晓厉声重复道。“_这是作何用意？_”

擎天柱口齿不清地结巴了一阵子。“我—嗯——您看，我们—他—呃——”

“威震天已经凭叛变的罪名将我从他军中驱逐了，”闪电镇静地说，完全无视了拼命拽着他履带的大黄蜂。“他成为三变战士是为了淘汰他对我的需要。而他，和_你,_通天晓，都没能真正了解三变金刚项目受试者最终精神失常的必然性。这便是为什么我想帮忙。”

“我永远不会信任一个霸天虎提供的帮助，”通天晓啐了一口。

“请自便，”闪电说。“那么这些情报我就自己留着了。潜藏在你们军中间谍的名号，威震天的基地与Sari父亲的位置，以及霸天虎之间你们没能发掘利用的弱点。”

“_间谍？_”御天敌喊道，被惊骇了。“那不可能！他是个_骗子！_”

Sari，本来一直在帮着大黄蜂拽闪电的机身，突然松手蹒跚着退了几步，眼睛睁得大大的。“谁——你说——你说_什么的位置？_”她耳语道，死一般静寂的房间里她并不大的声音也清晰可闻。

“你的父亲，人类，”闪电重申道。“我为向你隐瞒这样一件要事道歉，但我能向你确认，他很安全。”

“你——你_知道的？_”Sari破了音。“你——我—我信任你，可你——！”

她磕磕绊绊地后退了几步，泪水在她的眼眶里打转。努力试着组织言语，大黄蜂从她再望向闪电，突然感到了发声器里的干燥沙哑。“闪电，”他勉强说出。“听着——我知道你想帮忙，但是——”

“我不止是_想，_大黄蜂，我_不得不_这么做，”闪电简短地说。“我不能呆站在一边旁观你们的首领徒劳无功地毁掉他自己手下兵士的处理器。我掌握的信息自身便足矣帮助一劳永逸地阻止威震天，没有再在任何无辜者身上实验的必要。”

“他_认识_你啊，矮冬瓜？”御天敌叫道。“你这儿到底演的哪一出呢，擎天柱？”

_呼。_大黄蜂用力咽了口电解液，斗争着那阵威胁着要涌出他喉口的晕眩感。“闪子，”他慢慢说。“冷静——”

“你们能不能_别吵了_好好_听_他渣的那么一秒钟？”闪电嘶吼道，深红色的面孔口中几乎能喷出火来。“我这边还有_至关重要_的信息试着昭告呢，你们一帮叫人没法忍的漏油筛子！”

卫队成员发出了不同程度的惊呼，武器在手指移向扳机的动作下咔嗒几声，所有光学镜都闪烁几下移向了闪电攥紧成拳的双手。


	23. 第二十三章

“即刻退下，霸天虎，”通天晓冷冷地说，满是敌意的光学镜毫不动摇地聚焦注视在闪电的一双手上。大黄蜂,兴许不那么明智地,选择了冲上前去，张开了胳膊护在身前。

“别伤他！”他拼命喊道。“别！没事的！他不会伤害你们的！”

“哦，_真的吗？_”御天敌叫道。“可你有证据么，尖叫鬼？”

“我——”

“你这领的哪门子团队啊，擎天柱？”御天敌说，声音陡然拔高而成的尖叫并没有被通天晓出面阻止。“你的队员在护着一个_霸天虎_而你就只是要_站在那儿？_”

“御天敌，让他解释，”擎天柱恳求道。“Bee？”

“_门都没有，_”御天敌啐了一口。“解释什么？你这位小探子是个叛徒！他这种叛变行为应该_立即_受审！不光挡了精英卫队的路，为一个霸天虎辩护，还直接违背了_通天晓_的意愿！”

御天敌的武器在闪电蹲下身时哐当几声掉到了地上，三变警惕地将双臂围在大黄蜂身旁。大黄蜂的光学镜泛着泪水,一种熟悉得可怕的感觉，他十指收拢抓紧了闪电的手，努力不让自己颤抖得太过剧烈。

“我一直知道你是个糟糕的领袖，擎天柱，”御天敌呸道，大步流星地走上前一只手猛一推点进了擎天柱的胸口。“可我不敢_相信_你居然会准许——这个——_这个_出现在你的基地里！怎么，他们是在_交往_么？而你_知道这个？_你那头雕是真有一个处理器在里面，还是里面只是_空气？_”

“御天敌，”通天晓说，仍然高举锤子瞪视着闪电。“退下。”

“你应该为了这个进劳改所，擎天柱，”御天敌厉声说，完全无视了通天晓。“你们都是！与_有机生物_来往是一码事，但与一个_霸天虎？_敢问你还_能_再不值得信任点吗？”

“我控制不了他什么感受，”擎天柱咬牙切齿地说。

大黄蜂的火种怦地一下，他一把推开了闪电的胳膊，转过身面对擎天柱。“_那_是几个意思？”他叫道。“我以为你是要帮我说话的呢！”

大黄蜂疯狂地四处张望起来，想对上谁的视线,_任何人_的，但每一个汽车人都似乎相当刻意地避开了他的目光。就连隔板也扭头望向了Sari，那女孩儿瘫倒在地上，颤栗着，一双难以置信地睁大了的眼睛死死盯着大黄蜂看。

擎天柱几乎立即就口吃了起来，光学镜在通天晓和大黄蜂之间来回跳跃。“Bee，我们——是这样——你知道我们支持你，”他说。“但我们并没有真的料到你会——你知道,算是，额——去和一个霸天虎交往，因为,嗯，他——考虑到他战犯的身份。而且我们无疑也没想到你会把他带到，呃。。。这儿来。”

“但你还是由着他做了，”御天敌叱责道。“闪电，霸天虎的中尉军官，你被逮捕了,_现在。_爵士，呼叫撑天臂并——”

_呼。_闪电的面甲换回蓝色，一副烦躁但稍有疲倦的神色勾了勾他的嘴角。“啊，是的，关于‘撑天臂’，”他说。“若是你们有意调查你们部队中的霸天虎，兴许对他多加注意会是个明智的举动。”

“哦?”通天晓厉声锐色地说。“而那又是为何？”

_呼。_闪电的嘴角颇显不祥地扩宽了，一声尖笑升出了他的主换气口。“嘛，我可不打小报告，”他说，带着虚假的无辜之色歪了歪头雕。“但我_真要_打的话，我会告诉你们长臂在还没加入你们的小新兵营之前就已经是威震天手下的霸天虎了。”

闪电吃吃笑起来，要么没注意要么压根儿不在乎四周一片合不上的下巴。

“长臂？”隔板说。“一个_霸天虎？_但是——小黄蜂才！”

“不，不，不，傻瓜，”闪电说。“黄蜂是无辜的。就算他对我可爱的小蜜蜂一点都不友好。你们从来没想过长臂伸长缩短的能力真的、_真的_很像震荡波以前的小把戏吗？”

“你肯定是在_开玩笑，_”御天敌啐了一口。“你觉得你可以就这么走进来控告汽车人的情报部部长是个_间谍？_”

闪电的面甲转回蓝色。“你还想不想帮忙对抗威震天的？”他干干地说。

大黄蜂的处理器打着转，如此他发现自己好一会儿都不能言语。御天敌的叫喊在他意识理解圈外的某处继续着，但大黄蜂不过是盯着闪电，企图拼凑起刚就这么被朝他甩过来了的信息。

“为什么你不告诉我？”大黄蜂问道，声音低低的，就差一丝酸楚。“你不信任我吗？”

“我当然信任，”闪电镇静地答道，将大黄蜂的手握在了自己掌心里。“但我最不想要的便莫过于让你再承担更多的秘密。我已经给予你足够压力了——我无法承受再带给你更多。尤其当到眼下威震天的事远比震荡波紧急的时候。”

大黄蜂点了点头，火种微微悸动。“好吧，”他说。“谢谢你。”

“我是该告诉你的，我很抱歉。”

“没关系的。真的。谢谢你替我着想。”

“当然。我——”

“_喂？_”御天敌咆哮道，将大黄蜂扯出了他几天来拥有第一个平静的时刻。“你们有在听我说话吗？”

“别激动，御天敌，”爵士说，声音拉得紧紧的。“喊叫也不会让他们多注意你。”

“_别激动？_在他_跟一个霸天虎唧唧歪歪_的时候？我可_不这么想！_这是_认真的！_”

“御天敌，我们知道，”救护车插进来。“你用不着尖叫。我们知道他搞砸了。”

“_他？_你们都放纵了这场——这场——这场_明目张胆的谋反！_”

“他处境很危险！”大黄蜂叫道，颤抖的双手握成了拳。“他不再听令于威震天了！霸天虎要成为汽车人有什么错的？我们不应该是主张和平的吗？要是就连和一个霸天虎_说话_都算叛变那我们怎么可能拥有_和平？_”

“在他涂上那块红漆之前你们就只是在_说话_吗？”御天敌质问道。

大黄蜂颤抖得更厉害了起来，强行忍下威胁着要顺着他的脸颊滑下的眼泪。“我要是又怎样？”他说。“他是个好人，无论他在军中离威震天有多近！”

“他是个刽子手！”救护车喝断了他的话头，打了大黄蜂个措手不及。“你看不出来这为什么如此愚昧吗，孩子？要是他在遇见你_之前_改变了主意这可能还是另一码事，但他_没有！_他可能还在计划加害我们，据你所知！”

“但他_没在！_”大黄蜂说。“你就不能相信我的判断_一次_吗，救护车？看在炉渣的份上，我知道战争对你很残酷啊，但是_相信我！_拜托了！就这么_一次！_”

“等我确定你的处理器好好焊回原位了的时候我自然会信你，”救护车啐道。“但现在，你在辩护一个一直以来除了带给我们麻烦之外_毫无作为_的霸天虎。看在天尊的份上，你在直接违抗通天晓的命令。”

“而我确信你希望你也能有这么做的勇气,那么多年之前。”闪电冷冷地说。“不是么？”

“_闭嘴！_”救护车尖叫道，忽然失去了理智猛地朝闪电扑过去。

在一片模糊不清的动作轨迹之中是警车和隔板冲上前去拦住了救护车，面对医官差一点的进攻闪电动都没有动。更甚者，那名三变战士莫名地似乎放松了许多，斜斜望着救护车的光学镜里燃着火焰。

“你告诉大黄蜂不去理会他的情感因为你自己还未能做到同样的事，”闪电低吼一声。“多么伪善。”

“对她的情况我知道我无能为力！”救护车咆哮道，挣扎着隔板和警车的共同阻拦。“所以我懂得_收敛_我自己的情绪！不像大黄蜂！”

“你们两个在_说什么？_”大黄蜂问道，努力但还是没能透过救护车的叫喊声被听见。

“_够了！_”

亮光一闪，一声撞击产生的巨响震得基地里的灯光都暗了暗。所有动作都止住了，光学镜齐刷刷地移向通天晓，直直站着的首席执行官锤柄歇在多出了几条裂痕的地板上，一副怒容刻进了他的面孔。

“你提出的这些指控可不是闹着玩的，御天敌，”通天晓说，声音静默得煎熬。“可我不能说我反对你的观点。擎天柱，立即解释清楚。其他人都不得开口。”

擎天柱立正站直，严肃地眯起了光学镜。“长官，我知道这看起来像什么，”他说。“大黄蜂和闪电先前私底下似乎一直维持着某种关系，持续时间不详。 我们并不知情，长官，直到威震天改装自己并袭击了闪电。”

“因为他发现我在和一个汽车人来往并质疑起了我的忠心，”闪电补充道，声音不过一阵嘟哝。

“_其他人不得讲话，虎子的败类！_”御天敌嘶吼道，当即转过了身对着闪电颌下送出了一记毫不留情的上勾拳。随着_喀啦_一声闪电的头雕向后一扳，他磕绊着退了几步，手指抓上自己的下颌。

“Blitzy!”大黄蜂尖叫道，冲上前想帮忙，但闪电不过是抬起了一只手,无声地命令他停下。大黄蜂凝固住了，惊惧和期盼在他的火种中相撕扯。

抹去下颌上一丝漫延的能量液，闪电眯起了光学镜。“通天晓，不用恕我无礼，但我相信比起你的领袖我可以给出更详尽的证词，”他说，瞪视着那名指挥官的深红目光仿佛在燃烧。“我能被准许开口么？”

“绝对不行，”通天晓说。“你的话对我而言无足轻重。”

闪电,令人意外地,勾了勾嘴角，光学镜亮了足几度。“预料之中，”他低嗥道。

“通天晓，长官，”擎天柱试探着，迈步向前。“我们都犯下了错误。我完全了解这点。但我认为现在还是要注重于对付威震天而不是——”

“我会决定什么重要而什么不是，擎天柱，”通天晓阴暗地说。

擎天柱顿了顿，光学镜言出了口舌不再能表达的分量。他反之跪下了身，一只手朝Sari伸过去，女孩儿的脸埋在她的手心里，小小的双肩颤抖着。

一样跪坐下来，大黄蜂能感受到火种在慢慢开裂，急切地想向她解释。“Sari，”他耳语道，俯下身。“我——”

“_别跟我说话！_”蜷得更紧了，她尖叫着说道，声音被模糊了不少。“_你骗了我！_”

“Sari，不，”大黄蜂说，剧烈地颤抖起来但还是照她说的后退了。“我没有——你说过你会——”

“他_帮忙绑架了我爸！_”Sari哭喊道，直起身来怨恨地瞪着大黄蜂，夺眶而出的泪水顺着脸颊滚落。“我永远都不该帮你们的！那是我_爸爸_啊，Bee！你这个_骗子！_”

“Sari——”

“你_骗了我！_你瞒着我们_所有人！_”

“我知道！”大黄蜂喊出了声。“我知道，而且我真的很对不起！但是这真的,真的很难解释的！但是——拜托了，Sari，你_一定得_相信我。闪电想帮忙阻止威震天，那也意味着我们能把你爸爸带回来！他知道他在哪儿！他能帮上的忙比我们的都多！”

“那不是_重点！_”Sari说。“你_早知道！_你一直都知道而你却没告诉我！”

“我应该说的——我_知道，_Sari，但你得明白——”

“是啊！你该说的！”眼泪不受控制地涌出顺着她的脸颊潺潺流下，滴落到她的裙子上还把她小小的面孔弄得一团糟。“我以为我们是最好的朋友呢！你怎么能——怎么能不告诉我！？”

“我们_是_最好的朋友，”大黄蜂坚持道。“我们是的！我只是不能告诉你因为——因为我知道你会想去帮他把他找回来！但我们没法在不让你受伤的情况下做到！Sari，_拜托了，_你一定要明白——我只是——”

“_闭嘴吧，大黄蜂！_”

“就是，拜托了，让闪子帮忙！他想帮的，我发誓！我没有再藏着任何东西了，我保证！拉勾上吊一百年！”

Sari摇摇头，眼泪被溅洒得到处都是，红红的脸颊鼓着。“他把你也变成了一个骗子，”她说。“我再也不能相信你们了，你们_都是。_我——我——”

使不上劲来，她跌跌撞撞地站起身，愤怒地指向了闪电。“我把你修好了！”她叫道。“可你却一直_瞒着_我_？_现在还_想要我的信任？_你怎么能那么对我？我怎么能知道你没有在计划把我们也绑架了送给威震天当奴隶？显然，你就是这么对_我爸_的！”

闪电的目光突然凌冽了不少，他低头注视着Sari,眼底带着寒冰。“我告诉你先于任何人，人类，我爱大黄蜂。”他低嗥着说。“他对你们每一个人的关切都深刻得不容忽视。我_永远_不会去蓄意加害任何他在意的人。”

救护车大声地哼了一声。“所以如果大黄蜂现在决定他恨我们中的一个，你就会反过来攻击我们了？ 就那样？”

闪电残忍地微笑起来。

“若是他想，对，”他说。“毫不迟疑地。大黄蜂给过我不少信任他的判断和为人的理由。你们没有_一个_给过我同样的礼遇。”

闪电利用他们的哑口无言转身朝向Sari，在她面前跪坐下来。她磕绊着向后退，抽噎几声，乱扒着抓上了擎天柱的腿。

“人类，我确实该告诉你你父亲的事，”闪电说。“大黄蜂的沉默是出于我的请求，而我也替他道歉。他所做的一切都是为了你的安全。 请放心,无论如何，你的父亲还活着而且并无大碍——足以将威震天的机型重置改造成一个三变战士。”

Sari猛地摇着头。“他没有，”她耳语着说。“他_永远_不会那么做的。”

“可他会，而他也的确这么做了。虽然并非照他自己的意愿。他处在极大的压力之下，而我也不会责怪他的作为。”闪电再站起来，缓缓转过身，单目镜在他环望房间内时聚焦到了每一个汽车人的面甲上。“所以假如你们选择要质疑所有那些为霸天虎出过一份力的人，我问你们——你们是否也要以现在对待我的方式来对待桑达克教授？”

“桑达克是个俘虏！”救护车叫道。“他除了合作_别无选择！_”

_呼。_闪电的面甲换成了猩红色，护目镜中毫不加掩饰的怒火不停闪烁。“每一个霸天虎都是俘虏！”他嘶吼道，一只拳头砸到墙上,那力道足以令窗户都一并被震裂。“每一个霸天虎，每一个_汽车人_都是战争的囚徒！你们宝贵的首领_通天晓_比起威震天也好不到哪去——他只是更_隐晦！_起码威震天还会做他_自己的_脏活，不像你们的_执行官，_招别人来替他承担他的罪恶！”

大黄蜂一下子在武器再一次被指到闪电的方向时挺直了脊部轴承，他条件反射就做出了迎战的准备，火种怦怦跳着。

“大伙，_住手！_”他喊道，扬起双手挡在闪电面前，努力不被指在他面前不过几米的地方的枪口吓坏。

“所有人，拜托，冷静下来！”擎天柱说。“我们只是在试着好好说话！放松！”

“门都没有！”御天敌喊。“他可是在威胁通天晓长官！”

“_那哪里就是个威胁了？_”大黄蜂尖声叫道。“_那真的没有半个字是威胁好吧！_”

“省省吧！我不想听你说的一个字，叛徒！”御天敌说。

“倒是别他渣的冲他_开火_啊！”大黄蜂回击道。“解开你处理器里那团乱线然后好好_思考_一次！”

“你敢再说一遍？”

“我还真想！_解开你处理器里那团乱线，然后——_”

“够了，你们两个！”救护车说。“看在炉渣的份上，你们吵得我_自己_的处理器都疼！”

“而且别再恐吓我的队员了，御天敌，”擎天柱毫不示弱地说。“用你的头衔得到他人的尊重，而不是畏惧！朝大黄蜂尖叫除了导致更多敌意之外什么都做不到。”

“所以你_准许_这类不服从的行为咯？”御天敌反咬道。“要是我不准_恐吓_他的话，看着我的光学镜告诉我你相信他说的每一个字。告诉我你信任他。”

大黄蜂的火种卡在了喉口，他抬头看向擎天柱，咬紧了下颚。他的引擎点着了所有汽缸，每一束传感器刺痛起来，每一个电容器在载入电流的作用下隐隐发疼，只等着愣在原地的擎天柱开口。

“我——嗯——”擎天柱结巴着，低头瞥向大黄蜂，光学镜睁得大大的。

大黄蜂知道那副样子。他对它了如指掌，却只让他颤抖得更厉害了：_怜悯。_ 纯粹、无可否认的怜悯，曚上了本来一句对原谅的无声祈求。

“擎天柱，”大黄蜂耳语道，手掌摸上了自己的火种仓。“_求你了。_”

擎天柱顿了顿随即才压低视线并闭上了光学镜。“大黄蜂，他说的有道理，”他嘟哝着说。“现在我们唯一表明闪电不会——他不会袭击我们的依据就是。。。你的证词。”

“而我向你_保证，_”大黄蜂不屈不挠地说，冲上前去抓着擎天柱的胳膊，一个劲地摇着他。“他不会伤害我们中的任何一个，我发誓！他不会的！我_知道_他不会！他才_说过_他不会，而且——难道你——你还_信不过我_吗？”

“我当然相信你，”擎天柱很快说。“但是请明白——”

“为什么还有‘但是’？”大黄蜂喊出声，更加凶狠地晃起了擎天柱的胳膊。“不就是个肯定否定的问题！你要么信我要么就不信！_回话！_”

擎天柱的嘴无声地一张一合了几次。大黄蜂止不住如泉涌下的泪水，所有的斗争最终离去让他的十指也变得瘫软无力。

“信还是不信？”他再次问道，声音几不可闻。

擎天柱咽了口电解液。“大黄蜂，”他说。“我相信你。但是。。。我信不过闪电。特别是在——我_做不到。_对不起。我想的，可我就是。。我做不到。”

大黄蜂的整个世界似乎都在那片刻间支离破碎了。他放开擎天柱的手蹒跚着往后退，抛了锚的排气扇咔哒响着试图重启换气。火种感到仿佛在凋零，他绝望而又执意地四处张望着想找到谁能站出来反驳擎天柱，找到一丝一缕的肯定，_任何东西。_

可什么都没有。

他的队友都在看着地面。精英卫队没有丝毫动静，武器仍然瞄准着闪电。四处墙面似乎在大黄蜂打转的视线中缓缓变灰，他跌跌撞撞地再往回退了几步，系统向他警告着眩晕的临近。

“你们——你们明不明白闪电_本来_可以做些什么？”他耳语着说。“他本可以杀我几万次。但他没有。他——他救了我，一次一次又一次地。 他教我怎样用我的电钻修好我们的损伤，他-他在晚上冷的时候让我靠着他取暖。他在下雨的时候保护我不被淋湿，他——他帮我躲过了威震天_和_螺母，他——他为了我用他的生命去冒险！他把我从一场泥石流里挖出来然后守着我坐了_四天！_动都不动连补充燃料都没有，他就那么——是他_带我回了家！_他把我带给了你，救护车，给Sari和她的钥匙，他-他——他——你们难道就从来没_想过_那些？你们就从来没想过_问问，_或者哪怕_关心一下？_因为我从来没_坦白_过的唯一理由就是你们都已经_决定了_我们到底经历过什么！我_听得见_你们在背地里八卦！但是你们_从来没问过我到底为什么会爱他！_你们压根_不在乎！_”

大黄蜂的胸膛一起一伏，机身不知怎地既麻木又同时被太多感知压得喘不过气来。他向后一绊挨上了闪电，手指扎进了他的履带里勉强支撑着。

“我能用_生命_去信任你们每一个人，”大黄蜂说。“可要是你们都信不过闪电，那你们也就不信我。你要是信的话，你就是相信那个信任他的我，所以那意味着你们也就会连他一并信任！”

“哈？”隔板说。

大黄蜂翻了翻光学镜，拉过闪电的手握上自己的紧紧捏着让他的指节都开始发疼。他的光学镜掠过基地，试着对上谁的，祈祷着一个反应,一次心意的改变，但他能遇上唯一的目光便是通天晓的。

且虽然通天晓少有微笑的时候，大黄蜂发誓他看见了那对饱经风霜的镜片后一抹闪烁的自得。埋在那不知多少世纪收敛克制的情绪之后，大黄蜂看见了一丝骄傲——不过不是为大黄蜂。为_他自己。_

汽车人选择了反过来对抗一名叛徒。是通天晓赢了。

而那便是大黄蜂的最后一根稻草。

他抓上闪电的手就往外拽，另一只抬起抹掉了脸上的泪水。闪电毫不迟疑地动了，轻捏着大黄蜂的手由那迷你金刚将他拖向门口，吞咽下几声进一步威胁他不比之前的坚韧外表的啜泣。

“你要去哪？”闪电望着几步跑了起来的大黄蜂问道。

“除了这_我们_去哪都行，”大黄蜂说，破了音。“我不觉得我们在这儿还受欢迎了。而且没了你的地方我可不会待。”

闪电没有抗议,让大黄蜂倍感宽心的是。他单纯是跟上了大黄蜂的脚步朝大门踱去，无视了擎天柱破碎的喊叫声。

“Bee！停下！”隔板叫道。“我——我相信你的！真的！你要去哪儿？_Bee！_”

大黄蜂讨厌无视他。但他已经厌倦了空话，厌倦了空洞的承诺。

他停顿只为了甩开基地的门，一等门开之后，他就头也不回地跑了出去。

“_Bee！_”擎天柱拼命呼喊着。“Bee，停下！那是命令！”

“_滚开！_”大黄蜂高声尖叫道。

_呼。_大黄蜂看都不用看就知道闪电的面甲已经换成深红，他也不用问那一连串炮口压低的_哐啷_声。闪电大声地低嗥了起来正让他们身后的脚步声一刹止住，而大黄蜂也顿了顿，确保自己的手还牢牢握在闪电手心里。

“我们_要走了，_”大黄蜂阴暗地说，盯着地板，无法承受看进他任何一个队友的光学镜。“那就是你们想要的，不是吗？”

“Bee——”

“_他说了我们要走。_”

闪电的手臂当即向下一扫，捞起了大黄蜂紧紧搂在胸前。大黄蜂无言地用手肘钩住了闪电的脖颈听着涡轮的轰隆声充溢在身周，于是在任何汽车人能再说出一个字之前，基地已经在逐渐缩小而云开始生得越来越大。

他们划过天空,春季的暖流拍到大黄蜂的面甲上，在不过片刻之后，在他们下面汽车人们看起来便只像些玩具而已了。两个身形紧跟在他们后头，模糊不清的两片蓝与橙色映在大黄蜂泪眼朦胧的视线中。但一次刁钻的急转和一记冰冷的炮火之后，他们便脱了轨道并重新加入了下方微不可见的人影。

大黄蜂一阵颤栗搂紧了闪电，他们逼近的高海拔没给他带来半分恐惧。他只感到闪电强健的臂膀将他托得更高了，他火种的温度被薄弱的大气层里尖牙利齿的冷意吞没。

“我很抱歉，”闪电透过震耳欲聋的湍急气流唤道。“我没——”

“别道歉，”大黄蜂回复道。“别松手就行了。”

闪电的抓握动了动，搂得甚至更紧了，更加牢固。

“我永远不会的，小家伙。”


	24. 第二十四章

云朵比大黄蜂猜测中的要寒冷。倒不是说他有多在乎那寒意——他的处理器一刻没有空闲，既麻木又时刻蜿蜒晕转。光有那全然的困惑和被背叛的感觉啃咬他的火种,他感到头雕都仿佛随时要开裂，但闪电双臂拥在他身旁的温度还是让他能勉强保持理智。

勉强。

大黄蜂不能肯定他们的具体路线，但他挺确定闪电绕着天空兜了几大圈他们的海拔才开始降。在冰冷的气流变得更温暖也更浓稠的同时是云层逐渐淡去消失，揭露出一片茂密、似乎永无止境的森林一直延伸到几千米的地平线之后。

大黄蜂稍稍抬了抬头好看着他们的下降，但他的视线很快被一只有着厚重指节的手所遮挡随着枝干折断的声音袭击起大黄蜂的音频接收器来。他缩了缩并闭上了光学镜，不能再清楚他们直撞进了树冠层时花了他们涂装的擦擦碰碰。

随着一声沉甸甸的_砰_闪电脚下便是坚实的泥土地，以一种他全然没料到的方式,世界似乎在大黄蜂身边重启了。微风穿过枝叶时熟悉的吐息，昆虫一高一低的嗡动鸣唱，鸟儿不耐烦地啾啾叫着诅咒他们吵吵嚷嚷的着陆。那是一系列大黄蜂本以为再没有机会沉浸其中的声响，然后,即使有那才刚发生过的一切，他发现自己的排气扇嗡地转了起来半迟疑半期待地试着抽进自然美妙的新鲜空气。

就仿佛他穿越了时空。他的世界，在一眨光镜的功夫之间，回到了他几个月前已经逐渐适应了的常态——只有树木，和闪电。

“又回到林子里了，”大黄蜂在片刻沉默之后记道，弓着脖颈仰望起树梢来。

“观察很敏锐嘛，”闪电狡黠地说。

“哦，闭嘴吧。别跟我说你看不出来这哪里讽刺。”

“我看得出。但我相信对我们而言这是此时最安全的地方。过来。”

大黄蜂允许闪电牵上了他的手将他领向一块莫名熟悉的地标，它可并没让大黄蜂留下多少值得留恋的记忆——一个洞穴。 如果那还能被称作一个洞穴的话，大黄蜂想着。 它有些浅但很高，被时间和水流蚀刻进一个高得遮住了大半边天的巨大山脊中。

闪电没有说话，但他有抬手指向东方，低头瞥着他的足尖。大黄蜂光学镜跟上他手指的方向，记下了一个陷进山脊里的小凹痕，离地几百尺的地方。

“一场山体滑坡，”大黄蜂说，试着脑内俩俩连线。“这就是。。。？”

“你摔下去的地方，”闪电说，证实了大黄蜂的猜疑。“当我的错误几乎害你搭上了你的火种。以及，很讽刺地，当我意识到我不能没有你的时候。”

大黄蜂没能忍住——他大笑了起来。并给自己从闪电那儿挣了一记很是烦躁的目光。

“干嘛？”大黄蜂说。“拜托。你可是挑了个你能挑给我们处的最晦气的地方。那地上说不定都还沾着我当初差点流光的能量液呢！”

“但你那是是安全的，”闪电简短地说。“而且在这儿我们能远离任何的人类视线。我们最不需要的就是让人类跟踪我们的痕迹。”

“唔。似曾相识啊。”

“你还跟我说呢。”

让手始终紧紧和对方的牵在一起，大黄蜂领着路走向了那小小的半个洞穴。他不记得多少自己在这洞穴里的日子，考虑到它们中有四个他都在一直昏迷不醒，现在他挺庆幸那会儿的证据没有久留——除开对墙上那几块细微的紫色刮痕，很可能是被一对巨大的机翼留下的。

“你知道，有那么一阵子，我真的很想念在这儿的时候，”大黄蜂轻声说，一只手歇在粗糙不平的石壁上。“不是_特别指_这里，就是跟你在一块，在外面这前不着村后不着店的地方，只是那样过着每一天而不用担芯发生什么八点档似的情节。就挺不错的。”

“几近饿死就没那么不错了，”闪电说。“但我看得出你的意思。”

“事情只是要_简单得多，_”大黄蜂说，坐在地上将些画面勾勒进了墙上一层薄薄的泥灰。“我是说，某方面来讲。我们还是得去搜刮燃料什么的，而且我猜我们俩都在斗争着些叫人摸不着头脑的感情，但是那时候_谎言_那种东西就真的是少了很多。”

闪电没有答复。倒不是说大黄蜂介意。他呼进一声沉重的叹息，花上了片刻品味着春日暖风残留在舌尖上的味道。

“我讨厌撒谎，”大黄蜂嘟哝着说道。“一等我回到基地，我就得骗我的每一名队友,对我对你是什么感觉撒谎。就在他们眼皮底下撒！而且我还得拿一样的事来骗我自己。而且我讨厌对Sari说谎——我从来没这么讨厌过某件事，从来，讲真话。我得对桑达克教授的事说谎。我得对我的团队说谎。而且还不止是我！通天晓是个撒谎的骗子，救护车是个骗子，_隔板_也都是个骗子。”

大黄蜂感到了自己背后闪电的手掌，他向后挨了上去，由着自己的愧疚完全洗刷过他。他在_做什么_啊？他怎么就让它走到今天这一步了呢？

“哦，而且显然撑天臂还是个烂臭的谎话精，”大黄蜂咕哝着说。“我只是——我很厌倦了撒谎了。我的谎言，其他所有人的谎言，我只是要被这一大堆_谎言_生生烦死了。而且现在我还要开始厌倦‘谎’这个字了。”

“你是在一句陈述里把它说了十二次。”

大黄蜂让出一声锈迹斑斑的轻笑，若有所思地扣着自己胸口上的标徽。之后他扣得更用力了，手指扎进漆层里，看着小片小片的红色从他镀层上剥落下来飘舞到了地面上。

“我是不是很坏，这样瞒着Sari？”大黄蜂安静地问，他的发声器在说道她的名字时稍稍错了错。

“你不过是不得不那么做，”闪电单纯说道。

大黄蜂翻翻光学镜，更加用力地挑起了自己的标徽。“那可没回答我的问题。”

“一台睿智的机曾经告诉过我作为坏不代表为人就不好，”闪电说，轻柔地将大黄蜂的手从他胸口旁牵开。“你想让它消失吗？”

大黄蜂点了点头，火种抽动着。闪电凑上前去动作细致地揉搓起了那一层层的红色颜料，小心地保留下了其下纹饰的黄与黑。

“所以，技术上来讲，我们可以说通天晓不坏了,那么说，”大黄蜂说，又油然而生的一股内疚感腐蚀着他的胸口。“哦，普神在上，这些道德观也太糊弄人了。”

“不，”闪电说。“坏人不会为了他们所做过、或是被迫做出的坏事感到愧疚或是悔过。 我，比方说，发现自己时常在后悔我过去所做出的决定。但是过去无法更改，而我们怎样从我们的抉择中学习才是能用来定义我们的依据。”

“你该去当个哲学家，”大黄蜂狡黠地说。闪电轻轻扣了下他的头雕。

“听着，虫子。 通天晓和威震天——他们不会感到羞愧，不会自责，不会忏悔。这才是为什么他们是_坏人，_如你说的。要回答你的问题，是的，你瞒着Sari是不对。这么久以来向你的队伍瞒着我不对。而这么久来一直向我的,啊,_同僚_瞒着你的事也是我的不对。但正如我说的：过去的无法被更改。而只有心怀愧疚的那些能祈求，然后并得到，原谅。”

大黄蜂看着他标徽的最后一丝也被刮去才抓上闪电的手，让他止住了动作。“所以你觉得我们该回去吗？”他紧张地说。

“哦，普神呐，不，”闪电说。“完全不认为。我想没有派别之分的生活远好过被扭曲的道德观所支配的道路。”

“但是——”

“如果Sari真的是你最好的朋友，而我知道她是，”闪电严肃地打断了，“等时候到了，你自然可以请求她的原谅，而她也会给予你你想要的。不幸的是，我不觉得那时机会很快到来，当战火还在地平线上燃烧。但某天，它总会到来的。”

大黄蜂叹了口气，让开闪电的手瘫坐着靠在墙上。“我感觉糟透了，”他耳语道。“要是我没有骗她的话，她说不定还会帮我们出头的。而且——”

“别这样对你自己，小家伙。”

“但_要是——_”

“未来无穷的可能性没有人有能力预见，”闪电说。“你的诚实可能领向和平，也可能领向她甚至我们的死亡。试图猜测会发生什么不过是在给自己徒增烦恼罢了。”

大黄蜂开口想争论，但在能到嘴边之前那些话语便早已被掐死在了他喉头。闪电没说错，可他恰恰恨这一点。一路上有一万件他本能做出的选择，或是另一亿件他的队伍本能做的，但它们_没有_成为现实。而那也无法被更改，无论大黄蜂怎样执着地希望它能。

“。。。专注未来吧，那么，”大黄蜂嘟喃着说。

“正是，”闪电说，一手揉搓起了他自己的猩红色标徽。“你想怎么做？”

大黄蜂思量了片刻随即坐直了些。“我想和你在一起，”他说。“我想让Sari和她爸爸幸福快乐地生活下去。以及我想要一个没烂掉的政府，所以我的队伍能接受我们而不用担心被革职了或者怎么的。”

“那就尽你所能朝着那个方向努力吧，”闪电说。“我会伴你左右，支持你踏出的每一步。”

大黄蜂感到脸上浮出了一丝难过的微笑。“我爱你，闪子，”他说。“它渣的很爱很爱。”

“同样，我也爱你，你这只啰嗦的小昆虫。”

大黄蜂轻笑起来让机身斜靠进闪电的臂弯，将他缠进了一个自己能做到最结实的拥抱。他有一部分想就那么哭出来，但他知道多想也只是无益，于是他反之将所有的凄惨和新得的孤独聚集在身边唯一台机身上，使出了他不大的机身里的所有气力拥着闪电。

“对不起，”大黄蜂说。“对不起我们又回到林子里来了，以及威震天可能随时都要来把我们打得满地找牙。”

“他不会的。Sari修好了我的信号干扰器。”

大黄蜂沉沉地叹了口气。“她当然修了。”

“而且如果我们中该有人感到抱歉的话，那也应该是我，”闪电说，声音远比大黄蜂想象中的要细微。“那支团队就像是你的家人——我看得出来。而成为如此猜忌之情的催化剂我怕是永远无法真正表达我的歉意。”

“他们应该让你也成为这个家的一部分的，”大黄蜂说,有点过于凛冽地。“汽车人，霸天虎——没人是_好的。 _没人是对的,在大局里。所以要是我想做对的事的话，离开是，嗯。。。唯一的选择了，我想。”

“我——”

“那不是你的错，笨蛋。我爱你。保证你永远不会再对我说谎就行了。什么事都是。或者要我去骗别人，”

“只要你能承诺同样的。”

大黄蜂微笑起来，向前伸着他最小的手指。“拉勾保证？”

闪电的微笑一如往常地淡薄，但在他伸手牵住了大黄蜂的指头时一样无可反驳。“我拉勾保证，”他说。

在不知道多久以来的第一次，大黄蜂终于真正地松了一口气。他低头瞥向自己的胸口，几乎敬畏起了自己没有标徽的样子。他最古老的记忆里都有它，印在胸口上,如此地明亮鲜红，一个象征着他为之奋斗的所有的符号。但他现在知道了,随着他了解的一切,也许没有符号才更能标志他真正渴求的目标。

他想要幸福。他想要_和平。_不是他们在新兵营里想当然要告诉他那副虚伪的和平——真正、实在的和平。

而当他抬头望向闪电，有那么片刻，他终于能摆脱伏在火种之上久久无法散去的愧疚。虽说一路上的时光并不缺风雨，这个又大个又难以预测的傻瓜切切实实是大黄蜂的生命里发生过最棒的一件事。

“所以，现在呢？”大黄蜂想着，希望闪电会无视牵起他嘴角那副细弱的微笑。

“躲起来，我估计，”闪电说，把大黄蜂拖了过来，遥望着刚处在石檐之下远方的天空。“顺便试着别把彼此逼疯。”

“听上去不怎么可能。”

“确实。”

大黄蜂大笑起来，机身轻晃几下干脆整个扒在了闪电身上。“是时候琢磨出怎样改变全世界了，我猜，”他干干地说。“看起来够可行了，对吧？”

“可行与否并不重要，”闪电说。“我为你骄傲。为你能向新观念敞开你的处理器，为坚守你的立场，为相信你自己。我很抱歉事情会这样收尾，这——这毕竟是因为我，但——”

“这谁的错都不是，”大黄蜂坚定地说。“我不在乎这是谁的错。我在乎的只有你。”

微笑了那么一下，闪电点点头，低头看向自己的座舱，玻璃上完全没了先前的深红色的痕迹。“回到林子里，”他若有所思地说。“这回少点悬崖摔了，但愿。”

大黄蜂轻笑几声然后在闪电膝上站了起来，把他头雕往下一拽拉进了一个拙略的吻。闪电似乎深陷其中，紧绷的机身在大黄蜂的指尖下舒展开来，一声安静的叹息从他的排气扇中放出。

“我们会没事的，”大黄蜂说，终于拉开来，手指勾画着闪电棱角分明的颧骨。“第一步，找燃料。第二步，呃，琢磨出第二步该是什么。”

闪电的面甲转了，脸上裂开一副微笑着的鲜红微笑。“最好的计划都是这么开始的，”他窃笑道。“彻底、绝对、完全的困惑。”

大黄蜂翻了翻光学镜，不耐烦地对着闪电的前额敲了敲。“我们有一次就走到底特律了，”他说。“我们可以再来一次。我们总能走到我们要去的地方的。”

_呼。_“傻虫子，”闪电轻声哼着，声音安静温柔。“我，比方说，就已经在我想在的地方了。”

“恶，废材。”

“别否认，你喜欢。而且，我爱你，你和你那些不存在的计划制定才华。”

“是啦，是啦。我也爱你，行了吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fin.  
感谢阅读！<3


End file.
